


Gravity vs Velocity

by PaperAnn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Dean, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 147,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton's law of universal gravitation states that any two bodies in the universe attract each other with a force that is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between the two bodies.</p><p>Dean <i>swears</i> he feels an honest-to-goodness gravity (not any scent-true-mates-bullshit) pulling him to a mysterious omega and makes the worst mistake of his career... he only has one thing to say...</p><p>Fuck science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic cover art for the fic was created by the talented [Shauna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaBananaaa/pseuds/ShaunaBananaaa), and her tumblr can be found [here](http://shaunashipssabriel.tumblr.com) <3

  
  
  
It had been a long fucking night.

Dean blamed it on the full moon - that’s when all the crazies managed to wiggle their way out of the woodwork. Tonight, it had been a culmination of junkie omega prostitutes, petty thieves robbing liquor stores and a belligerent beta housewife beating her alpha husband in the front lawn with a ladle. She nearly broke out the _damn spatula_ when he and Benny finally got there.

Now, nothing sounded sweeter than a nice, greasy burger and his bed. He was so exhausted, he’d even allowed the other alpha to drive, which was a _once in a lifetime_ occurrence. Benny had stared at him with an open-mouth when he’d been tossed the keys. Dean responded with a shrug, because he just couldn’t do it. There was shit at home going on, he hadn’t been sleeping, and now... after _this_ night, right here?

Didn’t want to risk his Baby anymore than he had to.

Besides, Benny was currently balls-deep inside his fifth cup of coffee and looked as perky as a fuckin' mongoose. All right - if Dean was comparing Benny to a mongoose (who does that?!) he was beyond saving. Somebody shoot him.

As he hunched over in the passenger seat, he laughed to himself as he heard a distressed call from Fitzgerald over the radio. Thank god it was _him_ dealing with a ‘ _hit and run, the perpetrator exited the vehicle and I'm now pursing the driver on foot, who doesn’t appear to be wearing any clothing-_ ’ than him. Fuck chasing naked dudes.

When it was on the _job_ , anyway.

Dean slumped further, “Bennyyyy, drive-thru, will ya?”

“On the clock, Winchester?”

Normally, Dean would banter back and forth, he would teasingly antagonize him until his partner would take them just to shut him the fuck up.

Not today. Today - Dean stuck out his bottom lip and gave him a pouty face that would melt Hitler’s heart. It was something he learned from his little brother - a secret weapon, of sorts. Staring at his brother's puppy eyes growing up, he'd collected an arsenal of his own.

Benny shook his head and, with a huff, groaned out, “Yer buyin’.”

“Fine by me.”

\-----------

When they finally stumble back to the station to ‘officially’ clock out, Benny informed his partner something about heading home to Andrea... while Dean still has some paperwork duty looming over him. He grumbles a goodbye before he turns his strides towards his desk - because - really, he didn’t need to sleep tonight, huh? He’ll just finish _all this fucking paperwork_ at home.

The station was eerily silent, his footsteps clicking in the hallway against the linoleum tile and he glares at the stack of papers. There are three files he needs to write reports on, and it takes everything in him not to back-hand the paperwork into an explosion of fuckin’ confetti all over the ground. No, that wouldn’t do. Because, with his luck, he’d end up with two million paper cuts of retributions when he was gathering it back together.

“What? Did those case reports kill your dog?” A teasing voice asked over his shoulder, and Dean didn’t have to turn around to know it was Jo.

There weren’t many women detectives in the department - let alone omegas - but she gave each and every one of their fellow officers a run for their money. There was a _reason_ she flew up the ladder to lead a few of their more recent cases. The chick had balls. Not literally. Obviously. Dean was one of the only cops who treated her with respect right from the get-go because he was a good judge of character - it was something he friggen _prided_ himself on. Everyone else let the big eyes, long lashes and blonde hair fool them. And they were pretty damn embarrassed as soon as she opened her mouth and gave anyone in her path a good tongue-lashing.

This was one of the reasons her and Dean were such good friends.

“Speaking of dog, think the sergeant would buy the ‘dog ate my homework’ excuse?”

“Singer knows you hate ‘em. He’s seen you cringe whenever the K-9 unit comes to play on the field,” she chuckled and strutted around to where he could see her. “Do they threaten your alpha-ness?”

“Shaddup.”

She patted him on the back then grabbed the papers for him, presenting them with both hands. After slapping them down into his open palms, she shoved his shoulder. “Now, get home.”

He sighed in defeat and nodded, “Yeah, I guess. Have a goodnight, kid.”

“Not a kid.”

“Bite me.”

He winked at her and began walking to the locker room to finish up before he left.

Or he _would_ have… except something made him stop in his tracks.

A scent… to be specific.

He raised an eyebrow, while he tried to figure out what it was... his feet were moving, tracking it, before he even realized. Dean set his files down on the coffee table and walked towards the holding cells. The alpha’s ears heard some snapping voices and slurs coming from that precise area. Not that it was anything new - they filled up on nights like this, there were more than enough drunks to go around.

Kevin was at the front desk, scribbling furiously onto a form and didn’t even notice he was there. But this was the kid’s natural state - single-minded. He was focused to a fault, and neglected the world around him when he had a task in front of him.

“Tran?”

“What?!”

_And_  he fussy as hell when he was interrupted.

“Ya know what,” Dean raised his hands in front of him, “Never mind.”

After a well aimed glare, the beta went right back to his 'mission.' Whatever the hell that may be. It was probably sudoku, for all Dean knew.

He huffed a sigh, and let himself back into the holding area because the scent was getting stronger (as were the voices). And his curiosity was fucking _killing him._

The florescent lights burned for a second - because late at night, the other officers were courteous where the desks were set up. They didn’t have all the lights scorching out your fucking retinas. They joked about mood-lighting jazzing the place up after midnight - but no one gave a shit about prisoners. The blinding lights taught them a lesson when they transitioned from belligerent to hungover. How's _that_ for punishment? When his eyes finally adjusted, he noticed there were four (drunk as hell) alphas in the holding cell to the left, and a single omega in the cell to the right.

He should have expected it was the blacked-out-asshole who were causing the commotion, but the scent he’d picked up on was _definitely_ coming from the omega. And, fuck, was it _good_.

That was most definitely the reason the other alpha’s were harassing him.

That pissed Dean _right the fuck off_.

They didn’t seem to notice the officer was even in there, because they were still cat-calling obscenities about the omega being a knot-whore, needing to be bred, blah blah blah, no creativity behind it, even a _little_. 

So it didn’t make _sense_ why Dean was getting so pissed off. He’d seen alpha assholes harassing omegas millions of times, and though it was disgusting and pig-headed, it was just a fact of life. But his protective instincts were flaring up inside him, he wanted to make it stop he wanted-

-he hadn’t even gotten a good look at the omega, all he’d been going off of was a fucking scent and it was already this bad?

He risked it (not really a risk, because he couldn’t tear his eyes away if he _tried)_.

The first thing he thought when he finally saw him (yes, _him_ , the source of this amazing smell was a fucking _dude_?) he did a double-take because he _looked_ like an alpha. But - nope. Definitely an omega. An omega who was _built_ , but still looked graceful. With wild dark hair and - when he looked up, the first one to even acknowledge Dean’s existence - even _wilder_ blue eyes. So, yeah, that made Dean gulp.  
  


Oh, fuck, it was ten times worse now that he’d saw him.

To the point that he actually _growled_. What the hell was wrong with him? Was it sleep deprivation - was he finally cracking?

The omega tilted his head to the side and examined Dean closely - like he was intrigued. His expression, without the gift of words, implied the question, ‘May I help you?’

To which, Dean would have responded, ‘Oh, fuck, yes.’

But he didn’t.

Because the other alpha’s were still harassing him, and even if the omega looked bored, it still grinds Dean’s gears.

He couldn’t leave him like this - he couldn’t leave him here…

“Shut the fuck up,” Dean finally hissed at the drunk knot-heads, which worked. _Instantly_.

Their jaws snapped closed, because Dean was good at commanding a room. He was good at showing his authority (call it whatever you want, Dean hated the word posturing), he demanded respect and his strength could easily be scented by anyone with a working sniffer. Apparently, he’d said it with more force than necessary, because the occupants of the left cell were ghost-white and may or may not have pissed themselves.

Oh well.

Dean took the chance and walked towards the other cage, the omega never breaking his gaze.

He could still see a piqued interest in that cobalt stare, and the fact that he never blinked should have been eerie, but Dean thought it was cute.

Cute? _Really_?

The alpha (or other co-workers, for that matter) had never allowed himself this close to a cell before, but it was his feet that were leading him, not his brain. One of his hands gripped against the chilled metal bars and he asked, “What are you in for?”

The deep, rumbling voice was _not_ like anything he expected, “It’s in my arrest record, officer. You could read it.”

“Or you could just tell me,” Dean smirked back at him, and kept his voice soft. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel.“ The omega’s eyebrows furrowed together in disbelief on his forehead. “I was trespassing on someone’s land. Apparently, they were upset and called the police.”

“Trespassing?” He echoed.

When ‘Castiel’ nodded, Dean’s mind started rolling over the options. Wasn’t an arsonist, murderer, mugger, accomplish, thief, anything violent or menacing at all. He was probably just out for a walk and some old woman freaked out and called the cops to get a stranger out of her yard. Again, Dean was a good judge of character. This _had_ to be a misunderstanding, or something. This guy didn’t deserve all the harassment, the sleepless night over something dumb.

“You promise you won’t do it again?”

Castiel’s eyes widened and twitched for split-second when Dean reached for his key ring. He didn’t move from his spot on the bench because he was wary. And puzzled. He looked puzzled as fuck.

So Dean handled it the way he would handle most things. He was a flirt by nature, and it came _easily_.

With a wink and a dashing smile, the alpha jammed the key in the cell lock, twisted and pulled the door open. He jerked his head in a ‘come on’ motion, and it was only then that Castiel slowly stood to his feet.

And, shit, he was nearly as tall as Dean was. When he walked towards the open gate, the alpha’s knees felt weak as the scent became stronger and stronger. If his mouth started to water and he had to swallow down the fucking flood of saliva, he played it off quite well. Dean moved out of the way to let the omega walk through, and when he did he was proud of himself for not reaching out and touching him.

It was an awkward dance to step in front of him, since Dean was too busy checking out his ass, and wanting to fucking _scent him_ right then, but he finally dodged and weaved his way against his traitorous body to flag Cas to follow him. When they walked through the front, Kevin was still hunched over his puzzle, or homework, or report, or whatever the hell it was.

“Hey, Kev, I’m releasing Cas and heading home, just so you know.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kevin droned and didn’t bother to lift his head up.

Fuckin’ tunnel vision had him by the balls.

Castiel’s eyes lingered on the beta while Dean walked to the side room to grab all the personal items that had been taken upon his arrest. It wasn’t much. A cellphone and a wallet.

When Dean handed them over, the pensive expression on the man’s face finally softened a fraction as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket and turned his phone on. It beeped to life with texts and calls, and the omega’s eyes were flickering over the screen. He was typing in a novel of a message while Dean had grabbed his forgotten paperwork then lead them further to the front door.

“So, uh,” Dean began hesitantly as the cool night (early morning?) air nearly knocked the wind out of him. “Do you, like, need a ride?”

“No. I can have my brother pick me up,” he never looked away from his phone.

Dean sighed, he didn’t know _what_ he was expecting, but being completely ignored _wasn’t_ one of them. A thank you would be nice. Or maybe looking even _remotely_ relieved to be out of jail and away from knot-head alphas? Dean thought he was a pretty damn sexy knight in shining armor. But this stone-faced omega couldn’t care less.

“Okay. Have a good night,” Dean scoffed and began to walk away - he knew a blow-off when he saw one.

“What’s your name?”

The alpha whipped around, to see Castiel was finally detached from his fucking phone. Well. At least that was _something_.

“Dean. Uh, Winchester.”

He nodded, and promptly turned on his heels to head in the other direction.

Dean remained frozen in place, still baffled he hadn’t received a single word of thanks. Nope. Nothing. But, all right, _maybe_ checking out the omega from behind, as he walked away was kind of a reward all on its own. Shit. Should he have gotten his number? Was that sleazy? It’s not like he busted him out and needed to be ‘repaid,’ he genuinely felt bad and wanted to take care of him…

Fuck you, alpha instincts. Apparently, since today they were on speed, or some shit.

He groaned and stalked back to his Baby. All he wanted now was to be at home. Take a shower. Go to bed. He’d finish the fucking paperwork tomorrow.

\-----------

Dean was jerked awake by his phone ringing.

It seemed he’d been passed out, cold, because it went to voicemail by the time he actually snatched it up. The screen showed he already had three missed calls.

All from Sergeant Singer.

Fuck.

The phone rang _again_ and this time he was fast enough to answer it.

“Hello?” His voice was a sleepy-garbled mess. It sounded like he had approximately seventeen frogs in his damn throat.

“Winchester! Why the fuck haven’t you answered your phone?!” The man was shouting so loudly half his words were coated in static.

“’Scuse me? Late shift, obviously. I’m supposed to be sleeping in,” as if, on cue, he yawned annoying loud into the phone.

When he tilted his head to glance at his bedside clock, it read 6:17. No shit, he’d slept through the first couple calls. He’d only been asleep for _two_ fucking _hours_.

“What were you _thinking_ , ya damn idjit!”

“Huh?”

“I got to work today with the first spring in my step since the _goddamn '80s_ , because we _finally_ got one of ‘em. Then, when I’m on my way to question ‘em, Kevin has a nervous fuckin’ _breakdown_ because he was in zombie-mode when _you let him go?_!”

“Woah, woah, woah! Got one of who?” Dean wasn’t awake enough for this shit.

Yeah, he knew Bobby because he was a family friend, and he’d heard him yell before, he’d just never been on the _receiving end_ of a tirade like this.

“A fuckin’ _Novak_!”

Dean snapped up in bed so quick he almost fell _out_ of it. “What?!”

All right, he was sure as fuck awake _now_.

“Castiel fuckin’ Novak! You let him out last night! What were you even smokin’ to get it into your fool brain that-”

“Holy fucking hell…” Dean dropped the phone.

It bounced on the edge of the bed once, and then tumbled to the carpet. Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. He was a physical mess of oddities - of contradictions. His bones had frozen, cartilage turning to ice, yet his blood ran hot and pulsed through his veins much too quickly because of his racing heart. His lungs were constricted as he fought for breath because last night… Castiel… dammit. A _Novak_?!

He was in deep shit right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorgeous art credits within the text go to the wonderful [raefre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre)!
> 
> Check out more amazing artwork here - [youfoundmykeys](http://youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com/tagged/reafrewings)


	2. Laws of Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows - the tags in this fic are CORRECT. No, there is not a typo or accidental tag, as you will find out as the story progresses. Yes - this is top!Cas omega!Cas and bottom!Dean alpha!Dean. If you don't want to read something that breaks the stereotypes - don't read it. Thank youuu and hope you enjoy xoxo

Sure, Dean wasn’t scheduled to go into work until the late afternoon, but as soon as he got over the initial shock of how hugely and utterly he fucked up there was no way he could stay in bed. Thank Jesus Christ he had enough gumption to take a shower the night before. There was no time, now. And, as much as he’d feel sorry for his coworkers, this wasn’t the time to worry about whether or not he was smelling a little ripe. He didn’t bother going through his wardrobe to pick out his clothes - he just grabbed what he knew _almost_ matched and was out the door in record time.

All the lights he hit in town were green, and Dean had no idea if that was a blessing or a curse.

The sooner he got there, the sooner they could try to get this mess sorted out. They could try to come up with some kind of game plan, because Novak couldn’t have gotten far yet, could he?

On the other hand... the sooner he got there, the sooner Singer would probably beat him to a bloody pulp.

Which he honestly deserved.

The alpha pounded his fists against the steering wheel, for the simple fact that he couldn’t use his head while he drove. The last thing he needed right now was to rear end someone. No, Baby was too precious for any of that bullshit. He pet the wheel lightly, in apology for his earlier behavior.

How did this happen?!

He never thought with his dick. Like, ever.

The fucking _first time,_ it had to be with a fucking _Novak_ who they’d been tracking and attempting to bring in for literally _forever_.

But, shit, Dean had never smelled something so amazing in his goddamn life…

How was this all possible? This was a miscommunication, it was a bump (mountain) in the road and he’d probably ruined the entire investigation. But... he couldn’t be blamed _entirely_ , the force had forgotten to cross some t’s and dot some i’s because there were _reasons_ he never even toyed with the idea of him being a Novak. If Singer wanted to fire him (didn’t blame him, again) but still! He had lots of other _why_ he was mislead.

What was he even going to use as his story?

That he almost jizzed in his fucking pants because the dude smelled so good? It was like there was an unseen force pulling them together?

Bobby would lock him up in the Loony Bin, for sure.

At least it was still early, as he rolled into his spot and noticed there weren’t a lot of cars parked in the lot. With any luck, the word of his massive fuck-up hadn’t spread and everyone would be nursing their first cup of coffee - not awake enough to yell at him, even if they wanted to.

As soon as he trudged through the front door, he knew he was dead wrong.

All the eyes in the room _flew_ to him with different degrees of confusion, anger and Garth looked like he was about to cry at any moment. Shit.

Jo made a b-line for him as soon as she caught his scent. The omega gripped his tie in her free hand, not holding her coffee cup, and _yanked_. She walked him like a fucking terrible pup who shit in the house, all the way to Singer’s office. Jo swung him around, and managed to land him in a seat when she released hold of his tie.

Bobby was staring at him.

Right down into his tainted soul.

Dean froze like a deer in headlights, eyes wide and nerves at an all-time high.

He watched Bobby calmly push back from the desk on his rolling chair. He extended his legs to stand up and casually walked over to the blinds behind Dean. The alpha tried to get some air in his lungs as he heard the hiss of the string and the clatter of the bottom bar smack against the ledge.

He heard it once… twice…

Then the last one was pulled.

Jo never left, she wanted in on the information and lounged in the chair next to him, looking perplexed. She still hadn’t said a word to Dean. Neither of them have. God, was it up to him to break the silence? Was that what they were looking for? He didn’t even know what to say…

The old alpha looped around the desk and sat down, as sedated as he was when he stood.

In a flash, he was _slamming_ his fists onto the desk, nearly lunging forward across it, and shouted, “You care to explain this, ya brain-dead idjit?!”

Why did he even bother to shut the blinds if the whole precinct (hell, whole _city_ ) would be able to hear Bobby’s booming voice and angry shouts?

“I know, I fucked up,” Dean cautiously placed a hand on the edge of the desk, hoping they had enough history that his boss wouldn’t whip out a letter opener and slice his fingers off. “But, first things first, one of the _main_ reasons I was turned around and didn’t even think he was Novak in the first place, was the fact he was a _fucking omega_. We were told the family was comprised of _only alphas_. You can’t fault me for false information about the case. Plus, even though we know there‘s seven of ’em, the only names we’ve ever heard were Raphael, Inias and that fuckhead Gabriel. I thought this dude was a hippie love-child with a weirdo name.”

He watched Bobby try to calm himself, while he tried not to break anything.

It was Jo who spoke first, her voice frigid and detached. “Why the hell did you release him without reading his file?”

“Dude! I told _Kevin_ I was releasing him, it was up to _him_ to do the paperwork, or fuckin’ whip out his Hello Kitty pepper spray when he saw I was an idiot. I’m not pointing any fingers, and I know it was my fault I didn’t read through his case file. I wasn’t on my game,” Dean threw his hands in the air, he was frustrated. So frustrated.

Then Jo nailed him where it _hurt_.

“I’m not asking about that. Why would you release a prisoner at all?”

Bobby leaned forward dramatically, waiting for an explanation and this was the _one thing_ Dean was hoping to avoid. Thus far, he’d pleaded his own case with legitimate (mostly, at least) reasons, but this was where it got sticky. This is where he looked like a real idiot.

“I was leaving, fucking exhausted, and heard a huge commotion in the holding cells. When I walked back there, a group of drunk alphas just wouldn’t shut up, they wouldn’t leave him alone and you know I can’t put up with that shit.” All right, so maybe he had to embellish this part a _little_ … “He was so anxious and on edge. No one was keeping the alphas in check and he was really fucking upset, all right? When he looked at me, his eyes were _begging_  me to make it stop, but I couldn’t exactly do anything about the alphas. So I asked him why he was there, figured trespassing wasn’t a big deal and got him out of there before he had a breakdown.”

“Yes, because trespassing into a warehouse owned by Roman Enterprises isn’t a big deal?!” Jo rolled her eyes, “And Dean? We watched the tape. Dude looked like a robot, there wasn’t anything ‘anxious or upset’ about him!”

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and echoed, “Uh, R-Roman Enterprises, huh?”

“Yes, you goddamn _moron_. All we could get ‘em on was trespassing 'cause we caught him before he could do whatever it was he was gonna do. No idea, though.” Bobby finally interjected, “Why ya lyin’ on this? Why did you really let him out?”

“Because I was delirious, dead-on-my feet and I felt like he didn’t deserve it!”

“Didn’t deserve it? _Really_?”

“You wanted an answer, _that’s_ my fucking answer! What more do you want me to say, I’m a fucking idiot, yes, I messed up, obviously, now can we please get out there and track him down?!” Dean finally hit his breaking point and he knew he was filling the room with waves of annoyance, hell, he could scent it on  _himself_.

“ _We’ll_ track him down, you’re _benched_ ,” he used his Sergeant voice, and it was _then_ Dean knew he was screwed.

“Y-you can’t be serious,” his voice was baffled - Singer knew once Dean started something, he _had_ to finish it. He was obsessive about it, he couldn't just let the rest of the-

“Your lapse in judgment already cost us. There’s something _wrong here_ , Detective Winchester,” Bobby was trying to be calm and professional, he was trying so hard, but Dean knew this was difficult for him. “I don’t want you goin’ anywhere near this.”

Even though it was understandable, Dean’s jaw was still hanging open until Jo reached across the space and tapped his chin to shut it _for_ him.

“Git out of here. Take a day off, hell, take two,” Bobby grumbled, “We’ve got damage control to do, and everyone is gonna be too busy _glaring_ atcha to do their _damn jobs_. And, clearly, you need a fuckin’ coma, not a regular ol' nap.”

Dean tried to say something, he really did. But… he couldn’t come up with anything. So he settled on a terse nod, standing up and stomping out of the station. Whatever. Once everything had settled down, he’d talk to Bobby. He'd beg him to let him back on the case, if he had to. This was… this was crazy. The more Dean thought about it, his lapse-of-judgment had been a cliff he’d flung himself off of.

Remembering Castiel… all he could think about were those vivid blue eyes and how he had hated every last inch of distance between them. He wanted to fix it, stare at him up close before he-

Stop it, _stop it_ right the hell now.

He couldn’t do this, he needed to relate him to something he hated. He remember his cold attitude at the end of the night, and also remembered...

_Fuck_.

Dean told him his name.

It wasn’t the fact that he knew his name (the Novaks could probably figure out anything they wanted with their information network)…

It was the fact he’d _asked_ for it.

No, no, no, what did that even mean? Why would Castiel…?

Asshole. He’s an asshole.

He’s a beautiful, delicious, enchanting asshole.

… was he ever going to be able to convince _himself_ …?

\-------------

Dean didn’t even know it was possible to toss and turn during naps… that’s probably because people just stayed up during the day, huh? But he tried, none the less. He was running on two hours, but he was so full of adrenaline, he’d reached that drunk-crazed stage of sleep-deprivation. Anyone would take a good look at him and agree he was nuts. So the alpha said fuck it, Bobby said to take two days off, right?

He’d make sure he was able to sleep tonight. Hopefully, he’d sleep the entire next day away, too. Which was where the whiskey came in.

The couch was a little stiff as he shimmied around to find that perfect place to nest for the foreseeable future - while he munched on a delivery pizza and mixed himself up a jack and coke. He scanned through the channels, but not a damn thing was on. He started thinking about Sam… even though they hadn’t been talking lately and their relationship was strained. That was when he flipped on the NatGeo channel and he knew it was something his brother would freak out over.

So, he did the man-equivalent of a girl sobbing over a rom-com while stuffing her face with Ben and Jerry’s. Which happened to be getting drunk and watching nature shows, while thinking about his estranged brother.

What the hell was his life?

He zoned out on some tour of the rain forest, and decided to play a drinking game with himself. When he didn’t understand some kind of terminology, he sipped. Because, obviously, Dean never took a biology or zoology or frogology class in his life. And he wanted to get drunk. He was a cop for the love of god, he didn't need to know this shit. Needless to say, this game was efficient. And he enjoyed being efficient.

It was right around midnight, that he heard a knock at the door.

The rain forest had transformed to a tundra, then a prairie and right at this moment in time, it was the Africa Savannah. Because lions were badass, all right?!

He wasn’t sure if he was smarter from all the shows he was watching and random facts that had been beaten into his head... or dumber because alcohol killed brain cells, or whatever.

The pounding came again.

Oh, right, door.

Maybe he’d lost brain cells.

He stretched out for the first time in an hour before standing up.

And, woah, all right, maybe he’d drank a little more than he thought. Since he nearly he tipped over. But anyway, he made it to the door. He had a feeling it was Jo or Benny coming to check up on him. But then he remembered… midnight? His friends weren’t exactly night owls with the job. When they got to sleep after a shift, they _did it_. So why was someone wasting their time coming to see _him_? Unless Singer had put them on babysitting duty. His soft spot for Dean may be showing a little, hopefully he felt bad about the harsh reprimand he was given earlier.

So he threw open the door, with his game face on, and instantly demanded, “What do you wan-”

But the words died on his tongue.

Standing directly in front of him, were those fuckin’ haunting, gorgeous blue eyes. But instead of the random t-shirt and jeans he’d seen him wearing less than twenty-four hours ago, he was dressed in a sharp, neatly pressed suit. And his scent was non-existent. Maybe when he’d been booked, he hadn’t been on blockers? This _had_ to be the reason why they thought all Novaks were alphas... because he looked the picture-perfect definition.

Damn his wandering mind - he should be backing up inside, grabbing his phone to call headquarters. Or taking him down. But instead, he was frozen in place.

“Hello, Dean.”

Shit, the way his name just  _rolled_ off Castiel's tongue and continued rolling _downward_ until it was tingling his crotch. Fuck.

“What are you doing here?!” He hissed out a whisper, “You lied to me, you _played me_ , you-”

Castiel firmly gripped Dean’s shoulder and spun him around until they were both in his apartment. He shut the door behind him and waltzed right in. Apparently, he didn’t want to make a scene in the hallway. But he didn’t have a problem getting all up in Dean’s space?

A grin quirked on his face, and once he was inside, he helped himself to a place on the couch, “It’s not like I played the part of a helpless omega and showed you weakness, you made assumptions all by yourself. Very short sighted and naive of you, Detective.”

“You fucking bast-”

“Dean,” his voice rumbled low in his chest, and the command shut the alpha up, immediately.

How did he do that?!

“Why are you here.” He swallowed, trying to clear his dry throat.

“I don’t like owing people favors, so I’m here to thank you for your gratitude,” Cas stated, pulling the briefcase he’d set on the ground up to his lap. When he unhinged the thing and opened it up, there was a _huge fucking stack_ of money. “Our debt is cleared.”

“I’m not taking that bullshit!”

He tilted his head to the side, “Why would you refuse?”

“I’d never take a bribe or hush-money,” he growled, stalking over to him. “Ain’t no doubt in my mind it’s blood-money too!”

And the omega had the balls to throw his head back and laugh, “Of course you will, there’s no way you can say no.” He set the case down on the couch and patted it twice, before languidly crossing his legs. “I’ve got eyes and ears in the department. And right now, no matter how much your Sergeant is trying to stick up for you, they are discussing your termination. You may be out of a job soon, and what type of disgraced police officer finds easy employment?” He leaned forward over his thighs and raised an eyebrow, “The only thing you’d be good for is freelance security.”

Dean’s eyes widened and the words kept repeating in his head. He was about to be _fired_? He’d be on suspension, at the very least, if they were even _considering_ it.

“In addition,” Castiel tapped his foot on the floor, looking around the room, “You haven’t made a single move to take me into custody. You’ve allowed me to enter your residence,and have a conversation without a single intention of doing anything about it. I can smell it on you.”

“Y-you don’t know shit.”

“And it’s not because you’re simply intoxicated,” Cas finally stood up, and eyed him like he was prey. “It’s because, even though you know who I am, and everything I’ve done - you’re still attracted to me.”

“Am not!”

All right, he sounded childish. And the blatant outburst made him look guilty.

“Really?” Suddenly, Castiel was right up in his personal bubble. He bowed his head just enough to brush against the alpha’s neck. “My nose doesn’t lie, Winchester.”

Dean shuttered, unable to move again, because all he really wanted to do was reach out, grab the jerk's arms and kiss him. This was ridiculous! What was going on? Lack of sleep, plus alcohol was driving him to insanity, because that was the only thing that could explain this turn of events and-

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Castiel’s eyes showed cockiness and his scent exuded confidence. “I find myself rather attracted to you, too. Which is unusual,” he placed a hand on Dean’s cheek. “I don’t understand why. What’s so special about you? Why have you caught my attention?” He squinted, like he could find the answer written somewhere on Dean’s face.

“Cause I’m adorable-” Dean finally managed to say, liquid courage propelling him forward.

God, he needed to make a stand, do _something_.

Two could play at this game.

He dared to reach out and grab the nape of Castiel’s neck, tangling his fingers in his dark hair. Dean wrenched him in until there was only an inch separating them, hot breath puffing against each other’s lips. Seeing Castiel’s eyes this close… he could get lost in them. The omega never even flinched, he was pliant under Dean’s hold, so the alpha took another chance and grabbed him by the hip. A tinge of arousal mixed in with his non-scent. And what Dean wouldn’t give to experience it without the blockers…

“Interesting,” Cas muttered, but the hint of lust darkening his gaze gave him away. “You know who I am, yet you have no shame. No fear.”

“Maybe I’m stupid,” Dean barely brushed his nose against the omega’s, he tried to tease him. “Maybe I’m too drunk.”

The only thing he saw before he was shoved against a wall was a _wicked_ smile. Cas was pinning his arms against the wood and, _goddamn_ , he was _strong_. Dean was actually worried he was stronger than him. He’d never been pushed around before, never been manhandled like this. And if the omega’s victorious grin was anything to go off, he knew Dean kinda _liked it_. He was blaming this on the alcohol, too.

Dammit, how could he ever think this man was a damsel in distress? That he needed saving? It was Dean, himself, who needed saving right now-

Cas still didn’t kiss him. But he _did_ jam his face into the crook of Dean's neck and scent him, long and hard.

Speaking of _hard_ …

Dean hated that he whimpered as he felt the graze of lips, along with the wetness of a _tongue_. His knees felt like they were going to buckle, like he was going to end up flat on his back, on the floor. He didn’t know _what_ was happening, not even a _little_. Why was this man doing this, why was he egging Dean on?

Cas hummed against his neck, and the vibrations raked through the alpha’s body. That gorgeous mouth was sucking at his earlobe, nipping along his jaw and his pants were much too tight. Suddenly, the hands left, and the hot lips were gone completely.

The omega had pushed off him, and Dean was one step away from crumbling on the ground. He was panting, flushed from the minimal contact… and Castiel was thoroughly pleased with himself.

He walked to the door with long strides and tilted his head over his shoulder, “Have a good night, _alpha_ ,” there was cynicism coating the words. “Maybe we’ll meet again.”

Then, he was gone.

Dean collapsed to the floor the moment the door shut, and struggled to catch his breath. Was he dreaming? Was this his subconscious heckling him about letting the omega go? Haunting him with the omega's face?

But then… something caught his eye.

He’d left the briefcase.

Now that he had some form of lingering proof… it became much more real. Too real.

Was _this_ what it was all about, in the end? Leaving the damn briefcase?! He got played.

Fuck his life.


	3. Potential Energy

Well. If Dean thought he was going to get any sleep after _that_ encounter, he was dead wrong. Which was why he dove head-first into the whiskey bottle and stewed. What was he supposed to do? Should he report the money to headquarters? If there was physical evidence of a bribe, it would have looked like he was in cahoots with the fucking Novaks and released him on purpose. Maybe this was a set up? Maybe the omega really did want to be out of his debt?

Either way, he was fucked.

He’d figure it out tomorrow.

The liquor was hitting him hard and it was officially time to pass out.

\--------

It worked.

His self-medicated sleep landed him a hangover at two in the afternoon.

At least he slept the worst of it off?

He was pissed off, though, about how vivid his dreams had been. Of _course_ , they all revolved around a certain cocky fugitive who'd paid him a visit last night. Ever since the moment he walked into the apartment, until right now, he hadn’t left Dean’s mind.

Which was why, when he finally stumbled out to make a pot of coffee and his eyes landed on that damn briefcase... he found himself cursing loudly and making a mess in the kitchen. He slammed his hands down on the sink's edge and looked out the window to the busy street below. He needed a distraction. Or some help… or _something_.

Filling his lungs with a deep breath, he dumped in enough water to make a full pot and grabbed his phone. He couldn’t do this alone anymore. And if there was _one person_ who could help him… yeah.  He _needed_ to do this.

He typed in a quick text message and waited.

Dean watched the coffee brew with an absurd amount of intensity, and before he realized, it was done. He didn’t have a response back from his friend, which put him on edge. He didn’t know what he was going to do alone in his thoughts, hell, he nearly dropped the creamer on the floor as he set out to doctor his caffeine.

It was one of _those_ days, he wasn’t gonna walk away unscathed.

\----------

For some reason, now whenever there was a knock at the door, he’s turned into Pavlov’s dog - but with the trained reaction of cold sweats. He wished he had a fucking peep-hole to know who was in the hallway. Now, he never knew if he should answer with a gun or his cellphone already dialed with the stations number or what…

Thank god, on the other side of the door was his friend he’d sent his SOS to.

“What’s up, bitch,” Charlie greeted with a wink and Dean had never been so happy to see her in his _entire life_.

“You’re fucking beautiful, Char,” the words tumbled out of his mouth, and made her raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know,” she hesitantly walked into the apartment, eyeing Dean suspiciously. “What’s up with you, dude? Go on a bender? You’ve got mad liquor-scented B.O. right now.”

“Whatever,” he groaned and locked the door behind her. “You want some coffee with your cup of sugar?”

“You know me so well,” the red-haired beta winked and set her tote on the table. “So, uh… I heard about what happened.”

“Figured everyone would know by now,” Dean complained from the kitchen as he went about making the woman’s drink. “I’m in deep shit.”

“I wouldn’t say _that_.” She tried for optimism but there was an awkward stutter in her tone. “I mean, we all make mistakes and, woah. Nice briefcase, why do you need- _holy fucking shit_!”

Dean laughed under his breath as he heard Charlie _screech_ from the other room.

“Like what you see?” He sneered with no humor in his voice. Nope. None, whatsoever.

When he walked back out, it was to witness the beta’s ghostly-pale face and shocked scent filling the room. He tried his best for nonchalance as he set the mug down in front of her (knowing her hands probably lacked the coordination of hold it, right now.)

“ _This_ ,” Dean took a seat next to her, jeering his thumb in the direction of the stack of money, “is why I need help.”

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, before whipping her head around to meet Dean’s gaze, “Please don’t tell me you’re making a run for the border, this can be fixed, Dean, you don’t have to do anything like-”

He shot her a _look_ that meant ‘stop rambling.’ As she had a habit of doing. So it was a well-practiced look. She snapped her jaw closed and waited patiently.

“This doesn’t leave this room,” he began and rested his elbows on his knees, never breaking their eye contact. “Deal?”

“Duh. You wouldn’t have called me here if I didn’t know how to keep a secret…” her voice was hushed and nervous. “You gotta explain this, pronto.”

“So, you obviously know what went down, and that’s why I started my ‘bender,’ as you called it, last night. Only, half a fifth in…” he physically shook himself to get the words out. “Castiel Novak decided to stop by for a visit.”

“Shut. Up.”

“Yeah, dude waltzes right in, helps himself to my couch, tells me it’s payday because I got him out and throws this at me. I tell him to fuck off, but then he,” Dean winces, but knows he brought Charlie here to tell her, not scoot around the truth. “Then... he pulled all this seductive bullshit, bedroom eyes, shoved me against a wall and I froze. Didn’t know what the fuck to do, and in my drunk brain it was fuckin’ fireworks and then he prances off, leaving me with blue balls and a stack of Benjamins.”

“Woah,” Charlie blinked her wide eyes before lowering her voice, ever so slightly, “That’s actually super hot. I saw his mug shot, and _damn_ -”

“Did you not understand the part where he left me with goddamn _bribe money?!_ ” He snapped and clenched his fist. “I am so far up shit creek right now! What the hell am I supposed to do about-”

“Babe, _breathe_ ,” she closed the gap between then on the couch and gripped his shoulder. “When was this?”

“Little past midnight, why?”

Charlie reached out to grab her tote and opened her laptop. “I’m gonna see if he was picked up on any security cams in the area. Then we’ll know if this was a set-up or some Novak Thank You Card,” she clicked away, and Dean hesitated.

“What are you trying to tell me, that-”

“Shh,” she reached out to run her hand down Dean’s face, her eyes never leaning the screen. So she ended up poking one of his eyes. “Oh, sorry. Just a sec.”

“The _fuck_ , Char-”

“All right,” she scooted closer to him and showed him the images on her screen. “So, I pulled up all the street cams surrounding the apartment right around midnight, and when we fast-forward-” she dragged the mouse to do just that, “Huh.”

“Nothing.” Dean whispered as he watched, “I swear to God, it was right after midnight…”

“It _was_ ,” Charlie confirmed. “But these were tampered with. He wasn’t trying to fuck you over, dude, he went out of his way to make sure you _wouldn’t_ get in trouble.”

“Why the hell would he…” Dean’s eyes scanned the videos, as she played them one more time, in complete disbelief.

“You _did_ do him a solid. Even though you didn’t know you were doing it. Maybe it has something to do with conman courtesy?” She shrugged, and then her tone took on a devilish turn, “Or, he wants your hot bod.”

“This isn’t funny!”

“I know, I know. Well, I mean, it kinda _is_ ,” she shied away from his death glare, but kept right on talking - because that’s just what Charlie does, “The fact that an omega got all bossy on you and you just bent to his will. Must be something else.”

“No shit,” he wiped a hand down his face before processing the information. “All right. So - no one knows he was here. But… I should still call the station and report it, right?”

“I mean…” she lingered on a thought, staring into the suitcase. “Up to you…”

“You’re saying you’d take it?” He deadpanned, staring in disbelief.

“Don’t judge me! It’s not like I’d go on a shopping spree or a fuckin’ cruise, but having some in the bank? Or donating it to shelters, or cancer research? I’m on the fence, because I’m not exactly a straight-and-narrow kind of girl,” Charlie’s shrug softened her tense figure. “That’s why you called me here, right? 'Cause Benny woulda flipped and demanded why you didn’t call it in last night. Anyone else would be selling you out, Dean, they could flip it around and-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.”

“Whatever you do, you gotta do it quick. You can’t sit on this if you’re gonna report it. I’m just… worried.” Her scent turned anxious, even though her voice was steady.

And that terrified him.

“What do you mean,” he urged her forward - she couldn’t just stop there.

“Dean,” Charlie set her laptop down on the table, then shifted around to face him. And she had that look in her eyes. “I’m not gonna lie. I saw the tape of when you let him out, and everyone else was just as confused as I was… You, like, went _right up_ to the bars. You two looked like you _knew_ each other, and people are talking... Even _if_ you call this in, you having him bring you this amount of money? It looks bad. It almost looks like you’re _trying_ to get yourself out of it, if… you know, you really _were_ guilty.”

“But I'm not!” He couldn’t keep his volume down, he was freaking out, he was-

“I know,” she grabbed his hand to try to bring him back down to Earth. “But that’s just because I know you. There are assholes like Walker who are having a friggen field day with this. You’re an easy target. Please, tell me you’re getting this?”

“Y-yeah. I can see what you’re saying,” he tugged at his hair anxiously. “This is so messed up, why did this happen to me? Why did that fucking asshole-”

“I dunno. But… he sure seems to like you. Not sure if that’s a good thing or not.”

Dean didn’t know either. But he wasn’t going to admit to Charlie about the damn _electric chemistry_ he felt - even though she was gonna fawn and melt all over that shit. He wasn’t going to admit to her that he wanted to see Castiel again… he was digging himself a shallow grave, and he needed to do anything he could to protect his ass. Even if it wasn’t the ‘good cop’ thing to do. He’d already messed that up…

He groaned, finally making his decision.

Dean slammed the briefcase shut, locked the hinges and held it out to Charlie, “You win. Go save the fuckin’ rainforest.”

\-----------

After Charlie left, assuring him she’d keep the happenings on the down-low and take care of everything, Dean felt like he was going stir crazy.

He hadn’t worked in two days, and he’d been holed up in his apartment. He needed to get the hell out, get some kind of fresh air or _something_. Dean admitted, he felt better now that Charlie shared the weight with him, and she was actively helping. She was the best friend to have in a bind, hell, the best friend _always_. She knew how to keep an eye open, knew how to watch his ass, and she was gonna do it now, more than _ever_.

When Dean raised the phone to his ear to make a call, he wasn’t surprised it went through to voicemail.

Of course, Sam wouldn’t answer.

The alpha groaned and stormed into his bedroom to pull on some jeans and a t-shirt. He’d just go for a walk, or whatever. The little tinges of a hangover were still lingering and he needed to sweat it out. He grabbed his coat, toed on his shoes and said good riddance to his apartment.

The air was brisk and everything he needed to clear his head.

Except… it wasn’t really enough.

Now that he’d spoken with Charlie, and her super-hacker-skills had confirmed Castiel had deliberately rigged the cameras so his visit wasn’t caught on film… what were his intentions? And why had he hinted they’d see each other again? It didn’t make sense, and the interaction they’d had-

“Oofft!”

The next thing Dean felt was a hot, sticky burning sensation splashing onto the front of his chest, and the gasp of a woman’s voice.

“Oh my god! Are you all right?” She asked with concern, even though it had most _definitely_ been Dean, with his head in the goddamn clouds, that had knocked into _her_.

“Oh, shit, yeah, I’m fine,” he looked down his front to see he was, indeed, soaked to the skin with some froufrou-mocha-latte-puccino thing. “Mostly it’s my ego that’s bruised,” he tried to laugh it off, and then looked up to catch the woman’s expression… was she pissed or annoyed she had some dumbass knock a full drink out of her hand?

No… she looked pretty damn _amused_.

Her red hair shined just as bright as Charlie’s and a smirk was playing over her features, “Toffee brown’s a good color on you.”

“Heh, oh yeah?” He offered her a smile as she dug through her purse and produced a small pouch of Kleenex. “Can’t say I know a lot about fashion, but if you say so.”

She laughed, and her smile was glowing. It was contagious, and finally, _finally -_ Dean had the distraction he needed. This chick was gorgeous, and even if alpha women weren’t really his go-to, he could appreciate her spunk.

“I _do_ say so,” she extended her free hand, “My name’s Anna.”

With a wide smile, Dean took Anna’s hand and, _damn_ , did the chick have a firm grip. “Nice to meet you. I’m Dean, and I think I owe you a coffee, huh?”

“You don’t have to,” she was flirting, playing the coy card that Dean knew was bullshit, but adorable all the time. “ _But_ if you insist, there’s a great place on Central.”

“I do,” he winked and decided it’d be best if he just zipped up his damn jacket.

It was a ratty, old t-shirt anyway - who cares if it stained? He wasn’t about to go back into his apartment and miss a gold opportunity like this. She seemed to notice, and looked very pleased with herself. She nodded her head, back in the direction she came and said, “Follow me.”

\------------

If he’d headed outside for a breath of fresh air, hanging out with Anna _trumped_ that, and then some. She was sweet and open, the conversation flew by flawlessly and she just had this _thing_ about her. They were tucked away in the corner of a café that Dean had to admit, was pretty damn awesome. They'd both long since finished their drinks, but neither of them were about to leave anytime soon.

They discussed everything from the weather to the TV special Dean had intensely watched on polar bears in his drunken spell the previous night.

She wasn’t just pretty - she was sharp as a tack.

They bantered easily, back and forth, but the way she’d look at him sometimes reminded him of _something_. But… he couldn’t put his finger on it. Her eyes were bright and curious, and you could just tell she was always thinking - always analyzing. He appreciated that, even if (he thought about it too hard) it was a little intimidating. He was over the brainless chicks he met at bars, anyway. He was getting too old for that. Not that he was _looking_ for anything, she was just great company, all right?

She saw her phone light up on the table, and her eyes widened, “Oh shit, I wasn’t even paying attention to the time, I need to get going,” she started pulling on her peacoat before catching Dean’s eye. “Would it be weird if I asked for your number?”

“So weird.” He stated with a blank face, which broke out into a snort. “All right, what are your digits?”

He quickly entered in the number Anna rattled off, and when he was finishing up adding her contact information, he asked, “Last name?”

She had a makeup compact out and was touching up her lipstick when she said, like it was the most casual thing in the world, “Anna Novak. But, feel free to put Milton.”

The phone dropped out of Dean’s hands and it clattered to the table.

He didn’t move an inch, but watched Anna purse her lips in the compact mirror and then tuck it back in her purse. She beamed at him and pulled out her phone, “All right, send me a text so I can save you, Dean Winchester.”

“I never told you my last name,” he attempted to keep his voice as even as possible.

“Send me a text, Dean,” her smile never wavered and she watched him slowly pick up the cell from where it‘d fallen out of his hand. “I thought you enjoyed our coffee date? Was I wrong?”

He felt uncomfortable looking down and finishing up the contact. He deliberately punched in ‘Milton,’ with aggressive thumbs and sent her a text.

The text read:  
 _Why are you doing this?_

She glanced down to the phone for a brief moment and answered, “Where’s the fun in me giving it away?”

He could feel a glaze of sweat on his brow as he watched the woman stand up. She stared Dean down expectantly, and in that moment, she was _all alpha_ , “Don’t be shy, give me a hug.”

Really? She was _really pulling this_ right now?

He must have looked like a mechanical robot, the way his joints jarred unevenly when he finally got to his feet. Luckily, she wasn’t dropping her guise for a minute, and wrapped her arms around his neck, “It was great to meet you, Dean. Thank you for the coffee!”

When she pulled away, she winked, and then… she was gone.

Dean collapsed back into his chair, watched her exit and walk passed the storefront window with a runway-strut.

What had he done to deserve this?


	4. Rotation

The questions continued building up in Dean’s head as he sat at the café long after Anna left. So long, in fact, that the barista started giving him questioning looks. But he couldn’t be bothered with that shit. Was he in trouble? Were these threats? He didn’t know a single person who had seen a Novak and lived to tell. Let alone _two_. These were two _new_ names to add to the list of shadowed figures, lurking in the dark, but Dean didn’t know what to do with this information.

Should he bring it to Charlie?

Was he putting her in danger, by doing so?

He didn’t want to go home right now, which was why he was wasting space at the coffee shop. God, he needed to remember, he was a _cop_. Dealing with criminals was what he did for a living, why was he freezing up now? Just because the criminals happened to be ridiculously attractive and captivating individuals - maybe on the Novak application form, the number one rule was you had to be a fucking 10 to even be _considered_ for the job but -

Back to the point!

His brain was still doing flips.

All right. Think of this logically.

He had new information about the crime family.

The station had to know.

But then again, Charlie’s words came back to him... why he had Anna’s number in his goddamn phone looked _more_ than a little suspicious. The circumstantial evidence was piling against him by the second. He took money from Castiel, tried to make out with the guy, even. He took Anna on a fucking date. Hell, he was basically married into the family already.

This time, he did double over and let his forehead smack against the tabletop.

When he sat back up, there were dozens of eyes on him, and all right, that had to be his cue to get the fuck out.

He slung on his jacket and slowly stood to his feet. After he walked through the door, and into the brisk weather outside, he noticed the sun was starting to set. Shit, he’d been camping out there longer than he’d thought. But… he wasn’t ready to go home. Home wasn’t exactly safe. Especially, if they were planning something. Should he go to the station? Should he call Benny or Jo? Those two were his best options. But how could he reasonably explain the situation? He couldn’t really tell them about Anna without gabbing about his confrontation with Castiel, and the money, and-

He settled on walking.

The city was busy enough that he disappeared into the crowds and weaved around the sidewalks aimlessly. Dean had originally left his place to clear his head, and now it was hemorrhaging. God, what he needed right now was a burger and a drink. But, he couldn’t get wasted, because he had to be on his game. He couldn’t risk leaving himself high and dry and ready to be taken advantage of. Not that he really let Castiel take advantage of him, although he _wished_ he had…

The night before came flooding back to him.

The feel of the omega’s lips expertly working along his neck and making him weak in the knees... The way he’d gotten Dean rock-hard in record time and about to pop a knot right in his damn pants... It was a fucking _sin_ to be that hot, and it was a tragedy he didn’t get the chance to tackle him into his bed… or maybe even let _himself_ be manhandled into his bed? Or on the couch, Dean didn’t really care. As long as there was some kind of surface that didn’t cause rug burn when Cas-

He turned a sharp corner and quickened his pace.

_Stop, stop, stop_ \- he told himself. If he was faced with a lie-detector test and they brought up Cas’ name? The needle would jump right off the fucking page. Everything about the omega was…

And then _Cas_. Cas had made it ten times worse… saying he found Dean ‘attractive.’

Which was strange.

Dean had been called a lot of things, but ‘attractive?’ _That_ was something new. And who knew such a simple, matter-of-fact word would have his blood pumping like this.

Before long, he’d walked a distance he would normally _drive_ and had no idea how his feet had gotten him this far. He stood in front of The Roadhouse and took a deep breath before heading inside.

Maybe some familiar faces would help him out?

At the very least, one of Ellen’s burgers would do wonders for his spastic stomach.

He gripped the handle of the door and yanked it open.

It was decently packed, since they’d began advertising ‘Thirsty Thursday’ specials, and Dean couldn’t see a free table anywhere. So he headed straight to the bar. Which, may or may not have been the best idea, since he’d told himself he wasn’t going to drink. Having all the taps and bottles of liquor staring at him, trying to seduce him may ruin his resolve. But, whatever. The sooner he got some food into his stomach, the better. All he was running on was coffee, coffee and more coffee. Maybe it was the reason he was so jittery? _That_ was a big fat line.

“Hey Dean, what can I get for ya?” Ellen was leaning across the bar as soon as he took a seat. But then, her eyebrows furrowed together and she quipped, “You’re lookin’ like shit today. Lemme grab you a beer, first.”

The alpha scoffed dryly and watched her disappear.

Not even ten seconds later, there was a bottle slid across the wood surface, and the woman’s worried eyes were back on him. “You gonna spill, or what?”

“You gonna get me a burger, or what?” He countered right away.

“Only if you tell me what’s goin’ on in that fool brain of yours.”

“It’s a trade,” he shrugged and took a nice, long swig of the bottle.

“I’ll put that in for you,” she gave him that ‘look’ that meant ‘I’ll be right back and you’re telling me your life story or I’ll beat your ass.’

Which may be a good thing. Even though this was Jo’s mom, her omega daughter was at work so he didn’t have to worry about the dramatic tossing of blonde hair and deadly glares laying into him. And Ellen was fair - she didn’t gossip and anything he vented about to her, she would be conscious of. After all, bartenders were basically therapist without the degree, right? At least that’s what he’d come to realize - he worked here for a brief stint when he was training at the academy. He continued sipping his beer, and looking over his shoulder like another Novak was going to pop out of the woodwork and yell ‘surprise, motherfucker!’

When he turned his focus to the bar, he saw Ellen talking to some new girl and gesturing to the alcohol. Perfect. He really _was_ in for it, if she just asked someone to cover her duties. He must really look like shit. Maybe he should have checked himself out in the mirror to see if a zombie was looking back, since that’s what Ellen was treating him like. The walking fuckin' dead. Where was Rick Grimes to put him down, now? Actually, he'd probably prefer Daryl. Who wouldn't?

The beer was quickly replaced for a new, cold bottle, and it was then that he realized he’d effectively finished his first. Dammit. So much for slowing down on the drinking. After this one, he’d slow down? Or try. Yeah. Something like that.

“All right. Deal’s been struck. Now it’s your turn,” she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Been a rough two days,” his fingers began picking at the edges of the label, unable to fully look her in the eyes.

Even though she was a beta, much like her daughter, she could strike fear into the hearts of goddamn _everyone_. Dean was no exception. In fact, he was probably _more_ terrified of her, because he’d witnessed (first hand) the amount of bar fights she’d broken up, and that one time she’d ripped Dean’s gun from his holster and threatened some unruly alphas to get the fuck out of her bar. Yep. A force to be reckoned with.

When he looked up, she was still staring. Waiting.

“Did something stupid at the station, and word on the street is there’s a chance I’m gonna get fired,” he tried to make it sound nonchalant, even though it was literally the worse news he could deliver. His job was his _life_. “Yeah, it was my fault but it was an accident, and now I feel like I’m trapped in this fuckin’ twilight zone and all these more-shitty things keep piling up and I have no idea how to get out of it.”

“Oh, hon,” she reached out and gently grabbed his wrist. “You’re a smart kid, you’re good at your job and no matter what it is, you’ll figure it out.”

“Heh, see, that’s the problem. I’m in way over my head and I don’t even know what I _can_ do.” His voice sounded defeated, and his scent must have emphasized it, because her concern only grew. “You ever been in a situation where you’ve been totally blindsided, and no matter how hard you try the only options are bad and worse?”

She sighed and shifted her weight back to one side, placing a hand on her hip, “That’s when you gotta change the rules and make yer own options.”

Dean blinked and bit his lip before grumbling, “I wish it were that easy. I’m playing someone else’s game and they’re the undefeated champions.”

“Yer not makin’ a lick of sense, kid,” she snickered and finished, “I know it’s probably all confidential but you let me know if you need anything. Or need me to kick someone’s ass, you hear?”

“Thanks, Ellen,” he really meant it. “Tell ya what, that burger is really gonna help, that’s for sure.”

“On the house, kid.” She winked, “And whatever else you need. You don’t deserve whatever this is. Never seen you hit by something this hard,” she drummed her fingers over the bar and paused before saying, “There’s no way they’d let you go, Dean. Short of killin’ the President, you’re damn good at your job and your track record’s too good. If they’re even _considering_ it, something fishy may be going on. I’m gonna go check on that burger.”

Her words echoed in his head. Something fishy, huh? And then he remembered… Cas said he had eyes and ears in the department. He had his fingers in the system - he would have gotten out anyway, probably. So who was it, who was pushing for Dean to get fired? Bobby was basically in charge of him, and if he was fighting _for_ him, who the hell was swooping in and trying to cut Dean loose? It couldn’t have been Cas’ guy, whoever that was (he’d figure that out later) since the omega had taken precautions to keep Dean _out_ of trouble. Hell, not even taking into account the camera hack, he’d informed him his job was being challenged…

This was getting sticky.

Who had it out for the alpha so badly?

He put that thought on the back burner, because when Ellen placed the little piece of heaven in front of him, he let himself indulge. Drowning himself in a burger and beer was a good distraction tactic. Yeah, he could work with this.

\--------------

Unlike the coffee shop, Ellen didn’t mind him lingering. Especially since she knew the gist of his crisis, she encouraged him to stay and unwind. Once the bar was in full swing, and things got busy she disappeared. But she'd always be there to shoot him a wink and replace his beer. Unlike the previous night, he was pacing himself, and even though he was drinking a little more than he should, he didn’t let himself go anywhere beyond a ‘pleasant buzz.’ Now, though, he had this intense paranoia.

There were a couple of chicks who tried to strike up a conversation with him at the bar. They were all batting eyelashes and come-hither stares, but something in his gut kept screaming _shesprobablyafuckingNovak_ and he immediately began choking on his tongue. Everything got really awkward, really fast. Some thought it was cute, some thought he was some reclusive loser who’d been gifted with a pretty face. Needless to say, he scared all of them away (both intentionally and unintentionally) in record time. Today sucked a huge dick.

You know, without an actual huge dick.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and whipped around until someone yelped:

“Dude, chill out! It’s me!”

The familiar smile of Jo flashed only a foot away from his face, and she hopped up to sit on the stool next to him. His last failed interaction had fled two minutes prior, because Dean convinced her he had an obsessive, dirty love of taxidermy. Gave a whole new meaning to taking someone home 'to mount them.' The omega pulled off her leather jacket to reveal a loose-fitting tank top and black skinny jeans. Obviously, she was off work, and Dean had lost track of time. _Again_. Fucking great.

“Hey,” he had to clear his throat from his mini-panic-attack. “What’s up.”

“Not a lot, heard you needed some cheering up.”

Dean immediately whipped his head around to find Ellen and sent her the evilest glare he could muster. From across the bar, she raised her hands in front of her and gave him that ‘don’t look at me,’ face. Followed by a haughty smirk. Yep. She was proud of sending her daughter to attack. Wasn’t his life just fantastic.

“I’m fine.” He grunted, and noticed Jo was flagging over the new bartender.

“Hey, Jess. Can we get two shots of Crown?”

“Coming right up,” the blonde responded cheerfully and pulled two small glasses out from underneath the bar.

She wasn’t flashy tricks and spinning bottles, but she quickly filled their order, and moved onto the next one. Dean had to admit, she was cute. In that wholesome Midwest with a side of sass way.

“Hey, eyes on the prize,” Jo lightly smacked him in the shoulder and jeered down to their drinks.

“Oh, yeah, right,” he reached out and wrapped his hand around the liquor. “What are we toasting?”

“Hm,” she looked thoughtful for a second, “Ash was yelled at today for looking at porn and freezing up the network with pop-ups when he was supposed to be working on a report. That was funny.”

“Eh.”

“Whatever, just drink it.”

And so he did, if for nothing else than to get Jo off his back.

But, as soon as they set down the glasses and the burn slowly subsided, Jo looked at him with _pity_ in those big brown eyes. That was not something that he wanted. At all.

“Before you even fucking-”

“Chill out, Dean. I’m here as a friend, all right? What’s going on?” Jo flagged down Jessica one more time for a beer of her own.

“You obviously know. You fucking ripped me a new asshole yesterday, if you forgot already.”

“Dude, I’m sorry. Stress was high, it was sudden as shit and we were all just _reacting_ , all right? You can’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same thing,” she groaned dramatically and rested her elbow on the chair, shifting in her seat until she was fully facing the alpha. “I won’t pretend to understand exactly what happened… but that’s your business and what’s done is done. What I care about now, is if you’re all right. And you sure as hell don’t look like it.”

“What gave that away?” Dean snipped right back, “The fact that you heard from your mom I’m pouting in the corner, or the fact that I’m about to be fucking fired?”

“You’re not… are you?” Her face lit up in confusion and she leaned forward. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s not nothing, who told you that?”

He stumbled over his words for a second before he finally said, “It would just make sense, you know? After such a colossal fuck-up, why would they want an idiot like me around? We missed out on a once-in-a-lifetime arrest, and now we’re back to square one, and it’s because I was thinking with my dick!”

“ _I knew it!_ ” Instead of the concern he was expecting from Jo, there was a giant, impish grin that ripped across her face. “I _knew_ those were fuckin’ heart eyes, and not sympathy eyes!”

“That isn’t the point!” Yeah, his face was red. “Why is _this_ the part you’re focusing on? Shouldn’t you be livid about the case?!”

“I did my time on that, what’s the point of dwelling?” She shrugged, “We’ll just bust our asses and catch ‘em soon, we did it once, right?” She straight-up scooted her stool even closer, rather than simply leaning, “You _liked_ him! That’s why you got all stammer-y and awkward when Bobby and I were asking, because you were all embarrassed.”

“Fuck you, Jo,” he growled. “I did, all right? The point of what happened, stands. We aren’t going to talk about this anymore.”

Jo kicked up her legs until they were across Dean’s lap, “So was it the bed-head, the sex voice or those dreamy eyes?”

He didn’t dignify her with a response. Nope. He refused. Because the answer would be all of the above. Obviously.

“I understand, I’d probably tap that too,” her mischievous voice hushed close to his ear, and all of a sudden, she’d turned this into a game.

Which _would_ have been a relief. Except for the fact that Dean growled and she jerked away.

He froze when he took in her wide eyed, and quickly tried to laugh it off, “Not nice to tease an alpha about a cute little omega like that, Joanna Beth.”

That didn’t placate her at all. She gave him a long, hard look, confusion etched into her features but couldn’t seem to get out any retort. Because, while _she_ had been obviously joking, his reaction was anything but. So her next statement was clipped.

“What the hell is up with you. Really.”

Dean waved down Jessica one more time, and asked for another round of shots, before he admitted softly, “I wish I fuckin' knew.”


	5. Acceleration

If he were being honest, Dean was waiting to be boxed in with accusations. He was just waiting to get that phone call, to be disgracefully kicked off the force and maybe even shoved into prison. As it happened… none of that came to pass. All the picking at his nails, all the pacing, all the anxious tugs at his hair were for nothing. Thank god. When he did go back to work (after his night with Jo made a turn for the better and he got a _real_ night’s sleep) people were whispering behind his back, sure, but at least they were _trying_ to hide their gossip. No one was lunging at him with a length of rope, ready to tie him up and burn him at the stake.

He was, however, immediately called into Singer’s office.

They wouldn’t have let him clock in for his shift if they were going to fire him. He took special care to dawdle around, giving them time to approach him, before he did just that. Dean wasn’t about to make an ass out of himself. So when he wandered to the Sergeant’s office, he kept his head held high, and thought it was already a step in the right direction that Bobby didn’t close the blinds.

Progress… this was progress.

“You wanted to see me,” Dean decided he was going to be professional and approach this meeting as a talk with his superior rather than family friend. Maybe he’d get more respect, himself, that way. Or at least… he could hope.

“Ya look a little better, but not much,” the alpha grumbled and shuffled through some stacks of paper. “Just wanted to give you the heads up. Some people are watchin’ you so you gotta be on your best behavior, all right? If you feel an impendin’ breakdown or some nonsense, you take vacation time. That’s an order.”

Dean nodded slowly, because this was something he was expecting, but he hadn’t thought Bobby was going to give him a warning. Maybe it was a little more serious than he thought. This was just going to have to be a case of playing through the pain, or whatever. He had to ask, anyway, “You’re still keeping me off the Novak case.” It wasn’t a question, though. It was more of a reiteration. Or maybe they’d changed their minds?

“Hell yeah, we are.” He guffawed and rolled his eyes, “Don’t ask dumb questions. You ain’t touchin’ that with a ten foot pole. You catch wind of anything, you report it, don’t go in there. You and Benny are just gonna patrol for a while.”

“So, temporary demotion,” Dean crossed his arms like a petulant child, but he couldn’t help it, dammit. “Sucks Benny has to suffer, too.”

“We’ll get you an easy case to dip yer toes in, don’t get those panties in a twist. And Benny’s just unlucky to have you as a partner,” Bobby said, but it wasn’t in a harsh way, there was a barely-there kind of fondness. “Just play the game for a little while, Dean. You’ll be okay.”

The alpha ran a hand through his hair and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I know. Thanks. For sticking up for me, and whatever.”

“Yeah, yeah, get me a fuckin’ Hallmark card. Now git outta my office.”

Dean did just that, and headed back out to find his partner.

\----------

It was only once in a while, that they’d patrol the streets. When there weren’t any cases that needed a team. However, Dean was going slowly insane, with only the option of cruising around, bitching with Benny like a fuckin’ beat cop. He was a detective for a reason. And it was to solve the big crimes. Not. Clock. Speeders. He was sick and tired that the only source of adrenaline these days was watching a goddamn Ford Focus kick up some dirt and grass while zooming passed and pulling them over, while he hoped they blew a BAC above the legal limit.

What pissed him off, even _more_ , was the fact that when he was roaming around the office, he’d hear other conversations of ‘Castiel Novak sightings’ and 'anonymous tips.' He didn’t know if it was out of spite, or fear, or something _else_ , but he never mentioned Anna… even though her number was itching the tips of his fingers. Why? Maybe it was because he was bitter as fuck he wasn’t on the case. Because what would happen? They’d question why the fuck he had it, take it, use it and not let him in on the hunt. Even though it was _Dean_ who gave them their first lead in a long time.

All the ‘anonymous tips’ he overheard were _jokes_.

Huge fucking jokes.

He knew Cas would never be so sloppy, knew he wouldn’t be hanging out at a fucking strip club or ‘catching the game’ with a group of friends. Dude was smart, and cunning, and…

Shit. Apparently, he also had a fucking cheerleader by the name of Dean Winchester.

Faaaantastic, this day kept getting better and better.

It wasn’t until week two that Dean thought he was going to lose it. Benny could tell and was walking on egg shells around him - rather than snapping and taking him down a peg, like he normally would when Dean was fussy. But this was an entirely different kind of frustration. He was twitchy, grinding his teeth so much his jaw hurt and the scent of annoyance rolled like waves from his tense frame.

He needed an outlet. He needed to blow off some steam, he needed to do _something_ , because playing the game and biting his tongue just wasn’t working.

After he finished up a shift with nothing more exciting than an old man jaywalking, he made up his mind.

He was going to go to the bar, have a couple drinks, turn up the charm and get laid.

When he was a kid, he’d pick fights and it was a great way to release his inner alpha. These days? He was trained to be a _weapon_. He was nearly unmatched when it came to strength in the force and even thinking about doing so was unacceptable. Especially if Big Brother was watching. But sex? Sex he could do. So when Benny asked if he had any plans after they finished work at midnight, he said just that.

His burly partner rolled his eyes, but wished him luck.

Hah. Dean didn’t need luck.

He was a fucking master, and even if he’d been off his game lately, this was the perfect time for a turn around.

There was one place that always seemed to call his name on nights like this.

It wasn’t a seedy bar, as much as it was a seedy club. Although, the name Gates of Hell kind of gave it away. There were three levels to this place, and even for its massive size, there was an overflow. The line was obnoxiously long, but as soon as he saw the door man was none other than one of his former buddies at the academy who decide he didn’t like all the rules in law enforcement (his name was Victor) he was waved right in.

He dodged and weaved his way through the main level - the section of the joint that was all pulsing-bass and sweaty bodies (probably half the patrons were tripping on LSD) until he reached the staircase. Dean took the steps two by two and kept a firm grip on the rusting handrail. He climbed up, catching the eyes of a few pretty betas, but continued his ascent. He needed a drink for this. It wasn’t like he was all about the liquid courage, it’s just that chicks felt more comfortable being bought a drink from a guy who was actually _drinking_ , and not just staring. The second level was more his scene.

It was just as loud as the other two, but there were lounges - there was a smaller dance floor there and three of the walls were full-length bars. He walked where his nose lead him - in the direction of unmated, sweet-smelling women. He wasn’t looking to cause a stir, hitting on some girl who ‘said’ she had broken up with her mate, but was just looking for some extra attention. Nope, none of that. He was going for the single, ready and willing.

Nights like tonight, he was appreciative he’d finely-tuned his nose. In the mess of scents throughout the room, he could still pin-point individual smells. Like which women were white-girl wasted, they smelled stale and more like Daiquiris than people. He could also smell which were interested and then which ones were _dying_ for it. He didn’t want to hang around for long - he wasn’t looking for the chase - he was looking for some damn release.

When he sidled up to the bar, and flashed the bartender his most flirtatious smile, she gave him that patronizing look, and asked, “What do you want?”

Well. He wasn’t off to a good start.

At all.

“He’ll have a bourbon, neat.”

And it just got _worse_.

“Will he, Clarence?” The bartender purred, and looked between Dean, and whoever was directly on his left.

The alpha would recognize that voice anywhere, even devoid of scent, as the omega was. Again.

His laugh, in the direction of the bartender, sent shivers down the alpha’s spine but Dean refused to turn and face him, yet.

The woman winked at Dean, and turned away to grab his drink.

There were no words between the two men, until the omega bartender came back, and the deep voice next to him said, “Thank you, Meg.”

“Anything for _you_ ,” her drawl was a seductive coo that made Dean strangely jealous, until she wandered away to help the next customer.

You know what? Fuck this being caught off guard.

The alpha changed him game plan, keeping one elbow leaning against the bar and finally turned to the source of the voice.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, voice just barely above the music, “Come here often?”

Castiel had his own drink in his hand, was dressed (again) to the fucking nines and his hair was impossibly messier. The heat from the dancing bodies in the club made a fine line of sweat across his forehead, and he looked thoroughly amused.

“Not as much as you’d think, considering I own it.”

Dean had to take a sip ( _chug_ ) of his drink so he didn’t drop it on the ground.

Why was the omega giving this information, and freely, to a police officer? At the rate he was going, Castiel was basically offering his wrists forward, to be cuffed, with a smile. And, _oh god,_ the image of Cas in his handcuffs…

“Huh,” Dean responded simply, as he aimed for nonchalance. “Just passing through? Making sure everything’s in tip-top shape? Management duties?”

“I had a business meeting,” he said with a crooked grin, “When I was leaving, I scented something familiar and my curiosity got the best of me. And look who I found.”

“Yep,” the alpha nodded, trying his damn hardest to stay confident. “I lured you out of hiding, huh? Not worried someone is going to spot you?”

“There aren’t many here who are coherent enough to know who they’re going home with tonight, let alone recognize my face,” he mused and nursed his own drink.

If Dean’s eyes lingered a little too long on his mouth against the fogged glass, he hoped Castiel didn’t notice. Except, the smug expression on his face, when Dean finally met his eyes again, was more than enough confirmation. It wasn’t fair. The way he looked under the dim lights of the club, the way he watched Dean like he was eyeing his next meal, there was no way Dean was coming up for air anytime soon.

“Fair enough.”

“Why are you here?”

It was a simple question, but loaded, none the less.

Dean decided to go with _almost_ -honesty. “I was looking to unwind. It’s been a rough couple of weeks.”

“I can only imagine,” his grin quirked wider. “It doesn’t look like you’re much of a dancer, though.”

“You judging me? I’m magnificent at the tango,” he joked, and noticed that when he relaxed his glass down on the bar, the woman had swooped around and topped his bourbon off. “Damn. Great service, here. Perks of being the boss?”

“Meg is very attentive.” He confirmed, as he finished his drink and leaned closer to the bar, whispering something in her ear.

For god knows _what_ reason, Dean felt a hint of possessiveness flare up in his gut, _again_. The way this bitch was just a breath away from Castiel, the way she was giggling, joking and the way he gave her a _sincere_ smile? Like, and actual, honest-to-goodness smile… Fuck, Dean wanted to see that again. She flicked him playfully in the cheek and made him a new drink while the alpha silently seethed. Finally, after what seemed like a year of obvious flirting, that tried Dean’s last fucking nerve (for reasons unknown) ‘Meg’ finally went to go do her motherfucking job.

“Yep.” His words were short and clipped. “She’s very attentive.”

A look of detection registered on the omega and he shamelessly loosened his tie and popped the top two buttons of his shirt. He leaned his back on the bar and looked out into the crowd, casually drinking. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man’s profile. The sharp cut of his jaw, the perfect bone structure, the elegant expanse of neck Dean would give his left arm to scent… Fuck, maybe ‘Meg’ roofied his bourbon.

“Are you meeting someone here, detective?” Cas asked, his eyes never leaving the crowd.

The silence was more than enough of an answer.

“Ah. So _looking_ to meet someone here.”

“You could be a detective yourself there, Cas.” He groused and finished the drink in record time.

The sound of a glass sliding on the bar behind him, and _knowing_ it was Meg hovering over the omega was like nails on a fucking chalkboard. Still, Dean didn’t care. If big-bad-boss and his little sidekick wanted to get him drunk, who the fuck was stopping him? He was simultaneously getting blue balls _and_ being cockblocked by the fucking omega of his dreams. He didn’t bother looking at her when he turned around, just swapped the glasses and returned to where he’d been before.

Only this time, Cas was close. Like, _really_ close.

It was towing that line of ‘hey I wanna tell you something’ and ‘get a room’ close. Since they were on their third meeting, Dean wasn’t sure if the man had a problem with personal space, or didn't have an ounce of respect for it.

“What’s stopping you?” Cas asked in that sinful, gravely way.

That asshole knew Dean wouldn’t be able to look away. He was completely captivated, this close to the omega all over again, but this time… _this time_ they were surrounded by hundreds of people and it wasn’t like Castiel could shove him into a wall and ravage him? Right?

“You.” Dean said simply, and when Castiel’s eyes lit up with victory, he quickly snipped, “You’re literally standing right in my way.”

Oh, _fuck_. And then he looked _pissed_.

Great. Leave it up to Dean to piss of a member of the biggest crime family in the nation because he felt like a fucking scorned lover.

“Is that so?” The question was ice-cold and the alpha quivered, despite himself.

But since he was an idiot, and three bourbons deep in the course of five minutes, he pressed on. “Yeah. It _is_ so.”

Cas took a step back and _eyed him._ Like, head to toe, sizing him up, like he was looking for the perfect point to strike that would make Dean implode and die. Then, he tossed back the rest of his drink, said one more thing to Meg while handing her the empty glass, and informed Dean, “Enjoy your night, detective.”

Before Dean could reach out and tell him to stop, Castiel had already disappeared into the crowd.

He cursed himself over and over. But it _wasn’t_ because he let a fugitive escape (again), it was because he pissed Cas off when all he was trying to do was get a rise out of him. Dean wanted to break through his fucking steel-plated shell. _Really_? Did the dude honestly think, with the way Dean _knew_ he had been eye-fucking him, that he was just in the way?

Fuck! No, Dean’s fucking stupid _ego_ was in the goddamn way.

And now, he’d lost maybe his one chance, ever.

Not that there was a chance… that was all wishful thinking, but the point was that he’d fucked up. Royally. He wanted to smash his head into a wall, run after him, but he was long gone. So instead, Dean cursed himself, over and over and over again, and finished the drink.

He didn’t want to be here anymore, he wasn’t out looking for sex, now that he’d seen Castiel again. No, he’d gone and fucked _himself._  And there was nothing sexy or relieving about it. He needed one more to numb the pain.

When he looked at Meg, she was waiting, loving every second of his miserable face and scent. He wanted to snap at her to stop that shit. But instead, what came out was, “One more.”

“That’ll be ninety-eight.”

Dean’s eyes bugged out of his head, “Excuse me?”

Yet, she still proceeded to pour one more drink into his glass, while humming, “Ninety-eight. That’s the keyword to be let in the back. He’ll be waiting.”

The alpha continued to stare down the collected face of the bartender as she pushed the glass towards him and sneered, “Don’t dawdle. His time is precious.”

To say he followed the stern ‘suggestion’ was an understatement.

He threw back the drink, slammed it onto the table with a loud clank and turned around in the direction Castiel had disappeared to.

What was he doing? Chasing after him like this?

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation, he was just _moving_.

The fucking sneaky son of a bitch.

He _knew_ , he just knew this stupid power he already had over Dean that had him running at the first command.

He reached a door that announced ‘Employees Only,’ with an even _bigger_ security guard than Victor, out front. But he didn’t pause and rethink anything, just rattled off the ‘keyword’ which had the mega-alpha raising an eyebrow, but opening the door anyway.

Dean found himself staring down a hallway of doors, as the one behind him firmly shut and muffled the booming noise from the club just beyond it. The hall was dimly lit, the there was only a single door ajar, three down on the right. Once again, the alpha found himself disappointed he couldn’t scent the omega. It would make this chase much easier and, at a primal level, more gratifying. This was tickling some kind of instinct, deep inside him - the hunt and chase of his omega.

No, that’s _not_ what this was at all. This was Cas playing him like a fucking violin. All over again.

He still moved, and as soon as he turned the corner into the room, he found himself being shoved down onto a cushioned bench and the door slammed behind him.

Castiel was hovering above, looking down on him and licking his lips. “Couldn’t stay away, could you?”

“W-what do you think,” he tried to sound defiant, tried to maintain some form of self respect, but Cas’ silhouette against the dull, faded lights of the room…?

It gave him a yellow glow, and if Dean didn’t know first-hand, that he was the devil incarnate, he would have said he looked like an angel.

“I have to ask,” he leaned down just enough to give the barest brush of his lips against Dean’s in a not-kiss that the alpha tried to follow after, “Did you find what you were looking for?”

When Cas gripped his shoulder and pushed him at arms length - so Dean couldn’t kiss him - he admitted, breathlessly, “Y-yeah.”

“I’m happy that my establishment could accommodate your needs.” The omega took Dean’s chin into his grasp and tilted it up, while running his thumb against his lower lip. “Is there anything else I could do to make your experience more enjoyable?”

However, before Dean could answer, Cas plunged his thumb into Dean’s slack mouth which instantly spurred his tongue into action. The alpha didn’t know how Castiel did it, but he eagerly responded by sucking the digit into his mouth. Cas let out a low moan as Dean nipped and tugged, sending out little hints that he wanted more. With his free hand, the omega grabbed a fistful of hair and craned Dean’s neck to look right up at him.

There were waves of arousal pouring off Castiel, his eyes nearly black with lust as he watched Dean willing and enthusiastic below him.

“You really did come here wanting it tonight, didn’t you?” Cas asked, as he pulled away and continued to tease, “Tell me exactly what you want, alpha.”

“God, Cas, I wanna fuck-”

“Oh, Dean,“ he was abruptly cut off as Cas grabbed another handful of hair and jerked him forward, “The only way _you’ll_ be fucking _me_ is if you’re on top, riding my cock.”

The thought knocked the wind out of the alpha because he was _ridiculously_ turned on. The image was immediately flying through Dean's brain, burned into his memories forever and his goddamn heart skipped a beat. His cock was straining against his pants, and he could feel himself already soaking them with precum, so obviously he replied, “Okay.”

There was a second, no, less than half a second, that Castiel’s grip slackened in surprise. Then, it was renewed, with a _vengeance_ as he pushed Dean back and purred, “Let’s see how your mouth does, first.” His hands flew to unbutton his pants, then slowly lowered the fly of his slacks, “You have potential. Especially with those gorgeous lips of yours.”

Deans mouth was completely dry while he watched Cas - this strange desire shooting through his _entire body_ \- as the omega palmed himself through his boxers.

Then he commanded, “On your knees.”

This was the part where the alpha hesitated.

As fucking gorgeous as Cas was, and as much as he wanted him down his throat _right the fuck now_ , he’d never… done this? Like. Ever. This was new territory, and he was about to make an ass out of himself in front of the most breathtaking, sexy human being he’d ever saw in his life. And it’s not like he could just say that. Sure, he’d boned a couple omega dudes but going down on them? Never really happened in his one-night-stand history book.

But, fuck, the moment Castiel’s cock finally bobbed free, all thick, flushed and beading precum, he was on board. Not to mention… when the pants had dropped, so had a certain barrier. He could smell the slick and _holyfuckingheavenandjesuschrist_ he wanted to taste him, there was nothing more urgent than the _need_ to bend him over the devour him. God, he'd never scented something so amazing in his entire life... But Cas didn’t seem to be offering that, did he?

Not by the way he’d taken the liberty of grabbing Dean by the collar and dumping him ungracefully on the floor. The alpha steeled his nerves, because the way that Cas was watching his every move with unabashed amusement was kind of doing it for him… plus, he kept getting drawn into the game further and further. Finally, Dean rearranged himself on the ground, locked in a staring contest with what was at nerve-wracking eye level. He grabbed Cas’ thigh and dug in his nails which made the omega hiss - just because he _could_.

Then, he finally wrapped his hand around Cas’ cock, before he went to work and experimented with his mouth. He didn’t want to over think this. But… the first thing he _knew_ he had to do was figure out if he tasted as amazing as he smelled. And the moment his tongue flicked across the omega’s slit, he knew the answer was _hell yes_. Cas hummed as Dean sucked the head of his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue. He didn't hesitate to make it messy and sloppy - he coated Castiel's dick with saliva for that perfect kind of wet glide.

At first, it started off with ‘what does Dean like when he gets blown,’ but soon turned into figuring out what the hell _Cas_ liked. He wanted to please _him_. By the time he actually started hearing the omega make those throaty, guttural moans it was when the tried to take him further into his mouth. That’s when he realized it wasn’t about pressure or stroke, it was above depth and heat. He wanted to give it to him, he wanted to make him feel good, his body was basically _ordering_ him to.

Dean didn’t know shit about his gag reflex, but when Cas grabbed the back of his head and thrust _all the way_ down his throat, he realized he could ignore it _completely_. Dammit, Cas didn’t stop there.

Once he realized that Dean could take it, he shifted his grip and started fucking Dean’s mouth with fervor. The alpha’s eyes were watering and his lips were sore as fuck, but the obscene sounds Cas was making? Holy hell, he could cum in his pants by listening to those _alone_ …

Castiel was relentlessly. He didn’t care that Dean was having trouble catching his breath, he kept his death-grip locked in place and kept fucking into his mouth.

Yeah, Dean couldn’t really blame him, he knew his scent was 150% on board. He was moaning around Cas’ cock and his own erection was about to rip through the goddamn front of his pants.

That didn’t mean he was ready for Cas to cum down his throat.

It was an assault, a flood on his senses, because suddenly he was choking around a mouthful of release and the omega was doubled over, gripping Dean's shoulders for support. It was more of a fucking have-to than a choose-to when he swallowed him down, since half his fuckin’ jizz was _already_ coating his goddamn esophagus… and the worst part about it?

He was pissed he was caught off guard _because_ he hadn’t been able to watch and really listen to Cas when he came… how fucked up was that? So, naturally, Dean grunted, “Warn a guy, next time…”

“Heh,” his tone was rueful as he pulled away completely and easily tuckered himself back into his pants. “Quite confident there’ll be a next time, aren’t you?”

What did he say to that? Did he _beg_ he wanted a next time? Say please? Ask for his fucking number, casually mention he already had Anna’s so he could obviously keep a secret?

He moaned when he shifted on the floor, reminded of his own throbbing dick. He was so turned on it _hurt_ , fuck, his knot was probably already halfway to popping and staring at Castiel was doing him no favors. The omega was flushed and looked well-fucked - his skin was vibrant with the hint of an afterglow. His perfect suit was disheveled, his pants button still hanging free but a strange… indifference? - was slapped on his face.

Well, indifference with the barest of bare tugs of a _sneer_.

“You may see yourself out, Dean. Don’t worry about the tab, I’ll take care of that tonight,” Cas finished putting himself back together and slipped on his jacket.

Dean just stared, jaw opening and closing like a fuckin’ fish.

“Did you just…?”

Treat me like a whore? Use me? Leave me high and dry with the hardest my cock has been since I popped my first knot during puberty?

“Teach you some manners?” Castiel raised an eyebrow, and then finished with a painful innuendo, “Teach you to hold your tongue? I believe I did, alpha.” The title was just as patronizing as before. As Castiel walked passed him, like it was a fuckin’ slow-motion replay of weeks ago. “Have a good night.”

And if Dean had come in here looking to blow off some steam? His frustration had amplified, to the point that he thought he was going to _snap_. Maybe he’d jack off all over Cas’ fucking walls, how’d the asshole like that?! But then he remembered _who Castiel was_. Leave it up to Dean to lose his blow-job virginity to a fucking heartless, dangerous criminal. And kinda like it. God, he was hopeless.


	6. Magnetism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advanced for the inconsistency of chapter lengths. Unlike some of my other works, in this fic I've decided to write until chapters feel complete. Sometimes that's six pages, other times it's over twelve. Here's a long one for ya <3

The worst part about all this, was that Dean was too drunk to drive. Hell, even if Dean _wasn’t_ too drunk, his life was in spontaneous _shambles_ to the point where he wouldn’t even be able to remember where he parked. Which was why he had Charlie on speed dial. In case of a crisis.

She didn’t ask questions when she picked him up from where he was wandering aimlessly down a street. She just winked, asked with a certain amount of sass, “Where ya headed, stranger?” and let him tumble in. That literally meant  _tumble_ in - he nearly banged his head on the center console and knocked his elbow on the stereo when he righted himself.

Although she didn’t ask _questions_ , it didn’t mean she held back from commenting, “Jesus Christ, you smell like sex on a stick. You did the dirty in a club?! I’m impressed!”

“I can’t talk about this right now.” He answered in a monotone voice, right before slamming his forehead down on the dashboard - this time on purpose.

“Woah! Calm down there, dude! My bad.”

“Kill me. Please.”

“I have no idea how to handle this situation,” she awkwardly turned from the road, to Dean, and back again. “What the hell happened to you?!”

“ _Castiel_ happened to me!” And then, in the form of a complaint and loose lips, it was out there in the open.

Normally, an admission like that would make the car go silent.

But Charlie was anything but normal.

“Shut up! Castiel?!” She demanded, but it wasn’t with disgust and judgment, she sounded downright giddy. “You saw Mr. Dreamy again? Holy hell, and you smell like sex?! What happened, I need details, I need-”

“Char, I just need to get home.”

“Oh.” She fell silent and began to take his dejected scent into account. “Didn’t turn out as well as you’d hoped, huh?”

“He’s a dick. Let’s just leave it.”

“Roger, that.” She grinned to herself and half-whispered a song-song, “But a dick you like.”

\------------

Dean decided he needed a new game plan. A new attitude. A new lease on life. He had reached a strange turning point, and it was all thanks to a certain son-of-a-bitch omega. The constant day in and day out struggle he'd come to know as normative wasn’t cutting it, not anymore. Up until now, he wasn't living - he was surviving. He decided he needed to take more initiative and no longer settle for being a spectator as his life advanced on him. Or something.

The move to retrieve his car the next morning was a bizarre walk-of-shame. Or at least that’s how it felt, deep down. He was cautiously looking around at every face that passed by on that early morning. Thankfully, he hadn’t drank enough the previous night to feel the cringe-worthy cloak of a hangover. When he stepped outside, the dew clinging to the blades of grass greeted his nose in a way that surpassed his morning coffee caffeine rush. It was fresh, it was a new day, and it was time to make moves. He felt all poetic and shit.

What he hadn’t anticipated, however, was the figure of a woman leaning against the brick alongside Dean’s parking space. She was holding a cigarette in one hand, and a black leather leash that lead to a freakish dog in the other. Said freakish dog spazzed the fuck out when it saw Dean approach. It yipped to high heaven, snapping and growling with a volume that seemed unreal for its small, itty-bitty Chihuahua body. It was only then, that he noticed the owner.

“Dean, right?” A familiar voice asked with a sneer. “Saw you stomp out of the club last night. Didn’t have a chance to say goodbye.”

“Meg,” he acknowledged with a nod. “Can you call off your ankle-biter so I can get in my car?”

She whistled and the creature wagged its tail and looped back around to her. The omega woman continued to stare as she ashed her cig, and Dean could practically _hear_ her musing from where he was unlocking his door.

“Can I help you?”

“Just curious,” she flicked the finished stick into the street. “Why Clarence likes you.”

“You know, I could write you a ticket for littering,” he narrowed his eyes and ignored her statement completely. “There’s your one warning. Use a trashcan next time. Cigarettes are fire safe for a reason.”

“What can I say, I’m a bad girl, detective,” she scooped the small dog into her arms and winked. “Castiel likes ‘em that way.”

Dean felt the beginnings of a growl rumbling in his chest but he knew in that moment… this was her angle.

She was trying to get a rise out of him and he couldn’t let it show that it was working.

Instead of getting into the Impala, he lingered a bit longer and snorted a laugh, “Yeah. He really does. Maybe that’s why he likes me.”

“Are you a naughty cop?” She approached him, hips swinging the entire way. She had no problem getting all up in Dean‘s business, to the point where he was drowning in the smell of ash on her breath. “You better behave around my unicorn. He’s too good for you, don’t go thinking you’re anything special.”

“Oh, but I am,” Dean immediately countered back. “Cas told me so himself.”

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and something changed in her scent. It went dark. Dark in the way Dean only smelled on real criminals, those with truly malicious intentions. Maybe Meg wasn’t a simple bartender, after all.

“He’ll get bored of you.” She quipped and turned her back. “Always does.”

Dean drummed his fingers along the open door and hummed, “Got bored of you, huh? That why you’re taking this out on me?” He didn’t bother to hide another huff of laughter. “It’s a good thing I’m adorable.”

The alpha didn’t wait for an answer, he ducked his head into the cab of the car and slammed the door. He watched her scowl deepen and he shifted the car into reverse and felt like he'd won that round. Even though most of his words had been bluffs, she didn’t have to know that. He didn’t feel even a sliver of remorse for fucking with her, something about Meg was _off_ and he hated the way Cas and her had interacted the night before. And today was a new day - a day in which he decided he was going to do something about it.

\-----------

The Novaks had a protocol. Mysterious and rude. Rude, due to the fact that they constantly caught Dean off guard and his risen blood pressure was going to lead him to an early grave. Even if heart attacks didn't run in the family.

He’d finally been asked to assist on a case. A real, honest to goodness case. He wasn’t pounding the pavement anymore, he was checking out tips, doing research, interviewing witnesses who had to do with a serial killer by the name of Alastair. When Bobby said he’d give him a new job to ‘dip his toes it’ he’d really meant ‘do a cannonball.’ There were too many detectives still focusing on the Novak case, and not enough to switch over to this one. It was all hands on deck - they _needed_ Benny and Dean.

Hallelujah!

It was after a hectic day of investigating a crime scene, talking to forensics and putting together the puzzle when he finally called it a night.

Only… when he got in his car around 11, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

It was a note, written on hotel stationary.

It read:  
 _523_  
 _\- C_

Fuck. Dean _knew_ what this was. It had been three weeks since their encounter at the club. And he _still_ wasn’t over it. He still thought about it nightly before exhaustion from the day knocked him out. Then the recurring dreams? They were starting to turn into _nightmares_ because of how distracted he’d been because of them. This fucking case was the first thing that demanded he got his shit together, and now _this_?

The omega was haughty as fuck.

Leaving a goddamn officer of the law his location. He could call together a goddamn SWAT team to surround the room, they could catch him once and for all. He was a sitting duck - he thought he had this all-powerful hold over Dean, and the problem was…

… he _did_.

Dean lashed out to grab the note and wadded it up in his fist.

Yeah, he wasn’t going to give up the omega’s location. But he still had the option of not going. He shouldn’t be at Castiel's beck and call whenever he needed him, right? He couldn’t fall into that trap. He wouldn’t be a needy bitch with no backbone, he wouldn’t be-

All right. He was.

Because before he knew it, he was driving in the direction of the goddamn hotel.

He growled out loud, it was a terrible yell that completely overpowered the classic rock which was currently blasting through the Impala’s speakers. What was wrong with him?! He needed to see a therapist, he needed to get his head on straight, he needed to not think with his dick.

Because that’s _exactly_ what he was doing right now.

Their last encounter plus hotel rendezvous equals sexy times, in Dean’s mind.

Unless this was another twisted lesson.

But what the hell could Cas possibly get out of this? What had he done wrong this time? There was no lesson to be learned, he was following orders like a good pup, right? Ugh. Yes, he was, much to his own dismay.

He swung the car around in a visitor parking space and took a second to gather himself.

He had to play it cool. Act indifferent. Not charge into the room and beg him for- _no_ , no, don’t even go there.

When he got out of the car and locked it, he put on his game face. As he walked through the lobby, he winked at a cute beta who immediately blushed a scarlet color. He had to remind himself, _yeah_ , he was a catch. He was a hot dude who chicks fawned over - he _knew_ how to play the game. But... he didn’t know how to play _Cas_ ’ game. It was completely different than anything he’d experienced before. So he got twitchy, and the next time he tried to flirt with a chick along the way, it probably looked like he was having a fuckin’ _seizure_.

Great. Just great.

Maybe if he changed his game plan to _that_ (having an episode and convulsing on the floor), Cas would leave him alone for good.

He walked into the elevator and punched the button to the fifth floor and bounced on the balls of his feet while he waited. Nerves were setting in, and at that point, he wished he had a beer in his hand. Or a keg. That’d be good too.

His spine was straight and posture perfect as he exited the elevator and followed the signs to room 523, which was ( _naturally)_ right next to the emergency exit. When he knocked on the door, he second guessed himself that it was too soft and then knocked again with more force. Then he felt like a caveman, because the entire floor could probably hear him that time. Way to avoid looking eager, Winchester. Always off to the best starts.

The door swung open to reveal Cas talking on his phone. He stepped out of the way to let Dean in while he deadpanned, “No, she said she was going to take care of it tomorrow.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and entered, watching the omega close while he locked the door behind them. Then, he also took a good, hard look at _Castiel_. He wasn’t styled as immaculately as usual, his suit coat and tie were gone, the top button of his dress shirt undone and his hair fussed like his fingers were running through it all night. He crossed the room and fell back into one of the chairs, more casual (and exhausted) than Dean had ever seen him.

“You will stand down, that’s not a request that’s an order,” his voice lowered a level deeper (if that were even _possible_ ) and it shot shivers down Dean’s spine. “That’s all.”

Cas hung up the call and dropped the phone on the table with a clatter. His eyes were focused on the carpet for a split second before he looked at Dean. Then, his words were simple:

“You’re late.”

“Excuse me?” The alpha’s eyes widened, “You didn’t exactly give me a time on your cryptic little note. ‘Sides, I have a job, in case you forgot.”

“A job you’re terrible at,” Castiel sneered then mused completely carefree. “Consorting with a fugitive on a regular basis. What would Sergeant Singer think?”

Dean grit his teeth and felt annoyance bubble up. He didn’t care how hot Cas was, he _didn’t_ talk about his job like that, he _didn’t_ bring his _family_ into it.

Castiel must have scented it right away, because he turned in his chair and leaned on his elbows, “Did I hit a sore spot?”

He already knew the answer, he simply taunted him further. But Dean wasn’t about to give in.

Instead, he countered, “What about you? What would your family think about you ‘consorting’ with a detective?”

“Hm,” he tilted his head and smirked, “I’m sure they’d pardon me if they knew what you could do with your mouth.”

Dean felt his body go hot. There was no escalating warmth, it jumped _there_ \- to a boiling point - and he knew he was fuchsia. Especially by the way Cas was staring at him. He also knew his scent had changed from pissed off to turned on in the blink of an eye because the omega was just doing things to him. He knew all the right words, all the things that made Dean tick. He flaunted it proudly.

“Get on the bed.”

The alpha’s eyes widened, and he echoed, “On the bed?”

“I won’t tell you twice.”

His moves were hesitant as Cas’ eyes glued to him, but the omega made no move to join him. He simply watched while Dean took a seat on the edge of the mattress.

“Take off your clothes.”

“Not gonna help me any?” Dean’s voice was teasing, but deep down he was confused.

“You’re perfectly capable.” Cas shifted in his chair and made himself comfortable - so he had a front row seat.

The alpha had no fucking idea _why -_ but his dick was fighting against the confines of his pants more and more by the second. So he did kind of want to take them off, if only to relieve some of the pressure… The way Cas was blatantly staring, scrutinizing his every move with detached interest was weird. But hot at the same time. Dean had never been an exhibitionist, so this was difficult. It’s not like there was music so he could go for a goddamn strip tease to ease the mood. The bright lights of the hotel room left nothing for the imagination, and as he started peeling his clothes off, he felt vulnerable. But he didn’t hate it.

When he got down to his boxers, he found himself achingly hard from Cas’ words and attention alone and it was kind of embarrassing. Those blue eyes zoned in on what Dean was hoping to hide, and he shifted to grab the waistband of his underwear.

Cas hadn’t moved except to fold his hands in his lap.

While the omega was treating him as though he was insignificant, his heated gaze told a different story. Which was why Dean needed to get _more_ out of him. He needed _something_.

Finally, he ripped off the black fabric and his cock bobbed free, looking at the omega with a challenging, “What’s next there, Cas?”

“It’s interesting you’ve given me a nickname already,” he said conversationally, like Dean wasn’t buck-ass naked in front of him. “Is it because you believe we're friends? Is that something you wish for?”

“Friends?” Dean’s brow creased, “That’s not exactly what I’d call this-”

“On your back.”

The order sounded like a gunshot, and before Dean could _think_ , he just _did_.

“Very good,” Castiel purred and leaned forward in his chair. “Are you comfortable?”

“What the hell does that have to-”

“I want you to finger yourself.”

The command was so out of left field, Dean couldn’t even look him in the eyes. He had to forcibly keep his jaw from dropping and, instead, stare at the ceiling. In addition to everything else, he had to pretend his dick didn’t just twitch with arousal.

He heard shifting from where Castiel was sitting as the omega continued, “I thought of you in passing last night. Suddenly, I couldn’t get the thought of fucking you out of my head. I’m used to taking what I want, and I knew you’d come running,” he chuckled to himself. “Don’t disappoint me now, alpha.”

And he was right back at it again. Torn in his internal battle of not knowing what the fuck he was doing. He _wished_ he did, god, did he wish... but _this_ wasn’t something that he’d ever thought to try - something he never even _wanted_ before Cas. _Did_ he want it? He kind of just admitted it, right? His brain was going in a million different directions, he didn’t know _where_ to start or _what_ to do, but he did know one thing - he could probably cum listening to Castiel’s voice alone. He had to reach down and wrap his hand around his cock - he was slowly going insane.

Dean didn’t bother to hide his soft moan against the grip of his hand, and felt a faraway victory when he scented Cas’ excitement. Even if he couldn’t bring himself to look at the man, at least he could smell his undeniably lust. It was intoxicating and it had him stroking himself a few more times before he noticed a shadow above him.

His hand was smacked away and instantly pinned to the mattress as Castiel loomed over him, glaring down, “I believe I gave you an order.”

There was no physical possibility of Dean looking away now. Cas’ gaze was boring holes through him, and this time he blurted, “I don’t know fuckin'  _how_!”

He _really_ shouldn’t have said that.

The smile that spread across Castiel’s face was predatory - it was wickedness in its purest form, as his raked his eyes over every inch of Dean’s body. The omega even went as far as to lick his lips.

“I don’t care if you’re a loose slut or a virgin, Dean. You better put on a good show,” he leaned in close so his lips were brushing against the alpha’s neck, “Turn me on, get me dripping wet, for _your_ sake…“ He took Dean’s earlobe and sucked it into his mouth before pronouncing slowly, “Because my slick is the only thing I’ll use to fuck that tight little ass.”

It felt like the wind was punched out of Dean’s lungs all over again as he stared at Cas wide eyed. His jaw went slack while Cas grabbed his hand to lead it to his open mouth, and commanded, “Suck.”

Dean was gonna lose it. He was going to come apart at the seams but he knew right now he needed to get as much spit on his fingers as humanly possible if he was going to do this.

He was _actually_ going to do this?

Shit, it sure seemed like it.

Castiel watched with fascination as Dean coated his digits in saliva and spurred him forward by tugging his hand downward. The alpha meant it when he said he’d never done this, nothing had ever been put inside his body before. Not to be sexist, but this wasn't exactly an alpha _thing_. He really was a virgin, which sounded weird to think of himself like that, but in _this_ instance - it was true. The only thing he'd experienced that even remotely _resembled_ this situation was a random beta chick he’d dated that wanted to do anal. But that wasn’t _nearly_ the same thing. And she had been a pro already and lead _him_ through it, so what the fuck was he even going to-

He steeled his nerves, because the way Cas was watching him gave him confidence.

Well, not _confidence_. More like motivation.

Every sinful word out of his mouth shot right to his dick and he couldn’t remember being this hard in his life. If he thought he was turned on when he sucked Cas off at the club, it was nothing compared to _this_. So when he wriggled the first finger inside, he kept trying to remind himself of that. Cas was still hovering, unabashedly watching his every move. He was seated on the edge of the bed, with an arm propped near Dean’s head. He was craving Cas’ body heat, but the omega was still _just_ observing. Which was driving him crazy. As soon as Dean dipped in a second finger - woah, all right, that kind of stung - he realized he needed to change that.

Cas wanted a _show_ , right?

He let a guttural moan tumble from his lips as he spread his legs wider. The angle was all awkward, but as soon as he relaxed enough to get that second finger inside himself was when Cas’ scent started going haywire.

Dean rocked his hips forward into his hand and moaned, “Wish it was you inside me. Thought you’d want to be the first one-”

Cas was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he watched the fingers disappear between Dean’s legs. The alpha kept wriggling, kept arching off the bed in a way that looked like _sex_ , rather than the uncomfortable preparation that it was.

Sure, he knew about the scissoring thing, and tried, yeah. But as soon as he started to work in a third finger, his tight rim was screaming at him. So he screamed back - in the form of a wanton groan. Even though it burned, he wasn’t going to admit it. This stupid game they were playing, he wasn’t going to admit weakness. No way in hell. And… he was winning. Castiel couldn’t tear his eyes away and, even with clothes on, Dean could smell slick. God, that meant he was soaking through his own underwear. He wanted Dean _that much_. The little bit of pain was _more_ than worth it.

Dean didn’t know if he should try one more - didn’t think he could _do_ one more - but Cas was ridiculously well-endowed for an omega. It wasn’t fair. Everything about him was a force of nature and Dean was knocked off his feet.

Half of Dean thought Cas was going to unzip his pants and fuck him like that - completely dressed. He wouldn't put it passed him.

But all of Dean was overjoyed when Castiel started tearing off his shirt, followed by everything else on his body.

The alpha completely forgot about the ache between his legs when he laid eyes on Castiel in all his glory. The life of a feared criminal treated him well. He was all lean muscles, sharp hip bones and those scars littering his body? Made him even _more_ striking. Dean had only gotten familiar with one part of him, and he could die happy now that he knew the rest…

When Castiel finally ripped off his boxers, Dean was right, they were soaked through. His scent was euphoric, the alpha completely forget what he was doing as he was overwhelmed, but he didn’t stay dumbfounded for long. Cas growled and flipped Dean over so he was face down against the comforter.

The way Cas manhandled him to his knees, ass up in the air, was a show of pure strength that had Dean practically choking on the blanket. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was nervous.

He jerked when he felt a hot tongue lap against him, licking from the cleft of his ass all the way down to his balls. That was something he wasn’t expecting _at all_. Cas was toying with him, he just knew it. He could feel the hot breath against his opening and hear the dark chuckle and that, combined with the tear of foil, made everything so much more real. Shit, this really _was_ happening.

Dean knew he had to relax, he knew he couldn’t be tense for this or else it was going to hurt, so he focused on that amazing smell of slick rolling off the omega like ocean waves. Then, once he felt like he was drowning in it, he felt the tip of something much bigger than his fingers teasing around his hole. Over and over again, he told himself to _relax_.

The head of Cas’ cock was slippery and sliding around the edge of his rim, and Dean moaned out loud when he realized it was Castiel’s _slick_ that was coating his asshole. Now, a new level of desire pulsed through him and he arched back towards the omega.

“You want me to fuck you that bad?” Cas draped himself over Dean’s back and asked against his shoulder blade. “You’re such a little whore.”

“C’mon, please, Cas. Just do it,” he whimpered as he felt a little more pressure against his entrance. “Please.”

“Since you asked so politely,” the omega shifted so his hands were gripping Dean’s hips from where he was lined up.

Dean didn’t just bite his lip, he nearly gnawed it off when the head of Cas’ dick pushed into him. The burn was ridiculous, no matter _how_ easily Castiel slid in, but the groan from the omega’s throat as he continued to push made it worth it. Dean felt like he was getting split open when Cas’ hips finally collided with his ass and he bottomed out.

The sick fuck huffed a laugh while he ran his fingertips down Dean’s spine and commented, “You’re so tight, alpha.”

He was about to scream, “no shit, Sherlock,” but his words died in his mouth when Cas pulled out just enough to slam back in. His words didn’t just die, they transformed into a yelp because his body was _starting_ to adjust, but not fast _enough_.

Castiel continued to caress him as the languid rolls of his hips started picking up in speed. The alpha’s hands reached out desperately to gain purchase of _something_ but there were only bed sheets. He grabbed wads of blankets and squeezed until his knuckles turned white when Cas started slamming into him with a brutal force and urgency. But then he shifted just a little, and _something_ happened.

And it was a fucking _amazing_ something.

He nailed that amazing something in Dean’s body that made him gasp, and not in the goddammit-I’m-trying-not-to-cry way, but the holy-fuck-do-that-again-baby way. For the first time, instead of just holding still and hoping for the best, Dean started rocking back against the omega, needing to feel that again.

“There’s my dirty slut,” Castiel moaned breathlessly as he gripped Dean hard and left red marks along the alpha's flesh.

When Dean started to reach and jack himself off, the omega slapped his thigh with a force loud enough to echo through the room and ordered, “You’ll cum on my cock.”

With a whimper and another full-body shiver, all Dean could do was nod. But, fuck, this wasn’t going to be hard. Cas was nailing that spot that sparked lightening inside Dean’s veins and the world was starting to get fuzzy around the edges. Yeah, he felt like he was getting torn in two by the dick stretching him wide open, abusing his goddamn virgin asshole, but the way Cas was giving it to him was unlike anything. He could feel his orgasm building in his stomach with each thrust, each pound of the omega’s dick inside him.

“Oh, god,” he sobbed under his breath, because he couldn’t hold back any more.

For the first time in his life - he came, untouched, all over the hotel bed sheets.

Cas moaned obscenely from the tightness clenching around his cock and his thrusts because more merciless by the second. He doubled over, sucking a bruise into Dean’s shoulder as came, the brutality and intensity triggering Dean’s second orgasm. It wasn’t elegant, it was purely primal as he arched his back and rolled into Cas again before completely collapsing into the cum-covered sheets.

As he tumbled forward, Castiel collapsed back on his haunches to catch his breath, supporting his weight on his hands and knees. The alpha rolled onto his side, once he was coherent enough to do so, just in time to see Cas tie off the condom and throw it into the trash. He swiped the back of his hand against his brow and made his way off the mattress. Dean just blinked and watched.

The omega went about collecting his clothes, forgoing his wet boxers, and pulling all the other articles on again.

Once the final button of his shirt was set, Dean couldn’t hold his tongue anymore, “Let me guess.” He lowered his voice to mock the man, “See you next time, alpha.”

“Heh, you know, Dean,” Cas shook his head as he started with a laugh and grabbed his cellphone to shove in his pocket. “The best part about being an omega is not having to wait for a knot to go down after sex. What a nuisance it must be for you.”

“ _Such_ a nuisance,” he narrowed his eyes angrily because, of course, he should have expected this. “Yeah, being an alpha just sucks so much.”

“I can’t imagine,” he mused and collected a few more items before saying, “I’ve had a stressful week. It was nice to work off some of the tension.”

“You’re welcome,” he snipped back dryly. “Glad I could be of service.”

“Mm, you were,” Castiel suddenly crossed the room until he was inches away from the alpha once again. “Such a needy mess. All I have to do is snap my fingers and you’ll come running. You’re already mine.” Dean would have instantly denied it, until the omega added, “Already my whore.”

And that sparked a strange kind of _wrong_ that felt _right_. He hated himself for it, but he couldn’t find a clever rejoinder. All he could do was glower and study Cas’ face while he still could. Who knew when the next time he’d get to would be.

The omega watched him with curiosity, like he was waiting for Dean to fight back, and when he didn’t - he pulled away with an unreadable expression. “Checkout’s tomorrow at ten. Although, I doubt you’ll want to roll around in your cum all night. Feel free to use the shower.”

In an attempt to beat him at his own game, Dean stayed silent.

Which seemed to be _working_ , because Castiel was hesitating to leave.

Dean _knew_ Cas wanted a fight. He wanted to feel superior, he wanted to put Dean in his place, but the alpha wasn’t going to give him the chance. Which was why Cas was lingering, looking for a way to get to him. Looking for a way to get further under his skin.

So Dean smiled and said, “I’ll go take a shower then.”

Which made Cas bristle, pause momentarily and then (finally) leave.

Although Dean was sitting in the middle of the bed, coated with cum, slick and sweat, literally fucked and left - he couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of triumph.


	7. Angular Momentum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry I haven't been able to respond to the comments I received last chapter yet, but thank you so much for your feedback! There's just a couple things I wanted to address:
> 
> 1.) Cas comes from a crime family - he's rough around the edges and is responding to Dean the only way he knows how  
> 2.) There are very specific reasons for _why_ he is responding this way  
>  3.) I can't explain anymore without spoilers, but I've already got six more chapters after this one written and ready to be posted. So I'm not writing asshole!Cas for the fun of it (even though I do enjoy writing a different version of him) it's a plot device.
> 
> I hope that eases some concerns of readers.
> 
> Also, all the wonderful compliments make me so happy and motivate me, I appreciate them more than you know! Thank you, thank you, thank you! <3

Maybe it was because it frustrated Jo so much, that Dean took to annoyingly tapping his pencil at the briefing while he sat there and listened. She was sending him glare after glare, and at one point she lashed out to grab the utensil from his grip. It looked like she was about to snap it in half and send splinters of wood flying, just to spite him, when their superior’s voice stopped them immediately.

“Am I interrupting, Detective Harvelle? Detective Winchester?”

“Could you ask Detective Harvelle to give me my pencil back?” Dean asked with a smirk, he was the only one who had the balls to crack a joke in front of Naomi. “I’d really like to be able to take notes during the meeting.”

The woman twitched, yet evenly stated, “Pay attention. There are lives at stake.”

“See, Jo?” Dean poked her, “Quit being a fuckin’ child.”

“I hate you so much,” she hissed back and chucked the pencil at his head.

It ricocheted off Dean’s skull and flew in the other direction, where the pointed end nearly stabbed Charlie in the arm.

She mouthed a very obvious ‘ _what the fuck, dudes_ ,’ before they all turned back to focus their attention towards the front of the room. Really, if Bobby didn't have their backs to vouch for them, it was a wonder they weren't reprimanded more often.

Although, Naomi looked like she _was_ two seconds from kicking them all out. Or shooting them. Dean didn’t blame her for all of the above, really.

She was the head of the Alastair investigation, and was currently going through the location of his victims in meticulous detail. The alpha didn’t want to be a pessimist, but this guy was good. They weren’t going to get a read on him because of his patterns. He knew how to cover his tracks. There were no common denominators they could find between the victims.

But the MO was the same.

All the vics were kidnapped and reported missing for at least a week before the bodies were found. They were always dumped in a remote location and the mutilation on the corpses was so grotesque they couldn’t even report it all to the media. This fucker had a penchant for torture. He was sick, disturbed in all forms of the word, treating people like playthings and carving into them like a diseased surgeon. Alastair was also at it for the full week they’d been reported missing, according to the autopsy reports. There were wounds on the bodies that had started _healing_ along with the fatality wounds.

He was torturing them for a goddamn _week_.

He didn't stop until the bodies completely bled out and he couldn’t have his _fun_ anymore.

They were scouring through missing persons reports, looking for someone(s) he could have abducted - or at least that’s where _Dean’s_ focus told him they should be. Not looking at fuckin’ geographical landmarks like Naomi was doing. Which was why he didn’t feel even a little remorse messing around during this time.

For a smart chick, Naomi was going about this the completely wrong way.

But Dean wasn’t going to say anything, since he wasn’t even ‘officially’ on the case.

Benny was shooting him dirty looks too, and even went as far as to flick him in the ear.

God, Dean wanted to get out of here.

\--------

It shouldn’t have surprised him, he was called into her office after the briefing. However, he thought it was unfair that Jo wasn’t called in as well. Nope. It was just him, all by his lonesome. At this point, being in trouble with his superiors wasn’t something shocking or new. Hell, it’d be a strange week if he didn’t get a ‘talk.’ Some were better than others. Lately, Bobby had been giving him a pat on the back about playing it safe, so _that_ was something.

The scowl on Naomi’s face was completely different.

“Have a seat, Detective Winchester.”

“You can call me Dean,” he offered with a smile, even though he knew her titanium walls weren’t going to break down anytime soon.

A guy could try.

“Is there a reason you found it acceptable to be a distraction today?”

The alpha shifted in his seat and hung one arm over the edge, “With all due respect, ma’am, I think we’re focusing on the wrong aspects of the case.”

“Do tell,” she raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hip, refusing to take a seat.

Maybe it was a power struggle. Maybe she wanted to emphasize he was beneath her, and _not_ in a sexy way. These things never bothered Dean, because in his mind the insecurity laid with the other person. He didn’t have a lick of self-preservation - he was confident. If she wanted to treat him like a school boy, so be it.

“We know he’s kidnapping from the city, right? We need to find missing person’s reports. Lately, he's been takin' ‘em two at a time, and they’re usually together. We need to approach it from that angle.”

“You don’t think we’re already doing that?” Her hands slapped down on the table. “We’ve already got eyes peeled, anything that’s flagged in our system we’re looking into.”

“And how are you determining what should be flagged and what shouldn’t?” He knew he was pressing his luck. “I think you need _another_ set of eyes. This is what I’m good at, I don’t know what kind of Tweedle Dee and Dumb you’ve got watching it, but we haven’t looked into a _single_ kidnapping. It's been all talk, you're tryin' to tell me none of the missing perso'ns reports, not even _one_ so far, deserve a chat with the family to see if it's suspicious? No one has been assigned to the _people_ , we’re just looking for _Alastair_.”

“If we find Alastair, we find the people.”

“Yeah - but then it’s too late,” he threw his hands into the air. “If I’m so insignificant, let _me_ look into these cases. Maybe I can talk to witnesses, see if they saw anything strange around the disappearance, like a fuckin’ van, shady people he’s working with, we've been toying with the idea of accomplices,  _anything_. You all are too focused on the Novaks when _this_ is the case you should be worried about. Like you said, lives are at stake.”

“And who’s fault is it, we have to focus on the Novaks?” She hissed under her breath. “You know what. Do what you want, Detective. I expect updates, daily, on your progress. Take your partner and do whatever the hell you deem 'important.' However, you _will_ get a call about a break in the case from _my way_ of doing this, and you better be ready to take him down.”

“Deal.” A smirk spread across Dean’s face. “I’ll go do my thing, then.”

She rolled her eyes and gestured to the door, an immediate dismissal.

One Dean was _quite_ happy with.

\--------

“We’re going to lunch,” Charlie proclaimed and laced her fingers through the alpha’s own before he even had a chance to say a goddamn thing. “I’m thinking Chinese.”

She was stronger than she looked, but she was also a beta on a mission, and yanked him outside the precinct to her little yellow car. Apparently, she had already forgiven him for the projectile pencil incident.

“Be careful, Char, don't look romantically into my eyes when we're holding hands-” he teased, “Wouldn’t want to give all the hot ladies the wrong impression.”

“I already know you’re taken,” she winked, and whipped him around to the passenger side when she hopped in the driver’s side.

Dean announced, like he did every single time he rode in it, “I hate your fuckin’ car.”

“Really? Shocker!”

“I’ll show _you_ the shocker.”

“So mature,” she winked, “Just what I like in a fake boyfriend.”

He tried to shimmy around and get comfortable then she snapped at him to put his seatbelt on - he knew the struggle was useless. There was no way of being even remotely at ease in this little box on wheels (unless he was drunk, like previous nights) - he hoped whatever Chinese place she wanted to eat at wasn’t far…

She spun into the parking spot and he climbed out as fast as humanly possible. Charlie reached out her hand with a wiggle of eyebrows and he groaned but took it. This was a stupid game they played when going out to eat in the instance they had something ‘serious’ to talk about. It was so the waiter or waitress thought they were a ‘thing’ and didn’t stick around to flirt with either of them. The waitstaff gave the ‘couple’ their privacy because they assumed they were off limits. It was kind of genius, in a way, but now Dean was worried what the fuck Charlie wanted to talk to him _about_.

They were quickly seated - having chosen to eat lunch at a random time of day - and Dean lay in wait for the inevitable attack.

“I split your present in half,” she announced, folding her hands from where she sat across from him. Thankfully, they drew the line at sitting on the same side of the table. Couples who did that were annoying, anyways. “Half of it was divided out to six national and oversea charities, so it wouldn’t make the local news or anything, and the other half I put into an untraceable bank account. For a rainy day,” she leaned in more and teased, “Weddings and honeymoons are expensive, after all.”

Dean didn’t hesitate to lightly kick her shin under the table.

Only thing about Charlie was she kicked back.

_Much_ harder.

“Ow! What the fuck!”

“You deserved it, Winchester,” she stuck out her tongue and cocked her head to the side, “You haven’t mentioned anything about the thing. Has that cooled down?”

Instead of playing it off, Dean felt his ear heat up. Obviously, Charlie knew the answer right away.

“Dude! I _cannot_ believe you’re still talking to him! This is some serious Romeo and Juliet shit, right here!”

“No, no, it’s _not_. Trust me on his,” he groaned and shook his head. “It’s… weird. Like, we keep coming back to each other but it’s always on _his_ terms and I like it but…”

“But?” She prompted with a barely contained hustle. She wanted to know details, like, yesterday.

“It doesn’t make sense. I should be _doing_ something about it. You know.” He pointedly looked at her, leaving the ‘arresting him’ portion unsaid. “I shouldn’t be trusting him and, fuck, I trusted him _way_ more than I should-”

“Was that a sexual innuendo? I think that was a sexual innuendo.”

Dean knew he couldn’t fool Charlie, so instead he glared at her.

“Yes!” She pumped her arm and grinned, “You get that sexy ass!”

“Actually…”

“He got _your_ sexy ass?!” She blinked owlishly and started giggling, “Oh my god, this is _great_! You’re not having an alpha crisis, are you?”

“It’s weird, I never even think of him _as_ an omega. He’s just C- … _him_. For the first time in the history of ever, it doesn’t matter. I mean, not like it ever mattered with me _before_ -” he started babbling, “But it was always something I, like, _acknowledged_ before? But the only time I even think about it is when he verbally calls me alpha.”

“Oo, kinky.”

“You have _no_ idea.”

She whispered the next part - “Well, I mean, if he hasn’t killed you, he’s not gonna. If you haven’t arrested him, you’re not gonna. Plain and simple. Guess it’s just up to you, what happens in-between then.”

“Yes, we’re totally vanilla date,” Dean collapsed back in his chair and rolled his eyes. “We’ll see, I guess.”

\-------

When Dean’s phone rang, there was always a 50/50 chance he was going to answer it. More like a 20% chance, if he was driving, and that was only if it was someone on the force calling about the job. When he looked at the number? Holy fuck, this was one of the 110% chances he’d answer it. He flipped on his turn signal and pulled over onto a suburban road and quickly parked when he answered. Following the law, and whatnot.

“Sammy?” He tried to sound neutral, but he wasn’t sure if he was hesitant, excited, or pissed off. “Long time no talk.”

“Yeah,” he brother huffed, and sounded completely exhausted. “Things at the firm have been crazy lately. I swear, it’s a friggen mad house. But I’ve been moving up and actually have a nice office rather than the one that was a glorified cubical, so that’s great.”

Although, in Dean’s head, that was no excuse to ignore his calls - he also knew how important this was to his brother. He had to remind himself that things had been strained before any of this, and he was lucky to be hearing Sam's voice to begin with.

“That’s awesome, dude. Really. Good work.” And it was the truth. He was always proud of his brother, no matter how much shit was between them, the kid busted his ass to work hard. “So what’s new, other than slaving away?”

“That’s the long and short of it, really. Been getting some huge cases, and it’s stuff that’s getting kind of sticky. Actually, I called to ask you a favor.”

Dean threw his head back and rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised.”

“Don’t be like that, Dean-” that _had_ to come with one of Sam’s signature bitch-faces.

“Okay, okay,” Dean rubbed his temple, feeling the tingle of a headache coming on. “What’s this favor you need?”

“Uh, okay. So, I have this client, but it’s been a long time since I’ve heard from him. I can’t get a hold of him because his phone’s been disconnected, and I was supposed to keep him under wraps from my boss, because of… uh, reasons. His name’s Inias, and I was gonna make a _boatload_ of money on him, plus the case was really legit, and then he vanished. If you find him or something, make sure I‘m the first to know.”

“Uh, and why would _I_ find this guy?”

“Because he’s part of the Novak family?”

Dean’s eyes bugged out of his head, “Why was that a question? Either he is, or he isn’t! _Goddammit_ , Sam! Is that why you couldn’t go to your boss? Why are you getting mixed up with _them_?!”

“I’m an adult, Dean! He’s looking to get _out_ , all right? Chill! He’s got a good chance, too! So lay off!”

“Heh, you mean _fat chance_ , he’ll get out.”

“Why are you being like this?”

“Being like what?”

“Never mind. Just fuckin’ forget it.”

“Ugh, Sam!” Dean tried to spit out before his brother was a drama queen and hung up on him. “I’ll do it, all right. If I get any word, or see this dude, I’ll let you know, and I‘ll tell him you‘re still gonna represent him. But I’m obviously gonna have to arrest him too, okay?”

“If you can catch him,” Sam mused.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, it’s, uh… thank you.”

“Whatever, bitch.”

“Jerk-” Sam actually let out a full belly-laugh.

“Hey, if I do you this favor... think we can get dinner sometime?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Sam hummed in confirmation. “I’ll send you a text once my schedule calms down.”

“Hopefully it’s sometime this year, all right?”

“It will be, promise. Take care, Dean.”

\--------

The morning started off slow, Benny had sent a text to Dean to tell him he was running late because Andrea had used his charger the night before, effectively (accidentally) letting his battery run out, and he’d only _now_ gotten up. No skin off Dean’s back. While Dean wasn’t the kind of dude to go for a morning jog (he was more of a treadmill guy, really), but he did power walk from time to time. So he thought he was going to be a friggen fantastic partner and grab Benny and himself some coffee and a little breakfast for their trip to work.

He had a small skip in his step - for reasons unknown - as he headed to the bakery. Right before he opened the door, he felt an iron grip cuff around his wrist and spin him around.

The hand was pure aggressive muscle, and Dean nearly reached for his gun until he recognized the smiling face and the flash of red hair.

It was Anna, wrapped up in a scarf and floral print dress, looking as gorgeous as ever - but the smile on her face didn’t reach her eyes.

It was plastic and fake, as she tugged him away from the glass doors, “Hey Dean, long time no see.”

He knew the drill, he had to play up their friendly guise, “Yeah, you never let me take you out again. Was it really that terrible of a first date?”

“I can tell your affections lay elsewhere,” she teased with a knowing smile. “But your _attention,_ on the other hand, shouldn’t be getting coffee.”

“Where _should_ it be?” Dean raised a very careful eyebrow, because the other alpha was fidgeting.

She looked uncertain, and it was nerve-racking all by itself. What had Anna so spooked? He didn’t know a Novak _could_ look spooked. She must have recognized the look of acknowledgement upon his face, because she tried to build up her walls and reached into her purse. She pulled out a folded up piece of paper and held it out to Dean.

With her voice barely above a whisper, she instructed, “Read this, get some kind of word to the station. Then destroy it. I’m trusting you, Dean.”

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion when the crinkled note pressed against his palm. She fell back into their usual dance and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a single pat on the back.

“Maybe one day we won’t have to run into each other when we’re busy. Maybe we’ll actually have time to enjoy one another’s company,” she mused with a shy sort of kindness. “Hurry, Dean.”

He was left standing in front of the bakery as she turned her back, hair whipping in the breeze, and walked away.

Anna’s scent had been neutral, her words had been carefully selected but she was uneasy. Dean knew he had to act on this, and do it now. He’d have time later to get coffee with Benny, what needed his focus was whatever he discovered on the inside of this folded paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was deliberating combining this chapter and the next because they're both a bit shorter, but decided against it. That being said, I'll probably be posting another part tomorrow or the next day to make up for the length xoxo


	8. Friction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, two chapters in two days! Enjoy <3

Nothing Dean could do would have been able to prepare him for the crime scene.

He wasn’t even aware it _was_ a crime scene. To be honest, he didn’t know what to expect from the cryptic note.

He took the tip from Anna and delivered it straight to Charlie, knowing she’d find someway to get it to the department without him having to stick his fingers anywhere near it. Like clockwork, all detectives in the area were called in, and Dean and Benny were breaking all kinds of traffic laws to get to the church.

When they got there, Dean nearly lost his lunch.

It was an entire congregation.

Not just a few of the clergy, this had happened during some kind of a worship service.

It was nuns, priests, men, women and children in their Sunday’s best.

Slaughtered.

The scent of blood and gunpowder was overwhelming, Dean had to cover his nose when he walked in.

There were already forensics and a spatter analyst on the scene, along with Jo and Bobby walking along the outside of the pews. Both of their faces were fixed into eerily blank expressions as they refrained from disrupting the bodies.

God, it was a bloodbath.

The two officers didn’t dare to step any further, they didn’t want to kick up any evidence because the _entire scene_ was evidence.

Bodies were in different states of devastation, while some wore bullet wounds, others bore lacerations and deep (cuts? Did someone go after them with a sword or some bullshit?) slash marks but all were bled out and a river of red was covering the tile. The walls, which used to be warm jewel tones from where the sun shined through the stained glass windows of the annex, were dripping with shades of crimson. Dean had to swallow down the bile currently threatening to come up from his stomach because he couldn’t get away from the fucking scent.

Jo rounded the corner and finally approached them.

“Fifty three.” Her tone was completely devoid of emotion - it was practiced and clinical. “Fifty three victims. So far, we figured out the assailants entered from the back, shot as many people as they could in the pews before they locked the doors. The ones who tried to run were cut down, hand-to-hand combat and the staff,” her voice wavered a little, “Were completely mutilated. They were carved into with a knife. The congregation was cannon fodder, but the church itself was the statement. And, we found this.”

Dean was happy to focus his attention away from the devastation laid out in front of him, but the piece of paper she produced make his blood run cold in an entirely new way.

He grabbed the note, the drops of blood around the edges looked like Halloween stationary, and it read, “ _God is Dead_.”

But the thing that ruined him more than anything... was the signature at the bottom.

It was from the Novak clan.

\-----------

When Dean was on a mission, he was on a goddamn mission.

He tried to get a hold of Anna. He had fucking blown up her goddamn phone with call after call, voicemails upon texts and back again, each one getting more flustered than the other, but he _knew_ … if she went out of his way to get him the information, she was also going out of her way to ignore him. There was no way he’d talk to her, she wasn’t going to let him.

None of these facts were adding up, and he didn’t care who got in his way - he was getting answers. So, he decided to go for the next best thing.

Victor wasn’t working the door that night at the club, and thankfully there wasn’t a line so he got right into Gates of Hell. It was a crap shoot, since the ground work of the case had taken all fucking day, and it was only now he had been let out to do something about it. Naturally, it was during the hot hours of the nightlife.

He marched up the steps with a iron-clad determination right onto the second floor, where he’d seen Castiel last time. He knew his chances weren’t the best, but he had to do _something_. He had no other way of contacting the man. This way, even if he couldn't corner him, he’d at least he able to send a message.

Dean swung around from the stairwell so quickly he knocked a drink out of a blonde beta’s hand, who snapped an indignant, “what the fuck, douche bag!” but he didn’t have time right now. Thankfully, (or not) Meg was slinging liquor at the bar and he marched right on over.

The alpha pushed his way through patrons until he was in front of the omega. She looked at him with a rueful expression and demanded, “What do you want?”

“What’s the keyword.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“I’ll ask again, what do you want.”

“I’m not fucking around, Meg. Is he here?”

“Yes, he is,” she leaned in with a sneer. “But I don’t think you have an appointment tonight, sweetheart.”

“You either tell me the password and how to get to him or I whip out my badge and go in, guns blazing.” He hissed right back. “Just depends on how big of a scene you want to make this, _sweetheart_.”

She knew he wasn’t bluffing. Which was why, she rolled her eyes and finally resigned, “Mad hatter. Last office on the left.”

Dean didn’t bother to say thank you as he pushed his body weight off the bar and changed his direction to the ‘Employees Only’ door from weeks ago.

It was the same beefy guy guarding it, and Dean was half-expecting to be hauled away with an incorrect ‘code word.’ But Meg took his threat seriously (as she should have) and he was ushered behind the doors.

His steps would have been loud, if not for the fact that the hallway was in full swing. All of the doors that had previously been shut and locked upon his last visit, were filled with people raucously laughing, dumping booze all over the place, and Dean’s nose picked up hints of cocaine. A few people looked at him questioningly, and one woman tripped over her stilettos to greet him in the hall. She was so fucked up she could barely keep her eyes open, but she slurred, “Hey, handsome, wanna join the party?”

Dean placed both his hands on her shoulders to push her away, but she took that as some sign he was 'playing hard to get' and smudge lipstick all over his neck in the sloppiest scenting he had ever witnessed. He groaned and sidestepped away from her. With him as the woman’s anchor, when he fled, she fell into the wall with a thud - but Dean didn’t care. He heard a woman laughing at her friend and picking her up off the floor.

The alpha had to keep dodging through people until the crowd finally thinned out towards the end of the hall, and Dean was right in front of Castiel’s ‘office.’

He didn’t bother with knocking, he threw the door open and stepped inside.

Cas was on a couch, sitting way too close for Dean’s liking, next to a brunette wearing a simple black dress and suit jacket. The omega’s arm was slung over the couch nearly grazing the alpha’s shoulders and his eyes widened when he saw Dean.

He jumped up with the dark inquiry of, “What are you doing here.”

“Tell your girlfriend to take a hike,” Dean growled with narrow eyes. “You and I got some shit to discuss.”

The woman was a spitting image of Castiel’s indifference as she looked between the two men and scoffed, “Don’t let me stand in the way.” She pushed her hair back and straightened her skirt when she got to her feet. Her hand rested on the smalls of Castiel’s back and her chin dipped to his shoulder when she said, “Call me later.”

He nodded and watched her walk towards the door.

Except, before she left, she paused directly in front of Dean for all of two seconds. However, in those two seconds, the scrutiny of her gaze made the alpha feel all kinds of uncomfortable and weird. She tilted her head and smiled, “Have a good night, detective.”

The woman shut the door behind them, and before Dean could question how she knew of him, Castiel was grabbing a handful of Dean’s shirt and shoving him down on the couch.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

And suddenly, Dean’s shoot-first-ask-questions-later seemed like a terrible idea.

Cas was pissed.

But, fuck this! He was too!

So he pushed himself up off the couch and got right back up in the omega’s space. “I think I’m a fuckin’ cop who knows how to find a fuckin’ fugitive who happens to be the only one who could answer my questions. I might as well use you to my advantage, for once.”

“Use me to your advantage?” Cas chuckled and took a step back. “That’s what you’re here for?”

“I need some answers-”

Dean was cut off as Cas’ hand reached out to grab his chin and wrenched his jaw to the side. His fingertips reached up to drag across his neck as his glare turned viscous and he asked, “What is this?”

“What is wha-?”

The omega presented Dean with his lipstick smudged fingers.

“Goddamn, Cas! One of your blacked out friends in the hall fell on me, not like I have to explain anything to you!” The alpha was finally reaching his boiling point as he slapped Cas’ wrist away from him. “What the fuck are you guys doing! Why did you slaughter all those people?!”

The omega looked as though Dean had slapped him in the _face_.

His jaw twitched, but his gaze was unwavering as he stared into Dean’s eyes and calmly stated, “We didn’t do it.”

“You’re lying! We saw the note, we-”

“Do you really think we’d leave a fucking note?!” Castiel’s voice raised in volume for the first time since Dean had met him. “It wasn’t us! We don’t involve civilians, only criminals. It was-” he stopped himself and ran a hand through his hair while he tried to gain his composure. “It wasn’t us.”

“You’re gonna have to tell me a little more than that.” Dean wasn’t budging an inch. Not when it came to this.

The omega pushed passed Dean with frustration, knocking the detective off balance, and seated himself on the couch again.

The alpha watched him move and prompted, “Why would anyone frame you?”

“Why not? The Novak family is an easy scapegoat,” he laughed without humor.

“This was personal,” Dean stabbed his finger towards Castiel, “They forged a note, put yer name on it, went out of their way to make it look like you killed all these people. This was deliberate.”

“Yes. It was.”

The alpha couldn’t take it anymore. He crossed the room and took a seat next to the omega, personal space be damned, and looked at him with pleading eyes, “You gotta give me something. I mean… I don’t know you. Not really. But… if you said it wasn’t you, I believe you. You know who did this, please, anything to work with, Cas. This was fucked up. I’ve gotta catch the pieces of shit who did this, so… _please_.”

Castiel met his gaze and didn’t look away. “You have so much passion,” it was a passing comment, as his eyes bore into the alpha’s. “You can’t go after them. You’ll die.”

“Didn’t know you cared so much,” he scoffed. “You can’t get out of this. I’m not leaving until you tell me.”

He knew the detective wasn’t lying.

So Cas relaxed back into the couch and folded his hands.

“The Novak clan used to be much larger than it is now. Over the past few years, there were some… power struggles. Certain members had more of a penchant for violence, but we’ve been around for a very long time. And we’ve always had a code, if you will.” He took a deep breath and continued, “We never involve civilians. If anything, we’d be more likely to protect them than harm them. However, a couple years ago, our first in command decided he wanted nothing to do with the business anymore. Took an early retirement. It enraged his brother who decided since Mic- since our leader was gone, he wanted to step up.”

“Unfortunately, he lives for destruction. He takes pleasure in creating chaos, casualties be damned. He and a brother of mine, who were on the same wrung in the hierarchy, fought for who would take over the title. There was a stalemate, and instead of agreeing, the Novaks split into two factions,” Castiel made very deliberate eye contact with Dean. “No one knows this. You will tell _no one_.”

“The other faction went renegade, they aren’t even using the family name. Still, they hold a grudge against us because we wouldn’t conform to their ways. Apparently, family doesn’t abandon family. Even if said family is clinically insane,” his tone was rueful and his scent was headed in the direction of sorrow. “I believe he’s punishing us.”

“Wait, wait.” Dean reached out and made a grab for Cas’ arm, which was quickly yanked out of his grasp. “Okay. So let me get this straight. We know about you, Gabriel, Inias and Raphael. Where do they fit into all of this?”

“Gabriel is my brother who was a contender for the title and effectively exiled half the family. He’s the leader of my group - the true Novaks.”

“Shut the fuck up. _Gabriel_?!” Dean demanded, because from what the police knew of him, he was a prankster piece of shit who mocked and taunted the force like a child. No way he was the current  _leader_ of the-

“Raphael and Inias are with the faction that broke away,” the grief in Castiel’s scent kicked up a notch. “They brainwashed Inias, we’re fighting to get him back... he was too young and impressionable to know what he was getting himself into. He’s now a good man, but he’s in too deep.”

Dean twitched, because Inias was the man _Sam_ was representing, but hadn’t heard a word from. Dean was going to keep this to himself, because if this Inias dude was trying to get out? He was fighting. Fighting for himself. But he was looking to get out of the family _altogether -_ he couldn’t tell Cas - because Cas would want him back with the true Novaks. Dean was so preoccupied with keeping Inias under wraps that he blurted:

“All right, and Anna’s obviously-”

“You know Anna?” Castiel tilted his head and his eyes widened. “How?”

“Uhh, she may have corned me in a coffee shop?”

“Goddammit,” he cursed under his breath and continued to dishevel his hair with his fidgeting hands.

“Is there a problem?”

“They weren’t supposed to know about you.” His words were clipped and annoyed.

“Oh, well, _sorry_. Didn’t know I was supposed to be your dirty little secret,” Dean snipped right back. “Next time, I’ll be sure to hide away from the world so I can be at your beck and call, asshole.”

“Dean,” Castiel snarled and shifted very quickly to that primal anger he’d witness when he came busting in the room, uninvited. “Do I have to give you another lesson in respect? I’ve told you much more than you should know. I’ve given you the answers you sought when I could have shot you on sight. You are not the civilian my family wishes to protect - you are law enforcement, you are fair game. I’d watch myself, if I were you.”

For some reason, that didn’t strike fear into Dean’s heart like it probably should have. Instead, it made him more riled up, especially being this close to Cas and getting blasted with wave after wave of his changing scent. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find it exhilarating.

“So, the long and short of it is... you _did_ want me to be your dirty little secret, huh?” While he lowered his voice, he didn’t back down. “Guess I was right.”

Cas opened his mouth to snap something, but then shut it, his eyes roamed over Dean while he pondered his answer.

“You still are.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes,” Castiel reached out and cupped the side of Dean’s face.

The alpha hated the fact that he leaned into the heat of Cas’ palm before it rose and gripped tightly in his hair. The two remained locked in a strange stare-down and neither knew quite where it was going.

Dean decided he didn’t give a flying fuck, he’d been pressing his luck too far today as it was, and decided to do the final-straw-type choice. He reached out and covered Cas’ hand with his own, and sighed in relief as the omega's grip relaxed in his hair. Dean soaked in the warmth and breathed heavily, gazing deep into those passive blue eyes.

“The church slaughter… I’m glad it wasn’t you,” the alpha finally resigned, and knew he should take his leave before their volatile chemistry hit a new peak. “Thank you. For telling me.”

The detective’s hand dropped to Castiel’s wrist and slowly pulled it away from his face. He stood up from the couch and nodded to the omega.

For the first time ever, it felt damn good to say, “See you around, then,” and be the one to walk away.


	9. Equilibrium

The address Sam had texted his brother wasn’t what he had been expecting. So, the detective in him took the initiative to google just what kind of a place it was, and what he should be wearing for this 'brother bonding time.'

He did _not_ expect what he found.

It was the fanciest fuckin’ cocktail bar ever, one of those that served those itty-bitty portions they called food for absurd amounts of money. He, no doubt, would be expected to wear a goddamn suit, even though half the freakin’ customers would probably be in tuxes. This was a joke and a half. They weren't going to an Oscar party or some shit.

He breezed through the comment section, and although it was a five fuckin’ star restaurant everyone _raved_ about, the most common complaint was the wait-list. Apparently, you needed to make reservations _weeks_ ahead of time to even be considered to get a spot. And yet, Sam had said he just called in today and thought it would be a good place to check out.

His brother stated they were known for their excellent ‘salads.’ Fuck that noise. Probably 50 fucking bucks for a plate of grass, Dean wasn’t about that life, no fuckin' way.

Then he wondered… was this the kind of money Sam was making these days? Shit, he wasn’t joking about moving up the ladder. He had to be _someone_ since he could just weasel his way into this place whenever he wanted… what the hell.

So… Dean marched over to his wardrobe and took a gander at his options.

Sure, he had his suits for work, but if he wore one of those, he would look like a cop. That’s not what he was going for, he wanted to look like he was just a dapper dude going out to dinner with his brother. This was all kinds of daunting. He was lucky as shit to do this research, because his initial choice would have been a nice flannel and a pair of jeans. Then he would have gotten kicked out immediately. Or glared at. Either way, it would have been all sorts of a fuck up which would leave Sam pissed.

He tugged out one of his nicer suits - it wasn’t a three piece number or anything, but it was pretty damn close. He only wore this getup on special occasions and in the back of his mind, this _was_ kind of special. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his brother… in fact, he didn’t even want to think about it, because then he’d get all broody.

Dean decided he was going to look at this as a new beginning. Maybe they could bury the hatchet and Sam was down for a blank slate too. He could only hope.

After he put on his outfit, he made his way into the bathroom and glared at his reflection. Of course, his hair was spiked and sticking out every which way, it was normal. But if he was gonna go balls to the wall, well… the time was now. He grabbed some gel that he only used once in a blue moon and created a very distinct part on the side, squirting a good amount of product into his palm to tame the rest and combed it to the shape of his head. He winked at himself because, damn, he cleaned up nice.

When he finally checked the time, damn, he needed to get himself in gear.

He’d been too preoccupied with some strange influx of vanity and wasn’t pacing himself well at all…

Dean hustled to find a nice jacket, dug under his bed for some shoes to complete the look, and then took off. At least his Baby was a classic, and she looked fantastic where ever she went. Thank god for small miracles…

\--------

Of fucking _course_ the goddamn restaurant was a valet parking establishment, and Dean nearly made a scene, bitching back and forth with the attendant that he wanted to park the Impala himself. It was right around the time he was going to lose his shit, that he felt a warm hand grip his shoulder and humorously say, “Dude, just let him do his job, yeah?”

Dean whipped around to the voice of his brother with a big grin, and the valet took the chance to snatch the keys and do just that. Although the alpha was kind of pissed about it, all that mattered was the fact that he got to see his brother. What was better? Neither hesitated to reach out for a hug.

It was only then, that Dean realized there was some chick standing right behind Sam, waiting patiently.

The younger Winchester stepped away to grab the woman’s hand and lead her forward, “Ruby, this is Dean. Dean, this is my fiancee, Ruby,” Sam flashed a hundred-watt smile as he showed her off.

“Fiancee?” The word fell from Dean’s lips and he was struck with a chill.

Sam was _engaged_? Sam had been so estranged from his life, that he’d been dating this woman, even _proposed_ to her and Dean had no idea any of that was happening? He almost felt sick.

However, he shook it off and extended his hand, “Nice to meet you, Ruby.”

“Pleasure’s mine,” she said sweetly before wrapping her arm around Sam’s. “Should we check in?”

“Yeah,” he nodded down at her, fuckin’ hearts popping out of his eyes. “Come on, Dean, this place is supposed to be awesome!”

“All right,” he nodded and trailed behind the two.

Of course, his big brother instincts kicked in when he saw this chick. While she was gorgeous - all long, flowing chocolate hair and batting lashes, she didn’t seem like Sam’s type. She was wearing a pair of Louboutin stilettos, matched with an impeccable designer dress and that fuckin’ _rock_ on her finger? Something wasn’t adding up. He didn’t want to assume the worst and call her a gold digger, but it was obvious Sam pampered the shit out of her. Not to mention… she wore blockers. Not many future-mated pairs even did that. Still, his instincts were never wrong and there was something off about her. He was bound and determined to figure it out.

They were sat immediately in a semi-circle corner booth and handed a wine menus.

While Dean wanted nothing to do with the wine (he was down to take some whiskey shots and have a couple beers) Sam immediately ordered a bottle for the table. Great. Fuckin’ great. By the end of this meal, he’d probably spend this month’s rent and be up shit creek.

So Dean decided to take another route, while they were waiting for a froufrou appetizer and asked, “So, how did you guys meet each other?”

“Well,” Sam was looking at her like she was Christmas morning, or some bullshit. “She works with me at the firm. She was one of my bosses who actually had faith in me and we started working together on some of the big cases. Turns out, we’re really good business partners and, uh, I kinda couldn’t help but fall in love with her.”

Huh. So she _wasn’t_ a gold-digger, she probably had more money than Sam. Good thing that was out of the way. But now he had to delve deeper into this mystery himself to figure out what was going on.

“Good job, dude, now I understand _why_ you were bustin’ ass, working all those late nights,” he wiggled his eyebrows, causing Sam to turn a shade of scarlet.

“Dean, you know that-”

Ruby leaned forward and stage-whispered to Dean, “I love it when he gets all embarrassed like that. Don’t you dare stop.”

“Ruby!” Sam whipped around, like his girl had personally betrayed him.

“What?” She shrugged her shoulders. “Ya look good in pink. It’s adorable.”

All right, so maybe now Dean wasn’t _as_ wary as before. At least she had a sense of humor, and she wasn’t brainless eye candy. She gave Sam a run for his money, he needed someone like that.

“So what about you?” Ruby reached forward to snag her wine glass. “Sam’s mentioned you, but it’s only been brief. I wanna know about the elusive big brother,” while she was taking a sip of the Merlot, it couldn’t help but stab Dean in the heart to know he was currently known as ‘elusive.’ “You don’t have a mating bite, but are you seeing anyone?”

Sam shot her a bitch face, which she seemed to be immune to, but then changed his tone by asking, “Oh yeah, do you? I mean, it’s been a while since we’ve talked and it’s never been about stuff like that.”

Ruby shot him a look that meant 'See, I know what I’m doing.’

However, Dean didn’t know what _he_ was doing, and this was the only thing in the world that made him fumble his words all over the place. “Nah. Not really.”

“Liar,” Ruby pointed at him, like they’d been friends for years, and felt no shame calling him out. “I know that look.”

“Eh, it’s just a thing. Casual, you know. Nothing serious.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, grabbed the glass in front of him and threw it back without thought. If they were going to harass him this much, already? Bring on the wine.

“That’s for sipping, not chugging.” A voice that made his blood run cold, commented from behind him, “You can be such a savage,” he teased and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Sam’s heckled raised and he growled out at the new face, “I don’t see why this is any of your business.”

As the hand gripped his shoulder more firmly, Dean sighed in defeat and turned around to see Castiel slyly standing behind him. Naturally. He’d run into him in this fancy-ass restaurant when Dean was clearly out of his element and had no idea what he was doing. At least it was better than the scuzzy club. But now the question was… why was he here?

So obviously, Dean lowered his voice and asked, “What do you want?”

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Cas raised an eyebrow and pasted on a completely _fake_ smile.

It creeped Dean the fuck out.

“Why?”

“Just do it.” His voice was saccharine, but dangerous, if that was a thing.

So Dean played along with it, and decided to have some fun of his own, since this was yet another situation that slapped him in the face. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and moved it towards his mouth.

He kissed the omega's knuckles (which made Cas twitch - so take _that_ fucker), before spinning around and announcing, “Don’t worry Sam, my boyfriend’s got a mouth on him. He’s a sassy son of a bitch, isn’t that right, babe?”

Cas was completely yanked into the booth next to Dean as he pulled on a mask and joked, “Someone’s gotta keep you in line, right?”

“Uh,” Sam looked between the two men as Dean reached to wrap his arm around Cas’ shoulder. “This is your ‘casual thing?’” And then winced when the words tumbled out of his mouth because that _was_ tactless, but he’d really been caught off guard, to be honest.

The sound that Cas made was a full-bodied laugh, then he turned his attention on the alpha and then leaned in to kiss Dean’s cheek. “He’s shy. We’ve been together for a while, and I admit, it’s kinda my fault because I played hard to get at the beginning. Maybe he just hasn‘t forgiven me yet.”

Woah, holy fuck, could Castiel _act_. And it was kind of petrifying. Like, eerie, macabre, Steven King shit to Dean… but he was the most sociable ‘good boyfriend’ to Sam and Ruby’s eyes.

“I didn’t mean to surprise you,” Cas rested his head in the crook of Dean’s neck before he tilted it enough to where Dean could feel his breath again his cheek. “I got done early from that meeting so I thought I’d stop by.”

All right, Dean really was gonna have a panic attack.

Nope. Nope. He was going to turn his energy into fuel and get revenge on this jackass.

“It’s all right,” he cupped the side of Cas’ face and kissed the top of his head. “I’m glad you can meet my brother.”

Even though he wasn’t glad. Not even a little bit. There _had_ to be a reason for this, some kind of ulterior motive… but when Cas scented him, his mind went blank and he told himself he was going to figure it out later.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Cas snapped at attention, stood up like a goddamn gentleman and extended his hand across the table. “My name’s Emmanuel.”

Sam did the same with a smile and shook his hand, “Sam, and this is my fiancee, Ruby.”

She didn’t stand up, but she waved and Castiel gave her a small nod.

“You’re an ass, Dean,” Sam suddenly announced with a smirk spreading across his face. “You were seriously planning on hiding your boyfriend from us? What the fuck? Are you all weirded out because he’s an alpha, or something?” Sam teased, then flagged the waiter over to grab one more glass.

“Nah,” the true alpha gave Cas the ‘check-out’ from top to bottom. “We worked that out pretty damn fast, didn’t we, Manny?”

“We certainly did.”

“Ew! I don’t wanna know!” The younger Winchester suddenly grumbled and then focused all his attention on Cas for a moment. “Seriously, I’m glad you could join us. I haven’t seen Dean this happy in a while.”

Ohhh, Dean was going to flip his shit any second now. But instead, he filled his glass of wine up, and drank it all in one go again.

Castiel didn’t hold back his eye roll and repeated himself, “You _are_ a savage.”

\------------

As the dinner went on, shit got _more_ crazy.

Sam and Castiel’s ‘Emmanuel’ persona were fuckin’ hitting it off and Dean was laughing along and playing into it like it was an honest-to-goodness double-date. Which was weird, but he didn’t know what to do about it. In order for Cas to play up the guise, he was _more_ than affectionate - which made Dean’s heart skip a couple beats, but then he had to remember he was probably being used at the same time. Castiel wanted something from Sam. Perhaps it was information about his brother, Inias? Maybe he had gotten word, somehow, Sam was the lawyer at the firm who was taking his estranged brother’s case? Yep. Dean was 100% being used. Fuck this.

So he drank a shit-ton of wine, enough to get him slaphappy, ordered _way_ more food than he probably should have and took any chance he could to make Cas uncomfortable.

Sometimes, it was teasing his hand almost too high on the omega’s thigh under the table, which made him flick Dean’s hand, then flash him a sickeningly sweet coy-look. Dean had even tried to push his luck (after the few glasses of wine, obviously) to see how close he’d be able to get to kiss Cas’ mouth, which he quickly deflected, “We’re in public, babe,” then, made a show of purring, “Later, I’m all yours.”

Which was the biggest friggen lie in the universe, and _that one_ stabbed him kind of deep. It was a low blow. That was about the time Dean said fuck it and gave up. It was nearing the end of the dinner, anyway, and Dean had one last thing to do.

He made a show of digging through his wallet (purposefully thumbing his Visa Card out of sight) and groaning in exasperation when the checks were brought out.

“Babe?” Dean turned to Cas and gave him his best puppy eyes. “I think I forgot the card at home, could you get this tonight?”

It was part of his tactic to splurge on the dinner and then give Cas a nice ‘screw you, you get the bill.’

“Of course,” Cas reached out and cupped Dean’s face, pulling him into another _almost_ kiss. Instead, he passed his lips and whispered into his ear, “You tricky little fuck.”

“That’s why you love me,” Dean raised his voice for the entire table to hear and saw Ruby and Sam shaking their heads at each other. “I’m glad we could get together, really.”

“Me too, Dean.” His expression was kind and genuine, “We’ve gotta do this more often. Hopefully Luke doesn’t work me to the point of death or something, beforehand. This was fun.”

Ruby nodded her agreement, “It was wonderful to meet both you hotties.”

“The pleasure’s our,” Cas answered for the two of them and turned his attention to Dean, “You drank too much tonight. I’ll drive you home, all right?”

“Uh, I can get a cab-” Dean stammered.

“Are you an _idiot_?” Ruby tittered, “Let your mate drive you home!”

“Mate?” It was actually Castiel who asked that question.

“You shit-heads may as well be,” she rolled her eyes while she was pulling on her coat. “Seriously, Dean. Are you an idiot?”

“Only on Wednesdays,” he laughed nervously, and then got even _more_ anxious as Castiel linked their arms together to get him up.

They said their goodbyes, and soon enough… Dean found himself outside, looking down Castiel, _not_ Emmanuel.

Shit.

“Sooo,” he drew out, “I’m gonna go ahead and catch that cab now…”

Cas reached out and grabbed the alpha’s bicep in a crushing grip, and spoke with finality, “I’m taking you home.”

He began tugging a more or less unwilling Dean around the back lot of the restaurant, to where a fucking gorgeous brand-spankin’ new Cadillac CTS was parked. All right, maybe he’d allow himself to get shoved in (not like he had a choice) because Castiel did just that.

This was his daily struggle, getting shoved inside people’s cars and skittering around to right himself. That didn’t mean being caught off guard changed any amount of Dean’s sass. “Well, at least _you_ were able to avoid fuckin’ valet parking.”

A small tug at the corner of Cas’ lips made him glow internally, as the omega revved up the car and they were on their way.

There was a good amount of silence, Dean unsure of what exactly what was going on, until Castiel broke it with, “You were extremely rude to force your way into the club the other day.”

The alpha opened his mouth to snap something back, but Cas wasn’t finished.

“Now we’re even.”

“Even?” Dean echoed, “Because you rudely interrupted my dinner, or because you wanted something about of it? I know you, there _had_ to be a reason-”

“I always want something,” Cas said suggestively, as his eyes flickered from the road, glanced lewdly over Dean, and then back again. “And I’ll always get it.”

The alpha huffed and crossed his arms as they took Dean’s exit from the expressway. Yep. He knew this was how it was going to go down.

“By any means, apparently. Even if you gotta pretend to like me,” he shot over his shoulder at the omega.

“Yes, that was rather difficult.”

There was a teasing quality in his voice that seemed to be lingering from his run as Emmanuel. It was a strange kind of fondness, and it kinda made Dean happy. Apparently, he was too busy basking in the half-cryptic-backhanded-compliment Castiel had given him to realize they were in front of his place.

As much as Dean wanted to ask ‘you coming up’ he knew the answer was no. There was no place for him to park without being noticed, who knew if the street cams would catch him, who knew if he even _wanted_ to.

So, instead, he changed his approach, “Do I get a good night kiss for such a wonderful date?”

The omega tilted his head with curious eyes and a barely-there grin, before he started to lean in. Dean’s breath caught in his throat before he mentally kicked himself to get with the program. He closed his eyes and could feel Castiel’s breath on his lips.

But instead of the brush of his skin, Dean felt the weight of his words.

“I paid your tab for said wonderful date. I‘d be best for you not to push your luck, alpha.”

Dean’s eyes snapped open, only to glare at the mischievousness staring back in Castiel's gaze.

“You’re a dick.”

“Go inside and go to sleep, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled and whipped open the door to the car, only to slam it as hard as he could, like he was throwing a tantrum.

He refused to look back at Castiel while he was walking to the door. He didn’t want to see that cocky, beautiful face. Tonight… tonight had been pretty amazing. But, dammit, why wasn’t Emmanuel real?


	10. Incandescence

“Still nothing? An entire goddamn collection of bodies, a giant church as a crime scene and we’re gettin’ nothing fer fingerprints? Shoe prints? Even a hint from fuckin’ ballistics?!” Bobby raved as he sat in on the meetings to give the rundown about evidence found at the church. “Fuckin’ Novaks!”

It was hard (but not) for Dean to hold his tongue. He was still trying to figure out a way to give some kind of word or _hint_ to the department that this wasn’t the Novaks at all. Shit at the station was all kinds of messed up. It was utter chaos and this slaughter (of fuckin’ course) had drawn the focus away from the Alastair case and they’d doubled their efforts on the Novaks.

This must have been that renegade half of Cas’ family’s reasoning… they needed to create an event (a huge statement piece) when the family was already under investigation. Those assholes were putting the heat on to make this case _urgent_  to get their revenge, when Dean knew it was fuckin’ _pointless_. The alpha was strewing with anger and frustration - that was luckily the default scent thorough the room - but he had very different reasons from his coworkers.

Maybe he needed to speak with Charlie? Maybe he could tell her…

No. Cas told him this was something no one outside the family knows. If the cops get a tip about it, it would shine a fucking flood light on Dean betraying him. The alpha was a good cop, he needed to make a honest case. He needed to figure out someway to use the information Castiel gave him about the true reasons for the massacre, and do good detective work. Maybe he needed to pound some pavement? Look into leads? Hell, even ask Sammy about Inias. He needed something to turn the force’s focus to where it _should_ be.

But now… Dean was at odds with himself.

Should he be concentrating on proving the Novaks innocent? Or catching Alastair?

Cas’ family could protect themselves, he decided. The serial killer was much more urgent right now.

Even though all his co-workers were buzzing around _this_ clusterfuck, and were gonna put _that_ on the back burner.

Bobby had, more or less, hijacked the meeting. It was supposed to be Naomi talking through the information, because a good chunk of her team (including Dean) were joining this investigation. But the Sergeant wasn’t one to sit idly by.

In no time, Naomi had been forced into a seat while Bobby read through her report, dramatically flipping the pages hard enough to tear them, grumbling, “Bullshit, bullshit, fuckin’ _horseshit_.” Then he threw the stack onto the podium and turned back around to the officers.

“Who’s figured out how many’a them were in the church?” He snapped, looking around the room.

“Five,” Jo was one of the few who risked responding to him when he was in this kind of a mood. “We deduced there was a ringleader, two men with blades and the others had a multitude of illegal firearms. All the bullets, our spatter analyst concluded, came from two fixed points, even though ballistics showed six different guns. I believe they were trying to throw us off.”

This was _another_ point Dean wanted to argue.

In the past, Novak hits had been carried out by individuals, maybe a pair at the most. Getting the whole family together for a good ol’ fashion shootout? That was bull. If people ignored the fuckin’ note, they’d never in a million years think of blaming Cas’ family. If only Dean could bring it up… but then again, _he_ was the one who allowed the fugitive to escape. He was practically public-enemy numero uno when it came to that stunt, and if he tried to convince everyone they were innocent?

He’d be lynched. Most _definitely_ lynched.

So... he bit his tongue and watched as they threw back and forth crap-stories that he could easily discredit. It was painful but he couldn’t show his hand. Goddammit, was it painful.

\----------

It was embarrassing to admit (considering his line of work) but when it came down to it - Dean slept like a _rock_. He had to set multiple alarms every morning to wake him from his comas and when friends drunk dialed him in the middle of the night? What can he say - he missed out on all the fun. So they never even bothered anymore.

Which was why he was alarmed to be jerked awake, at god knows _what_ hour, by a strange banging going on in his kitchen. He reached for the gun in his nightstand and pulled back his sheets. The fact that he’d been awoken by _anything_ was more than enough of a reason to be alert and stressed out by whatever the hell was inside his apartment.

The only person in the world who had a key was his brother… but dinner two weeks ago with Sam was probably reaching his allotment for the next half year. He’d been lucky he’d even gotten to see him then. Plus, Sam wasn’t the kind of person to stop by, unless it had been scheduled at least two weeks in advanced. Let alone stumble in at random hours. When Dean dared a glance at the clock, he took note it was rounding on three.

He was silent as he turned the corner, and finally caught sight of the figure. However, before he could determine who it even was, the scent of blood assaulted his nostrils.

He wasn’t thinking when he reached out towards the light switch - obviously - because the figure lunged at him in tandem with his movements.

Dean didn’t stop because of the attack, he stopped because it was _Cas_.

Cas was here.

In his apartment.

In the middle of the night. Again.

But this time… covered in blood?

His breathing was labored and his form wasn’t the proud man with picture-perfect posture - he was hunched over, his arm holding his midsection and warning bells started going off in Dean’s head.

The alpha set the gun down on the counter and took some of Castiel’s weight as he hauled him up and dragged him to the bathroom. He knew what was going on in the omega’s head, even if he didn’t voice it. There were huge windows in the kitchen, if the lights were on, someone could see him - but the bathroom? They were safe.

Dean unceremoniously slammed the lid on the toilet and dropped him down before flicking on the light and huffing.

Castiel wasn’t meeting his eyes, as he grumbled, “You have field training. I can’t go to the hospital and I need stitches.”

“You fuckin’ asshole,” Dean responded and surprised the omega by yanking off his jacket, but then he was stopped when he went for the shirt.

Cas’ hands covered Dean’s from where they were poised to unbutton the blood-soaked garment and asked evenly, “You’ll do it?”

“No, I’m getting you naked to watch you bleed out. _Totally_ a turn on.” He rolled his eyes and swatted the omega’s hands away, “C’mon, I can scent it, most of this is yours and this isn’t good.”

He meant it. He didn’t know when he became such a Castiel Novak expert, but he seemed hyper-aware of any scents concerning the man. It was true - while there were splatters of random stranger's blood, past the discarded jacket? He was soaked in his own.

After Dean unbuttoned the shirt, he tried to be as careful as he could peeling the fabric back. The blood was beginning to congeal and cling to the cotton - the near-scabs were torn open and began bleeding anew. Despite all that, Cas didn’t make a peep. Dean wadded up the ruined shirt and tossed it in the shower. His eyes glanced over the wounds cut into his flesh before he got an idea of what he was going to need.

“All right,” he nodded to himself, as a little pep-talk off sorts. “I need to grab some shit from my room. You take your pants off and don’t give me attitude. We’ll… get this fixed.”

Finally, Castiel looked up and met Dean’s eyes. His cheekbone was bruising and his lip was split open, but rather than the agony anyone else would be caught up in, he looked simply annoyed. The alpha could tell he was biting his tongue when he nodded.

Dean rushed out of the room with superhuman speed. He knew what he did and didn’t have in the bathroom… somewhere in his pantry he had more hydrogen peroxide - he hadn’t had a chance to restock, and by the looks of things? He was going to need a cubic shit-ton. Under his bed was where he kept a kit of the good stuff. The ‘good stuff’ being actual supplies - rather than floss or something ghetto-fabulous to stitch someone back together on a camping trip. He also had more back-up bandages there.

Once he filled his arms and he came back to the bathroom, Castiel had done just as he had been instructed and was seated wearing his boxers with goose-bumps peppering his flesh. Dean suddenly felt terrible he turned down the heat when he went to bed, but it's not like he’d _prepared_ for a half-dead Novak to stumble in beforehand or anything. He couldn’t exactly ask Cas to call ahead. Still… as much as he hated himself for it, the alpha inside him kept yelling idiotic things like ‘protect your omega’ ‘take care of your omega’ and he kept trying to scream back that Cas wasn’t his _and_ Cas would rather chew off his own arm than have Dean take care of him.

Although… that didn’t seem to be the case right now, did it?

“Okay,” Dean took a deep breath when he readied the disinfectant and looked at him with apology. “I don’t have to tell you this is gonna sting, right?”

“It’s better than the stitches will be.” He shrugged his shoulders, and before Dean snatched up the gauze squares, he reached into his grab-bag to pull out one of his _necessities_ for such times.

A bottle of whiskey. This wasn't his first rodeo.

He nodded his head while he handed the bottle over and Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

“C’mon, it’s not like I’m drugging you. Take the edge off.”

“Ah. They don’t include this at home,” he mused and unscrewed the top.

While he took a sip, Dean couldn’t help the way his eyes wandered to the flex of Cas’ toned muscles, even though they were torn and covered in blood. He was beautiful. Every inch, every old scar, every new wound. He was a warrior. And the fact that he was letting Dean see him like this? See him vulnerable? It was a shock to his system, it was something, a _real_ something... and Dean watched, enraptured, as Cas chugged the liquid down. And damn, did he _chug_.

Dean didn’t blame him one bit - the omega looked like he’d gone a few rounds with a lawn mower.

Or barely made it out of Kill Bill.

Cas kept his hand wrapped around the bottle and confirmed, “All right. You may begin.”

Dean would have laughed at his words, but the way the sliced skin was still leaking scared him. The way that the omega was so causal about it scared him too. He wet the fabric with disinfected and went to work cleaning all the cuts and wounds. Cas barely made as sound as he wiped them down, one after the other. Until he got to a huge gash on his ribs. That was… _god_ , that one needed _serious_ medical attention. Dean was terrified, and he had to voice it.

“Cas, I don’t know if I’ll be able to-”

“Dean-” his voice was a low growl that was simultaneously unnerving and sexy at the same time. “Do it.”

And, all right, if Dean was going to do it, _this_ was the one that needed to be taken care of, like, yesterday. He turned his attention to the kit for stitches and didn’t look at Cas when he said, “May wanna take another shot before this one.”

The sloshing of liquid was answer enough.

With laser focus, the alpha leaned forward to pull the skin together, “All right, can you raise your arm? Yeah, just like that-” and fuck, he was lucky he wasn’t squeamish. The more he touched around the split flesh, the more it oozed and fresh blood poured out of the wound. But his stitches worked - he closed it up, and by the time the knot was tied he felt a weight leave his shoulders. He grabbed another gauze pad to get rid of the new blood before patching it up with a bandage.

He didn’t even realize until that moment… Cas hadn’t made a single sound.

When he finally turned his attention back to the man, Cas was watching him. He was blatantly _staring_ at him with curiosity and... fondness? Well, as fond as you could be of someone who’s sticking you over and over again with a needle.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and asked, “Well, how’s that one? Trust me with the rest?”

He nodded, and Dean went back to it.

The alpha had no idea how much time had passed, but stitch after stitch, bandage after wrap after bandage, he was pretty convinced he was in an episode of Doctor Sexy. He finished up taping the last one in place on Cas’ thigh, before he took in a huge breath and finally collapsed on his haunches. “All done.” He peered up to those blue eyes and had to ask, “Why did you come to me?”

“I think it’s fairly obvious why I couldn’t go to a hospital.”

“No,” Dean wasn’t thinking when he reached out and placed his hand on Castiel’s knee - but the omega didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t push him away, at least. “I mean, doesn’t the family business cover job-related injuries?”

Cas was silent for a second before he slowly answered, “I was sloppy. This was supposed to be an easy job and I got careless. I shouldn’t have been injured to this extent.”

“You didn’t want them finding out.” Dean suddenly realized, and (to a certain degree) could relate to. “Well, I can offer you my professional skills whenever, now that you’ve seen my work,” he tried to tease and lighten the mood, but he didn’t know why he even bothered. It’s not like Castiel smiled or anything.

Even if this was different from their usual encounters, he didn’t know what he was expecting. What he was hoping for. Why he thought this time would be any different.

The omega slowly got to his feet and nodded. “I‘ll keep that in mind.”

He stumbled a little bit, and Dean knew right away it must have been from the Jack Daniels. He rushed to Cas’ side and grabbed the arm with the least amount of injuries.

This change in dynamic had made him feel bold, because he whispered, “You can stay tonight, you know. I could change the bandages in the morning, make sure everything looks good-”

“No-” Cas pushed the alpha away and actually thought grabbing his clothes was a good idea.

So Cas’ stupidity added to Dean’s frustration and he quickly spat, “What the fuck are you doing? You can’t leave wearing those! Jesus Christ, for someone so smart you can be a goddamn moron.”

The alpha threw his arms in the air and charged out of the bathroom.

He made a b-line to his room and dug through his drawers. His moves were angry and as soon as he yanked out a t-shirt, pair of jeans and a hoodie - he slammed them shut with more force than necessary. He stomped back to where Cas was still standing like a stitched-together rag doll in his boxers.

“I get it, you think I’m shady and I’m gonna keep your fuckin’ bloody clothes as evidence or something. Whatever, take them, destroy them, donate them to Salvation Army for all I care! But you’re _not_ wearing them. Take these.” He shoved the garments at Castiel’s chest before he even had a chance to lift his arms. “Don’t give me shit. Just… do it.”

Cas looked down to the pile of clothes, up to Dean, then down again.

The alpha couldn’t take it. He hadn’t _wanted_ to say it out loud, but Castiel just _wasn’t getting the point._ He’d have to spell it out to get it through his thick skull!

“You should know by now…” his voice was so low he could barely hear it himself, “If I haven’t turned you in yet… do you really think I’m gonna?”

The omega didn’t respond verbally. Instead, he calmly set the jeans down on the counter and pulled the shirt on over his head. He winced as the worn cotton brushed over some of the wounds but tried to keep a straight face when he reached back for the jeans. A burst of warmth rushed through Dean’s body as he watched Cas tug on the denim and couldn’t help but think… god, he looks good in the alpha’s clothes… it was like a strange, twisted dream come true…

Again, Dean pushed his luck and grabbed Cas’ wrist with a soft touch. He scowled but didn’t pull away. Dean  _must_ have had some good karma working in his favor, because normally he would have been punched out on the floor by now. Nope - all he was getting was a death glare. How sick and wrong was it that made him so damn happy?

“If you’re not staying here…” he cleared his throat, “Promise me you’ll be safe?”

That was the point where Cas jerked out of his grasp.

He marched out of the bathroom and around the corner where Dean had put his shoes - since they were in the way during the bandaging process. Castiel toed them on and then looked for his jacket. The alpha gave up and handed it to him - hoping the blood was now dry and wouldn’t stain his shirt.

Not like he planned on seeing it again.

If anything, he’d hoped Cas would keep it.

Wear it around Murder Headquarters.

What the fuck, Dean was an idiot.

Cas glanced at him one last time, and the look his gave him was the closest thing to a 'thank you' he was going to get. But Dean knew that’s what he was _trying_ to convey - even though the words had probably never passed the other man’s lips in his entire goddamn life. Dean would take it, though. He’d take this moment and remember it forever.

The omega's steps were only slightly staggered now, as he walked to the door and Dean followed behind. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do.

So he waited until Cas left, and locked the door after him.

With a heavy sigh and a racing heart, he was unsure whether or not he’d be able to get anymore sleep the rest of the night.


	11. Inertia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing feedback last chapter! Work has been kicking my ass this last week, but I'll be responding very soon <3

While Dean used to refer to his times with Castiel as confrontations, after the post-midnight visit when the alpha felt like a fuckin’ surgeon - they started turning into… rendezvous? Meetings? He was getting to the point where he was debating about simply giving Cas a key to his goddamn apartment instead of making him go through the process of picking the lock every time. Or maybe not, just to spite him and his sneaky ass.

The alpha was all settled in for the night, stretched out in bed while watching the game on TV, when a shadowed figure walked into his room.

He wasn’t nervous, his heart didn’t skip a beat, he didn’t reach for his gun.

He knew that outline. It had been burned into his brain as one of the best _and_ most pain-in-the-ass silhouettes of his damn existence.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean saluted over to him, not making a move because he was quite comfortable, thank you very much.

The omega titled his head as he walked in and glanced at the TV, “Is this what you do on your nights off?”

“Is breaking into my apartment what _you_  do on your nights off?” He countered right back with a smirk. “You’re looking better, at least.”

Castiel didn’t give him an answer as he tugged off his trench coat, folded it, and laid it across one of the chairs Dean had in his room.

“Shoes.” Dean admonished. “We don’t wear shoes in bed around here.”

The omega looked thoroughly amused and made a very blatant show of toeing off his dress shoes. “Is this acceptable?”

“Dunno, what are you planning on doing?” Dean’s eyes kept flicking between the TV and Cas, because this was weird.

Cas only visited his apartment when he needed things. Hell, Dean only visited Cas at the club, or a hotel when he needed things, too. So what the hell was the omega doing here?

He didn’t give a verbal answer, but crossed the room and headed for the bed. He, none so gently, pushed Dean from the center and took a seat next to him. Well, it wasn’t even a seat. He copied the alpha’s posture, making himself comfortable, leaning back into the pillows and crossing his legs. Dean didn’t know what the fuck was happening. He risked a glance at Cas, to see his eyes were now glued on the television.

“I don’t understand why people have such a fascination with football,” he mused. “The game itself is simplistic. There is more down time between plays, huddles and flags being throw that negates any interest or fluidity at all.”

“Yeah, but there’s lots of dudes tackling each other,” was Dean’s cheeky response. “That’s the point, Cas. It’s mindless. You get a little excited when something happens, then there’s downtime to chat it up with your friends, order a beer, smash on some bar food. It’s a social thing. Plus, you get attached to teams and you root for them. It’s just… something people do.”

“Yet you’re not doing anything social, so your points are null and void.”

“You’re here,” he clucked his tongue. “So that automatically makes it social.”

“I’d never describe myself in that way,” an impish smirk was playing over his features. “So, Dean Winchester is just another ‘red-blooded American’ who buys into the societal norms like another mindless drone.”

The alpha rolled onto his side and glared, “Did you really just come here to give me shit about football? Nothing better to do? Why don’t you go shoot up some meth dealers, or something.”

“Been there, done that,” Castiel commented flippantly.

“Why are you here?” Dean pressed again, and finally, Cas turned his head to look at him.

He should have realized how close they would be, two six foot plus dudes chilling out in a bed, but it wasn’t until Cas shifted that it hit him - they were nose to nose. This was always the part that got him. That lead to his downfall. He got caught up in those blue eyes and his mouth went dry. But these days, it had turned from internal freaks outs, wondering what Cas was going to do to him and shifted towards things _he_ wanted to do to _Cas_. And right now... he really, really, really wanted to kiss him.

The way the omega’s eyes kept flickering to his lips was doing him no favors at all.

Goddammit, it was all he wanted.

This was some strange kind of perfect. The omega simply lounging in his bed, no imminent threats of death or malice hanging in the air - it was just them. Even though he had no idea _why_ Cas was here, he couldn’t have given a fuck less. He _wanted_ Cas here, more than anything. And he wanted to kiss him through any means possible…

“You wear your heart on your sleeve, Detective,” the omega finally said, his voice rougher than usual, when his eyes flickered back up to meet Dean’s.

“Yeah, it’s a personal problem,” he admitted, feeling every puff of Cas’ breathing against his mouth. “I was trying to figure out if you had a heart at all, for a second there, you know.”

Castiel shifted his body so they were both now laying on their sides, giving each other their full attention. “What did you discover?”

With a cocky grin and a shrug, Dean responded, “That’s privileged information.”

“Oh?” Cas reached out and his hand ducked underneath the worn cotton of Dean’s t-shirt to graze his side - it made him shiver immediately. “I suppose I’ll keep assuming I’m heartless, then.”

Dean tried to play it cool. He followed the movement of Cas’ hand with his eyes from where it had disappeared under his shirt. It didn’t stop at his hipbones, but moved higher to caress over his chest. The alpha had to hold back a shudder when the omega’s fingers teased his nipples into hardness because - goddammit - _how_ did he know that was such a turn on? His fingertips raked over the expanse of Dean’s abdomen and just barely hooked into the waistband of his pajama pants. However, Dean refused to follow his hand down there, because he _knew_ he’d see a fuckin’ erection tenting the thin flannel.

The omega looked amused when Dean cautiously looked back to him, a grin on his face. Although he refused to watch it, he could feel the tug of Cas’ fingers along not only the pajamas, but his boxers too. What was he playing at?

Dean didn’t know why, but he swatted him away and spit out, “All right, you confuse the shit out of me!”

Cas actually had the balls to look a little surprised.

“Confuse you?”

“Yeah!” Dean was flustered, already turned on as fuck, but he needed to get this out, “All right. I get the whole, here’s the money to clear our debt, sure. But in my books, that’s a good riddance. Apparently, it isn't in yours!” The alpha rearranged himself in his pants so the boner wasn’t quite as visible and sat up. “The night in the club? Cool, I get it, you’re a cold-hearted jerk and thought I needed to be taught a lesson. _Obviously_ I’m attracted as fuck to you, so it is what it is. The hotel crap?” Dean took in a monster of a breath before wiping a hand down his face. “Okay. That was fun. I mean, I guess as fun as it could have been - considering you took my goddamn virginity, completely forgoing the TLC part of it, and left. I get that too. You think I’m a fun play thing, and if that’s what it is, _fine_.” He threw his arms up in the air with frustration but couldn’t stop. “And when I cornered you? Thank you for giving me the information. Thank you for not popping a cap in my ass when I busted in there, unannounced. A-and I’m glad I could stitch you up. But do you get _why_  I'm confused?”

Cas was still laying back on the bed with curiosity.

“Okay, good deal, I’m glad you’re probably not gonna kill me. And dude, I told you, fuck buddies is fine, but now... I worry about you. And with you chillin' here in my bed, all I can think about is kissing the fuck out of you. Which you’ve made it _painfully_ clear isn‘t gonna happen - I’m like a fuckin’ _disease_ to you, but... I still want you. I just want…” he was panting and on the verge of hyperventilating, because he didn’t even _know_ what he wanted, his brain was overheating.

He wasn’t used to feeling out of control. He had been in control his entire life, and his world shattered into a million pieces as soon as Castiel walked in.

Dean was so wrapped up in his eminent breakdown, he didn’t feel the hands cup his cheeks and draw him in close, until Cas was whispering, “Tell me what you want, Dean.”

He’d been pulled forward so much that he had to readjust his weight - by placing his arms on either side of Cas - to keep from toppling forward.

“I… I liked when you trusted me. I want you to trust me,” his voice was a hushed plea. “I don’t want you to think I’m the enemy.”

The omega yanked Dean in the rest of the way, so far in fact, that Dean completely collapsed over top of Castiel. Their bodies were flush, and Cas had his damn face in Dean’s neck, scenting him. Dean was bracing himself to be thrown off at any goddamn second, and jerked when Cas placed a hand on his back.

And it started… caressing him? His soft touch ran the length of his spine while he stayed burrowed in the crook of Dean’s neck and found himself relaxing. The alpha finally lulled his head to the side, to give Cas better access and rested his forehead against the pillows. He breathed easily for the first time in forever. Dean didn’t care, he’d already given up too much of himself for one night, so why not go ahead and try to make the most of it?

He shifted around and wrapped his arms around Castiel to made himself comfortable against the man’s body. The omega bent his knees to give Dean’s hips more space to rest and then… Dean felt fingers carding through his hair? Was this really happening? Or was this a dream?

No, it _couldn’t_ have been a dream, because there would be _way_ more sex and…

All right, maybe it _was_ a dream, because this close to the omega, he could scent the first hints of arousal. He didn’t know what to do with that information, because he was so comfortable. He wanted to spend the night here, wrapped up in Castiel’s arms… this was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity and he didn’t want to break it… once again, both his heads were fighting it out, but when Castiel’s tongue flicked across his neck, he couldn’t be held accountable for his actions.

He hummed into the touch, while Cas very gently and meticulously kissed and sucked the length of his neck, then the hinge of his jaw and nibbled his ear. The omega’s hands hand disappeared under Dean’s shirt, and before he even knew _how_ Cas did it, the article was pulled over his head. This would have been the perfect time to flip him over and go at it like animals all over again - except, the omega let Dean stay boneless between his legs. Which gave Dean courage.

The alpha looked up at Cas for permission, before he began unbuttoning his shirt and traveling down the length of torso underneath him. When he’d popped the final button, he rolled his body back up to kiss Castiel’s neck. The omega let him, and also allowed him spread kisses even further down. He mouthed at the pronounced collar bones and took special care around all the wounds he’d sewn up last time. While Dean was a half second away from singing his own praises - these were healing _amazingly_ \- that’s not what he was here for.

He was here to make Castiel feel good.

Dean nosed the sensitive flesh of those sharp sex-lines disappearing below his pants while he unbuckled his belt. He could already smell the sweet scent of slick and he wanted _more_. He didn’t bother to whip off the belt, he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, hooked his fingers in the waistband of Cas’ boxers and pulled.

He honestly thought the omega would have stopped him by now, but he _didn’t_. When he looked up at Cas, he was watching him with intrigued, lust-heavy eyes.

“C-Cas…” Dean mumbled, suddenly shy, and pressed a kiss to the man’s thigh. “Can I taste you-?”

Those were the first words spoken in the silent room in a long time, and they were _weighted_. Dean watched Cas to see him consider it, see if he’d be allowed to, if he-

The omega finally nodded and Dean’s heart picked up in speed, not to mention the blood pumping through his dick rushed faster also. _God_ , he’d wanted this for _so long_ …

But he wasn’t going to barrel straight forward, he was going to _earn it_. Dean knew Cas loved his mouth, so he put it to good use and wrapped it around the omega’s cock and sucked. He could hear a breathy moan come from the other’s man’s lips as he took his time, sucking him down in long, languid bobs of his head. Dean’s fingertips gently brushed along Cas’ inner thigh and, _holyfuckingshit_ , he was _dripping_ slick. His fingers were coated, as they slipped and slid higher on Cas’ thigh, getting wetter and wetter from the flood of hot drip.

He couldn’t hold back anymore, it was too tempting, it smelled too sweet. He pulled his hand to his mouth and licked each and every one of his fingers clean. The taste of his omega was better than he could have ever imagined, and god, did he want _more_. He wanted to flip Cas over and bury his face in that ass, eat him out so good and make him scream. But he wasn’t allowed to take - he wasn’t allowed to-

“Is that all you’ve got?” Castiel taunted from above, but Dean could see he wasn’t unaffected.

His body was flushed, sweat starting to make him glow under the blue lights of the TV and the hungry look in his eyes was overwhelming.

“I’ve got way more,” Dean snarled back, but then wanted to kick himself for letting his alpha take over. If he lost control, Cas would _more_ than put him in his place. May even kick him to the fuckin’ curb, too.

“Prove it.”

The second those words were out of his mouth, was the second that Dean said fuck it.

If Cas was going to admonish him, he’d do it. The alpha would just have to go down fighting.

He knew making an omega present could be derogatory. But shifting Cas around, and throwing his legs over Dean’s shoulders while bent him in half with his arms? Not so much. Plus, if Cas wanted to knee him in the face, this was the perfect opportunity. But he wasn’t, _he didn't,_ he was merely watching Dean with shameless eyes and that’s all Dean needed.

The alpha decided to tease him, like Cas had a penchant for doing to him. He started lapping his inner thigh, where the slick had dripped, right up to his cheeks. God, being this close to Cas’ hole was like _torture_. For some reason, the thought of it being something he would never really have ached... but if the omega was granting his _mouth_ permission, he sure as fuck was gonna take it.

He flicked his tongue right across the puckered opening and listened while Cas hissed. Dean reached around front to grab the omega’s cock and stroked him slowly - so he wouldn’t get carried away and do something out of accidental primitive instinct. Castiel was trusting him, just like he’d asked him to do. But, god, the _taste_. He needed more. He wanted it _all_.

He circled his tongue around Cas’ hole, lapping up the new slick gushing from the omega with relish. But then he got greedy. Dean flattened his tongue for one more a long, sinful, teasing lap - before he licked inside. The omega arched his hips as Dean’s tongue pumped into his hole, teasing him with his free hand and brushes of his fingers as a reminder that he _could_ go _deeper,_ if Cas wanted it.

Dean’s hand drug through the mess of slick on Castiel’s thighs while he continued to tongue-fuck the omega, his hand gravitating closer and closer to his mouth.

Cas was breathless as he arched into the touch, the assault on his cock and his hole making him come apart faster than he’d thought. Even so, he knew _exactly_ what Dean was trying to pull. And _that’s_ where he cut him off.

As wound-up and lust crazed as he was, he still managed to flip them around once more, so he was pinning Dean to the bed. At least this time, the alpha wasn’t suffocating on a mattress. Instead, he had the beautiful vision of Cas on top of him.

The omega returned the favor and yanked Dean’s remaining clothing off. He was quite happy with this front row seat. Cas slithered up his body to bite his neck, which sent shock-waves through him and made him yelp, because if it had been just a _touch_ harder? That could have been a fucking mating bite. And for some psychotic reason, that could have made Dean cum in his pants. Or, not pants. Since he was naked.  But details, right?

“It looks like you liked that, alpha,” He whispered into his ear, “Do you want to be mine?”

Dean didn’t trust his own voice, but he didn’t get a chance to respond as he felt Cas work a very slick finger in between his legs. He moaned into the touch when Cas eased in another.

Cas chuckled, “You’re no longer virgin-tight. Have you been fingering yourself, thinking about me?”

“Y-yeah,” he couldn’t lie about that. He didn’t have to. “Didn’t want it to hurt like last time.”

The omega completely stopped his movements and froze up.

_Fuck_ , did Dean say something wrong? He shouldn’t have brought up the fact that he was a fuckin’ pussy. Now, Cas was probably wondering why he was fucking such a -

“I apologize,” his words were careful as he continued fingering Dean, but he wasn’t making eye contact.

Why was he apologizing? Dean knew what he had signed up for - it wasn’t Cas’ fault. Why was he being so goddamn _gentle_? Fuck, it barely stung at all, when he worked in a third finger and Dean was rearing to go -

\- but when Cas pulled his fingers out and paused, he asked, “You want this, right?”

Dean blinked, because he was flabbergasted. “Uh. Yeah. Obviously.”

Finally, _finally_ the Cas he knew was back and a smirk crossed his face as he positioned himself over Dean and licked his neck. “Are you mine, alpha?”

Dean nodded and held his breath while he felt Cas’ cock lining up with his hole.

“Say it,” it was a low hiss in his ear, which knocked Dean out of his internal monologue and finally looked the omega in the eyes. “Say you’re mine.”

The alpha nodded cautiously and reached up to cup Castiel’s face, “I’m yours.”

In one long thrust, Castiel was balls deep inside Dean’s tight heat and nipping his collarbone. The alpha threw his head into the pillows with a groan and grabbed at Cas’ back, so he could get a grip on _something_. And, god, the muscled flesh of the omega under his hands was so much better than the bed sheets. Everything about this was so much better. Being face to face, watching the sweat drip from Cas’ brow, all the little changes in his expression when he went from rapture to ecstasy and back again. Being able to watch the omega’s dick slide in and out of him… All of it was laid out before Dean.

He could actually wrap his legs around Cas, pull him deeper inside, get that cock to fuck him harder than before. Dean actually had some form of _control_. There were so many fleeting moments when Cas dipped in _just_ enough to where their lips were _about_ to brush, only for some kind of morbid realization in his damn head to yank him back.

But… Dean wasn’t complaining. The way he was pounding him within an inch of his life, the way he was looking at him like he was something special, and not just a fucking hooker to bone and leave… something had _changed_ … he didn’t know what it was, but he thanked god for it.

At one point, Cas changed up his thrusts and folded himself over Dean, which made the alpha hang on for dear life. But it was perfect. He could hold Cas, bury his face in his lust-filled scent and suck on his neck.

The friction on Dean’s cock between their bodies was already enough for him to get off, but for some reason… he _didn’t_ want to.

He didn’t want this to end-

For the first time in his life, he wasn’t chasing after an orgasm, he wanted to hold on to what he had - in this moment - but his body wasn’t _getting_ that memo-

He cursed the fiery heat that washed through him (no matter _how_ good it felt) as he coated both their bodies in cum. Cas took a breath to watch him, and moaned just as loud as Dean from the sight of the alpha's pleasure underneath him. Then, he spread Dean’s legs apart further.

Castiel leaned away from where he’d draped himself and used brute force to fuck into Dean until he came as well.

But this time… Cas _didn’t_ run away.

He collapsed down into Dean’s arms, into the mess of release coating their bodies, to catch his breath. And when Cas pulled out of Dean’s well-fucked hole, he felt cum dripping between his legs. His eyes widened because in all of that, he didn’t even _realize_  they’d forgotten a condom.

Maybe that was Castiel’s twisted way of claiming Dean as his?

And Dean... didn’t mind. You could scent if someone had anything, they were both clean, and it wasn’t like _Dean_ could get pregnant.

They laid there for a while, until their breaths evened out and neither of them made a move to leave. But it was inevitable. Dean had offered the previous week, when Cas was hanging by a thread, torn to shreds and drunk on Jack Daniels to stay - and he wouldn’t even do it _then_ … Why would tonight be any different?

Castiel finally rolled off him - it was the moment he’d been waiting for and dreading. But the omega looked hesitant.

“I have some things to take care of in the next week or two.”

“All right?” Dean didn’t know where this was going.

“I’m trying to be ‘less heartless,’ in your words,” he aimed a scowl in the alpha’s direction. “Which means, I won’t be able to see you for two weeks.”

“Oh-” a goofy grin spread across Dean’s face. “Duly noted.”

Castiel scoffed and moved to sit up, but before he could, Dean reached out and grabbed his wrist. The omega looked at him with confusion as Dean chewed on his lip.

“One of these days… think about staying?”

There was the barest of tugs that could have _possibly_ been a smile - but Cas didn’t smile - so that’s the best he was going to get. Right now, it was more than enough for Dean.

\----------

Even days later, Dean was still buzzing from his encounter with Castiel. It was the closest to perfect it could have been. _And_ Cas went out of his way to tell Dean he had business to attend to, so the alpha wouldn’t think he was ignoring him. Were they dating? In a strange, star-crossed tragic kind of way? He couldn’t figure it out, but this new turn… he really, really liked. God, he was on fuckin’ cloud nine and a few people had even called him out about it. Dean didn’t _have_ a good answer, so he always shrugged and demanded, “Can’t a dude be in a good mood, asshole?” because sarcasm was always the best route.

Charlie sure noticed, but she didn’t ask questions or pull him away for another one of their ‘dates’ because she just _knew_. It was all in those little knowing smiles she gave him and lewd winks. Sometimes, he wondered why the fuck she was his best friend.

It was on his day off, when he was actually in such a chipper state he’d tackled cleaning, when he heard ringing.

Dean glanced to his cell phone to see that Naomi, of all people, was calling him.

“’ello. How can I help ya,” Dean arranged the device on his shoulder as he went about making breakfast in the spotless kitchen.

“Since you’re still hell bent on _your_ way to solve our little case, I’ve managed to track down some witnesses who knew two of the disappeared. Let me know if you and Benny want to look into the tip. It’s probably nothing,” she scoffed, always up on her high horse.

“Yeah, text me the information-”

“No need,” she quickly interrupted. “It’s a simple address, Winchester. 5000 Winter Street.”

“Yeah, even a Neanderthal like me can remember that. Well, thanks for the lead,” Dean rolled his eyes and _knew_ he shouldn’t talk back to a superior, but sometimes it just _slipped_. “Benny’n me will get right on it.”

She rattled off a few more details, and finished with a firm - “Good. Report back to me.”

Dean had never been so happy to hang up with someone. He wrote down the information on a sticky note and called Benny up.

They’d be ready to head out in less than an hour.


	12. Collision

Something was off when they followed the tip. While normally, witnesses resided in _houses_ , the address Naomi gave directed them to the warehouse district. They parked a few blocks away, since there weren’t any direct driving routes to the specific building. When they walked along the deserted roads, Benny started shifting while looking back and forth.

“What woulda witness be doing here?”

“Who knows. Maybe they’re squatters? Bohemians? A fuckin’ hipster commune?” Dean suggested with his hands digging into his pockets. “Your guess is as good as mine. Naomi said we’re meeting a Julia and a Stan.”

“Last name?”

“Uh,” Dean paused to think, “I don’t know if she gave me a last name, actually… just that they were friends with two of the missing person's reports from three days ago. And they were out at a bar celebrating together the night the vics went missing.”

“Huh. If she’s already gotten this much information out of ‘em, why send us?”

“Because _we_ , my friend,” he swatted his partner on his rear. “Are the _sweet talkers_. We’ll be able to get out much more information than the ice queen.”

“Yeah, I’ll give that to ya, brother.”

Still, the location was strange. There were abandon assembly plants, storage facilities and the vicinity looked like a straight-up ghost town. Dean had half a mind to look for tumbleweeds blowing in the midst of the dirt their boots were already kicking up.

“5000, ya said?” Benny asked over and pointed his finger, “Looks like it’s this one.”

“This is weird.” The alpha mused and chewed his bottom lip. “Do we knock? The hell do you do to get into a place like this?”

“Well, if it’s not in anyone’s name, which I’d bet money on, I’d say we can walk right in and make ourselves at home,” he shrugged his shoulders and reached for the iron door handle. “Let’s hope little Julia and Stan are ready for us.”

“Yeah,” Dean scoffed.

Once the door was opened, a mouthful of cobwebs and dust made Dean choke. It was gross, and he rushed to get away from it. Then, the second Dean made a sharp turn around a corner inside the warehouse was the second he knew they had fucked up.

Alastair was here.

_No, no,_ _no_ , he shouldn’t have been, this wasn’t the call they were given, this wasn’t what they were investigating! This was supposed to be a routine interview, speaking to witnesses - not facing down the serial killer himself!

Benny knew something was wrong the second Dean froze, because he could scent his fright.

Which was another terrible, terrible mistake - the fact that they could _be_ scented.

This wasn’t something only two detectives could handle.

This should have been executed by a _group_ of detectives, along with a SWAT team, after they’d been doused in blockers for the element of surprise and armed to the teeth. They should have been prepared, how could this have gone to hell so quickly? And then Dean remembered… the tip. The _fucking tip_.

The glances Benny and him were exchanging told them more than words would convey, they both _knew_ what this was. They both knew they were fucked, as Alastair’s sadistic, soulless eyes stared them down. Like clockwork, alpha after beta after alpha started closing in on them. They were the killer's backup. This was it… there was no way out of this.

So - Dean decided to say _fuck it._

He yanked his radio up to his mouth, and announced to anyone and everyone listening in on the channel, “Naomi’s a fuckin’ rat. Send back up! We’ve found Alastair but chances are we’re dead, I repeat, Naomi is a fuckin’ rat and set us up!”

Dean dropped the radio, gripped the handle of his gun and asked Benny, “Wanna go out in a blaze of glory?”

“You know it, brother.”

\-----------

Who knew if it was dumb luck, paying attention at the academy or just good old fashion experience. Benny and Dean had managed to take down a good chunk of Alastair’s lackeys while dodging and weaving behind pillars and broken-down walls. So far, they’d only been grazed by some bullets, but one such graze in Dean’s thigh was bleeding a little heavier than he would have liked. It sure beat being dead, though, right?

The smell of gunpowder filled the warehouse, so Dean couldn’t get a read on where the hell the killer was. He had been taunting them, calling out, and what was more terrifying? He knew Dean’s name.

Which made no sense, because the alpha had never been ‘formally’ assigned this case. It was something Bobby just asked him to join in on, because they were lacking the man power.

This was all set up by Naomi, she _had_ to be the one who was gunning for him since day one, she was the one who had fucked them over-

They’d heard blurbs from the walkie Dean had long since lost, saying backup was on the way, but the alpha knew it was more or less a bluff. It’d take a damn long time for them to be located, the Impala was blocks away and that’s where the GPS would lead the force. If there wasn’t any gunfire by the time they got here, there were just a shit ton of warehouses that all looked the same. And if they were dead?

The cops would have to go door-to-door until they found their bodies.

“You got anymore clips?” Dean harshly whispered to his partner.

The burly man responded by slapping one down in Dean’s waiting palm and he immediately reloaded. His movements were shaky because he was starting to get lightheaded. Who knew if it was from the blood loss or the exhaustion…

“Hiding? Really, Dean?” Alastair’s voice echoed off the cement walls and collapsing plaster. “I thought you were more fun than that. After all the stories I’ve heard about you, wow. I’ve got to say, you enjoy living on the edge, don’t you?”

Biting his lip was the only thing that kept Dean from snapping back. That, and the fact that Alastair’s voice was still far away. It would be stupid to give away their location quite yet. There weren’t as many men as there had been, but Dean and Benny were an endangered species.

“I heard you were getting nice and cozy with the Novaks. I understand they’re a pretty bunch, but really? You should know by now, we’re the side who’s winning,” his speech had a swaying sing-song quality.

Alastair seemed to love the sound of his own voice, and continued taunting.

However, one of the admissions out of his mouth resonated with Dean and Benny more than anything. 'We're the side who's winning.'

“Didja like my work at the church? I know you two were on the scene. I had so much fun carving into the clergy like that. They prayed to their God, tried to make peace with him.” He snorted, “But I made them scream.”

“After all,” he continued, “It’s what Lucifer wanted.”

Dean whipped around to his partner and mouthed ‘ _Lucifer_?’ with his brows knitted together, high on his forehead.

“Just you wait for his next hit. It’ll be a lovely production number. He always has a flair for the dramatics!” His voice rose in a theatrical way of his own.

Benny nodded quickly and silently confirmed, ‘ _Alias_.’

Now they _needed_ to get this information back to headquarters… Alastair wasn’t as clinically insane as they thought - he was working for someone. They knew it - the fight for survival was more dire than before - since this was a new lead in the case. It also terrified Dean (with his fight or flight adrenaline going) that he knew, he _just fucking knew_ this Lucifer? He was the other faction’s _leader_ who broke off from the Novaks. He finally had the _name_ of the person who set Castiel’s family up.

The detectives needed to survive.

They could hear the scuff of Alastair's heels and his footfalls - it projected the image of a skip in his step. He was like a child playing a game. “We could always use another helper in the department, and you’re exactly our kind of people, Deano,” he continued, and suddenly giggled. “You’d be a wonderful replacement for Naomi, since your announcement will land her in prison. Tell you what, I’ll spare you. All you have to do is prove your loyalty to us. Initiation is quite simple, really. Kill your partner.”

“You’re fucking sick!” Dean couldn’t keep it in anymore - Alastair was hitting him right where it hurt, stabbing the metaphoric knife in and twisting.

“Dean!” Benny yelped and tried to grab him, but the other alpha was too quick.

He was up on his feet and charging towards the direction of the voice. There was no way he was going to stand by for one second longer. This piece of shit wasn’t going to talk about his partner, talk about his life like he knew _a goddamn thing._ He set up Cas, murdered all those people in the Novak's name just to turn some heads.

And Dean wasn’t going to hide anymore.

If Alastair died, his followers would flee - Benny would be saved. Benny could make it back and tell the station everything.

It made more sense to lose one of them than both.

Alastair caught sight of him and opened his arms with a wide smile, “Ah, finally facing me like a true alpha. Not some sniveling omega bitch.”

That got Dean’s blood boiling, and before he knew what he was doing he whipped his firearm up and took aim. Only, he wasn’t _thinking_ , he was just _acting_ \- and that’s when two alphas came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

The air was punched from his lungs as they grappled and kicked against one another. Dean growled, tried as hard as he possible could to keep hold on his gun - but all too soon, it was wrenched from his fingers and his wrists were pinned. He wasn’t going to go down that easy. He managed to headbutt the blonde alpha and then knee him in the face, which earned Dean a rewarding _crack_. Alastair's accomplice crumbled to the ground, out cold.

However, the other one?

Way too fast.

His response was elbowing Dean in the gut, which made him double over, before swinging two closed-fist blows to his face. Dean’s brain felt like it was ricocheting in his skull and his head was lulling from side to side. Like a goddamn bobble-head. He was completely restrained, completely fucked, and he knew this was the end.

Alastair crouched before his prone figure on the ground and patted him twice on the cheek.

“Such a shame. You have such promise. Lucifer would have loved you.”

The only thing Dean could do, was spit the blood seeping in his mouth across Alastair’s looming face.

Except, after it splattered... there was just too much.

It didn’t add up, he must have hit his head harder than he thought - because all he knew was  _Alastair_ was now bleeding and the blood _kept coming_.

It was pouring down like a geyser across the detective, hot and sticky, and soon… Alastair’s body hit the cement ground with a thud. Dust kicked up around him and Dean blinked while a gunshot was fired less than a foot away from his head. Then, the alpha restraining him tumbled over like a sack of rocks.

What was happening… had he died? Was this some kind of…

He heard gunshot after gunshot, body after body dropping but nothing made sense… Dean tried to catch his breath, wipe the blood from his eyes, look out to find Benny, was this Benny - was Benny all right - Dean knew he wasn’t _this good_ of a shot… he couldn’t calm down, his brain was scrambled and he was so confused, so ridiculously and utterly confused.

The gunshots stopped and Dean didn’t know if he should be taking cover or what - so he decided to attempt to stand up.

Only, his world was still spinning and he felt like he was going to vomit. He only made it to his haunches, before he tipped forward and braced for the inevitable face-plant on the concrete.

However… it never came?

Instead, a pair of warm arms wrapped around him and his mouth was stuffed full of someone’s shoulder.

“Dean. Dean? Are you all right?”

A sudden motherfucking _tsunami_ of a million things crashed down on him, and he didn’t know what was the most important.

He jerked back, because not only was this Cas’ voice, this was his scent. For the first time, since he’d met the omega in that fucking holding cell, day one, he finally had the chance to scent him again. But this wasn’t just his scent…

When Dean caught sight of the worried blue eyes, he also caught sight of the flushed skin splattered with blood. This was when his brain started working again.

“What the fuck are you doing!” He didn’t bother to keep his voice quiet, he suddenly had a different kind of fear running through his veins as he adjusted his grip on Castiel and squeezed his shoulders. “You shouldn’t be out here, you’re-”

“Shut up,” he spat and narrowed his eyes. “You would have been killed. No one could get here fast enough, I just saved your fucking life, in case you missed that detail.”

Dean was clumsy, but he didn’t care. When his hand reached up to cup Cas’ face, it more or less slapped him, but the bitchy expression the omega flashed was worth it. It was really cute. He pulled him close and pressed their foreheads together, “You’re lucky I’m half dead right now or I’d be kissing the fuck out of you and wouldn‘t be able to stop there. God, you smell so good, Cas, I don’t even know.”

The omega’s nostrils flared and he took a shaky breath. He reached his hand up to cover Dean’s and simply nodded. “As bothersome as a heat is, I couldn’t let you die.”

“Jesus Christ, you are literally the most badass dude in the history of the universe,” he let himself breathe the other man in - he knew he may never get a chance like this again. “You need to get out of here, you need to get back where it’s safe.”

Castiel gripped Dean’s chin and maneuvered him until they were looking eye to eye. “You do realize you called me a badass then implied I must hide to protect myself in the same sentence, correct?”

A grin spread across Dean’s mouth, because that’s _exactly_ where Cas’ focus was - his lips. The omega’s scent had turned from adrenaline-soaked fury to heat-fueled desire in thirty seconds, flat. And now, he was giving Dean that _look_ the alpha lived for. But this wasn’t the time, nor the place, especially because Dean could scent Benny coming out of hiding. But before his partner was back, he had to do one thing:

He reached out, grabbed the back of Cas’ neck before he could second-guess himself and yanked the omega’s mouth to his own. God, he wanted to kiss him so bad, he looked so beautiful, he’d just saved his goddamn life _and_ he smelled like this? If he wasn’t half-brain damaged, he’d be tackling him to the ground.

Cas… didn’t pull away.

He surged forward, tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair and plunged his tongue into the alpha’s mouth. The kiss was all passion - nipping teeth, clashing tongues and wanting moans. Castiel’s hands slid down Dean’s scalp to wrap around the back of his neck and hold him in place. He sucked the alpha’s lip into his mouth and tugged, basking in the needy whines coming from Dean’s throat. The alpha was addicted, he needed more, he needed Cas and... something dawned on him, at this exact instant, that scared the fuck out of him.

His moment of hesitation must have snapped the omega out of it, because he jerked away and looked sheepish. For the first time since Dean had known him, Castiel didn’t have a witty rebuttal. He didn’t have a snippy one-liner or a cruel-but-kind innuendo. Right away, at least.

No, he stood to his feet and glanced around the room - Dean knew it was to make sure Benny was nearby and ready to take care of him.

Before he ran away, Cas trailed his fingers along the side of the alpha's face and gave him a half-smile, “Be more careful in the future. Your timing was inconvenient.”

Dean watched him take off at incredible speeds. He had no idea how the omega did it, but one second he was here, and the next... he was gone. Cas made his heart skip so many beats, it was thumping a whole new goddamn rhythm. He was confused, he needed to sort out what the fuck just happened, he needed to get his thoughts borderline coherent again. But that one thing he realized that scared the shit out of him? That thought that knocked him over like a bulldozer, while he was mesmerized by both the Cas' scent and his lips...? Yeah...

Dean was head-over-heels in love.


	13. Manipulated Variable

_Gabriel was sitting in front the coffee table in the living room, with his feet kicked up, while he aimlessly channel surfed on the TV. He heard a clattering in the next room, and instinctively reached to grab his gun. It was a reflex - the handle felt natural in his grip - but when he saw his brother stagger through the guest bedroom doorway, he nearly dropped the remote._

_He gave him a quizzical look before asking, “Uh, what are you doing?”_

_“I need to get something,” Castiel’s voice was rough from the heat as he stumbled through the hallway into the bathroom._

_The door was wide open, light pouring out into the hallway, as Gabriel heard the pitter-patter of bottles and floss (and whatever the hell else was in the cabinet) tumbling down to the counter and then into the sink. His curiosity was killing him while he heard a plastic-something tear and a clicking sound. The omega’s steps were uneven as he reemerged, putting pressure on his arm. The alpha tilted his head to the side as he tried to piece the puzzle together._

_It wasn’t until Cas announced, “I’ll be back,” that Gabriel officially began freaking out._

_“What the fuck do you mean, I’ll be back?” He was on his feet at the drop of a hat and crossing the room to his brother. “You’re smack-dap in the middle of your goddamn heat, Cas! You’re not goin’ anywhere!”_

_“I don’t have much time-” he growled and gestured to his arm, “These will only last a fuckin’ hour, Gabriel. Get out of my way, or so help me-”_

_“So help you, what?” He narrowed his eyes and didn’t budge an inch. “Does this have anything to do with that pretty piece of ass you’re playing house with?”_

_Castiel didn’t dignify his brother with a verbal response, as much as a shove to the shoulder which spun the alpha around._

_“You’re being a friggen moron!” Gabriel raged, but knew there was no way to stop the omega._

_He was stubborn. When he got something in his head, there was no chance he was going to turn back. If he had stabbed himself with suppressants in the middle of a heat? They were preventative, you couldn’t administer them during without serious repercussions. But he already did, hadn’t he? That was insane. His hormones were going to be a million shades of fucked up after this, it was going to be even worse and for what? Why was he doing this?_

_He watched his brother struggle into his coat and then grab two of his firearms._

_“I hope he’s worth it, Cas.”_

_“Go fuck yourself, Gabriel.”_

\-------------

Dean was crouched, still stewing in his revelation, with a dumb smile on his face.

Which was promptly wiped off when he heard the voice of his partner ask, “Brother… what the hell just happened.”

The alpha jerked at the sudden noise and turned towards him, but… he didn’t have the words.

Benny approached him cautiously, like he would a wounded animal, because that’s what he kind of _was_. There was no doubt in Dean’s mind that he had some kind of head trauma, would need an ass-load of stitches and bandages from head to toe. He was gonna come out of this looking like a mummy. But that’s not what was making Benny hesitate right now.

“Was that who I think it was?” His voice turned from worried to stern. “Dean. Why the fuck did a Novak swoop in and save us.”

The silence wasn’t an answer, but it prompted Benny further.

“Why would an omega in heat risk, payin’ no mind to the fact that he’s on the most wanted list, running in here, guns blazin’ to take down one of the most feared serial killers to save us? To save _you_?” His voice started escalating in intensity. “You better start fuckin’ explaining yourself right now, ‘cause soon the entire goddamn station is gonna be here and we need to come up with a story. How the hell are we gonna explain takin’ down Alastair and his entire fuckin’ army when ballistic aren’t gonna match the shells to our weapons? What the fuck kind of shit are you in, Dean?!”

Before Dean could even answer, come up with something he didn’t mean or a truth he shouldn’t admit, his phone rang. His phone, that was jammed in his back pocket, had all but been forgotten and somehow narrowly avoided all the violence of his rough beating against the ground. Hell, only the screen was cracked. Taking any opportunity to avoid what was happening, he picked it up.

He couldn’t even offer a greeting, before he heard a familiar voice.

“Dean. It’s Charlie. Don’t say anything, don’t ask questions just… don’t. I was the one who phoned Cas, I took the number out of your cell, don’t be mad. He just got back to me and said you‘re safe. I’m sorry - I didn’t know what else to do, and that was the only way I _knew_ you’d get out of it alive. Back-up’s almost there, tell them some bullshit about rival gangs, you and Benny hiding without the second group seeing you, and I’ll take care of the rest. God, sorry, I, yeah. We couldn’t lose you. Bye.”

The phone remained in his hand long after Charlie hung up, long enough to where he could hear sirens in the background.

He steeled his nerves and shakily made his way to his feet. Dean turned to face his partner, and said with a very even voice, “We’ll talk about it later. You gotta trust me on this. Please. This is the story…”

When he was rattling it off to Benny... there was one thing stuck in the back of his head that was confusing him, despite the high-adrenaline situation.

Charlie had called Cas.

But... Dean didn’t have Cas’ number in his phone…

\-----------

It had been a long time since Dean had rode in the back of an ambulance.

Although it was hardly a _new_ experience.

He tended to act before he thought more than he cared to admit, but he had saved many lives this way - so he didn’t stop. Benny was riding next to him, seated on a bench where a technician was bandaging a few of his wounds, while Dean was laid out in the stretcher. He grunted every time they made a sharp turn, his head throbbing something awful. That, combined with the shrill scream of the horn had him feeling like his brain was going to explode.

The alpha had been given pain meds, but they hadn’t had a chance to kick it.

The tech next to him was already surveying his wounds, trying to wrap up the bleeding gashes before they arrived at the hospital.

It was a blur when they did.

Dean had no idea how many stitches he got, he was too sedated to care. After an x-ray they determined he probably didn’t have a concussion (by some _miracle_ of god), but he did have bruised and cracked ribs. And, yeah, the alpha felt it. Still… he wasn’t dead.

He really should have been. If Cas hadn’t been there, he would have left in a body bag.

As if he didn’t care about the omega enough, he had to go saving his life... and now, he couldn’t get that out of his head.

He had to force it away, when Jo showed up. She was frantic and flustered when she demanded to know what happened. Dean was comfortable talking with her… she felt remorse and pity about the disaster and wouldn’t push him (too far) for answers.

So Dean explained the story Charlie had told him, spinning vague lies came as second nature to him, and he hoped Benny’s story matched up with his.

But then again, if he said something stupid, he could always blame it on brain damage.

She never let go of his hand, as she took notes about the elaborate hoax Dean blurted out, and was quick to announce, “Naomi was taken into custody.”

“Thank Jesus fucking Christ, at least somethin’ good came outta this mess.” He grunted, when he was finally allowed to sit up.

“I’m kind of shocked,” she admitted, “that we never even suspected…”

Then, suddenly, he remembered the thing he fought to stay alive to announce, “Jo, it wasn’t the Novaks who caused the church massacre. Alastair was working under someone he called Lucifer, and he sure as hell isn’t a Novak.”

“What?” Her eyes bugged out, “Naomi… she was _purposefully_ leading us towards capturing the Novaks, she steered the investigation _away_ from where it _should_ have been! Lucifer? What the hell kind of-”

“Alias, maybe?” Dean guessed, “He was convinced we were dead meat. Played the evil fuckin’ villain, who spills all of his plans and brags. The dumbest kind. Thank fucking god we found cover and the second gang couldn’t smell us over the gunpowder. I only wish I had been the one to put a bullet in his goddamn skull…”

“You and me both,” she squeezed his hand with a smile, “God, you scared me, Dean. I’m not gonna get sappy, but if you get yourself into shit like that again, I’m gonna kill you!”

“Duly noted,” he winked, “Whatcha say we harass the staff ‘til I can blow this popsicle stand?”

“You’re a pain in the ass,” she commented fondly. “I’ll go look into them releasing you. Such a baby about a couple little scratches.”

“Bite me, Joanna.”

\---------

Normally, Dean would be annoyed and complain about the fact that yet _another_ stranger was chilling out in his living room. It was the _last thing_ he needed after the day from hell he'd had. He was lucky they had released him at all. Thankfully, the lack of head trauma indicated he’d make it through the night, and Dean wouldn’t let a bunch of stitches get him down.

This visitor… goddammit, if it had been a month ago, he would have been slightly wary if not irritated. But now that he had the inside scoop and knew _way_ more than any person outside the Novak clan should know about the family? Now that he knew the kind of fuckers who were out there? He was cautious and nervous.

Especially, since Gabriel Novak was making himself quite comfortable on his off-white couch and flipping through one of his car magazines.

The head of the Novak family didn’t even bother to look up when he said, as though they were old friends, “Heya Deano. What’s shakin'.”

“Gabriel. What are you doing here.”

“Well,” he slapped the magazine shut with a flurry of pages and finally looked up with a lavish grin that didn’t reach his eyes. “I needed to see you for myself.”

“Why’s that?” Dean still hadn’t taken his coat off yet. This was the first time he’d faced Castiel’s family and felt his fingertips itching to grab his gun.

Something was _off_ and powerful about Gabriel. His scent was overwhelming and commanding... Dean had never experienced anything like it. He was posturing with a nonchalant, casual expression and it was downright bizarre. It made a chill run straight down Dean's spine.

“You,” he stuck out his finger and finally got to his feet. “Are fucking around with my little brother. And I want to know why.”

“I’m not fucking around with him.” Dean’s statement was heavy, because he really wasn’t.

“Yes. You are.” He rounded on the other alpha and circled him like Dean was a meal. “What are you getting out of this? Playing with an omega? Waiting until the breeder’s guard is down? Thinking he’ll make a nice little mate for you? Is this some kind of game to you, alpha?”

“What are you talking about?!” Suddenly, this turned personal. He would _not_ let him talk about Cas like that, even if he were his brother. “What does it matter if he’s an omega?! I sure as shit don’t give a fuck about it! I’m not playing a game!”

“Really?” Gabriel was suddenly _right there_ in his personal space. “Then what are you hoping to accomplish? I know how long this has been going on, and somehow that pretty-boy face of yours has gotten Cassie to make some pretty stupid decisions,” the alpha grabbed Dean by the collar and actually _lifted_ him off the floor, before shoving him down to the couch. “I don’t know if you’re planning on setting him up with your cop buddies to lock him away, or you plan on making him your little bitch. I don’t care which, but you stay away from him, you piece of shit knothead.”

“No-” He pushed himself up from the couch. Against his better judgment, with _everything_ inside him screaming bloody murder for him to _submit_ , Dean still shouted, “I love him!”

The room went silent, besides Dean’s heavy breaths, while Gabriel tilted his head to the side and stared.

He narrowed his eyes in scrutiny and thought while the seconds ticked away.

“Oh.” Gabriel finally said and crossed his arms. “You’re both fuckin’ idiots, then.”

Even though Dean was showing insubordination before, he was sure as hell bowing his head now. He could only fight off Gabriel’s supremacy for so long, and his animal instincts were shuttering. He nearly ran for cover and hid, when the other alpha plopped down on the couch next to him and patted him on the back.

“Least I can tell you’re honest. To a fault,” he mused and tossed his head back to laugh, “God, Cas sure knows how to pick ‘em.”

Dean didn’t dare open his mouth. Still. He stared at Gabriel and waited for his next move.

“Glad I don’t have to kill you,” the thought amused him and a smirk crossed his lips before he leaned even closer to Dean. “Castiel isn’t the kind of guy who you love, Deano. I almost feel sorry for you. But, you had to know what you were getting yourself into, right?”

Dean finally spoke and clenched his teeth. “I don’t need your pity.”

“Feisty. I like it,” he ruffled the alpha’s hair before standing up and giving him one more glance. “Well, I don‘t think I have to make threats, at this point. You can fill in the blanks yourself.”

The shorter man sashayed his way across the room, and took a different exit than Castiel used. The window. That’s where he slipped away, into the night.

Dean didn’t know why he would have expected anything different from Gabriel. Jesus Christ, this was the last thing he thought was going to happen tonight. He didn’t know _what_ to do, now.

He was still shaking like a leaf when he crossed the room to shut the window and lock it. It wasn’t until he peeled off his layers and headed to the shower that Gabriel’s words even sunk in…

The alpha thought he was _using_ Cas?

Really? _Him_? If Gabriel knew his brother at all, he’d know hell or high water, there was no using, abusing or even _suggesting_ things to the omega. He was a force of nature, with little remorse and iron walls, built sky-high.

And honestly? Dean never thought of Castiel _as_ an omega. He was just… Cas.

It wasn’t until Dean had scented the enthralling hints of his heat that it even registered. The fact that he _could_ be knotted, could bear a pup. It was ludicrous for Dean to objectify him because of his designation. He was honestly appalled Gabriel had assumed he was like that. Like a fuckin’ bigoted knothead who only wanted one thing from an omega.

Then, while the scalding water of the shower was pouring down on Dean, was when he realized the other thing.

He had blurted to Gabriel he was in love with Cas.

_Fuck_.

He barely realized this _himself_ , and now he’d gone and gushed it to Castiel’s _big_   _brother,_ who apparently has a vendetta against him?! This wasn’t fair. God, Cas and him had _just now_ kissed, for fuck’s sake! He didn’t want Gabriel to go and spill his feelings to Cas and scare him away. Dean didn’t want to present like a crazy, needy and pathetic mess when it looked like they were finally getting somewhere… But where were they getting?

Where had he planned to go with this?

Benny _knew_ now, hell, Benny was _pissed_ and it may only be a matter of time until he spilled… And Charlie - he still had to talk to Charlie about how she knew how to get a hold of Cas… And Cas?

Dean would do anything to be with him right now.

Fuck the fact he was in heat, that was completely irrelevant, he needed to see him.

Needed to thank him.

Needed to fucking wrap his arms around him and taste his lips again…

No, he wasn’t going to tell Cas he was in love. This was too soon. If by some miracle, Gabriel kept his huge fucking mouth shut and there was still a way for this to work... it had to. Castiel had to feel something for him... if he risked going up against fuckin’ Alastair and his men, when the cops could've been there to arrest him at any moment, if only to save Dean while he was in heat. No one would do that for _anyone..._  why would Cas do it for _him_?

 


	14. Weightlessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks go to my lovely beta, Xayna <3

He really should have seen it coming.  It honestly was (kind of) at the best time, considering he was ordered to stay home for a few days because of his injuries. That way he wouldn’t have to take more time off for it, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a giant fucking pain in his ass.  In retrospect, even though he was due, the mesmerizing scents of Cas’ heat _must_ have jump started it.

Since now he was lying in bed, becoming overwhelmed with the first stages of his rut.

Dean didn’t hesitate for a second to reach out and grab a pain pill, hoping it would keep the ache at bay.  Goddammit. He wasn’t sure his body would be able to handle this, since he was already being held together by bandages, braces, and a few stitches _before_ being roughhoused by fucking Gabriel Novak.  Shit, shit, shit, maybe he should call Charlie and figure out if she could get him some emergency alpha suppressants?  No, it was too late.  He’d been sleeping too much to see the signs and now he was fucked.  Except, not literally, so that really blew.

Not only did he usually avoid ruts like the plague, something was very different and painful about this one that made it worse than the others.

He couldn’t get Cas out of his head.

Just imagining the way Cas had smelled with the heat lingering on his body… god, Dean’s cock was straining in his pants in no time.

Dean couldn’t think - couldn’t concentrate on anything beside his need and what he wouldn’t give for the omega to be with him now.

He fucked his fist thinking about it, when the sedating effects of the medication wouldn’t calm his boiling blood.  Every single thought he had revolved around Cas.  He entertained fantasies of the omega bursting into the room and having his way with him.  Some of his lingering visions didn’t even involve sex, but the make-believe idea of Cas mumbling in his ear that he loved him, of being mated to the omega, about the concept of really, truly being together.  It was so warped, so ironic what he did to the alpha.  Instead of wild, raunchy sex marathons, he was imagining some kind of apple pie life?  With a criminal.

What was wrong with him?

Still, the thought kept him warm at night and gave him the best dreams he’d had in a long time after he exhausted himself enough to actually get sleep.

\-----------

He was woken up by a hand on his forehead in the middle of the night, jerking him out of a fuckin’ pathetic domestic dream.  He half-expected Benny or Jo, checking up on him. What he didn’t expect was Cas to be looming over him with concern.

“You’re in the middle of your rut.”

Although just seeing his face was enough to make his dick stir, Dean still managed to roll his eyes and grumble, still half-asleep, “Keen observation, there.”

Cas chuckled and removed his hand from Dean’s brow. “I apologize. I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

Without thinking, Dean reached out to grab his hand and brought it up to his cheek. “Thanks to you,” he mumbled against the soft skin.

Dean dared to tug Cas a little closer.  The omega was completely devoid of scent, which was disappointing, but the way he was looking at Dean with his kind of compassion and amusement gave the alpha that warm, fuzzy feeling.  He couldn’t help but give Cas a wide grin as he kissed the omega’s knuckles.

“It hasn’t been two weeks yet, Cas.  You that eager to get back to me?”

Castiel snorted a laugh. “You put a dent in my schedule. That is a given,” he shifted on the bed to get more comfortable.  “I didn’t want you to know I was in heat.  It’s a weakness I loathe and I’m usually grouchy for a while after.”

“Does that mean I should be hiding my rut?”  Dean teased him, “You’re totally cramping my style.”

“Would you like me to leave?”  He asked honestly, tilting his head to the side in a ridiculously adorable way.

“Fuck no, I don’t.  But, uh, not gonna lie. Seeing you kind of makes me rearing to go, so you may want to,” he trailed of with a certain degree of shyness.  “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, or anything.”

“You hardly look like you can take care of it yourself,” Castiel mused and leaned down to brush their noses together.  “My little wounded alpha.”

Dean’s breath hitched in his chest as he tilted his chin and prayed to god Cas was about to kiss him.  Instead, the omega ducked his head to the side and dragged his tongue along his neck, which was just as startling.  He felt his body light on fire from the contact and he had to grip Cas’ shoulders to push him away.

“Cas, seriously, now is _not_ the time to play games with me,” he huffed and looked into those blue eyes.  “Although, if you keep staring at me like you’re gonna eat me, have at it-”

He was cut off by hot lips against his own.  He moaned into the touch as Cas shoved his arms aside and licked into his mouth.  Was this another wet dream?  Dean hadn’t the slightest idea, but the scent of Cas getting turned on was fueling his animal urges and -

“Fuck,” he hissed, grabbing his sore ribs.  “Do you have any idea how pissed I am I can’t move right now-”

Castiel ignored him completely and straddled him.  While he was cautious of the man’s injuries, and whispered against his lips, “That’s your fault.”

Dean rolled his hips up against Cas, feeling the other man was just as hard as he was.  He swallowed and nodded, “Yep.  Yep, I totally set myself up and begged a bunch of assholes to beat the shit out of me.”

“Cheeky,” the omega commented lightly, grinding his hips against Dean’s.  “Since you’re a masochist, I’m tempted to put you out of your misery…”

“You gonna put me down?”  His retort tumbled passed his lips while he chuckled.  “’Cause if you keep teasing me like this, I have a feeling I’m gonna die, anyway.”

The barrier being broken, and _finally_ being allowed to kiss Castiel?  He took advantage of it, surging forward and capturing his mouth again.  There was a rumble in the omega’s chest as he kissed back with eagerness and pulled away, only to crawl down the alpha’s body.  He was very aware of the damage and moved accordingly.  When the cool air of the room hit Dean’s cock, he whimpered and prayed this was going where he thought it was going.

When a hot mouth wrapped around his erection, he was pretty sure he’d kicked the bucket and gone to heaven.  Dean was a half-second away from cumming from the mere thought of Cas sucking him off, but now that it was _happening_?  He tried to regain control over his traitorous body, because if he popped a knot this fast he was going to be embarrassed.  Still, he couldn’t help the whines and moans escaping when Cas took him down his throat.

The pressure and suction the omega created was fuckin’ awesome, and when his lips reached the base, where his knot was already out and proud, he thought he was going to lose it.  With every bob of Cas’ head working his dick over and over again, he could feel his knot swell.  The one time he thrust up into the heat, was a time his ribs screamed at him to stop.  Cas gripped his hips to keep him in place, and Dean knew it was for the alpha’s benefit, trying to take control and remove the pain from the experience.  Not that he was feeling any pain… Jesus Christ, Cas knew what he was doing with his tongue. Those lips were sinfully pleasurable and he couldn’t stop the noises he was making if he _tried_.

“Knot my mouth,” Castiel ordered, the vibration so close to his dick and the words making him shudder.

“Oh god, Cas,” he whispered his name like a prayer, and it wouldn’t stop falling from his lips.  “Holy fuck-”

Cas lapped and sucked around the thickness with enthusiasm, and the alpha couldn’t hold back anymore.

He was so lucky Cas was holding him in place, because if he wasn’t, he’d be arching off the bed when his knot swelled and he shot cum down the omega’s throat.  Castiel didn’t stop there, he took it all, every single drop and laved his knot almost tenderly.  The rushed moans of the omega’s name slowly evened out as the exhaustion of his orgasm hit.

“Goddamn,” he huffed out and reached out for Cas.

The omega went willingly and met him halfway, letting himself be pulled by Dean’s hands the rest of the way up.  He kissed Castiel’s swollen lips, tasting himself on the man’s tongue and told himself to calm the fuck down.  This moment was perfect, he tried to fill each kiss with the words he wasn’t able to say out loud, and when they finally parted he gushed, “Fuck, that was amazing.  You’re amazing.”

“I know,” he quirked a grin, “Get back to sleep, Dean.”

He whined and tried to drag Cas back down to him, “Don’t leave-”

“I have some things to take care of,” he stated with a certain amount of regret in his voice.  “But… I’ll return tomorrow.”

“Kay.” Dean could feel himself begin to relax and sleep beckoned him.  “Can’t wait.”

“Goodnight, alpha.”

\-----------

He wasn’t awoken by a sound, but by a scent.  Dean prayed the omega was back but he also smelled the wonderful, savory aroma of burgers.  He didn’t know how that was possible, considering he had barely managed to get out of bed the last couple days and he’d remember if he ordered delivery.  Nope, the smell was getting closer and closer and he was beginning to drool.

Castiel appeared through the door, carrying a paper bag which was covered in grease and casually tossed it over.

“Holy fucking shit, are you an angel?”  He asked as he tore into the bag and took a second to appreciate the sight before stuffing his face.

When he glanced up, the omega looked amused, “You seem like the type.  Chances are you haven’t had a good meal in a few days and you need the carbs.”

“Yep,” he grumbled out through a mouth full of food.  “Fuckin’ angel.”

The omega crossed the rest of the room and set a water bottle on the nightstand that Dean hadn’t seen him carrying.  He wasn’t even mad Cas had assumed he was a pig because this moment was too good to be true.  He didn’t hesitate to dig into the fries and eyed a second burger.

“Is this yours?”

“I already ate mine in the car,” he stated with a smirk.  “Everything is yours.”

“Including you?”  Dean wiggled his eyebrows and dug the other burger out.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, alpha.”

He finished his meal in record time, then reached for the water to clear his throat.  After a few good chugs, he lowered it and somehow felt a little embarrassed, “Uh, thank you.  Really.  I needed that.”

“I figured as much,” Cas agreed fondly. “How are you feeling?”

“You don’t wanna know the gory details, I’m sure.” Dean started peeling the label off the bottle before he admitted, “Been missing you, though.”

“You have, or your cock?”

“Both,” he readily admitted. No use hiding that.  “But it’s not just the rut.  I think about you a lot.”

So he was getting out his sappy feelings in baby steps.  He wanted to see how the omega was going to react.  Would he take it for what it was, or be disgusted by how needy Dean had become?  His expression was unreadable as he scooted further up on the bed to take the trash from Dean and left the room.

Shit.  Did he fuck up already?

Cas reappeared after disposing of the bag and went as far as to crawl into bed next to the alpha.  Dean decided he could blame it on the rut, when he wrapped his arms around Cas and buried his face in the man’s neck.  The omega’s hands moved to run through his hair, and the tender affection was the thing that fueled a new form of hot-and-bothered.  Cas knew it right away, when he gripped the short hairs and pulled Dean’s head back.

They were staring at each other for a moment before Castiel leaned forward and kissed him softly.

It was the strangest thing… this rut wasn’t clouded by the thoughts of _fuck, knot, now_ , but something different.  It was like Cas was calming his base urges in a weird way. It could possibly be blamed on the sedating effects of the meds, but he didn’t feel the burning need to shove him down and take him.  He didn’t feel like a wild animal. He felt need just as heavy as other times, but it was a different kind of need.  It wasn’t the overwhelming desire for sex, but the desire for Cas as his omega.  There he went again, but he couldn’t get the thought of it out of his head.  He wanted Cas.  He needed Cas.  He craved all of him, and as their kisses became more fevered, he felt elated to be pushed onto his side, his back to the omega.

He didn’t know exactly what was happening, but he had lots of hope when his pants were pulled down and kicked off.  Cas reached around to fist Dean’s cock, and the first touch sent a spark of electricity through his body.  His jaw fell open and he arched into the touch.

Once again, Cas took hold of his hips and whispered, “Let me take care of you.”

He was being conscious of Dean’s abused body, but still taunted the alpha as he unzipped his own pants.  God, there were so many things Dean wanted to do, but he followed the order nonetheless.  Cas’ words grounded him. Dean took them seriously and behaved himself.  If the omega wanted to take care of him, he’d rejoice in it.

Dean moaned out loud when he felt Cas’ cock behind him, rutting between his cheeks and teasing him.  They were both already rock hard and Dean couldn’t help but wonder if Cas was as aroused by Dean’s scent as the alpha was his.  The grip Cas had around him was languid and it took everything in Dean not to quicken the pace.  However, as soon as a slick finger was probing at his entrance, he knew why he was taking his time.

The alpha whimpered when Cas started sliding in and out of him with two fingers.  His body was on fire, demanding _more_ but he knew the omega wasn’t going to give in.  Ever since Cas had shown he was _human_ , he’d gone out of his way to be careful, not simply take what he wanted.  Even though Dean was more than onboard with it… dammit, he wanted him to hurry up!

“Patience, alpha,” Cas whispered before taking the lobe of the alpha’s ear into his mouth and _sucking_.

Holy fuck, he was pretty sure he’d reached a whole new level of turned on. His dick was so hard it _hurt_ and he needed Cas inside him right the hell now.  His three fingers weren’t enough. They’d never be enough now that he knew the stretch of Cas’ thick cock.

With the slightest roll of his hips, Cas admonished him with a sharp nip to the throat.  That was actually the worst thing he could have done, because Dean bucked out of pure reflex.

“Please, Cas, need you-”

The omega licked the small love-bite and hummed, “You do?”

“So bad, please.  Need you to fuck me,” his voice was breathy and winded by the anticipation prickling off his skin.

When Cas pulled out, Dean strained his neck trying to look back at him, trying to kiss him.  The omega grinned and flicked his tongue across Dean’s lips before teasing the alpha’s hole with the slick head of his dick.  Dean tried to chase after the not-quite kiss, but didn’t get far as Cas slowly pushed in.

He jerked back around to the front and held himself still while the omega took his sweet time sliding in.  God, this was all he needed, he realized when Cas was buried all the way inside him.  He’d never had a rut where he wasn’t constantly thinking about filling someone with his knot, and this was a whole different kind of completion.  He was addicted to it, addicted to Cas’ touch, his body, his-

“Is that better?”  Cas’ voice was not unaffected as he moaned into Dean’s shoulder.  “You want to be fucked like an omega in heat, don’t you?”  He rolled his hips making the alpha’s groans explode from his chest.  “You love being filled with my cock, alpha?”

“Y-yeah,” Dean was trembling as Cas held him in place and began thrusting into him with the same lazy pace he’d set with his hand.  “Faster, c’mon-”

“I’ll fuck you as slow as I want,” he licked long stripes over Dean’s back as he emphasized his point with a rough thrust into him.

He couldn’t help but whine, and curse the fact that he had given Castiel all the control over him.  His tune changed pretty damn quick when Cas found his prostate.  He writhed (just a little bit) from the hard pressure Cas was doling out, and felt himself falling apart when the omega started massaging his growing knot.  It was sweet torture, and there wasn’t a thing he could do.

Was this Cas taking care of him?  Or playing with him?

Dean had no idea, but once the omega picked up the pace, he realized how fucking close he was.  The deliberate foreplay had wired him up in a way brutal fucking never had - it was like Cas was using some kind of magic.  He knew Dean’s body better than Dean did. How the hell did he learn so quickly?

“Do you want me to cum inside you?” The guttural question sent shivers down his spine and he nodded hastily.

“Wanna feel you, feel all of you-” he knew he was begging, but he also knew that’s exactly what the omega wanted.

Somehow, when he snapped and started pounding inside him, Cas still managed to avoid any of the wounds.  Or maybe Dean was just caught up in adrenaline and couldn’t feel the flares of pain.  Either way, Cas was nailing the perfect place, at the perfect speed and the pressure of his hand was too much.

Dean was lucky when he threw his head back and yelped he didn’t knock into Cas.  The omega had been anticipating it, and fucked Dean through his orgasm.  He pulled out almost immediately, and that’s when Dean knew he’d cum before him.  Cas didn’t stop there, he kept jerking him off and into another orgasm that left his body friggen _exhausted_.  He didn’t care that the bed sheets were a hot mess because Castiel was nuzzling into his neck and kissing his sensitive skin.

God, the afterglow had never felt so perfect.

When he finally rolled around, and winced at bumping his own stitches, Cas sent him a dirty look.

“After all the care I took not to aggravate your wounds, that’s the first thing you do?”  He raised an eyebrow.  “Maybe I won’t be as kind next time I fuck you.”

Dean knew it was an empty threat, that Cas was teasing him and didn’t hesitate to bring their lips together again.

This was the best rut ever.


	15. Vector Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter will answer quite a few questions you lovelies have asked. Enjoy!  
> PS - Xayna's mad beta skills always save my life <3

This was officially the dirtiest Dean’s sheets had ever been.  It’s not like he gave a flying fuck; Cas came and went the last couple days of his rut, which was amazing. Plus, just as it was winding down, Castiel let him soak up his skin as a boneless weight upon his chest.  They were both covered in cum and sweat, but neither of them cared.

Cas wasn’t joking when he said he was going to take care of him.  Even though he wasn’t there the _entire_ duration, he’d sated Dean enough every single time, until he was raring to go at the omega’s next appearance.  They didn’t talk a lot. They communicated through their bodies and the touch of their lips.  It was kind of beautiful and everything Dean needed. He was feeling sore from the _activity_ rather than his wounds.

That was another way Castiel took care of him.  No matter how many times he fucked Dean, no matter what position, he was well aware of the injuries and took special measures to make sure the alpha didn’t hurt himself. After all, had Dean been left alone during his rut, he would have said “Fuck it” and given into his animal instincts, not giving a shit if he ripped open his stitches.  Not to mention that he probably wouldn’t have eaten. It was another thing Cas did for him - it was like he had his own personal delivery service.

He had a feeling that Cas’s leaving had more to do with getting the alpha food than needing his distance. At least, that’s what Dean told himself.  Because, truth be told, it would kind of hurt if the omega just wanted to get away from him.

He nuzzled Cas closer, never wanting this moment to end even though he knew it had to soon.  His rut was in the final stages and the omega didn’t even really need to be here anymore, but he stayed.

Dean was taking advantage of Cas’s warmth while he still could.

\----------

**Five** **Weeks Ago**

_As soon as the omega dropped a mildly tipsy Dean off at his front door, he had to get back to the task at hand.  While playing the part of the boyfriend, of Emmanuel, had been amusing, the visit wasn’t for the sake of ‘getting back at Dean,’ as the alpha had suggested.  He knew Dean had some inclination of why he was really there, but Dean hadn’t said anything.  He had simply acted like a scorned lover, as per usual.  Although Cas had been tempted to take him up on his offer to follow him inside, the omega had much more important things at stake._

_He’d casually tagged the younger Winchester’s car with a GPS tracking device, which linked up with his own phone to fact-check.  Castiel didn’t know how deep Sam was in Lucifer’s operation, or if he even knew who his boss was, but in the case that the alpha was involved?  He needed to get official confirmation of his home address and if Ruby (who he_ knew _, first-hand, was working for Lucifer) had another hide-out he needed to be aware of.  He also needed to know the hours Sam was at work.  This was the easiest way to discover the couple’s routine.  If they found the bug?  On the off-chance Sam wasn’t aware of Ruby’s true occupation, she’d have a lot of explaining to do.  If Sam was already well aware?  There were many people who could have made the same move.  Castiel went out of his way to make sure he’d never come in contact with Sam previously and he’d given himself a false name so they’d be ignorant.  Hopefully, they’d be blinded by the chemistry Dean and himself shared, because honestly?_

_There was much more than he was willing to admit._

_As useful of a tool the alpha was, Cas was concerned he was letting himself become too deeply entangled.  He was slowly doubting his self-control and hoped it wouldn’t drive him mad._

_He’d give it a week._

_By then, he should have found out whether Sam was an adversary or an innocent bystander._

_In a week, he’d (hopefully) be confident enough with their schedules to figure out the perfect time to break into both Sam’s office and home to search for the files on his brother.  In a week, if all went well, he’d finally have a lead on saving Inias._

\-------------

**May 2009**

_Dean knew he shouldn’t have done it.  But it was just too tempting._

_Sam was in the shower, and his phone was blowing up._

_Like… call after call, text after text and it was slowly driving him insane._

_His brother was finishing up his last class before he took the bar exam, and they were going out tonight to celebrate.  Only problem was, someone (who was needy as hell) was severely pissing Dean off, and he didn’t want anything killing his good mood._

_He only meant to put the phone on silent, but when he caught a glimpse of the latest text message?  He couldn’t follow through with this plan._

_It read:  
Hey u around I need a gram_

_Dean’s body froze up when he read it, and didn’t have much of a chance to do anything else because the shower shut off.  Since he already had the phone in his grasp, he decided to say fuck it and continued scrolling._

_Apparently, this wasn’t the first time Sam had made contact with this person.  Hell, this conversation thread went back months and months, and it was always about the same thing._

_Drugs._

_When Sam came out of the bathroom in his clothes and a towel drying his hair, he zoned in on what was in Dean’s hand._

_“Dude, what the hell are you doing with my phone?”_

_“Looks like I’m scrolling through your drug deals.”  He slammed it down on the table and tried not to scream. “What the fuck are you doing?!”_

_Sam paled visibly, and stalked across the room to take it away._

_“Answer me!”_

_“I’m getting out of it.  I’m getting rid of what I have and then I’m not gonna have anything to do with it again.”_

_“You expect me to believe that?”  The older Winchester sneered, “I’ve heard that one before.  From the guys I lock up.  What did you get yourself into?!”_

_“It’s none of your fucking business!  I’m an adult, you-”_

_“You’re damn right it’s my business!  Not only am I your goddamn brother, I’m a fuckin’ cop!  I can’t look the other way when my-”_

_“Drop it!  I told you, I’m through.”_

_“You’re fucking up,” Dean’s voice had a pleading tone to it, “Sammy, you’ve got such a great future, you’re two seconds away from tossing it down the drain!”_

_“Like you’ve been around for any of it,” Sam snarled back.  “The only time I see you is when I’m graduating!  You haven’t been here for me the whole way through school and you haven’t seen what I’ve gone through! Don’t act like you’ve done a goddamn thing!”_

_All the life drained from Dean as he stared.  “If you needed me, I woulda been there in a heartbeat.  You know that.”_

_“No.  I don’t.  You’re always so caught up at work.  You live at work.  You don’t give a shit about anything else.  I’ve tried, and it’s always ‘got a case, Sam, can’t talk’ or ‘I’m on a stake-out, can it wait.’  I’ve tried to reach out, don’t you fuckin’ tell me I haven’t.  Then I gave up, because it’s not worth it!”_

_All the times Sam had texted him flashed through his mind.  His brother wasn’t lying.  There had been times where he told Sam he wasn’t able to talk because of work, but he had no idea this had been what he’d been dealing with.  Dean had nothing to say.  He didn’t have an excuse.  He’d fucked up.  He hadn’t been there for his brother and he’d been doing this all alone._

_“That’s what I thought,” Sam threw the towel down to the floor.  “We’re not going out tonight.  I’m done with this.”_

_“I wanna help,” Dean jumped to his feet to follow him._

_“It’s too late,” his brother hissed as he grabbed the door handle.  “Enjoy your life.  Keep me out of it, like you’ve already been doing.  Shouldn’t be too hard.”_

_When he slammed the door, Dean felt sick.  What the hell was_ _he supposed to say?_

\-------------

**Four Weeks Ago**

_Castiel did it._

_A week later, he found out that Sam had a very routine schedule.  He went to the office every morning at eight o’clock.  He took his lunch break and drove to either a café on main street or (if he were in a hurry) hit a fast food joint between 12:30 and 12:50.  He’d arrive straight home every night between five and six.  Sam never deviated from the schedule - not once.  So the omega felt very confident at the times he chose to scope out both locations._

_He decided to get the easier route of Sam’s residence complete, first._

_And he struck gold._

_Sam had a locked file cabinet in a small office directly off the couple’s bedroom, and inside were all the notes on the high-priority cases.  They were reports he couldn’t, or shouldn’t (in this case), leave at the office.  When Cas began flipping through the report on Inias, he mentally copied down their meeting locations, the statements his brother had given.  And an address._

_He_ knew _this address._

_It was a meet-up spot all the Novaks used to occupy for briefings and ‘missions’ of their own._

_The location was curious.  Why would the renegade half of his family still use it?_

_More than likely, it was because the faction Gabriel lead avoided it like the plague.  It was a place they never returned to, and clearly, Lucifer’s people decided to use it to hide in plain sight.  It was genius, in a way, due to the fact it was the last place Castiel would have looked._

_The coordinates pointed to a loft on the outskirts of town, and if they handled these meetings anything like they had in the past, weapons would be there.  Cryptic messages.  Backup material needed in case of a mission gone wrong._

_If there were any signs that could lead him to Inias, even though Sam may not know where to look, Castiel would._

_He took in a deep breath when he tucked the file back into place and froze when he heard a door open, then slam shut._

_Castiel pulled out his phone and pulled up the screen which showed where Sam’s vehicle was._

Here _._

_Goddammit!_

_Of course, the one day Sam decided to break from his picture-perfect, border obsessively scheduled life, it would have been_ today _._

_There were no windows in the study where he could make his escape.  He quickly mapped out the layout of the house, and could only hope the Winchester was headed to a room where he’d shut the door so Castiel could make his exit._

_However, the footsteps were coming closer to the door, and the omega had no choice but to move silently to the closet.  What he heard when he tucked himself in the corner was more than a little concerning._

_Sam was on the phone.  His voice carried down the halls of the house and his voice was frantic._

_“No, no, you can’t do that.”  The alpha’s voice ordered, “I haven’t heard from you in weeks, Inias!  I get why you went under the radar, but we’re so close to getting you out!”_

_The door to the office swung open and Sam’s voice didn’t waiver in intensity.  “Please.  Just hear me out, all right?  We can meet up at the location tonight.  Yeah… I’ll be free at eight, and I’ll be there.  It’s important you show up.  All right-”_

_Sam slammed the phone down on the desk and took a few calming breaths while he sat down and began clicking at the computer which he left open.  After a few minutes, the phone began ringing again._

_His voice cut through the silence of the room one more time.  “Ruby.  Yeah, I’ve got him.  Eight tonight, you know where.”_

_Castiel felt his heart sink because this was confirmation Sam_ knew _.  He fucking knew and he told the snake of a woman where Cas’s brother would be, fully aware they’d be cornering Inias.  Or worse._

_Castiel was glad he doubled-up on blockers today, because the turmoil would have been wafting off his body if he hadn’t._

_He wrapped his hand around the handle of his gun to be safe.  God, he didn’t want to shoot Dean’s brother, but if it came down to the decision between Sam and Inias?  He needed to rescue his_ own _blood.  This was the one thing that had haunted him since the break in their clan: he hadn’t taken care of his brother.  Dean would have to understand._

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity had passed, he heard the rustle of fabric as Sam pulled on his suit coat and left the room.  His footsteps paused in the hallway, but finally retreated back to the front door._

_Fuck.  He’d have to make it to the meetup spot before they arrived._

_It was his only chance._

\-----

_In retrospect, it was a smart (as well as idiotic) choice not to inform Anna or Gabriel of his location.  This was something the rest of the family wouldn’t have condoned: a plan of action Castiel took upon himself without their consent.  This was personal, to him more than anyone, and it didn’t matter if he were ordered to stand down. He would have gone anyway._

_He scoped out the perimeter, all the exits, and carried a gun with a silencer, just in case.  There was no sign of his brother at seven o’clock, but he had to be in there to warn him, yell at him to turn around because it was a trap._

_Castiel entered the loft via the fire escape and picked the lock to the window with ease.  Lucifer’s men were getting sloppy._

_Once he ducked inside, he surveyed the scene and found a spot off the main room where he had a clear view of the door.  He could bide his time there and get the first jump on the new arrivals._

_The only thing was… this vantage point was already occupied._

_He froze when he laid eyes on his former comrade, who was wearing a malicious grin._

_“Hello, Castiel.”_

_“Uriel,” he spun around and made a move to yank his gun from the holster._

_Except, when he did so, a man jumped out from behind and grabbed it by the barrel.  Castiel managed to get one shot off, the bullet destroying the unrecognizable man’s foot.  Even though the other assailant was screaming, he still managed to tear the firearm out of the omega’s grip._

_It was then Castiel knew._

_This wasn’t a trap for_ Inias _._

_This was a trap for_ him _._

\-------------

**Present**

“Dean.”

It was the first word spoken in quite some time. The alpha had been dozing off when Cas’ voice snapped him out of his daze.

“Hmm?”  He wasn’t coherent enough to form real words, but he was listening.

“There’s something I need to tell you.”  Dean could feel Cas clear his throat from his position on the omega’s chest.  “It’s about your brother.”

“What?”

Now Dean was most _definitely_ awake.

“Do you know the man he works for?”

“At the firm?  I mean, I’ve never met him but Sam talks about him every now and then.” Dean was getting more concerned by the second.  “Why?”

“His boss is my brother, Lucifer.  He goes by Luke. It’s hardly a creative alias.”

“What the _fuck_ -” Dean jerked away from Cas, ignoring his injuries and demanded, “Who Alastair worked for?  Who tore your family apart?  My brother _knows him_?”

“Not just knows him,” Castiel carefully reached out to cup the alpha’s face.  “I don’t have any proof.  But I’m inclined to believe it’s not simply law work he’s involved with.”

Dean was speechless. His mouth was hanging open as he watched those blue eyes study his face.

“He may be an innocent bystander, but I’ve come to acknowledge Sam is smart.  This couldn’t be something he’s unaware of.  I wanted you to know.”

“Cas, you can’t just tell me Sam’s working for the bad guys, but you ‘don’t know.’ He’s still my brother and -”

“Sam set me up against _my own_ brother,” the omega growled.  “I don’t know if he was in on the plan, or he was a tool.  But the fact remains the same.”

“Fuck. Cas, I’m sorry.” Dean softened, not wanting to attack the other man but still internally seething. “We’ve got to do something about it, figure out if-”

“ _We_ will do nothing.   _I_ will handle it.”  Castiel’s words were final and made a chill run down Dean’s spine.  “I won’t be reckless.  I won’t approach or harm your brother without telling you first, but I want you to prepare for the chance I may need to.”

Dean wiped a palm down his face and couldn’t shake the awful feeling in his gut.  He wasn’t going to argue with Cas, because he couldn’t believe it.  He was numb to the words because he knew Sam better than anyone and this _must_ be a mistake.  There was no way his brother was working for Lucifer. There was just _no way_.  So that meant Cas wouldn’t hurt him.  Oh, god, he prayed with every fiber of his being he was right.

What a great fucking way to ruin a picture-perfect week.

\-------------

**Four Weeks Ago**

_When Castiel stumbled out of the loft, everything was a blur.  It was an adrenaline-soaked fog of memories, and he was losing blood at an alarming rate._

_He killed Uriel.  He killed his brother.  No matter what happened before, whatever lead to this, it was still a sorrow that stabbed him deep in his own chest._

_Castiel knew he wasn’t going to last long. There was no way he could go to Gabriel or Anna like this.  They would be furious.  He didn’t want to relive the moment the light left his brother’s eyes and spill the story about how he murdered_ family _.  He couldn’t - he needed…_

_It wasn’t logical at all.  He was ruled by only a feeling in his gut when he collapsed into his car with blood drenching his clothing. Then, he changed his direction._

_He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he was delirious._

_Maybe it was because he may as well continue to act the fool he had been played for that night._

_It didn’t matter because he couldn’t turn the car around if he tried._

_He drove straight to Dean’s._

 


	16. Isolated System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love my Xayna for always hooking me up with the beta-reads <3

Dean had been thinking for a long time about how to bring it up.  Well, the point was, he didn’t _want_ to bring it up.  He kept tinkering with ideas; he tried to convince himself there was a logical reason that Charlie had gotten Cas’ number but the more he thought about it?  There was no fucking way.  It was funny, to a certain degree.  Of all the times Dean had seen the man, all the times they’d been together, giving Dean his number?  Not part of the plan.  Maybe it was self-preservation. Maybe it was the element of surprise, who the fuck even knew.

But the point was, _Charlie_ knew how to get a hold of him.

And she had figured it out all by herself.

At first, Dean had chalked it up to her hacker skills, but what would the point have been of finding it and then not tracking the GPS to bring him in?  She was accountable, the same as he was, when it came to upholding the law.  Hell, she was _on_ the Novak case.  Why would she have held onto such a huge piece of information, because she thought Cas was Dean’s boyfriend or some shit?

Dean had to know.

So, he promised Charlie a night of drinking, pizza and a Game of Thrones marathon.

However, in reality, it was simply a good way to corner her.

They were both stretched out on Dean’s couch, a few beers deep while moaning around the cheesy goodness when he finally reached for the remote.  The alpha paused the TV and shifted his body around until he was facing his friend.

She blinked at him and tilted her head, grumbling out, “We were just getting to a good part. What the fuck, bro!”

“How did you get Castiel’s number?”

Yep.  Right to the point.

In her defense, Charlie didn’t even bat an eye, she scoffed and groaned, “Sorry I went through your contacts. I just thought, hey, super sexy badass may come in handy one of these days, and I was right, huh?  Saved your bacon, didn’t it.”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled and took a sip of his beer before he stated, “Except for the fact that I don’t _have_ his number.”

All right.  This was the part where Charlie froze up.

Sure, when she had a story, she could rattle it off like a pro but when it came to improv?  Not her strong point.  But instead of telling the truth, she took a different route:

“Wait, so you guys have been banging and have this cute dangerous romance going on and you _haven’t_ exchanged numbers?!”

“Charlie!  You’re missing the goddamn point!”

“Ugh,” she dramatically tumbled back to the couch, way too casually for someone in the line of fire.  “I get your point, I’m just trying to lend relationship advice, is all.”

“Seriously?”  All right, now Dean was getting annoyed.  “Why the fuck do you know Cas’ number?”

“’Cause I’ve known him a lot longer than you have,” she finally admitted, chewing her lip.  “And, uh, I’m kinda the mole they’ve got at the station?”

“You’re working for the Novaks?!”

“Dude, chill out!”  Charlie took the liberty of reaching for a new beer and cracking it open for Dean.  “Eat, drink, be merry.  They’re not really the bad guys and it’s not like I’m on their payroll.  All right, that’s a lie, I totally am, but I work for the station first, and then I give them tips second.  It’s totes vigilante status, though.  I’ve never, like, aided and abetted in a crime.  I just keep my ears open.”

Dean didn’t have words for what was happening, he could only sit there, slack-jawed and silent.

“Anna saved me a while ago.  Not gonna go into details, but I was in some bad shit.  I offered to pay her back, you know?  And we’re, like, friends?  Anna and Cas are really close, so of course I met him along the way,” she shrugged and folded her arms.  “Which is why I obvi think you two are adorable together, in case you were wondering.”

“You’ve known him this entire time?”  Then, something finally clicked in Dean’s brain.  “The money… _you_ were the one who convinced me to take the money!  Charlie, what the fuck, you’ve been playing both sides and-”

“Deep breaths,” she lunged out from across the couch to place her hands on Dean’s shoulders.  “It was the smart thing.  Remember, the cameras were rigged?  That was me.  Because Castiel asked me to.  Not to mention he also started sending me texts every time he wanted to bone you from there on out.  And I’ve never been a cock-block, not once, thank you very much!”  She stabbed him in the shoulder with an aggressive poke.  “Back to before - remember, I got my ears open in the station.  I heard people talking, I knew that taking the money was the right choice!  I told you to do that as your friend, not as a fuckin’ Novak lackey.  Dean.  This isn’t a bad thing, all right?  You know by now that, yeah, they do some really illegal stuff, but they’re not the enemies-”

“Half them are,” Dean muttered but didn’t push her away.

“He told you?”  Charlie blinked owlishly and her grip slackened.  “About Lucifer?”

“A while ago.  But I didn’t know Lucifer was the ringleader of the other side until I put it together after Alastair, then Cas confirmed it,” the alpha mused and shook his head.  “This is so fucked.  So you’ve been watching me too?  Reporting my activity back to headquarters?”

“Nope,” she looked right into his eyes.  “You’re the only thing I _never_ told them about.  As far as any Novak was concerned, you were the dumb alpha who let Cas out and they paid you off.  Well, uh, until they decided, by themselves, thank you again, to come at you.  But that was their call, I had nothing to do with it, just so you know.”

“Fuck,” Dean growled and clenched his fists.  “I don’t even know-”

“Then don’t think,” the beta patted him softly on the side of the face.  “Let’s just go back to our girl’s night and veg, yeah?  Nothing has changed.  Not _really_.”

That didn’t convince Dean at all.  Of course this new information changed _everything_.  Everything he knew was trampled and skewed and… maybe it was for the better.  Because now?  At least he wasn’t completely alone.

“Hey, Char?”  He slowly asked, a while after they’d hit play on the TV again.

“Hmm?”  She didn’t tear her eyes away from the show, but she was listening.

“Can you, uh, give me his number?”

A wicked grin crossed her face before she winked and stated, “Only if you say please.”

\-------------

After Charlie went home, the alpha felt stupid.  Like, really stupid.  He’d drank too much during their ’girl time,’ as Charlie called it, and may or may not have sent Cas a drunk text.  Now that Charlie was gone, he wished he could delete it.  This was the double-edged sword that came from having people’s numbers.  What you did with them after you got them.

Which, for Dean, was apparently begging the omega to come over.

“Fuck!”  He shouted out in the apartment and threw his phone across the room.

He decided a better plan would be to shove the pizza in the fridge and get himself a glass of water.  Do random things to occupy his time until he could pass the fuck out, and maybe pretend in the morning it never happened.  Fat chance.  Maybe he should just delete the evidence right now?  Or he would have, it he had any idea where his chucked phone had landed.

Dean went about banging his knees on the refrigerator, almost shutting his hand in the cabinet and dumping half his cup of water on the floor.  Halfway through his kitchen tirade, he decided fuck clothes, and started stripping as he went.  Which was the reason for dumping half the water, actually, he’d tripped over his discarded shirt… but that was beside the point!

When he finally made it into his bedroom, he froze because he was not alone.

Next to an open window stood Cas, with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face.

Instead of saying hi, or saying sorry for the drunk text, what came out of Dean’s mouth was, “Shut that fuckin’ window, it’s freezing!”

The omega raised an eyebrow and dryly stated, “That’s probably because you’re wandering around naked, Dean.”

He flushed red, but didn’t quite know what to do with himself, so he turned off the light, marched through the room and slammed the window before shutting the blinds.

In response, he childishly whined, “It’s my place, I can do what I want.”

Castiel watched his moves as he went to his dresser and dug out some flannel pajama pants.  The alpha kept looking over his shoulder, trying to figure out if this was his imagination or if the man was really here…

“I need you to delete my number from your phone.”

Well.  That answered his question.  Cas wasn’t an asshole in his dreams, like he tended to be in real life.

“Why?”  Dean spun (stumbled) around and put his hands on his hips.  “Why does Charlie get to have your number and I don’t?!”

The omega let out an exhausted sigh and ran a hand through his hair, “I should have known this had something to do with her…”

“You still don’t trust me!”  He advanced on Cas without hesitation.  “After everything, you _still_ don’t trust me!”

“Trust is irrelevant,” his tone softened just slightly, “Anyone could get their hands on your phone, and then-”

“It’s not like I put your fuckin’ name in my contacts-”

“Dean!”  He reached out and grabbed the man’s shoulder’s.  “It’s a liability-”

“ _I’m_ a liability, you mean,” the alpha wrenched out of his grip.  “Fine!  I get it. Duly noted, Castiel.”

He turned on his heels and went back into the living room to attempt to figure out where he threw his phone.  Dean was over this. He was drunk and he was fucking _done_.  That great idea crashed and burned in the course of a couple hours.  Fuck, Cas couldn’t even call or text him to delete it, he had to come over here to _supervise_ because _that’s_ how much he trusted Dean.  Fuck this!

Dean finally found his phone underneath an arm chair and stomped right back into his room, “All right, wanna fucking hover while I do this too?”

An expression Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever saw on Cas’ face formed and he had to turn away before he got sucked in.

Because the omega looked… remorseful?  Regretful?  Dare he say - sorry?

No, that wasn’t possible, Dean couldn’t focus on that, he had to focus on the fact that the only physical _proof_ of his relationship to Cas was being deleted.  While his fingers hesitated, his brain kept pushing him, over and over, this was just another stupid fuckin’ pipe dream of them having anything that even resembled normal.  No, not even normal just… a ‘ _them_.’

“There!”  Dean threw his phone on the bed in Castiel’s direction.  “Mission accomplished, feel free to use the front door so I don’t freeze my fuckin’ dick off this time.”

However, the omega didn’t move.  His eyes were still focused on the phone on the bed and his scent was all kinds of weird.  Dean was scenting the things that he thought he saw for a fleeting moment.

“Dean-” he tried with an even voice.  “I didn’t want you to take it that way.”

“Don’t even bother.”  He reached out and grabbed the phone before slamming it onto his nightstand.  Maybe if it was out of view, Cas wouldn’t keep lingering.  Wouldn’t keep doing these shitty things to his heart and hurting him.

He blocked the omega out of his sight and started yanking back the covers.  Might as well get ready for a fitful night sleep, right?  The comforter was tossed askew before he slid under the freshly washed sheets and crashed his head, ungracefully, down to his pillow.  Dean closed his eyes and tried to take deep, calming breaths, even though he knew it was useless.  Every single fucking time they made progress, it was a _landslide_ backwards.  This was useless, pointless, this just plain hurt, and-

“May I stay?”

The words made Dean stop breathing altogether.

He couldn’t have heard him right, no fucking way.  But he was still here.  Why hadn’t Cas left yet?

Dean cleared his throat, because he felt like he may just choke on his own tongue, “What?”

“May I stay the night.”  There were flecks of defeat in his voice, but not because he was conceding to Dean.  This was a last ditch effort maybe to mend bridges, of sorts.

The alpha had no idea what to make of it.  He was at odds with himself, because this had to be some kind of a trick.  A way to pacify Dean, perhaps.  He didn’t want to give into this ultimatum but-

“Yeah.”

Dean held stark-still as he heard the man fold his coat, followed by the rustle of fabric.  His breath caught in his chest, once a strange kind of silence overtook the room and he thought maybe Cas really had left…

But then, the sheets were tugged on and Cas crawled in next to him.  The omega didn’t think twice about reaching out and pulling Dean to his chest.  Then again, Dean didn’t think twice about _letting_ him.  He let Castiel wrap his arms around him and soak into the warmth of the other man and thought this _felt right_.  God, what he wouldn’t give to have this forever.

\-------------

This was the first time in long time Dean had woke up before the sun broke.  Normally, he was going to bed right around dawn, or sleeping much passed it for a later shift at the station, but this morning was different.

This morning, he was awoken by a hand carding through his hair and a hot mouth sucking kisses into his skin.  He hummed into the touch and wanted to drown in the warmth. It was all around him but he still craved more.  Dean’s brain wasn’t really working and his body was on autopilot, simply acting and going along with the motions.  Which was totally awesome, because the other seemed to know exactly what they were doing.

In the slowest increments, he began waking up and figuring out what was happening, who was moving against his body.

Cas?  Cas was still here?

God, his hands roaming all over Dean’s skin and his tongue tasting the expanse of his neck felt amazing.

If only he could wake up like this all the time.

Then, something else happened.  He thought he could (kind of) scent him?  But barely; it was so faint it tickled his senses and it was fucking staggering.  Dean would get down on his hands and knees to beg Castiel over and over again not to hide his scent around him.

But then he remembered.

This was more than likely an accident.

Cas probably hadn’t planned on staying the night, it wasn’t like many omegas walked around with suppressants and blockers in their pockets, or anything.  His had faded through the night…

He couldn’t help himself, he gripped Castiel tight and rolled him around so he could nip kisses into his neck, Dean wanted so badly to get lost in that scent.  The omega knew just what he was doing though, and grabbed Dean’s chin to bring them face to face.  Except - this was normal the part where he’d admonish him.

This time?

Cas looked at him through sleepy, happy eyes and surged up to kiss him.  Dean moaned softly against his lips and didn’t hold back.

Now that this wasn’t an un-crossable line anymore?  Now that he was allowed to do this, and they broke through his barrier?

It was his _favorite_ fucking thing on the _planet_.  Especially now that it wasn’t clouded by his rut.  This was real, honest, making out.  Just because they wanted to.

Their kisses were tender and slow, taking the time they were never afforded on any other day.  They simply… studied each other.  Cas teased Dean’s upper lip with his tongue, a silent sign that he was more than ready to go further, so Dean took the omega’s bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth.  He tugged playfully, while Cas ducked his head to the side and finally plunged his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

The languid kisses were accompanied by lazy body rolls, slow movements and shifts seeking friction between them.  Castiel was moaning so softly Dean could barely hear it, but he knew he wanted more.  They didn’t stop kissing for what felt like forever, but soon the hardness between both of their legs couldn’t be ignored.  Dean smiled against Cas’ mouth while he carefully slipped away, kissing the man’s chin, down his throat and working his way lower.

Cas’ hands hovered over his back, fingertips trailing lightly against Dean’s naked skin while he continued his descent.  It was more than encouragement when the omega let out a breathless sound when the alpha knelt between his legs.  He didn’t waste anytime at all, pulling Cas’ boxers off completely.

His nails teasingly raked along the omega’s inner thigh while he took the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth.  Dean sure as hell wasn’t wasting anytime, swirling his tongue and lapping the length of his erection.  Cas’ hands dug into his shoulders and Dean could tell he was being polite and holding back from thrusting into his mouth.  It was kind of nice, a testament to how far they’d come.  It was then that Dean remembered something from their very first sexual encounter.  Of Castiel’s taunted words.

He raised his voice to a throaty whisper, after he flicked his tongue across the slit of Cas’ dick.  “Now that you’ve seen how well I can use my mouth, you gonna let me ride you?”

The guttural groan was all the prompting he needed.

Dean wasn’t gonna lie, before Charlie came over for their 'girl’s night,' the alpha had finger fucked himself in the shower, thinking about Cas.  He knew it wouldn’t take much prep at all, but for some reason he was way too eager, lust-drunk and wanted it _now_.

He made sure to get the omega’s cock sloppy-wet before he crawled upward.

Except, Cas’ hands on his thighs stopped him, “Dean, you didn’t-”

“It’s fine, wanna feel you,” he hushed the man while he arranged himself on Cas’ lap.

With the fading blockers, Castiel’s nervous scent was undeniable, but he eased up on his grip.  The alpha tried to soothe him, by dipping down for one more kiss before he aligned Cas’ cock with his entrance.

Sure, there was a bit of a burning still (more than he’d like to admit) when he sank down, but he took his time and watched the pleasure contort Cas’ features.  God, it was totally worth it when he grunted and felt the omega deep inside his body.  He took a breath before he pulled away, just enough, to slide back down and pull an obscene moan from the man under him.  Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face, staring at Cas’ outline in the early-morning glow.  He was so gorgeous, and even though Dean couldn’t express that with words, he could sure as hell prove it through his actions.

Cas’ hands flew to grip Dean’s hips, and pulled him forward to whisper in his ear, “I want you to finger me while you ride me-”

Just those few, simple words took Dean’s breath away, when Cas continued to order, “Turn around, I’m gonna watch my cock pound that tight ass, alpha.”

Holy fuck, Dean could get down with that.  But not before he surged forward once more and stole another kiss.  

It was probably comical, how lightning-fast the alpha pulled off him and then slammed back down on his cock once he flipped around.  He arched his back to give Castiel a show when he was fully seated again.  God, he was so turned on right now, it wasn’t funny, but the sharp jerk of Cas’ hips up into him reminded Dean of the omega’s order.

That wasn’t a request, and who was Dean to turn him down?

Cas bent his knees, ever so slightly, to further the invitation and the scent of slick was making the alpha’s mouth water.  He kept rolling his hips with Cas buried deep inside him and reached down between the omega’s thighs.  His fingers glided easily between Cas’ wet cheeks, and he teased a finger around his hole before he barely dipped it in.  Castiel’s arms rushed forward to regain his grip on Dean while a needy moan escaped his lips.

Dean worked in a finger up to the knuckle and toyed with him before sliding it _all_ the way in.  Cas was _more_ than on-board, when the alpha began pumping inside him and nudging in a second finger.  The swivel of Cas’  hips begging for more - whether it be filling him up, or for Dean to get a move on and ride his cock.

So Dean decided to give him both.

The omega was practically gushing slick when Dean was finally three fingers deep, and he rose off Cas’ dick nearly all the way, and then slammed back down.  Soon, he had Castiel writhing underneath him, as his hips and fingers worked in perfect tandem.  He finger-fucked Cas with the same pace he set riding him.  Lifting up and grinding down on his cock and, holy shit, he was going to cum from the sounds Cas was making alone.  Feeling the omega’s slick hole wrapped around his fingers while he arched into both the touches was unreal.  And Dean couldn’t keep silent for much longer.

It was easy to guide Cas to nail his prostate from this angle - the omega knew as soon as Dean threw his head back and whimpered.  He knew as soon as Dean’s rhythm faltered, and Cas took advantage of that.  Dean was going to be gone in no time - he needed to make this good for Cas.

He was thrusting up into Dean with a new drive, equally intoxicated with the scent of the alpha, and the brutal pump of fingers between his legs.  For the first time, Dean heard Cas moaning his name over and over, while he took to twisting his fingers and found the same spot inside the omega that he was currently attacking inside Dean.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m gonna-”

With those words as motivation, the omega took to pounding into Dean with brutal intensity, his fingers leaving bruises against the alpha’s skin.  Dean pitched forward when his orgasm smacked him upside the head, but he was caught by Cas’ hands as he spilled his cum all over the man's thighs.

Castiel was right there with him, never relinquishing his grip on Dean, rocking into his fingers _and_ up into his body.  The alpha had to pull out of Cas and brace himself on the omega’s legs while he came inside Dean.

He was covered in sweat, pleased with this as an early morning work out, and couldn’t help but lick the slick off his fingers while both their breaths evened out.  God, he was on cloud nine, and after he pulled off Cas, he turned back around to collapse against his chest.

In retrospect, it was probably a terrible idea, but he was too high on endorphins and the post-sex scent that when he ducked his head scent Cas' sweet smell, he mumbled out softly, “I love you.”

The omega’s body seized up, and Dean froze just a half-second after.

_Fuck_.

The tension in Cas’ frame never showed signs of easing, as he slowly said, “I’ve got to go.”

Dean was cursing himself over and over, because even if Cas did have to leave, he probably made it urgent.  The omega’s scent turned into something else, and he was harshly pushing Dean off his chest.

Yeah, the alpha had promptly transformed into a deer caught in headlights as he laid, alone, in the bed and watched Cas pull his discarded clothes on in record time.  He didn’t know what to say; the omega was frantically trying to leave and Dean wanted to do something to fix it. He just didn’t know what words would make this better.

He was lost, but once Cas was completely dressed, and went as far to leave the room without saying goodbye, Dean finally called out to him.

“Thank you.  F-for staying.”

That admission made the omega hesitate.  He still couldn’t look at Dean, but he did nod at him before he disappeared.

Shit, shit, shit - _why_ had he gone and _said that_?

Yeah, it was true, obviously. It was something had had been brewing in his brain (not to mention his heart) for a while, but he should have known those words were the _last_ _thing_ Castiel wanted to hear.

He knew it was his fault while he laid there and felt an impending panic attack rear its ugly head.  How was he going to fix this?


	17. Absolute Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**
> 
> I need to put this out there before you begin reading. There are many elements in the last half that some readers may wish to skip over. I'll write a summary at the beginning of the next chapter for those who did.
> 
> I had no idea how to put it into words, so I'll quote my lovely beta Xayna:  
>  **Trigger Warning** : _for some strange consent craziness, and not in a good way_  
>  **Dubious Consent** : _on several levels_  
> 

There was no game plan in sight.  Dean had no idea what to do with himself; there were too many things happening right now, too much information and case-work on his plate.  But, there was one thing he couldn’t get out of his head.

He told Cas he loved him.

He hadn’t seen the omega in over a week.

Dean knew he fucked up, but he couldn’t have imagined it being this bad.

So, instead, he threw (catapulted, really) himself into work because, once again, he had more information than he should have, and he needed to somehow steer the investigation of Lucifer toward Sam’s law practice.

He couldn’t go to his brother, especially because Cas had warned him he’d be dealing with it.  He didn’t want to step on the omega’s toes. That was the last thing he needed right now.  He couldn’t ask for his number again from Charlie, because then she would ask questions.  That’d be another way to undoubtedly piss off the man.

Maybe Cas needed time?

Maybe Dean was being a little girl, getting all bent out of shape about it when things would be fine.

Except - all that?  Was wishful thinking.

Charlie walked by his desk and commented, “Wow, something stinks.  Oh wait, that’s you and all your angst.”  She parked her ass right on the edge and crossed her arms. “Do we need another lunch date?”

“Leave me alone.”

“This is totes about the boyfriend, isn’t it?”  She leaned in with a concerned face. “You’ve been all pissy for a week, dude.  Not to mention, I haven’t received an order about rigging street cams.  I’ve been leaving you alone, hoping it would get better but it’s clearly _not_.  We need to talk.”

“No, we don’t!”  Dean snapped, and multiple heads swung around to see what the commotion was about.  The alpha groaned to himself and lowered his voice. “Dammit.  It’s just shit, Charlie.  I’ve got work to do.”

“Did something I do cause this?”  The beta was chewing on her lip nervously, “I mean, I didn’t _think_ it would, but if it _did_ I’m super sorry and-”

“Charlie.”  His voice was final.  “I have work.”

“All right, read ya loud and clear.” She put her hands in front of her and hopped off the desk.  “Promise to tell me if you need to talk?”

He didn’t answer her so much as narrow his eyes.

Which she took as her cue to leave.

Everything was a mess.  It wasn’t just the thing with Cas, or Charlie currently hovering over him.

Benny had only been giving him one-word answers since he’d been back at work, even though they were partners.  He’d been avoiding him like the plague, and Dean counted his lucky stars that was _all_ he was doing.  Even though it sucked, the last thing he needed right now was to explain to the sergeant why he was so cozy with Castiel Novak.  With Naomi taken into custody, the tension at the station was palpable.

They were looking for someone to replace her, trying to investigate who she was working for, but the woman wasn’t budging.  Dean stayed away from it, unsure of everything she knew about him.

Even though nearly all of his injuries were healed, he was still on desk duty, which was why Jo had taken his place as Benny’s partner in the field.  He knew Benny was probably stoked as hell about it, and hoped the two wouldn’t have a heart-to-heart about him anytime soon.  Or ever.  That worked too.  

Dean was back on edge, and he hated it.  So he poured all his attention into inconspicuous Google searches, and hoped his superiors weren’t monitoring him too closely.

After getting tied up in research and note-taking, he nearly jumped a mile high when Kevin informed him Singer wanted to see him.  He shook off the shock and immediately headed to Bobby’s office.

It was strange, when he opened the door, that the alpha smelled… apologetic?  Better than him being angry, though.  Even though Dean had no goddamn idea where it was coming from.

He slipped into the chair across from his boss and asked, “You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah,” the other alpha tapped his pen on his desk before he cleared his throat.  “Jus’ wanted you to know I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”  Dean repeated and raised an eyebrow.  “What do you have to be sorry about?”

“I was gonna try to push for it, but I know some people are still a little skeptical of you.”  When the detective continued to look confused, Bobby added.  “Naomi’s position.  I wanted to give it to ya real bad.  But don’t wanna cause a stir, you know.  So I think Jo’s gonna get the promotion.”

The alpha’s heart sank in his chest when he recognized the ramifications.  “Jesus, this is gonna haunt me until death, isn’t it?”  He sighed, but couldn’t help admitting, “I’m glad it’s Jo.  She really does deserve it.”

“ _You_ do, too,” Bobby urged sincerely, “And I want you to know ‘m sorry, kid.”

“I know.”  And he did.  “Maybe one day I’ll be off the world’s shit-list.”

He gave Dean a half-smile and finished up with, “Know you’re balls deep in work.  You can head back.”

“Thanks.” Dean gave him a small wave before he left the office to face the music.

He couldn’t help but feel disappointed and like a failure all over again.  When he said one day he hoped he’d get off the world’s shit-list, he really meant ‘the world’ part of it.  Dean couldn’t do anything right. He was fucking up and every time he tried to fix things?  They fell apart.

It was more than a little disheartening.

\----------

The news of Jo’s promotion flew through the station the next day and Dean could shove aside his bitterness to say he was happy for her.  He really was, yet he wasn’t in the mood to celebrate.

However, Jo wasn’t letting him escape for a second.

She ordered him to be at the Roadhouse at 8pm, on the dot, or else she was going to shoot him in the kneecap.  He almost believed her.

When Charlie announced she could drive him so Dean could get 'white girl wasted,' he grudgingly accepted the invitation, since he was tempted to do just _that_.  He hadn’t drowned his sorrows in a while, but they were _overflowing_ and this was the only way he knew how to deal with them.  He should have known when Charlie picked him up, he wasn’t going to get through the drive without an interrogation.

They were detectives ‘til death, after all.

“Spill,” she demanded before she even started driving.

Dean went for the door handle, but she’d already locked the car up, trapping him inside.

“Can we just go get Jo’s thing over with?”  He begged huffing a disgruntled sigh, “I need a beer.  Like, yesterday.”

“And I needed to know that the fuck was going on with you, like, a week ago.” She narrowed her eyes, and it was then Dean knew he couldn’t avoid it.

“Cas was pissed I had his number.  Made me delete it.  Then, after he tried to make up for it…” he scrubbed his hand over his face.  “I blabbed I was in love with him.”

Her eyes widened but she didn’t say anything.

“Pretty sure I scared him away.”  Now that Dean had said these things out loud, he couldn’t stop, “Fucked everything up.  We’d been getting close, like, actual couple-close and maybe I didn’t see it for what it was.  He probably wants nothing to do with me, now he knows I’m a needy little bitch.”

“Dean.” She reached out and was surprised he didn’t jerk away.  “He’s probably just scared and getting used to the idea.  Love's a lot to handle, you know.”

“I guess you’d know better than me,” he snipped bitterly.  “Since you guys have been friends for so long.”

“Dude, don’t take this out on me,” she groaned and continued. “He’s totally gone on you too.  I mean it when I say he’s probably sorting himself out.  Just give him time, all right?”

“Got nothin’ but time.” Dean wasn’t comforted by Charlie’s words at all.  “Let’s just go, all right?”

“I’ll buy you a shot.  Or six,” she flicked him in the cheek and shifted the car into drive.  “Thanks for telling me.  Sorry you’re going through this-”

“Stop.  Let’s just make good on those drinks.”

\---------

It wasn’t an understatement to say most of the station was at the Roadhouse.  The party was in full swing, Ellen handing out discounted drinks right and left in celebration of her daughter’s promotion.  It also looked like she was doling out sympathy drinks to Dean, even though she’d never admit it.  Benny was there, ignoring Dean just like at work, but Jo, Charlie, and some cute brunette were keeping him company.

Although, said cute brunette was starting to annoy him.  Her eyes were the wrong color.  Her voice was too high and strangely sweet.  And she had tits.   _Clearly_ not his type, these days.  He played along and flirted a little, buying her a drink at one point in the night, and actually got up to dance with Charlie.  Dean was trying to let loose, to forget about all the problems in his life and it was working, for the most part.

Bobby, never one for celebrations, had actually showed up and played pool on Dean’s team against two newbie officers.  Needless to say they whooped the newbies’ asses, and that felt damn good.

It wasn’t until he was a few beers and multiple shots deep that he finally told the brunette to have a good night. She immediately went over to the next dude.  He rolled his eyes and went up to get another drink.

“Did you strike out?”  A sarcastic voice, with a heavy accent, asked.  “Can’t imagine why she wouldn’t like a strong, handsome devil like you.”

Dean chuckled before he turned his head to take in the blonde alpha.  “Not my type.”

“ _That_ kind of beta,” the mystery man jerked his thumb in her direction. “Is _every_ man’s type.”

“What can I say?” He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not every man, I guess.”

“You certainly aren’t,” he clucked his tongue, “You don’t look as festive as your other officers, what’s got you down?”

“Are you a therapist by trade or by boredom?”  Dean tried to keep the conversation light, but his patience was being tried.  “Maybe I’m not drunk enough, yet.”

“Ahh, then allow me to buy you a drink,” the alpha raised his hand to a new bartender and ordered two shots of whiskey.  “My name’s Balthazar, yours?”

He blinked as the shot was placed in front of him, “Dean.”

Something was off about this guy, but who was he to say no to free alcohol?  He raised his glass with ‘Balthazar’ and tossed it back.

Once the burning had subsided, he said, “Thank you,” and then had to ask, “So, what brings you out tonight?  You alone?”

“Is that a pick-up line?”  The man wiggled his eyebrows, even though he was answered with a glare.  “New to the area.  Scoping out the food, the bars,” his eyes very deliberately raked over Dean. “The people.”

“Huh, anything good?”  Dean challenged playfully, and caught Charlie strutting over towards them.

“What are you doing here?”  She charged right over to Balthazar and put her hands on her hips.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he placed a quick peck on her forehead before she slapped him on the arm.

Dean watched the exchange with wide eyes, “How do you to know each other?”

Charlie grunted, and turned back to the blonde alpha. “You better not stir up any trouble.”

“Ah, but that’s what I’m good at, darling,” he winked, which caused the woman to shoot him an even dirtier look.  “All right, all right.  I knew this young man would be out and about tonight and I simply had to meet him myself.”

“Leave,” Charlie pointed to the door, and then added with a sugary sweet voice, “Don’t make me tell Anna you’re being a dick.  I thought you had something _else_ to be doing tonight.”

“Always pulling the ‘I’ll tell your sister,’ card.  You’re no fun at all, Charlotte.”

At the mention of Anna, Dean whipped his head around to give Balthazar a good look.   _Of_ fucking _course_ it was another Novak.  That’s why Charlie knew him.  And that’s why she was also playing guard dog, because she knew they were the last people Dean wanted to see tonight.  She stood firm and waited for him to retreat.

“Lovely to finally meet you, Dean,” he blew a kiss and grabbed his coat.  “Hope you enjoy your night, and pull that stick out of your ass.”

As the man left, Dean couldn’t help but growl, “Do I have a fucking target on my back?  What a fucking asshole.”

“Yeah,” Charlie confirmed, “He’s a real peach, ain’t he?  You don’t have to worry about him, he’s more into _himself_ than the family business.  Probably couldn’t stay away from the gossip. He’s always been a dick like that.”

Dean resigned to the anger brewing in his gut and instead flashed a fake smile at the beta and asked, “Wanna have another drink?”

She looked skeptical, with a flash of pity, before she nodded and said, “We _may_ have to call a cab.”

\------------

Naomi was about to crack as the days wore on.

Jo was earning her stripes as she pressed into the woman, and as soon as they finally got a name out of her, it was all hands on deck.

Except, it _wasn’t_ the fucking name they _needed_ , and Dean knew immediately.

The bitch had told the station she was working for Gabriel.

Dean knew it was a fucking lie, she was still trying to set up the wrong people, but everyone flew to the offensive because that was a name they’d heard before.  This was the most frustrating thing in the world, because the alpha knew this had to be her plan all along.

Play up the guise - make them think she had an unyielding loyalty to the man, and just when they thought they wouldn’t get her to talk, she blurted out her _bullshit_.

At least Charlie knew it was just as false as he did, but neither of them could do a damn thing.  All they could do was flash each other looks that said all they needed to say, because everyone else was so blinded.  Dean had met Gabriel, first hand.  He knew the alpha wasn’t going to be caught - and if he was?  It would be by his own choosing.  That was something he took a little comfort in, because Gabriel was terrifying.

Now, he began considering if Cas had gone into hiding because of the case?

No, that wishful thinking.  The danger had never kept him away from Dean before, there was no reason for it to start now.

Goddammit, the days were dragging on and Dean’s heart was getting heavier.

He was getting to the point that he was worried about the omega, and he was about to bring it up to Charlie.

But it would hurt even more if she told him he was, indeed, alive and well.

So he went along with everything.

He followed the motions, teased Jo, avoided Benny, like he had been for nearly two weeks.

Maybe, one of these days, he wouldn’t have to _pretend_ everything was alright.

\----------

Whatever Dean was expecting when he walked in the door and hung up his coat, it was _not_ this.

The first scent that assaulted him was liquor.

The second, was the fact that the fumes were coming from his omega.

Goddammit, he was doing it again!   _Not_ his omega, _not his_.

He was shocked Castiel was here in the first place, after all this time. Dean mused about all the energy he had wasted freaking the hell out, but jumped the gun.

This was all wrong.

The alcohol was rolling off Cas’ skin in waves, as well as that half-assed blocker problem from before.

Also known as, holy-shit-I-can-actually-scent-Cas-and-it’s-the-most-amazing-thing-in-the-world.

It was short lived as the omega stumbled to greet him at the door and watched him with his head cocked to the side.  He slurred, “How was your day at the station, officer?”

“Cas?”  He began hesitantly, “Did you drink a liquor store?”

“You have no reason to judge me.” His tone went sharp as he stared Dean down, and then reached out to grab the man’s tie and quite literally, drag him. “We’re going to your bedroom.”

Dean was at a loss.  A loss for _words_ , a loss for fuckin’ _air_ , but Castiel was not taking no for an answer.  He whipped him around until he fell onto his back, and into the mattress and suddenly had Castiel ripping at his tie and the buttons down the front of his shirt.

“Hey,” Dean tried to pull his hands away, “Hey!”

Cas jerked up at the loud noise, his eyes wide.  It didn’t take long before they narrowed, “What?”

“You gotta tell me what’s going on! I haven‘t seen you in two weeks.” The alpha struggled to sit up. “Please, there’s something wrong-”

“What’s _wrong_ ,” he growled, “Is that you’re not naked.”

So, Castiel changed his game plan.  He began tearing at his own clothes, Dean helpless to do anything but watch him, and soon every last article of clothing fell to the floor.  His mouth was dry, even though Cas didn’t advance on him, he gave him this look and Dean was powerless and succumbed to the arousal brewing in his gut.  He didn’t make a move as Castiel approached him again and waited.

“Don’t let me hanging, alpha,” he whispered and loomed over him.

Of fucking course, Dean couldn’t help but stare. Cas was beautiful even if he was drunker than he’d ever seen the omega before.  Had Cas made his way here like this?

“You’re thinking out loud,” he pointed out with a sneer.  “I helped myself to your whiskey.”

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before he had to clear his damn throat.  “Why?”

“Because I was tired of waiting.” He stated like it was the most obvious answer.  “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

His hands acted on their own, moving to his button down, then his pants, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull off his boxers.  The way the omega was staring at him like he‘d been hunting him, like he used to look at him from _before_.  Dean didn’t like it one bit.  So he pushed himself off the mattress and rushed forward to cup Castiel’s face in his palms.

“You’ll get your way, you always do,” he mused with a wry smirk.  “But you gotta talk to me.”

“I’m done talking,” Cas narrowed his eyes but didn’t pull away.

In fact, he stayed there defiantly.  Dean’s eyes lingered over the omegas lips and wondered if Cas would let him kiss him.  The way Cas was acting, this wasn’t something he could ignore, but he decided to press his luck because there was only one way he was going to get an answer.

He kissed the omega tenderly on the lips, hoping to lure _his Cas_ back.

The man’s body went rigid, just like it had when Dean said the ‘L word.’  In a way, it was the exact same thing, because the way he was trying to kiss Cas?  It was to show him how much he meant to him.  How much he wanted him here, how much it hurt when he disappeared from his life without a trace. He wasn’t sure whether or not it was working, but Castiel finally kissed him back.

He half-expected there to be a clash of teeth, all bites and nips, but he responded, in turn, with the same kind of reverie.  Dean was hoping to god he was doing this right, when he dropped one arm from Cas’ cheek to wrap around his waist and pull him into an embrace.

The omega didn’t really like that, he jerked away from Dean’s touch, but not his mouth.  Okay, at least they had _one_ good thing going. So Dean kept kissing him.

Over and over.

Trying to coax him out of whatever the hell mood he was in.

He couldn’t ignore the omega’s erection against his hip.

“Cas-”

“Quiet,” his hands reached out to grab the elastic of Dean’s boxers and efficiently tugged them off.

Dean allowed himself to be back up against the bed, where his knees finally buckled and he had Cas kissing the shit out of him while the omega crawled on top of him.  It wasn’t fair, the fact that he could scent the lust mixing with the omega’s true scent… he was getting more and more lost by the second.  Castiel knew he was winning, he pulled away and nosed at Dean’s neck, not hesitating to scrape his teeth against the flesh.

“What do you want, alpha,” he gently sucked the skin and gnawed against it. “Tell me.”

“I want you.  Nothin’ else, just-”

The force escalated and he started sucking a mark.  God, it went _right_ to Dean’s dick.  If he was hesitant before, he couldn’t deny how hard he was and how amazing Cas felt.  He didn’t know if Cas was baiting him, or needed the liquid courage to come to terms with Dean’s confession.  All this was muddled and confusing, but the only thing he knew for sure was how badly he wanted the omega.

“Take me then, alpha,” he taunted again and Dean locked up.

“What are you saying?”  He finally pushed Cas away to look him in his eyes.

His pupils were dilated, but there was a very-real desire dancing in the startling blue, Dean was so caught up in it, he couldn’t stop Cas (didn’t even see it coming) from lifting his hips and, oh fuck, relishing the slick heat sliding down and squeezing around his dick.

He wasn’t ready, the noise that escaped his chest was a near-yelp, and Castiel looked thoroughly pleased with himself as he pushed back and rolled his hips.

Dean was having a melt-down. The tightness wrapping around his cock was _amazing_ and the fact that it was Cas?  That he was inside the omega?  Shit, he needed to get himself together, this wasn’t like him, this was-

A moan was torn him his lips when the omega decided not to waste any time.  He held Dean down by his shoulders not allowing him to move and only letting him watch.  Cas grinded against him, fucked himself down onto Dean with this intensity the alpha didn’t know what to make of.  He knew one thing, though-

“Cas, oh god, Cas, you need to stop or else-”

“Or else, _what_?”  He asked, panting, “Don’t you want to knot me, alpha?”

Surely, Castiel had to feel it.  Dean was freaking out, because his knot was swelling and tugging against the omega’s rim, but Cas couldn’t have wanted this, right?  He never had before, why would he now-

“Are you sure?”  He struggled against the man’s grip, because he _needed_ to know.  The point of no return was upon them and Dean wasn’t going to let himself do that to Cas if-

The omega picked up his pace with an unreadable expression and, holy hell, there was no going back now.  Dean could feel his knot inside Cas, he wasn’t going to last long, and of fucking course he wanted to.  There was a ‘but’ in there somewhere, still… the omega swiveled his hips in just the right way and Dean was gone.

He moaned out the omega’s name and reached for him when he came. However, Cas dodged his grip.  God, he had to be stretching him wide open, and the thought he was filling the omega up was overwhelming.  But Cas didn’t stop, not yet.

The omega’s fist wrapped around his own dick while he kept riding him, his moves faltering just a little as he stroked himself.  Dean was in a trance, watching him move, and soon Cas’ cum was shooting across the alpha’s chest, which shattered him into another orgasm.  Dean reached out to slow his hips. He was on a goddamn hair-trigger because Cas was still moving, but he couldn’t-

“Cas-” he whined, trying to get him to stop but the omega’s hand moved to wrap around his throat.

“I’ll make you cum again, Dean,” he ducked forward and sucked his earlobe, “Isn’t this what you wanted?  To knot the omega?  Stretch the omega full with your cum?”

“Goddammit!” He cursed, trying to pry the hand from his neck, “What are you doing you-”

His question turned into a whole new yelp as Cas pulled another orgasm from him, at this rate, he was gonna milk him dry.

“P-please, you gotta stop-” Not only was Dean feeling the dizzying effects and worried about an eminent black out, he could feel his release pushing passed his knot and trickling down his thighs.  Fuck, if it was getting to that point, Cas was gonna hurt himself, he _couldn’t_ let that happen, so he finally roared out, “ _Stop_!”

Cas faltered, it was the first time Dean had probably ever used his alpha voice to force his will upon someone else in his life, but it was to protect him, it was to-

“Just as I thought,” the omega grumbled out, staring down at Dean.  “This is all you ever wanted from me.”

He was flabbergasted, still trying to calm his heaving chest and all he could get out was, “… what?”

“You’re an alpha through and through,” Castiel’s voice was laced with cold aggression.  “Just another high and mighty alpha.  You tricked me, when all you wanted was the same as any other knothead.”

The hostility in his voice stopped Dean in his tracks.  What the fuck was he talking about?

“You thought you could fool me by saying you love me?”  He sneered, “Did you want to mate me?  Did you want me to give you pups?  You’re a fool,” Cas started to pull away, and Dean’s mind was screaming, because he knew what he was doing.

“Cas, _Cas, please_ ,” he had to beg him, make him see reason, he couldn’t order him again, he couldn’t help Castiel prove his stupid goddamn point, he - “I do love you, it’s not about any of that bullshit-”

Cas was gritting his teeth as he tried to wrench past the knot tying them together.  Is this why he pushed Dean so hard?  There was no way this was going to work, but Cas was trying, why was he trying, what was he-

The force of Cas ripping himself free caused Dean to shout, but it was _nothing_ compared to what it should have been like for the omega.  This pain was short-lived as his protective instincts took over and he lunged for Cas, because he could scent blood, oh god, he had to have-

“We’re done,” Cas’ voice sounded wrecked as he stumbled to grab his clothes.

“Stop it!  What were you thinking, you fucking moron!”  Dean scrambled to get his bearings, “You’re crazy!  You’re fuckin’ delusional if you think that’s all I want from you, I told you I lo-”

The world froze in place when Dean realized he was looking down the barrel of a gun.

Castiel held it firm, his eyes never leaving Dean while he pulled on his clothes.  While Dean was stunned, he couldn’t help but look beyond the gun to the blood running between Cas’ thighs.  His heart seized up, he was about to say fuck it and risk getting shot because that was how fucking in love he was with Castiel.

“Yes.  I’m quite delusional,” Cas mused as he tugged on the last piece of clothing and staggered to back his way to the door.  “I’m delusional for ever trusting you."

The moment he walked out the room was the moment Dean’s heart broke in half.  His breaths were coming up faster and faster and he felt choked about what happened as well as the impending tears.  This was ruined - he was ruined.  How had things fallen apart so fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology, the next chapter will be posted in a couple days, rather than a week


	18. Kinematics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this chapter posted sooner, but life gave me the middle finger, so here it is, FINALLY!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments, I haven't had a chance to respond, but I was extremely happy readers understood the reasons for the chapter, and no one threaten to kill me (which is always a bonus). None of those events were to be taken lightly, as I hope I conveyed through my A/N, and the feedback was amazing and appreciated.
> 
> For those of you who chose not to read the last chunk - here's a summary to catch you up from the end of last chapter:
> 
> Over two weeks since Dean said the 'L' word, Cas shows up at Dean's apartment, drunk and regressed to the cold omega he'd first met. While Dean tries to talk, Cas wants sex. He forces Dean to knot him and pushes him so far Dean has to use his alpha voice to keep Cas from hurting himself. Castiel tells Dean he's just like every other alpha out there and this was all he ever wanted in the first place. He thinks Dean was trying to trick him by saying he loves him, and tears himself away causing both of them (but mostly Cas) injury. Dean's protective instincts kick in and he wants to help, but instead, he has a gun pointed to his head with Castiel telling him, "I'm delusional for ever trusting you. We're done."
> 
> Thank you, darling Xayna, for the beta read!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3

There was absolutely no way Dean was dragging himself out of bed.  It wasn’t just from the hangover (he had picked up drinking the fifth where Cas left off), it was from the fucking heartbreak.  He couldn’t think straight; he was sleep deprived from tossing and turning and drowning in this fucking hole in his heart.

He barely had the gumption to call in.  Hell, he _didn’t_ call in - he texted Charlie and told her to handle it for him.  Not in as many words though… it had read more along the lines of ‘ _make up excuse ur good at that shit not coming in._ ’  His fingers barely managed to type that out before hitting send.

Charlie had called him, of course she called him, but he ignored it.

There was no strength left in him after what happened last night.

They were over.

He knew this was probably a good thing, but the reasons were fucking ludicrous.  What Cas did was insane.  Dean didn’t have a fucking lick of closure, and it hurt like a gaping wound.  There weren’t even ideas he could come up with to put the pieces back together.  To put _himself_ back together.

A day off work became two.  Two became three.

But Bobby said if he was feeling a breakdown coming, he needed to take off vacation days, right?

This was a fucking breakdown if he ever saw one.

The devastation of the first day morphed into frustration, attempting to come up with a way to make it right, to _fix_ things…

… then the third day, he decided he didn’t _want_ to, anymore.

Dean had officially reached the anger-stage of loss, and he had to rein in his alpha aggression to keep from breaking everything in his apartment.  He was reckless, but he knew it would be beyond stupid for him to leave.  He couldn't trust himself outside these walls, he didn't know _what_ he was capable of.

Charlie had called a total of thirty-two times over the course of those days and the only response she got was a single text from Dean, saying ‘ _still alive u come over ill kill you._ ’

She knew not to tempt fate.  He really would have freaked the fuck out, and maybe she had gotten her own information somewhere, like the rat she was.  That could have been the reason she was keeping her distance.

The alpha was a half second away from snapping his phone in half as another text lit up the screen.

Except this time?  He hesitated.

Because this text was from Anna.

_Wanna go on a date tonight?  Meet me at Sidetracks 8pm_

He stared at the screen with a frown.  What the hell was he supposed to do?

\-----------

Dean had no idea what to expect out of his ‘second date’ with Anna.  He nearly ignored the text all together after his 'fight' with Cas.  Maybe it was time to be through with the Novaks once and for all.  That’s what he wanted, this was too much strain on his life, his job, and his fucking heart.  However, he thought of this as one last ditch effort.  Maybe even one final ‘fuck you’ and it’d all be over.

The last chapter of this bullshit story.

He was on time as he found a secluded booth, because he knew that’s what Anna would have wanted.  He ordered himself a beer and waited.  The tension in his body was palpable, and he kept looking at the door ready to run.  He questioned why the fuck he was here in the first place, he didn't owe any one of these fuckers anymore.  He didn't -

Soon enough, the woman walked into the restaurant, wearing a fashionable teal and gold number that would have made any man who was on a date with her swoon.  Dean wasn’t that guy.  

Instead, he waited for her to take a seat, and gave her the usual “You look nice tonight” spiel before the waitress came over and she ordered a martini.

“I’m here,” Dean finally deadpanned.  “What do you want?”

“What I want,” she flirtatiously batted her eyelashes. “Is for you and my brother to get your heads out of your asses.”

“Pardon me?” Dean nearly spit out his beer.  “You’re here to play matchmaker or some shit?  Don’t act like you know what happened, because if you _did_ , if you had _any_ goddamn _idea_ , you’d fuckin’ understand-”

“I understand _much_ more than you do, Dean.” Her voice was firm.  “And since Cas isn’t going to say it, I might as well.”

“Say what?”

“Why do you think he treats you the way he does?  Keeps you at arms length, but keeps coming back for more?”  She challenged, and paused a moment when the waitress returned speedily with her drink.  “Why he cares so much about you?”

“I don’t know if you noticed, but he doesn’t care-”

“He cares _too_ much,” she narrowed her eyes.  “If he kills me for saying this, just chalk it up to more mob violence.” She took a sip from her drink and leveled her gaze. “Do you remember the night you two met?”

“Obviously.  Stupidest mistake I’ve made in my goddamned life.”

“Cas would probably agree,” she snorted.  “His entire life he was raised with a family of alphas and never presented himself as anything less than one, when you think about it.  No one treated him any differently either - he fit the Novak mold perfectly.  He never wanted anything else. He wanted to make the family proud, he wanted to thrive in the business, and that was it.  Imagine his surprise when he was caught up in a mission, lost track of the days, forgot his blockers and ended up in jail.”

“Cry me a river,” Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back in the booth.

“Now, imagine his surprise when he scents his true mate from inside that cell.  A police officer, no less.”

“Excuse me?”  Dean _couldn’t_ have heard her right.  No way in hell she said-

“So he gets out.  Binges on all the blockers and suppressants he can get his hands on and hopes his body can forget about it.  Hope it goes back to his default, uncaring state.  He tests himself and visits you, to prove he’s still in control of himself, because that’s what Castiel fears more than _anything_.  Losing control.”

The images were swimming in Dean’s mind as Anna walked him through the memories.  That night in the cell, the overwhelming urge to be near him, but not being able to place what the hell it was - he never figured it out because he could never scent the omega again, not fully.  However, when Cas came to his apartment, he never dreamed that Castiel was _still_ scenting mate on _him_.

“He wanted to prove you were inconsequential.  That you had no hold over him.  But he kept coming back to you because he couldn’t get you out of his head.  He thought he was going insane, Dean, and he took it out on you because his life was spiraling.”  She laughed without an ounce of humor in her voice.  “The last thing on his mind was finding a mate and settling down.  Let alone an alpha detective.  Can you imagine what a slap in the face that was?”

“Slap in the face, huh?”  Dean was starting to get _pissed_.  “What about all the shit he did to me?  Because fucking with my emotions was such a walk in the park!”

“I’m not trying to make excuses for him. I’m trying to help you understand.” Anna narrowed her eyes.  “This was the first time Cas felt trapped enough to ask me for help.  You don’t understand how huge that is.  His entire life, he’s gone through murders, fights gone bad, hostage situations, making it out by the skin of his teeth, and _this_ is what he can’t deal with alone?”

“He saved me when he was in heat, he took care of me through my rut…” Dean nodded along with Anna’s admissions, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. “But then he told me we were done, Anna.  He set me up, he _forced_ me into a corner, and he hurt _himself_ just to get away from me.  He held a gun to my head.  What the hell am I supposed to do about that, huh?  I told him I loved him and he spit it right back!  He wrecked me.”

“Don’t let him push you away,” she reached across the table and grabbed Dean’s hand.  “True mates, Dean.  You realize that’s something special, right?  Don’t let him win because of his own stubbornness.  He‘s an asshole, yeah, but-”

“-he’s _my_ asshole,” the alpha nodded to himself and reached to grab his beer with his free hand.  “God, Anna.  I thought I was insane.  On that first night, I don’t know what happened, what I was doing, but now it all makes sense.  Why the fuck would he do this?”

She squeezed his hand and offered with a sad smile, “You of all people should know.”

“How can I get a hold of him?”

Anna reached into her purse, like she had planned all this out perfectly because, duh, she had, and slid a piece of paper across the table.

A devilish smirk crossed her face, “Calling him won’t do any good.  You need to ambush him.  I’ll text you when I know he’s at home.”

Dean’s eyes lit up and he grinned just as wide as her. “I like your style.”

It was time to even the playing field once and for all.

\---------

Dean didn’t hesitate for a split second.  His talk with Anna had given him more than enough motivation to get his ass in gear the second she sent him a text to confirm Cas was, indeed, home and ready to be cornered.  Well, maybe not ready to be cornered, but Dean was ready to do the cornering.  No way in hell he'd ever think about pulling a stunt like Castiel did, but he was going to do _something_.  He needed to make things right - that phrase was playing over and over in his head.

He wasn’t going to lose him, not when it meant Cas was doing this out of fear.  He was running away, and Dean was going to do everything in his power to catch him.

There was no doubt in his mind he couldn’t live with himself if he let this go.

The address Anna had given him lead to a nondescript neighborhood, and towards and even more unassuming house.  It was the kind of white-picket-fence neighborhood, the kind no one would even look twice at, let alone assume a friggen criminal prince lived here.  Dean wondered if this really was Castiel’s residence, or just a hideout for him to hole up in.

It didn’t matter. There were a few lights on inside and the time was now.

He parked a few houses down on the street, because Cas would have probably heard the Impala pull up out front (Baby was far from stealthy), and he wasn’t going to give the omega the chance to run.  Hell no, not when he was so close.

Dean was careful when he walked down the sidewalk, glancing around to see if there were prying eyes.  When he turned the corner to the driveway he decided, why the hell not.  He was going to make this look as natural as possible and use the front door.  No need to rouse suspicion and break in through a window like the Novaks tended to do with him.

With a smile on his face, he knocked and waited.

He could hear a shuffling coming from inside the house, and he made sure to move to the side to avoid the peephole view.

A few moments later, the door opened slowly to Cas beaming pleasantly at whoever was visiting.

Except, as soon as the alpha stepped into his line of sight, it melted off and was replaced with a look of alarm.  The alarm quickly burned up into anger.

“What are you doing?” His voice was a low growl as he stared Dean down.

“Dropping by for a house call.” He didn’t bother with ceremony and pushed Castiel aside to walk into the house.

He could scent the omega’s rage escalate, his hand was still on the door handle even though Dean was strutting around inside.  He hesitated to shut it, since the alpha knew he was trying to figure out anyway he could to knock him out on his ass.  But, nope, that wasn’t happening.  Not today.

So, Dean looped around and shut the door for him.

“You’re leaving, _now_.”

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Dean glanced over to the couch and deliberated how he should handle this.

Up until now, he wasn’t thinking - he was acting.  So he had to keep up the pace, this was the last place he should show apprehension so he said fuck it and seated himself on the couch.

Cas wasn’t moving from the doorway.  He had balled his hands into fists and was grinding his teeth.  The omega was waiting, waiting for Dean to give him an explanation or get the fuck out right now.

But he held his ground and hunched in his seat before stating, “Cas… I understand why you did what you did, even though it was beyond fucked up, but you need to hear me out-”

“You shouldn’t be here.  How did you even find me?”

“That doesn’t matter.” The alpha took in a deep breath, “You’re not kicking me out that easy.  Doesn’t matter how big of a fight you put up, I’m not leaving here unless you pump me full of bullets.  And I don’t think you can do that.”

“How can you be so sure?  Do you have a death wish, detective?”

“You saved me.  It’d be pretty pointless to let all your hard work go to waste.” He flashed an amused grin, even though he was shirking a bit under the scrutiny and sheer hate of Cas’ gaze.  “I refuse to let you sabotage us.  If you think you can walk out of my life so easy, you’re pretty damn stupid.”

“There is no us.” Castiel finally made a move and was charging towards the alpha.  “We’re done, I told you, I-”

Dean surged to his feet to meet the livid omega and put his arms in front to brace himself. “You’re scared.  And I get it, you have every right to be, because I’m scared too.”

“You ignorant piece of trash.” He wound up his arm, and Dean’s body locked to prepare for the blow.

But the omega didn‘t follow through, as much as he wanted to.

Dean stared openly at him and dared to reach out to lower his hand.  “I’m not gonna lose you.”

Cas didn’t know what to do; he looked like a deer in headlights until he jerked away from Dean’s reach.  “You never had me.”

“But you have me.” The alpha was radiating sincerity, and figured this was as good a time as any to pour his heart out.  “I’m in love with you, Cas.  I’m fuckin’ head over heels in love, and that’s the moral of the story.  I don’t have any motives beyond that, it’s pretty cut and dry.  And I know that you love me too, even though it terrifies you.”

He kept his hands out in front of him, unsure whether he was preparing to defend himself for another attempt at an attack, or if he was holding back from scooping the other man into his arms.  “You fucking know me, the last thing I want to do is hold you down. I’m not a fucking bigoted asshole who thinks omegas are only good for one thing.  I don’t need you to give me a family. I don’t need you to be submissive - that’s not who you are.  I just need _you_.  Tell me what I can do to prove this to you.”

“I don’t love you.”

As much as the words stung and threatened to break Dean down all over again, he knew it was shit.  He knew he was lying and there was nothing in his scent that backed up those words.

“You’re saying you deny we’re true mates?”

“Where the hell did you get that idea-”

“Anna.”  Dean finally rested his arms and stood up straight.  “She told me what you were going through, and it’s the same thing I’ve been feeling this whole time.  Maybe I’m just a dumbass, but I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say you still want me, too.  You don’t _want_ to, I won’t deny that either.  I’m sure you’re pissed off at me because this was the last thing you needed in your life, but tough shit.  I know the truth, I _feel_ the truth right down in my bones and I thought for a while there you trusted me.  Nothing has to change about us.  I’ll take anything I can get but I’m not…” he cleared his throat and faltered, “I can’t let you go.  Please…”

“Anna gave you my location,” the direction of his aggression changed and he turned his back to Dean to get away.

The alpha wasn’t going to let him do that.

He didn’t care what it took, what he’d have to risk, but he rushed after him and wrapped his arms around Castiel.  The omega tripped in his step as Dean pulled his back against his chest and buried his face in Cas’ shoulder.  He was holding on for dear life, praying as hard as he could his Castiel would come back to him.  Dean needed the omega to scent him, recognize all his desperation, all his sincerity and undeniably love.

Dean didn’t know what else he could do, since words weren’t getting through to him.

Cas’ breathing hitched and he jerked within the man’s grasp, but one well-placed elbow would have dropped Dean to the floor.  He was leaving himself wide open to any attacks Cas wanted to throw, but holding him for even a split second was worth it.  God, he didn’t know what he’d do if he lost this battle… he _couldn’t_ , he refused to.

The omega’s voice was weak, “What do you want from me.”

“I told you, Cas,” he whispered against the man’s neck. “I don’t want anything besides you.”

He could feel Castiel’s knees faltering, his body overwhelmed and staggering along with his heaving chest.  Neither man knew what to do - everything about the scene was raw with the barest hints and foreshadowing of tragedy.  There was a bitter taste in his mouth, something he wouldn’t let poison the rest of him because then he’d be a goner.  He needed to hold out hope, to make this right, to-

The omega finally sunk back into the arms engulfing him, even though his limbs were slackened.  He stopped fighting, he simply let the moment in time freeze and gave into the feeling.  As much as he didn’t want to admit it, it hurt a different part of him to experience the heart-wrenching recklessness of the alpha.  He knew what he was dealing with - he knew who Castiel was and what he was capable of.

“You’d risk your life for this?”

“In a heartbeat,” there was no question about it.

“You’re foolish.”

“Yeah, I know.”  His voice cracked ever so slightly. “Can’t do this without you.”

How was Cas supposed to respond to that?  If Anna had told him everything - no matter how enraged he was about it - and Dean had come here to prove all of Castiel’s apprehension and fears false?  He wanted to believe, fuck, did he want to… but…

“I can’t be what you want me to be.”

“I don’t want you to be anything other than Cas,” he immediately responded.  “Can we try this again?”

Finally, he shifted in Dean’s grip rather than pulled away.  He cautiously raised his arms and rested them over-top the alpha’s.  With another heavy sigh, he nodded.

Dean had no idea such a small gesture could make his heart soar - but it fucking did.

A smile grew on his face and he couldn’t help the fact that his scent came alive with utter joy.  Even though Cas gave him an annoyed groan, he was here.  He was giving it a chance.  Despite the fact that he’d never say it, Dean knew it to be true.  The alpha didn’t need to hear the words to know they existed.

Slowly, he released the loop of his arms to move to grip Cas’ shoulders and slowly turned him around.  Their gaze met with uncertainty.

However, then the omega rolled his eyes and dove forward with his lips to kiss him stupid.  Dean responded eagerly and grappled to bring Castiel closer, trying to convey all the words he had possibly forgot with the help of his enthusiastic mouth.

Even though he had dragged the man kicking and screaming back to him, he couldn’t be happier in this moment.  This was everything - everything he could have hoped for - and he was never letting Cas go.

The omega’s hand snatched up Dean’s chin and paused their reunion.  He asked, just as slowly as they’d been dancing around each other, “Do you want to stay?”

“Fuck yeah, I do.”


	19. Trajectory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read thank you to Xayna xoxo

Neither Cas nor Dean tried to push their luck when they both retired to the omega’s bed that night.  There were so many things Dean wanted to say, but he knew they were both too emotionally exhausted.  They had both reached their boiling points, and the cool off wasn’t a slow burn; it caused them to completely collapse, but at least it was side-by-side.  There was still a laundry list of things they needed to work out, and although they were far from perfect, this was the first step.  Dean simply basked in the thought they were going to try this - they’d _make_ this work, that he was falling asleep next to his true mate tonight.

It was too good to be real.

Even if he didn’t pry with words, he couldn’t keep his lips to himself when Cas pulled off his shirt and they were going to bed.  It was like a magnet pulling him to spread kisses along his neck, his collar bones, and a few along the omega’s chest before he was swatted away.  He didn’t care, nothing could contain the joy in his heart, especially when Cas simply rolled his eyes at the alpha’s antics rather than honestly being upset.

Dean shifted down to where he could hear the man’s heartbeat.  For the first time in a long time, he fell into a content sleep without the turmoil of the day’s strife clouding his thoughts.  This was exactly where he wanted to be.

\----------

He _hadn’t_ planned on being jerked awake by Cas snapping up and growling at an intruder.  Dean nearly tumbled off the bed, and quickly tried to figure out where the hell he put his gun, but then the voice made him forget.

“My my, what a surprise.”

It was Gabriel.  He looked as mischievous as always, looming over the two, and Castiel was snarling.

Which made Dean gulp.

“What do you want?”  Cas asked in a cold tone. “I thought I told you to call ahead.”

“And when do I actually listen to you?”  He hopped onto the bed and made himself comfortable way too close to the couple to be considered anything less than creepy.  “Good morning there, Deano.  Long time no see!”

The alpha’s jaw was hanging loose, before Cas interjected, “You _know_ each other?”

“I had to vet him, didn’t I?”  The man wiggled his eyebrows.  “Gotta see who my baby brother’s going all gaga over.  Don’t know what I think of him yet, but you two seem quite comfy, huh?  You know he’s in love with you, right?”

Dean flushed red, still silent as he gawked at the two.

“I’m well aware.” Cas kept his composure and ran a hand casually through Dean’s hair.  “Now, what is it you came for?”

Both alphas were taken aback by Castiel’s calm demeanor about the whole situation, while it made Gabriel grin even wider and Dean flush a deeper shade of red.  This had not been what Dean was expecting to deal with first thing in the goddamn morning.  He’d been expecting some sort of talk with Cas, not a friggen embarrassing, puppy-like crime lord bouncing on their bed.  

Humiliation - better than espresso.

“Oh yeah?  When’s the wedding?”  He stopped and waved his hand. “Oh, right, you wanna know what I’m doing here.  Apparently, the cops are after _me_ ,” he said, aiming an obvious look at the detective. “Because Luci is still playing his games.  We gotta do something about this, Cas.”

“Don’t you think I know that?  I’m working on it.”

“Looks like you’re working on something, or rather some _one_ , else.”  The alpha narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.  “You think your plaything can help us from within the department?”

“Show Dean a little respect,” the omega hissed, and before he could continue, was interrupted.

“If you’ve got a plan or anything for me to work with, I can sure as hell try.  I’m sick of those assholes tossing the blame around, but I can’t figure out a good way to out them.” Dean sat up to his full height, suddenly feeling confident about _something_ for the first time since he woken.  “Any ideas?”

“Oh, I’ve got a couple,” Gabriel said with glee.  “Let’s get down to it.”

\-------------

It felt good to finally have a course of action.

Although Dean was waiting for Cas to kick him out at any second (old habits die hard), he was pleasantly surprised when the omega asked if he wanted breakfast.

Breakfast included cereal and coffee.

As Dean was scooping the last bits into his mouth, he slowly asked, “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Cas didn’t bother to look up as he glanced over the morning paper.

“I mean… from the,” Dean coughed into his fist when he couldn’t bring himself to say it.  It was still a sore subject, and although he didn’t really want to bring it up, the protective alpha instincts prompted him to.

“You’re referring to the other night, aren’t you?”  The omega put the paper down and finally looked at him.  “I’m fine.  Physically, it was… uncomfortable for a while.  But it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.  Are you…?”  He let the sentence hang in the air, not quite being able to finish it.

“Yeah, I am.  Jesus, Cas,” Dean huffed.  “ _Never_ do that again, all right?”

“I don’t have any future plans to rip myself away from a knot anytime soon,” he raised an eyebrow and scoffed in heavy sarcasm.  “You have nothing to worry about.”

The alpha shied away from the joke, because it hit too close to home.  All the things he’d felt in the days after rushed over him and made him feel nauseous.  While Cas had a ‘reason,’ it was still difficult (impossible) to justify what happened.  Last night he’d been running on adrenaline, and shoving all other matters aside because he _couldn’t lose him_.  The things they had done to each other, whether it was conscious or fueled by untamed emotion, he recognized it was fucked up.  He would have nightmares about it, knowing he had hurt Cas, whether it was the omega’s stupid fuckin’ fault or not, was-

“You’re thinking too hard again,” Castiel stood up and closed the space between them, “I told you,” he reached out to cup the alpha’s face. “Don’t worry.  I was being impulsive and acting I didn’t know what to make of… us.  It’s hard for me to apologize, but I do, Dean.  Sincerely.  If Anna told you the story, you understand this, correct?”

“Correct,” Dean confirmed in a very Cas-like voice, and tugged him down into a kiss, “I’m glad she stepped in.  I don’t know what I would have done if-”

“If there‘s one thing I hate, it‘s repeating myself.  Don’t think about it.” Cas’ lips brushed lightly against the alpha’s. “Although, I’m currently deciding whether to thank her or punish her.  Since this couldn’t have been achieved without her meddling.”

“Gift basket,” he snickered, as he pushed away everything else, and watched the omega take his empty bowl.  “Can I have a coffee refill?”

With an angry scowl and his eyes narrowed, Cas looked over his shoulder and stated, “Don’t press your luck.  Get your own damn refill.”

“We’re never gonna be one of those lovey-dovey cute couples, are we?”  Dean dramatically lamented, because Cas really was adorable when he was annoyed like this.

“I have a knife, Dean.  One I’m very skilled with.  Don’t make me use it.”

The alpha couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  He was so fucking happy in this exact domestic (kinda-ish) moment, it was unreal.  They could _have_ this - they could _make_ this _work_ \- as long as Dean didn’t manage to piss Cas off over breakfast and get killed in the process.  At least he’d die happy, right?

\-------------

When the alpha marched back into the station, Charlie was eyeing him warily and the other cops said they were glad he was back.  Apparently, the beta had been feeding them some kind of story about Dean catching a bug that knocked him on his ass because he’d been ‘exhausting himself lately.’  Oh, if they only knew the truth.

The point was, he couldn’t help Gabriel (and by associate, Cas) if he was pouting at home.  Thankfully, they had made their peace, and Dean was ready to make moves.  The plan the head alpha of the Novak family suggested, was a series of small things.  Adding little pieces of doubt, into reports before they were delivered to senior officers, but things that couldn’t be traced back to Dean.  More of the ‘he said, she said’ hint variety.  Gabriel had done his homework, he knew Jo was one of Dean’s best friends, and was climbing the ladder in the department.  If the alpha could whisper in her ear, little ideas in passing, the omega could snatch those ideas up because Jo was smart.

She _also_ didn’t trust a word out of Naomi’s mouth.

Between Charlie and Dean, they’d be able to get the ball rolling on the ‘reasonable doubt’ end of the spectrum and then Cas and Dean themselves?

They needed to approach Sam.

It was long overdue.

If Dean hadn’t been in his own glass case of emotion, he would have tackled that head-on already.  Hell, he had been thinking about doing it _while_ he was in his glass case of emotion as some kind of ‘fuck you’ to Cas.  Now that he looked at the situation with unclouded eyes?  He was damn glad he didn’t.  He needed to figure out a game plan, _something_ , because if Sam was being set up, he _had_ to know.  If Sam was on the payroll?

Dean didn’t want to think about that.

Even if it was a Hail Mary pass (there had to be a Novak way to fool-proof that, right?), it needed to result in a move that didn’t end with his boyfriend murdering his brother.  Huh.  Boyfriend.

Obviously, Dean and Cas hadn’t talked about it but they _were_ together.  Boyfriends?  Partners?  It had graduated from a fling or fuck-buddies, that was for sure.  Dean was ecstatic, filled to the brim with hope and adoration for Cas.  Now, he just needed to figure out what the hell to call him that wouldn’t result in getting castrated.  Feisty little thing.

“Hey,” he felt a hesitant grip on his arm, and looked up from his desk to see Charlie.

“Hi.”

“So, uh…” she chewed on her bottom lip, “You’re alive?”

“Yeah, that flu bug really demolished me, huh?”  He asked sardonically, “Thanks for letting them know about it, Char.”

“No problem,” she felt a little more brave and she leaned in, lowering her voice.  “So, now that I know you’re among the living, how’s that alpha ego of yours doing?  Or your heart?  Or whatever the hell had you MIA for so long.  It better _not_ have been your dick, I‘ll kill you if-”

“Nah,” Dean swatted at her, “I _wish_ it was my dick, let me tell you. Shit, uh, hit the fan.  Didn’t know what to do ‘sides act like a scorned lover and cry into my pillow, but I kinda deserved a breakdown, really,” he chuckled and then paused before raising an eyebrow. “Anna seriously didn’t tell you?”

She shook her head, “I wish, dude.  I was all stressed out about you.  Did homegirl save the day?”

“Yeah.  Talked me off the ledge, gave me something worth living for, uh.  Or someone.  After he got his head out of his ass.  Fucking A, am I really saying this out loud?”  He could feel a faint blush dusting his cheeks, because when he said it like that, to Charlie, it was sinking in.  “So there’s that.”

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, and Dean had to admit he was in the perfect position to motorboat her if he was feeling a little more obnoxious.  He couldn’t ruin the moment, because Charlie seemed too genuinely happy and he didn’t think sexual harassment was the proper action.  This time, at least.

The beta placed a kiss on his forehead before saying, “I’m happy for you.  Just so you know, people are probably going to harass you ‘cause you smell all smitten and it’s not looking like you’re gonna be able to hide _that_.”

When she pulled away, Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Yeah, uh, what do I do about that?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”  She giggled and winked, “On your own there.”

“What kind of shitty friend are you?”

“The kind who kept you from getting fired all week?”  She challenged back, “Maybe you should just admit you’ve got a cutie in your life.  It’s about damn time!  Bitches will be happy for you.”

“I hate you so much,” he groaned before dramatically slumping over his desk.  “Oh, maybe we need to have a lunch date or something, because there’s something I need your help with.”

“One step ahead of you.” She yanked her phone out of her pocket and presented it to him.

“The hell?” He snatched it up and read the message.

_club br3 10pm passcode Sicily_  

“Is that?”  He raised an eyebrow at the woman, who nodded obviously. “I was gonna head back over to him after work. Was he gonna ditch me, or something?”

“Maybe he wanted to take you out dancing.” She shimmied her shoulders and patted him on the side of the face, “I’ll see you tonight, lover-boy.”

\---------------

When the end of Dean’s shift rolled around, it was rounding on nine and he was worried.

Should he still head to Cas’?  Would the omega even be there?  He didn’t like that he was so unsure, but he wouldn’t want to sound whiney and have Charlie text Cas for him with his whereabouts.  God, this was so ridiculous.

After he clocked out and headed to the Impala, he realized there was someone already waiting by his car.

“Figures this he-man beast of a car would be _yours_ ,” the voice called over to him, and Dean squinted to make the figure out.

“Balthazar, right?”

“In the flesh, love.” The alpha shot Dean a flirtatious wink. “I’m here to pick you up.  We’ve got things to do tonight.”

“Excuse me?”  Dean was wary as he looked the man up and down. “I can drive myself.  And I don’t remember having a date with _you_.”

“What can I say?  Cassie likes to pass his play things around.  And by that, I mean _not at all_ , but he instructed me to give you a ride.  We’ve got some errands to run.” The blonde made a move towards his own car, and groaned loud enough for the whole parking lot to hear when Dean didn’t follow him.  “Come on, then.  Don’t make this difficult.”

Dean’s brain was running over all the options.  When he had met this annoying dude before, Charlie said he was harmless.  And Charlie was a good judge of character, wasn't she?  She confirmed he was on the 'right side' (when he wasn’t on his _own side_ ) so there wasn’t a reason _not_ to trust him on the surface.  However, he was still uncomfortable about the situation.  He didn’t like the idea of being carted around by _anyone_ he didn’t know, even if Castiel _had_ been the one to send him.

So he took a different route.

“What’s the password?”

Balthazar did a double-take and made a face.  “Really.  What kind of stupid question is that?”

“Just answer the question.”

“Sicily,” he narrowed his eyes. “I assume Bradbury informed you where we’re going, then?”

“All right,” Dean finally stalked around to the passenger side of the alpha’s car.  “You get why I don’t wanna trust anyone, right?”

“Naturally, since you’re a lovely little target, if anyone finds out about you.  Hence, why I’m your bodyguard tonight.”

“I don’t need a fuckin’ bodyguard.” Dean ducked into the car when Balthazar opened the door and took his seat.  “In case you forgot-”

“Blah blah blah, macho detective with a gun. Yeah, I get it.” He turned, flicked the keys, and started up the car.  “How does it feel to have a protective criminal boyfriend, Officer?”

“Fuck.” The alpha slapped his forehead with his palm.  “What the hell did I get myself into.”

“Won’t this be interesting?” Balthazar mused while he backed out of the parking spot.  “I never thought Cassie would find a pretty alpha like you.”  Once they began driving, his mouth quirked into a shit-eating grin. “Can’t say I envy you.  At all.”

\--------------

Dean was pretty fucking annoyed by the random errands they had to run before heading to the club.  They weren’t even exciting errands, like interrogating bad guys or drug deals.  Nope.  Apparently, Cas had reached out to Balthazar on his ‘off-duty-day’ and they were making mundane stops along the way.

Seriously?  Did Dean _actually_ have to wait in the car while Balthazar picked up his fucking _dry cleaning_?!

Apparently, the answer was yes.

This was _not_ how he expected cohering with criminals would be.

He may even be disappointed.

The life of a murderer wasn’t all glitz and glam, he soon found out.  It was drive-thru, laundry, and getting gas for the car.

Dean’s eyes kept flicking to the clock because he knew Charlie was going to be there at ten.  Now?  It was fucking rounding on eleven and Balthazar said they needed to make ‘one more stop.’  The alpha was getting frustrated at fuck.

Especially, when they pulled up in a park-and-ride lot, and he saw a familiar flash of red hair approach the car.

The woman was dressed in a shimmering gold number, had her hair pinned up in a fancy updo and painted on so much makeup Dean had to do a double take.  She was nearly unrecognizable done up like this, the only thing familiar with the red hair and her signature sweet-but-saucy grin.

When she slipped into the back seat of the car, Dean whipped around and asked hesitantly, “Anna?”

“Hello, Dean,” she shot him a wink.  “We going dancing tonight?”

“Jesus, is this a family reunion, or something?”

She tossed her head back and laughed as they pulled back onto the road.  “Might as well be.  Welcome to the family.”

\--------------

It was strange, when Dean walked up to the club, being flanked on both sides by Novaks.  He was usually the one playing bodyguard, but he couldn’t feel as though the tables had turned today.  Which was greatly bruising his ego.  Especially, when Victor raised an eyebrow when the three walked up to the front door, and flagged them in.

There was a huge fucking line, and a few patrons shot them evil-eyes when they were immediately given entrance.  Dean groaned as they climbed the stairs, because he was still wondering how he got himself into this.  The alpha couldn’t help stealing glances at Anna, wondering where the hell she was hiding a gun in that slinky little number, since he knew she wouldn’t go anywhere unarmed.  Needless to say, his imagination was having a field day.

When he went to turn out of the stairwell, the woman reached out and grabbed his wrist, and they continued ascending the stairs.

Guess this meeting was on the third floor - which Dean found odd.  He very rarely went up there before he knew Cas owned this joint, and he only knew of the back hallway on the second floor.  Well, he was always up for exploring.

He had to peel his jacket off from the heat and fog of sweating bodies - or else he’d choke on it and start soaking in his own perspiration.  It didn’t help the dress shirt he wore to work today was a light grey and would instantly showcase any wet spots.  Gross.

Not a good look, when you’re headed to see your boyfriend, right?

When they exited on the third floor, they ducked around to a reserved VIP area that was barricaded off by velvet ropes.  They walked passed a few parties, chatting and passing around bottles of champagne before Dean noticed there was another back room at the end of the section.  He was gawking around at the ridiculous suits and dresses, knowing these fuckers were loaded, when he almost ran head-first into a bottle girl.  She shot him a glare as he apologized, and Balthazar and Anna exchanged some inside joke that left the woman tossing her head back in laughter.

Great.  Just great.  He loved being the laughing stock of these two jerks.

The code word was uttered, but this time, the guard at the door went to pat him down before Anna snapped, “No need for that.”

He looked apologetically at the woman before he scrutinized Dean to an obnoxious degree and let them pass.

Apparently, this was a much higher security level than the place downstairs - it made him wonder what the hell to expect.

While the hallway a level down had about a dozen rooms off the stretch, this one had four.  They were all shut, but he could still hear booming music and raucous laughter coming from all of them.  Anna was more attentive to him than Balthazar, the ass was basically ignoring him and laughing at his misfortune.

However, Anna went out of her way to explain, “You shouldn’t come up here without us.  This is where we do business and, well, it’d be better if you _didn’t_ know, right?”

“You do business while listening to hip-hop?”  He raised a questioning eyebrow that had her giggling all over again.

There was a good chance the woman had pregamed this meeting.  Not like he blamed her one bit.  If he’d gotten the heads up he would have done the exact same thing.  His hand was itching for a drink right about now.  Nerves.  He hated them.

“Deals usually come with celebrations afterwards.  Plus, you need the noise to drown out any, say, negations gone wrong.”

“Oh god,” Dean groaned while Anna looped her arm through his.

“I’m joking.  We don’t kill anyone at the club.  Much.  That’d be bad for business, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah.  I’d be _pissed_ if the last thing I heard before I got shot in the head was _Drake_.”

“I like you, Dean.” She kissed his cheek before they stopped in front of one last door.  “You’re all in, right?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Of course you have a choice,” she smirked. “But this is your last chance to get out.”

“Fuck that, you all already dragged me in too deep.  May as well hit rock bottom, right?”

“Be careful what you wish for, darling,” Balthazar sneered, and pulled open the door.

  



	20. Centrifuge Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA for a little while, and my updates may continue to be erratic. I've had a death in the family that's been extremely devastating, so my life has been all over the place.   
> I apologize for not responding to comments, but you have no idea how happy they make me, and I appreciate every single one, especially right now.  
> Special thanks to what_about_the_fish for making sure this chapter wasn't gibberish, and for being a great friend during these difficult times!

Anna was the first one to walk into the room, which was much larger than Dean had imagined.  He was used to the ‘VIP’ rooms which looked like the ‘private lap dance rooms’ of a strip club.  And, well, Cas’ office down on the second floor, was literally just that.  Office-size.

Nope, this was about _triple_ that, and while it wasn’t exactly a ballroom, it was pretty damn close.  Like those rooms at hotels they held conventions in.  Yeah - that was a pretty fair comparison.

There was music playing in this one too, just not as loud as the other closed doors in the hall.  There was a private bar, as well as four large couches and a table.  Balthazar shut the door behind him, and it took a second (through the dimmed light inside) for him to locate Castiel.

He was laughing, sitting next to Charlie on one of the bar stools, while Meg (fuck, he hadn’t wanted to see her again) snorted a line of coke off the bar.  Dean felt himself twitch, because the first instinct he had was to rush over and arrest her.  But - he’d left that part of his life behind, in this instance, at least.  Now, he was living in their world.  Which was, honestly, not part of his five-year plan.  Oh, how the tables had turned.

Cas caught sight of him, and reached behind the bar to grab a glass and a fifth of liquor.  By the time Dean reached him, he was handed a whiskey on the rock and was pulled in by the omega.

Of course, Meg shot him the evil eye and itched her nose, because she was classy like that.  “So, you brought the alpha out to play, Clarence?”

God, Dean _really_ fucking hated her.

“Is that a problem, Meg?”  Cas raised his eyebrow in challenge.  “He has just as much of a right to be here as you do.”

To respond, the omega raised her hands and shrugged her shoulders, “Far be it for me to question you, oh dear overlord.”

Charlie chortled into her mixed drink while Dean took a seat near Castiel.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean caught a glimpse of a familiar brunette.  She was who he’d seen Cas with, when he busted into the club to interrogate him about the church massacre.  The woman wore her small smile as well as she sported another impeccable black dress, which made the alpha strangely uncomfortable.  Last time he’d seen her, not only did she know who he was, she was getting pretty damn cozy with Castiel.  Shit, was he being _jealous_ right now?  He hated it.

“You already know this part of my family,” Cas gestured over to Anna and Balthazar, “And Charlie and Meg.  This is my sister, Hannah.”

The woman walked up as part of the introduction, but made no move to shake his hand.  So he nodded at her, and felt more than a little relieved she was family.  Dean sipped his drink as he looked over to another familiar face.  Wait - _hold_ the fuckin’ _phone_ , was this the chick who was flirting with him at Jo’s party?

“Hello again, Dean,” the woman cooed and raised her glass to him.  “I believe you bought me a drink, once.  My name isn’t Liz, though, it’s Bela.”

Dean gulped and risked a quick glance to Cas, who didn’t bat an eye.

“Sorry I’m late,” a voice called from the doorway, “I was looking everywhere for him.”

The alpha looked over to see Victor ushering in a slightly tipsy Gabriel.

“What can I say, I found some hotties with cosmos.  And drank them,” the alpha giggled and hopped right over to Dean.  “Good to see ya again, kid.  Glad you’re dressed this time!”

Yeah, Dean blushed a little as Gabriel hopped up to sit on the bar, rather than on a chair.  But then - he realized something _else_.

“Victor?”  He hesitated to say, because his old friend was, indeed, not just _chaperoning_ Gabriel but _joining in_ on the party.

“Can’t say I saw this coming,” the alpha walked right up to him and clapped him on the back.  “You were too straight and narrow for this gig.  What happened to you?”

“Cas’ dick happened to him,” Gabriel cackled and then ordered to Meg, “Mix me up a tequila sunrise, will ya.”

She gave him a patronizing smile, but reached for the alcohol, none the less.  “Would you like anything, Victor?”

“I don’t know, am I still on the clock, guys?”

The answer came in the form of a shrug from Gabe, and so Meg quickly pulled out a beer for him.

Everything felt so surreal, all of a sudden.  He was surrounded by the gorgeous collection of Novaks, two women he had met on his own and his buddy from the academy.  Bela kept shooting him flirtatious grins, which Charlie noticed right away and instantly blocked him from her view.  Castiel was chatting with Meg about needing to cut some of her hours at the club, because she was needed elsewhere, as Balthazar, Anna and Gabriel began speaking in hushed voices.  Dean was two seconds away from expecting fuckin’ Bobby to come strolling through that door with a hearty, “Let’s get this show on the road, idjits!”  At this point?   _Nothing_ would surprise him.

“Weird, huh?”  Charlie took a long sip of her drink before making a face, “Meg never skimps on the alcohol, that’s for sure.  So, how was your day?”

“Fine, uh, so what’s going on here?”

“Looks like it’s ‘bring your pet to work’ day,” Meg interrupted them abruptly with a sly leer.

Obviously, Gabriel’s hearing was impeccable, because he quickly snapped, “Oh, then why are _you_ here, Meg?  Because I know for a fact, your bitch-ass ain’t housebroken yet.”

The red haired beta groaned, and grabbed Dean’s hand, dragging him away from the bar and to the couches in the lounge area.  “Sorry, she’s hella jealous, dude.  Been in love with Cas for as long as I can remember, you know,” she whispered in Dean’s ear.

That didn’t mean the alpha’s feathers weren’t ruffled, “Yeah, whatever.”

Victor and Bela followed them to the lounge, the man falling down into a plush chair and Bela taking a seat on the other side of Dean.

She leaned into him and asked in that sultry accent, “And here I was just flirting with you because I thought you were cute.  Had no idea you were in with this crowd, too.  Fancy that.”

“Well, that makes the two of us,” Dean felt awkward with how close the woman was sitting.  “So, Victor?  What’s your role in all this?”

“Started out as a simple job as a bouncer.  Until I walked in on something I shouldn’t have,” he scratched the back of his head.  “I was closing up, caught Castiel popping a cap in that fucker Azazel’s ass and said aloud, I wish that had been me.”

“ _Holy shit_ , that pedophile we were trying to catch, who fell off the grid?!”  Dean whipped around to Charlie, “Why do I think _you_ had something to do with it?”

“Hey, not my fault your boy gets off on playing Dexter.  We didn’t have enough evidence, Dean, and you _know_ he did it.  Woulda kept doing it too, if Cas didn’t end him.  Sometimes the law doesn’t catch all the scumbags.  What do you do when the system fails, right?”

“Anyway, Castiel believed me.  Gave me a chance to help with security at the club and in the VIP rooms.  Glad he did, this is much more gratifying than being a beat cop would have been, you know?  I mean, no offense meant, Dean.  Detective work just wasn‘t my speed, I guess.”  He finished and asked Charlie, “What are we waiting for?”

“Well, you and Gabriel.  I think they’re finishing up their pre-plan before they let the rest of us in,” she glanced over to where Gabe was nearly falling off the bar, reaching for the sugar, “Jesus, how much did he drink?”

“You know Gabriel,” the bodyguard shrugged, “He was flirting with some girls, one drink became five by the time I got to him.”

“I still can’t believe he’s the ‘big bad leader,’” Dean scoffed, as he watched Gabriel, _indeed_ , tumble _off_ the bar.  “How can he manage this whole group, if he can’t even manage himself?”

“We all ask ourselves that everyday, darling,” Bela cooed and took his drink, “I’ll get you a refill.  Hold my seat?”

After she sauntered away swinging her hips, Charlie whispered, “She’s trouble.  Good at her job, but trouble.  I’d stay away.”

“You really think I want anything to do with her?”  Dean snapped back.  “C’mon, Char, you know me better than that.”

“I don’t know if she’s ignorant about Cas or stupid… Oh, and _sorry_ , not my fault you used to be a lady-killer.” She ruffled his hair playfully and stated, “Glad you’ve joined the dark side, buttercup.”

The Novaks made their way into the lounge area and spread out in the remaining seats.  Except for Gabriel.  Who was currently snorting another line with Meg.  It irked Dean in all the wrong ways.  So did the fact that Bela scooted right back next to him as Cas took a seat next to Hannah.  Dean had to remind himself Hannah was his sister, so _obviously_ they weren’t boning, but this kind of possessiveness was beginning to be a problem.

Castiel was too busy shooting Gabriel and Meg a dirty look, to notice the way Bela playfully stroked Dean’s arm.  Would it be rude to tell her off?  Push her away?  He didn’t know how dangerous she was, and the last thing he wanted to do was make a scene.  But he really would have preferred for her to get her paws off.

Finally, Meg and Gabriel plopped down on the couch, the ‘pack leader alpha’ cradling a fifth of liquor like a baby while they giggled to each other.

“Bela?”

Dean snapped around to see the omega address the woman.  She instantly withdrew from the alpha before smiling sweetly at Castiel.

“How’s your progress?”

If he was upset, he sure didn’t let it show.  In fact, it looked as though Cas was getting tired of Gabriel’s lax attitude and getting the ball rolling on the meeting all by himself.  Somehow, this didn’t surprise Dean, in the least, and had a feeling this wasn’t the first time for him to take the initiative.

“I’m being promoted,” she announced, “Moving up in the world, to Raphael’s personal assistant.”

“Very good,” he sounded more dead-panned than pleased, but changed his focus to Balthazar, “And how are your negations progressing?”

Dean had to turn to Charlie and whisper something that was concerning him, “Wait, the police know about Raphael, how is he out in the open?”  
  
She answered, just as quietly, “He hasn’t been seen in public, the precinct just knows his name.  At the law firm, he goes by Ronald, the crew still refers to him by his family name.  He’s hiding in plain sight, with Luke aka Lucifer.  We’re probably the only ones who know who he really is.”  
  
They turned back around to the conversation just in time to hear Balthazar’s dramatic response.

“The King is a real stick in the mud.  Scratch that, he’s a pain in my arse.  But he’s starting to see things our way,” Balthazar reached out to snag the bottle from Meg, before taking a shot.  “I’m gathering the funds right now to seal the deal.  Although, he’s requested a private audience with _you_ before it’s done.”

“Set it up.  I’d much prefer having him on our side than theirs.”

“You know he’s just trying to milk us, right?”  Gabriel interjected randomly.  “One, he just wants to see your pretty face and two, he’s livid about the business Luci’s been stealing from ‘em.  Crowley is on _our_ team, no doubt in my mind, contracted or not.  He’s just trying to show off like he’s a hot commodity.  All you gotta do if bat your eyelashes and we won’t even have to pay him off, Cassie.”

“I’m aware,” the omega rolled his eyes.

Meg snickered, “Such a heartbreaker, Clarence.”

“Charlie, have you been able to figure out what his next ‘statement’ is going to be?”

“Tracking-wise, they’ve been all over the board.  Lilith just got back from her trip and is laying low. Ruby is working a case with Raphael and no details have been shared - so hopefully once Bela gets eyes and ears on them, we’ll know more.  Although, Lucifer has been concentrating on his actual _job_ more than anything, so I don’t know if that’s a hint or a diversion?  Considering the fact, his current case is with _Richard Roman,_ it‘s looking bad.  Obvi, if they’re teaming up in some way other than law, it’s super important to get Crowley on our side.  Dean’s pretty close to convincing Jo _already_ -”

“I am?”  He blurted and blinked his eyes at his friend.

“Yeah, I’ve got a bug in her and Singer’s office, and the little things you’ve planted in the reports, just _today_ even?  They’re looking into them.  Not sharing them with the rest of the department, or anything, but they’re investigating it themselves to see if it’s worth getting everyone else involved in.  Not gonna lie, I glanced at the reports and the subtle things you added?   _Very_ sneaky, dude.  You nailed it already.”

“Born to be a criminal all along!”  Gabriel giggled and clapped, before swatting at Balthazar “Gimmie that drink, bucko.”

The blonde rolled his eyes and handed it over, before Hannah intercepted it and topped Cas’ drink off.  He smiled at his sister with kindness, and it was just now that Dean realized they were eerily similar.  She knew how to read him - they had this unspoken communication that Dean found fascinating.  Then, looking at them _closer_ , side by side, _were they_?  Twins?   _Woah_.  Yeah, _definitely_ twins.

But then another thing resonated.  The day he ‘let Cas go’ (though he had no idea at the time) it had been for trespassing on Roman Enterprise soil.  This was some kind of business Castiel had been looking into beforehand.  Something the police caught him in the act of dismantling.  Maybe the Novaks wanted Roman before Lucifer got to him?  That was so far in the past, Dean could only speculate, but there was more to it than he originally realized.   _Shit_.  Hopefully, Cas’ arrested hadn’t been the one and only reason they lost their edge with Roman.

“So, got it covered on the cop side, nice,” Gabriel announced when he snatched the bottle back up from Hannah.  “Gonna get info from Bela, gotta finish that shit with Crowley.  I’m staging a mission.  Anna, Meg and Balthy, you fuckers are with me.  Tomorrow night, my place.  Victor and Hannah, need you to oversee a little deal going down this weekend.  Cas and Dean?  Well, you know what to do.”

The alpha turned to his omega and mouthed ‘ _we do?_ ’  To which Cas gave a small nod.

“All right!  Good work team, now imma go get wasted!”  Gabriel cheered, and tried to get off the couch.  Only, he didn’t _quite_ make it until the _second_ try.

Charlie couldn’t contain her laughter, which caused the alpha to stalk over to her and pull her up with him.  “Come on, Bradbury.  We’ll be each other’s wing-men.  Lots of singles out tonight, ripe for the taking, first floor!”

“All about it, Gabe,” she followed him, but not before throwing back to Dean, “See you on Monday, bitch!”

He flashed her his middle finger with a grin before people started standing at different times and mingling together.  

This was another moment where he took a breath and realized how - special, maybe? - this whole situation was.  It was very rare to have this many alphas in a family.  

What was _unheard_ of, was the fact they stayed _together_.  

Alphas were meant to be the heads of their _own_ family, _own_ packs, if you will - but instead of dividing off and following the natural order of things, they banded _together_.  It was remarkable, they channeled all their power and created something stronger than they could have as individuals.  He couldn’t help but glance around at the scene where people were disbanding.

Except, Bela _didn’t_ move.  She crossed her legs and leaned in closer to Dean, asking in a quiet voice, “So what are you doing tonight?”

With a gulp, Dean looked past her shoulder to make eye contact with Cas - who was, unfortunately, chatting it up with Meg.  Whatever.

“No idea.  Balthazar kidnapped me, so…” he slowly turned back to her.

With a devilish grin, she inquired, “Maybe I should kidnap you next, would you like that?”

“Dean.”

The alpha in question jerked his head up to find Castiel watching him.  “Uh, yeah, Cas?”

“Come here.”

That tone was stronger and more cutting than even an alpha tone.  It shot right through Dean’s body and had him snapping up and moving to Castiel.  After all, the omega was damn scary sometimes, and for some reason his voice had taken on _that_ edge.  Yeah, Dean was bummed out Cas’ attentions were elsewhere the entire night, but he wasn’t sure he’d like what he found when he finally managed to capture it.

The omega grabbed Dean by the hip when he was close enough, and yanked him so hard he thought he was going to _fall over_.  Except, Cas caught him in just the right (slightly uncomfortable) way and - licked a strip up his throat?

Dean shuddered under the feel of Cas’ tongue and was ridiculously enthusiastic when the omega began marking him with his scent.  Alright, so Cas was just as possessive as he was, he could get onboard with that (even though he forget they were _far_ from alone in the room) when Cas placed a _filthy_ kiss on his lips.

It was the kind that went straight to Dean’s cock - sloppy, heated and frantic.  But then - it was over in a flash.

He lingered for a split second to whisper into Dean’s ear, “You may go flirt as you wish, now.”

“Goddammit, Cas,” he felt like nearly all the air had left his lungs after _that_ show.  “Not my fault you’re all business and I can’t hang out with you.”

“Is _that_ what you wish, instead?”  He quirked an eyebrow and grabbed the back of Dean’s neck, but then added with a great deal of fondness, “Needy alpha.”

Yeah, just when Dean thought his face couldn’t get any redder - it _totally_ did.  He tried to cover it up with a glare, which was halfhearted, at best.  Dean knew he was failing miserably when a smile lit up on Cas’ face - the one he gave him when he found Dean cute and awkward.  At least it was a sincere one, right?  He was really liking how their dynamic was already changing.  A lot.  Especially if he was comfortable enough, knew this was long term enough to do this in front of his family.  That was something serious, right there.

“I thought so,” Cas flicked his tongue over the alpha’s slightly parted lips before shifting their positions until Dean was next to him, rather than nearly on top of him.

“Damn,” Meg scoffed, there was a strange kind of amusement in her voice.  “I should be annoyed, but that was kinda hot.”

Cas had the balls to wink at her, completely unashamed about PDA, even though Dean was a little mortified.  Well, not mortified he was with Cas, or the omega staked a claim on him - but the fact that the rest of Cas’ family (who was still in the room) were judging the fuck out of him and laughing.  It wasn’t in a malicious way, just a ‘check out that spectacle,’ way.  Great, just… great.

“You want to leave soon?”  The omega asked flippantly as he sipped his drink.

He wanted to kick himself with how quickly he nodded his head.  While Dean was happy being included in the group, he wanted the night to end.  Mostly, because the way Cas was being all possessive and not keeping them a secret anymore?  Yeah, he was getting hard in his pants.  So sue him, he had the sexiest boyfriend in the fucking universe and he wanted to be taken home by him right the hell now.

\------------

So maybe Dean had only spent one night in Cas’ bed with him, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t already smitten with it.  Especially, when Cas grabbed Dean by the shoulders and shoved him backwards onto it.  The impact was so great, that his back bounced a few times before the omega was on top of him, straddling his lap.

Cas wasted no time bringing their lips together, and Dean wasted no time becoming addicted.  He moaned into the touch, reaching out and grabbing a handful of Cas’ hair to pull him closer.  The man growled into the display, and threw his aggression and arousal into the kiss.  Dean wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but he yanked Cas to the side and crawled on top of him.

He was feeling brave, after witnessing how badly Cas wanted to prove to everyone who he belonged to.  And Dean was very, _very_ happy belonging.  Finally.

The omega reached out and ripped Dean’s shirt from his body, before he raked his fingernails down the flesh of his back.

Everything was so hot and urgent, and the alpha wasn’t even sure where it was coming from.

Maybe it was the fact that he’d nearly lost him?

He wasn’t going to let another moment slip by where he didn’t show him how much he needed Cas.  And Cas was completely ( _finally_ ) unafraid of showing that he needed him just as bad.  It was visible by every clench of his hands, every hot kiss, every bit of his body language.

Dean immediately began grinding his hips down on the other man’s straining erection and licking deep into his mouth.  The fever was at an all-time high between them, and there was still too much fabric in the way.  That wouldn’t do at all.

Coming up for air, and pulling himself back long enough to tear their remaining clothes off was difficult.  But it had to be done, _now_.  Dean’s cock was sick and tired of being confined in his pants, he’d been hard the entire fucking time they had been driving home, imagining this very moment.

Once they were skin-on-skin, they couldn’t get close enough.

It was all groping hands, a fight for dominance, and - of course - Cas won.

Dean was pushed down into the bed on his stomach, with Castiel’s hand restraining him, both wrists pinned to his lower back.  The ghost of breath tickled his ears when Cas asked, “How do you want it, alpha?”

“You’re letting me decide?”  Dean quipped back, but his voice betrayed him with a shaky nuance.  “Thought you’d just take what’s yours.”

“You are mine, aren’t you?”  He nuzzled into the crook of Dean’s neck, while he took his time breathing in his scent.  “You’re just dying for this.”

He tried to shift against Cas’ grip, but the omega’s hands only tightened around his wrists.  The force was hard enough to leave bruises, and for some reason, that _really_ turned Dean on.  Being marked with some kind of visible proof of their relationship. He rutted into the bed, tried to do anything to relieve the pressure, and that’s when the hands released him.  It didn’t take long for Castiel’s grip to transfer to his hips and haul his ass up in the air.

Then, his tongue was right there.

Dean couldn’t help but mewl and arch his hips back into the touch.  Cas wasn’t lying, he really _was_ dying for this.  Although the omega took his time tracing around his rim, the second the hot tongue plunged inside him was the second he couldn’t hold back his moans.

Although Castiel wanted to take him apart slowly, as much as he wanted to ghost his hands along Dean’s entire body and make him beg for it, his cock had other ideas.  Everything was pent-up arousal and need.  His fingers didn’t hesitate to join his tongue and finger the alpha open.  It was rushed, the assault on Dean’s hole intense, and he couldn’t get enough.  It had been too long since he’d felt Castiel’s dick split him open, and he was reduced to quivering in no time.

For the first time, Cas eagerly obliged.

He was sinking into Dean’s needy body in what had to be a world record, pulling his hips flush to the man’s pelvis, which eagerly matched his movements.  Once Cas was inside his tight heat, the grip around his dick wasn’t enough.  The alpha was _more_ than ready, disregarding any hints of burn because he craved it all.

Dean was biting his lip when Cas’ hands moved again to squeeze his hipbones and roll even further inside him.  A yelp was punched from Dean’s lungs when Cas pulled out and snapped forward roughly.  It was the best feeling in the world, when he found his rhythm and fucked into Dean, hard and fast.  It got even better when sparks flew, and his prostate was found.

There were no reservations, he didn’t hold back at all when he began moaning out Cas’ name.  It encouraged him, if the low growl in the omega’s throat was anything to go by.  It was completely animalistic, Dean thriving in the feeling of being claimed by the brutal cock impaling him over and over.  Cas’ teeth were grazing over the flesh of his back, sucking marks with the same tenacity he was using to pound Dean into next week.

The alpha couldn’t help internally preening, because Cas felt like his mate.

He felt it, deep in his bones, the way they fit together, no matter how they fucked… it felt so right.

Dean tried to push back to meet every thrust, to prove with his body how bad he wanted it, he wanted to show what Cas did to him.  One scrape of his teeth broke skin, and it was so close to a mating bite Dean grunted out, before he even realized he was shooting cum all over the bed sheets.  Cas reached out and squeezed his knot, smearing the cum all over the length and began jerking him off.

The alpha was cursing and bucking backwards and forward at the same time, knowing his hyper-sensitive body was ready to go all over again.  The assault kicked up a notch, and knocked him over the edge at the same time Cas blew his load inside Dean.  He was gasping for air, against the way the omega’s wrist was twisting him in his hand.  Even when Cas’ hips slowed down in speed, they kept snapping into him just as deep and he couldn’t hold it together anymore.

He whined and tumbled over as Cas slipped out of his body.

The omega didn’t follow him right away, he took his time to catch his breath and watch him.

Dean was covered in sweat, his chest heaving up and down and there was a haziness in his eyes that made Castiel smile.  Really, truly, smile.  He ducked forward and lapped up the cum which clung to Dean’s body.  While there was a hell of a mess on the bed, he took special care licking the alpha clean.

He reached out to Cas, and the omega finally let himself be pulled in.

They didn’t worry about the sheets quite yet, and decided to sink into each other’s body warmth on the cleaner side of the bed.  Dean couldn’t stop smiling when Cas’ hands unconsciously began running through his hair.  He knew Castiel could see his dopey smile, but he didn’t comment on it, he just let it be.   
  
Mostly because, he could scent Cas’ happiness, too.

\-----------

The change was bizarre.  Somehow, Castiel decided to hold him on a higher level - he saw them as equals now and therefore, partners in crime.  The omega had informed him, laying in bed one night, what their ’task’ was.  But the means were completely up to them - Cas was giving him choices.  So far, their course of actions had been playing on the defensive, one step behind everything and it was, more or less, because Cas had been wanting to protect the alpha.    
  
Although he never told Dean outright, he didn’t want to drag him through the dirty mess of their world, he’d always wanted to protect him.  But Dean was involved now.  There was no reason to keep him away any longer.

Their mission, which the alpha was _more_ than keen to do, was figuring out (once and for all) what the hell was up with Sam.

Dean sent his brother a text, describing the fun idea about another ‘double-date,’ explaining ‘Emmanuel’ just moved in with him and they’d love to host a dinner party.  Cas told him to include that he was an amazing cook, to lure them in, even though Dean doubted the words and immediately began teasing him.  Somehow, Dean figured Cas had more target practice growing up than culinary prowess.

But the invitation worked.  It was readily accepted, and things were falling into place.

They fell asleep together that night, talking through the plan they’d execute that weekend.  The answers were something Dean _deserved_ , and he was determined to get them, no matter what it took.  What was even better, was that Cas supported any way Dean wanted to handle it.

He really, _genuinely_ , trusted him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have another chapter of Gravity vs Velocity AND (for my other readers) the next chapter of Three Things up tomorrow. Thank for your understanding.


	21. Theory of Relativity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments on the last chapter, in addition to the well wishes <3 They mean the world to me, and have done wonders cheering me up. These chapters have been previously written, so you don't have to worry about me pushing myself to write, I'm simply happy I'm able to post them. Thanks again go out to what_about_the_fish for the beta read. I know you've been waiting for this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

“Shut up!  You really _can_ cook?!”  Dean demanded as he walked into his house after his shift at the station, to the smell of something pretty damn delicious.

The omega stalked out of the kitchen with a deadly glare, that was dulled by the fact he was wearing a damn _apron_.  “There’s very little I don’t excel at.”

“Cocky,” he teased and couldn’t help hopping forward and smacking Cas on the ass when he turned away.

Castiel immediately spun around and grabbed two fistfuls of Dean’s shirt, narrowing his eyes and ordering, “Why don’t you set the table, honey,” with sarcasm dripping from his voice, yet a smirk beginning to pull on his features.

When he released the alpha, Dean muttered, “That shouldn’t be such a turn on,” then trudged into the kitchen to do just that.  “Can’t wait for Emmanuel to come out to play.”

“Must you ruin everything?”  Cas’ tone held little venom as he stirred a pan of sauce on the stove.  “I acquired a bottle of wine, as well as tranquilizers, if needed.”

“You’re gonna roofie my brother?” He had no idea if he was terrified or impressed, “What?  Does the evening end with a kidnapping instead of a cordial?”

“We must prepare for anything,” he stated, like it was obvious.  “You will keep your gun hidden on you, as will I.  Do I have to remind you how dangerous Ruby is?  You told me you wanted in, you told me how you wanted to proceed and I agreed dinner was an excellent idea.  That being said, when it comes to carrying out the mission, I’m going to do things my way, understood?”

Knowing there was no arguing with the man, (he had already been given room and respect) he shrugged his shoulders, “What are you making?”

“Chicken Parmesan.”

“Can we hold off on the bloodshed ‘til _after_ dinner?”  Dean knew he was begging a little bit, “’Cause I really don’t want that to go to waste.  Unless you drugged that too?”

“No, it’s perfectly safe,” the omega brought the dish out of the oven when Dean crossed the kitchen and came up behind him.  He added with a quipped, “ _And_ perfect.  You’re correct to drool, alpha.”

“Hey, I’m not drooling!  Much…” He laughed, while Cas allowed Dean to tug him around and press a kiss to his lips, with the excuse, “I need a domestic warm-up.”

“Hm,” Cas smiled ever-so-slightly, “I understand.  You are quite terrible at acting.”

Dean nipped playfully at his ear before they both paused at the sound of the doorbell.

“There’s another gun in my jacket.  Conceal it, then let them in,” Castiel ordered with a pat to Dean’s cheek, then turned back around.  “I need to finish this.”

“Aye aye, darling.”

“Don’t make me shoot you.  That would make for a tragic ‘accident.’”

“Love you, too.”

\--------------

Dean answered the door with a wide grin to be greeted by an equally welcoming, seemingly ‘normal’ couple.  This double-date would be a battle of facades, struggling for who could play it the coolest, an intense level of deceit all while playing house.

This should be fun.

“Sam, it’s great to see you,” he patted his brother on the back as he strolled in, “Oo, Ruby, my heart be still, did you bring us pie?!”

“A little birdy told me it was the way to your heart,” she shot him a cheeky wink and asked, “Where should I put this?”

“Emmanuel is in the kitchen finishing up, he can point you in the direction.  He’ll probably come at me with a knife if I harass him again,” the alpha chuckled and Ruby took her cue to follow her nose to the scent of the meal.

She took a turn into the kitchen and announced, “I come bearing gifts!”

Castiel turned around with a kind smile and said, “I bet Dean’s quite happy about this one, huh?”

“If by happy, you mean foaming at the mouth,” she returned with amusement, then inquired, “Where should I set this?”

“You can put it on the counter, right over there.  I should be done in a few minutes, would you like to open the wine and start serving everyone a glass?  Except Dean,” he gestured to the refrigerator, “He’ll probably complain.  If you could grab him a beer, I’m sure he’d appreciate that.”

“Of course,” she went to work doing just what the man had instructed.

Castiel had to stop himself from watching her like a hawk, and focus his attention on completing the meal.  He was pleasantly surprised to hear Dean carrying on normally with the couple, as he thanked Ruby for helping out and told them the story about he finally gave in to ‘Emmanuel’s’ begging and let him move in.  Internally, Cas was caught chuckling to himself by the story: it was so typically Dean.  Yet, he couldn’t let himself become too comfortable.  He knew what tonight was about, and he had to treat it like any other mission.

Hopefully, Dean’s judgment wouldn’t be compromised because the enemy was his brother.

The omega felt sorry for the other man, in a way, he knew what it felt like to be betrayed by family and he hoped Dean let the hurt propel him _into_ the plan, rather than _sabotage_ it.  In the past, he never would have allowed a potential Achilles heel to threaten a mission, but these days his perspective on things were - skewed?  Putting his trust in another human was new to him.  He hoped it wasn’t misplaced.

He finished dousing the breaded, cheese-covered chicken fillets in marinara and took it upon himself to create the serving sizes, giving everyone an equal portion even if Dean would, more than likely, complain for seconds.  Yes, he was confident in his cooking, to say the least.  As well as the depth of Dean’s stomach.

Balancing all the plates at once, he took them out to the dining room and began distributing them onto the four place-mats.  Dean was eagerly rubbing his hands together as he eyed the dish with a childlike amount of enthusiasm.  Before he grabbed his fork, he grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him down for a kiss, “Damn, this looks awesome, babe.”

“I hope you all enjoy,” he returned the kiss and then took a seat in his chair.

Sam looked equally excited (even though Cas knew for a fact this wasn’t his usual choice in food - Dean called him a rabbit when it came to eating) but in that moment, the brothers greatly resembled each other.  The omega almost felt remorse for what would likely transpire further into the night.

“So,” Ruby began after humming appreciatively around her first bite, “I’m still not seeing those mating marks.  What gives, fellas?”

“Right to the point, huh?”  Sam scoffed, but there was fondness mixed in.

“What?”  She defended, “I want to know!  These love-sick puppies need to get down to it!  Is it the alpha-alpha thing?  Don‘t let _that_ stop you!”

Cas and Dean exchanged looks, silently asking one another ‘you want to take this one?’

It was finally Castiel who spoke up, “Living together is our first test, I’m not sure I’ll be able to mate with someone who snores as much as Dean does.”

“Hey!  I do not!”  The alpha indignantly scowled, “But we are taking it slow.  Who knows, if this goes well, could be any day now.  Emmanuel can’t keep his hands off me,” he wiggled his eyebrows and then turned back to stuff his face.

Before Cas could stop himself, he asked, “You really want to?”

The room suddenly paused as the alpha and omega locked eyes.  There was spaghetti hanging, comically, from Dean’s mouth as well as a splatter of sauce on his cheek.  But, Cas couldn’t help but find it endearing.

“Uh,” a blush bloomed on his cheeks as he grabbed a napkin.  “I mean, if you want to…”

Were they really having this conversation now?  With these two, possible enemies, present?  Still, Cas couldn’t drag himself out of the moment and stop.

“I think I do,” he slowly admitted and didn’t hesitate when Dean leaned towards him and grabbed his hand.

He slowly kissed the omega’s knuckles before a pure kind of joy lit up on his face, “Then screw it, let’s do it, Cas.”

Fuck.

Castiel twitched and Dean’s eyes widened at the slip up.

Everything fell apart in the matter of _moments_ , because the next thing Dean knew, Cas wrenched his hand out of his grip, a chair was knocked over to the floor and Ruby and Castiel were on their feet.  

Pointing guns at the other.

“Castiel,” she muttered darkly, “I didn’t quite believe the rumors, but I couldn’t be too careful.”

Sam was frozen to his seat, but that didn’t stop him from whipping around to Dean and demanding, “He’s a _Novak_?!”

“And you’re working for his big brother!”  Dean growled and slammed his hands down on the table.  “What the fuck are you thinking, Sam?!”

“Put your gun down,” Ruby spun around and switched her aim to the alpha, “Wouldn’t want your boy toy to have a bullet between his eyes, would you?”

“Ruby!”  Sam snapped and stared up at his fiancée, “Stop, don’t threaten-”

Without another moment of hesitation, a gunshot rang through the house.  

Time stood still, as one body started gushing a crimson red and crashed down to the wood floor.  The firearm clattered across the ground and the omega dove for it instinctively.

Once he had it in his grip, Castiel growled, “Don’t threaten him.  The next bullet will be through your skull.”

Ruby grunted out with pain, grabbing her shoulder and writhing on the ground.  Sam lunged out of his seat and next to his future wife in panic - at the same time Castiel flicked on the safety and jammed the woman's gun into his back pocket.  Dean was on his feet, drawing his weapon and rounding the table right beside Cas.

Sam was scared - it was etched violently on his face as he whipped around and demanded, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“That’s what _I_ wanna know!”  His brother had his gun trained on Ruby, because for the life of him, he could never point it at Sam.

Castiel sensed his hesitance, understood his motives, and took over the duty of watching the other Winchester.

“Search him,” Cas ordered the alpha.

Dean didn’t think twice, because shit hit the fan faster than he thought, and he knew it was _his fault_.  He kept Ruby as his target and knelt down to pat over Sam’s prone shape.  Against his wishes, he found a gun hidden and had to wrench it off his brother.   _Fuck_ , this was the _last_ thing he wanted, this was a nightmare - now that it was actually happening.

“You come here tonight planning on using _this_ , Sammy?”  He asked bitterly as he gestured to the weapon.  “God, how long have you been working for them?”

“No, I didn’t plan on it, I never take that off me because of _his_ people,” Sam spat towards Cas.  “I’m protecting myself!  I know what you sick fucks did at that church, I know that-”

“What the hell are you talking about,” Dean hissed back, “You know that was your boss!  It was fuckin’ Alastair, don’t you even watch the goddamn news?!”

“That was a lie!  They pinned it on him, they-”

“No!”  Dean was nearly shaking with rage, “You’ve been brainwashed!  You’ve had that bitch whispering in your ear, controlling you, you set Cas up!”

“What?”  He blinked owlishly, “Oh my god.   _You_ were the one who put the tracker on my car!   _You_ were the one who was in my house that day!”  Sam finally realized, turning his attention to Castiel who was the only one still cool under the pressure.  “I set up an _assassin_!  I set up whoever was following me, trying to fuck me over and-”

“He was trying to save his brother!  Like I’m trying to do now!”  The alpha’s voice was desperate as he watched as Ruby started to reach out and gain some support from Sam.

“They’re lying,” the woman grunted through the agony of the gunshot wound, “You wanna talk about brainwashed?  Castiel fooled Dean, just like he fooled us!  That asshole orchestrated the slaughter and tried to-”

“Enough.”  Cas’ voice was eerily collected as he took a few steps forward.  “Sam.  Back away from her now.  I’m going to restrain her.”

“She needs a doctor!  She doesn’t need-”

“She deserves every bit of this,” Dean’s voice was filled with hatred.  “You’ll see.  She’s fucked you up, Sam, and I’ll prove it to you.  Just get away from her.”

He was pale as he looked back and forth between the men and Ruby.  She was turning white, the blood wasn’t stopping, Sam’s hands were already drenched in the sticky red substance.  He knew the stories, he knew the brutality of ‘Castiel’ and even though he never thought his brother’s ‘Emmanuel’ was one in the same, if he wanted to make it out alive, he needed to do as he said.  As much as he hated himself, he stood up and moved away from her.

“Please, don’t hurt her anymore-”

“Dean, get the sedative.”

The alpha’s eyes widened as he risked a glance at Castiel.  He didn’t question him, though.  At least if he knocked them out, they wouldn’t die.  That’s the last thing anyone wanted right now.  So he ran into the kitchen to retrieve them from where Castiel had said they’d be, and didn’t realize until he opened the drawer they were _already_ in _syringes_.  Cas had been counting on this to happen.

When he emerged from the kitchen with the drugs in hand, he looked at the omega for further instruction.

He didn’t get words, as Castiel wasn’t allowing his eyes to leave either of the couple.  However, when he nodded, there wasn’t a doubt in Dean’s mind what he wanted.  

He cautiously approached his brother and whispered, “I’m sorry, Sammy.  We’ll prove to you how fuckin’ deep you are in this, and we’ll save you.”

Sam’s scent as well as his face was full of fury and a tinge of defeat.  He didn’t even flinch when his big brother stuck him with the needle, until he staggered to the ground as the effects knocked him on his ass.  Dean didn’t spare an ounce of sympathy when he jammed the needle into Ruby.  He watched them both fall unconscious before he turned back to the omega.

“So what now?”

“We have to move them in case someone heard the shot or her scream,” he tucked the gun away and faltered when he saw Dean hadn’t budged an inch.  “Come on.  We have to do this fast.”

Finally, the alpha jerked out of his daze when Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist.  He took a second to place a single, tender kiss on his neck before they made eye contact, trying to calm him even the slightest bit.

He was right.  There was no time to lose.  This situation hurt even more, because of how familiar it was.  Still, Dean ground his teeth, and steeled his nerves, because he knew what had to be done.

\-----------

**October 2011**

_It had been two full years since Sam and Dean had spoke.  It wasn’t as though it was mutual, Dean went out of his way to reach out to Sam, to attempt to fix the mistakes both had made but all he received in return was radio silence.  While it was slowly killing him inside, he did have one advantage, even though it wasn’t exactly a_ fair _one._

_He was a fucking detective._

_Any information pertaining to his brother was right at his fingertips.  Having a best friend at the station, who could get into any ‘unauthorized’ files was a plus, as well.  Charlie didn’t think twice about helping him out, she was badass like that, because the beta was the single person Dean vented to.  She knew the situation, she knew how it was wearing on the alpha and she didn’t bat an eye when he’d casually ask if there were any flags about him in the system._

_Of course, there weren’t, it was more Dean’s ‘code-word’ to hacking into his life and seeing how his brother was doing.  He didn’t honestly think of it as an invasion of privacy, due to the fact_ Sam _should be keeping him up to date on this.  Yeah, he was fucking bitter.  He wanted to help his brother, make sure he did get out when he said he was going to.  But Dean had worked with enough criminals to know once you were in the game?  It was damn near_ impossible _to escape._

_Hell, a guy who took a plea bargain last year had to get his ass to a safe house while the department worked on getting him a whole new identity.  Then, he was shipped out to bum-fuck nowhere in the Midwest.  Dean knew it couldn’t have been that easy for Sam, all on his own._

_It was third shift at the station when he pulled up a chair next to Charlie’s desk and peered over to see what she was working on.  Yeah, this chick was good._

_She hummed aloud and explained, “Well, he got a parking ticket about a month ago, paid it the next day.  That’s about all we’ve got on the ’rebel front.’”  She opened a few more pages, information she’d been waiting to show Dean after her search.  “Was a shoe-in for a position at a law firm,” she scrolled a little before jumping back in her chair.  “Goddamn, it’s the most reputable one in the state.  He’s got it made there.”_

_“That’s all you’ve got?”_

_While Dean felt a wash of pride, it wasn’t the cold-hard facts that he craved, it was something that concerned how he was doing.  On a deeper level.  Was Sam happy?  Was he really out?  There were so many questions, so many things he wanted to ask his brother face to face (or, hell, even a text would be nice) but he wasn’t that lucky._

_“Huh.”_

_Charlie’s voice snapped him out of his nostalgia and he looked at her, because the page she was ’huh’ing about, didn‘t click in his own brain.  This was what he had the beta for._

_“So, he’s got a couple credit cards, per usual, but two debit cards.  The money doesn’t exactly add up to his paychecks, but it’s not significant enough for anyone to notice.  Except for us.”  She used her finger, rather than the mouse, to almost-graze the screen.  “All these transactions are deposited at the same time.  Half of it is direct deposit from the firm, but half is cash.  Why would he go to the trouble of depositing a chunk of cash at the_ exact _same time his direct deposit goes through?  Answering my own question, he wants it to look like it’s_ one big _paycheck, rather than_ multiple _transactions.”_

_“Fuck,” Dean wiped a hand over his face and exhaled in defeat.  “I knew he wasn’t going to get out.”_

_“It’s smart.  I mean, obvi your brother’s a genius, so no one would notice the different transactions, just the date, time, and sums.  He’s careful.”  She gave him a sympathetic expression while she reached out and laid her hand on his shoulder.  “What are you going to do?”_

_“He’s my brother,” he didn’t mean to say it out loud, but that’s what the entire conflict was about.  “I don’t know what to do, Char.  This is so fucked up.”_

_“Well, on the bright side, he isn’t using,” she shot him a wink.  “His schedule is too damn hectic and he’s moving up the ladder pretty damn fast.  If I were you, I’d be happy this is only distribution and not an addiction.”_

_“Such a fuckin’ ray of sunshine, there,” but Dean had to admit, she was right._

_At least his little brother wasn’t caught in anything that could seriously hurt him.  Maybe it was his life and his future, which was what Dean yelled at him about in the first place, but was he really going to arrest him?  He couldn’t bring himself to even consider the thought.  So he made excuses._

_“Well, we obtained this information without a warrant, so we’re doing this illegally, too.”  He didn’t believe his own words, but he wasn’t strong enough._

_She nodded, understanding his dilemma and refusing to add to his stress.  “I’ll keep an eye out.  But Dean-” she stopped him right before he made the move to leave.  “Let’s just say this ‘thing’ didn’t exist.  Sam’s doing amazing.  He’s doing great work, hasn’t let it affect his job or his life, he’s got things going for him.  Sure, it’s not perfect.  But he, as an individual, is hella successful.  And to be honest,” she reached out to grab his wrist and tug him closer.  “Who knows if the income is from that?  While it’s sneaky and well-planned out, there are other things to take into consideration.  Maybe it’s part of his routine?  Maybe some clients pay cash and he makes sure to put it all in the bank at the same time as some form of OCD?  Just… don’t blame yourself.  I know you, Winchester.  The weight of the world isn’t on your shoulders.  What happens or is happening to Sam has nothing to do with_ you _, all right?”_

_While the alpha nodded and took a deep breath, the words were just that._

_Words._

_They didn’t even begin to make him feel better, because the last time he’d spoken to Sam, he was slapped in the face that he_ could _have saved him, if he saw the signals and wasn’t so caught up in his goddamn job.  He hated himself for it._

_“I told you, anything pops up, you’re the first to know, all right?”_

_“Thanks, Charlie,” he managed a weak smile before heading back to his own desk._

_He needed to bury himself in as much paperwork as possible, right now, because this wasn’t just haunting him - it was consuming his life._

\----------

**July 2012**

_It wasn’t until a year later, that the brothers made contact.  Honest to goodness contact.  Maybe it was because Dean was a persistent fuck-head, but once Charlie noticed the unknown cash deposits had stopped, Dean finally felt a sense of hope.  Had Sam finally gotten out of it?  Did he finally realize his career, his fucking_ life _, was more important than the extra money?_

_Maybe it had to do with the fact (of which Charlie also informed him) that he got a raise and a small promotion.  Maybe he didn’t need the money anymore?  Maybe taking his job seriously, and devoting himself to that was more of a priority and he couldn’t take those risks?  The backlogged account, that Charlie kept a very specific eye on, held the exact same number of income every two weeks for a year.  But then, the additional cash deposit had vanished, and the deposit from the firm matched what had been going into his account previously._

_Dean hoped to god their detective work paid off, and that was the reason.  Although, the damn figures Sam had been pulling from that firm, since day one, had been way more than Dean’s own salary - where the hell did he spend it?  How could he even need that much?_

_So, in the hopes everything had worked itself out, the alpha doubled_ his _efforts._

_He could_ do _annoying.  Shamelessly._

_Although it took a week or so, Sam finally answered one of his calls._

_“Dean,” his voice was smooth, not even a tell-tale hint of emotion.  “What’s up.”_

_“It’s been too long, and I hate it,” Dean blurted right away.  “I miss you.  I know the last time we saw each other it ended on bad terms, but I want to make it right.  Whatever I can do to make it right, you just name it.”_

_Words weren’t spoken, but Dean could hear footsteps, as well as a door shut, before Sam’s voice returned.  “Yeah, I know.  I hate this too, I just… I’ve been so busy.  No offense, but I didn’t want any drama to distract me from my job.  I’m on a great streak right now at work and-”_

_“I’m drama,” Dean muttered ruefully.  “I’m proud of you, Sammy.  And I, uh, don’t want you to consider me drama.  I want us to be a family again, plain and simple.”_

_“We are family.  In case you forgot the part where we were birthed by the same woman.”_

_“Don’t be a smartass.  You know what I mean, I want it to go back to the way it was.  I know stress was high, back then.  For both of us.  I should have believed you when you said you got out, hell, you wouldn’t be doing at great as you are now if you hadn’t, right?”_

_Sam paused before clearing his throat, “I wish you’d had faith in me.  Isn’t that what family is?  Trust?  Respect?  I’m not, nor was I, a child.  I owned up to my mistakes and,” with a heavy sigh, he continued, “You remind me of them.”_

_Dean could feel his free hand clenching violently.  But he had to remember, he was_ fixing _things, he didn’t want to argue.  He didn’t want to find out about his brother’s life by tracking him over a computer, illegally.  So, he swallowed his pride._

_“I’m owning up to my mistakes, too.  Can we start over?  Forget about all that shit, I’m sure as fuck ready to pretend it never happened, because I’m your brother before I’m a cop.  I should have realized that sooner, and now I’ll drop everything to be there for you.  Anything you need.  I-I want my brother back.”_

_“I do too, Dean.”  Finally, Sam’s voice softened at the edges, just slightly.  “I know you mean it, since I’ve got nearly a half a million calls from you, but it’s gonna take time.”_

_“I’ll take all the time you need, trust me.”  Dean’s heart was beating quickly, hoping this building hope wasn’t about to crash and burn.  “If you want to text, just to keep me updated, I’d love to hear from you.  Same with calling.  And if we can hang out anytime in the future?  Fuck, that’d make me damn happy.  I’m so chick-flicky right now, I should probably just shoot myself in the head-”_

_The younger Winchester snorted an honest-to-goodness laugh before inquiring, “Dude, you_ sure _you’re the same brother?  There’ve been so many emotions and touchy-feely comments you’ve made.  It’s like I don‘t even know you-”_

_“Shut up, I’m desperate,” Dean let himself smile at Sam’s sass.  “Well, I’ve said my piece.  Plus, I don’t want my luck to run out and fuck something up - so there you go.  Don’t be a stranger, alright?”_

_“I never wanted to be,” Sam admitted quietly, “Not really.  And, uh, yeah.  We can work on this.  I’m glad you called for that reason, and not to bitch me out.  That’s kind of why I’ve been avoiding your calls, ‘cause I knew I messed up.”_

_“Fuck no,” Dean leaned back in his seat, a weight lifted from his chest.  “Last thing I want.  Glad you finally answered.  This’ll work, we’ll_ make _this work, Sammy.”_

_“Good.  All right, I’ve gotta go, meeting’s about to start and I’ve got to finalize the presentation.”_

_“Get it, lawyer boy.  And good luck.”_

_“Thanks, Dean.”_

\------------

**Present**

It wasn’t as hard as Dean thought, transporting two unconscious bodies to an undisclosed location which Cas was directing him to.  Especially, considering one was a woman, bleeding through her thrown-together bandages, and the other - his brother.

Woah.   _That_ was a thought he’d never expected himself to have.

What was his life?

Soon, they had Sam and Ruby tied up in a bare, two bedroom apartment and they were waiting.

Waiting for - Dean didn’t know what the fuck for.

His question was soon answered, when the key clicked in the front door and a familiar asshole strolled in.  Except, the alpha did _not_ like the way this was looking.

“Cas!  What’s he doing here?!”  Dean jumped to his feet and stared at the omega who was casually scrolling through his phone.

“Hey, you _wanted_ the best, you _got_ the best,” Gabriel swiftly interrupted, “We want information.  And getting it out of people seems to be my _specialty_.”

Castiel made a grunt of affirmation, but that did nothing to placate Dean.

In fact, the alpha stalked over to the other, and hissed, “This is my brother.  I don’t care what the fuck you do to Ruby, but you better not fuckin’ hurt Sam!”

“Duly noted,” he winked and tried to push Dean aside.

However, he didn’t budge.

“I’m serious.  How would you feel if someone was carving into Cas for answers he may not know?!”

“Oh, that’s happened before.  No skin off his back, at least, metaphorically,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.  “And besides, if the douche was dumb enough to get caught, we need to use that to our advantage.  ‘Sides, if Ruby cares about him, she’ll spill the secrets before I can even get to him.  True love, and all that.  You know a little something about it, dontcha, Deano?”

“I doubt Ruby would put herself on the line for Sam,” he narrowed his eyes but took a step back.  He could feel the tinges of aggression begin to stir in Gabriel, and he sure as hell didn’t want to be who it was directed at.  “I’m serious.  Don’t hurt my brother.”

“Yes, please try to contain yourself, Gabriel,” Cas finally spoke up and set down his phone.  “I’d appreciate it greatly.”

“Hah!  Even though _he_ was the one who set you up, Cas?”  He leered and raised an eyebrow.  “I can’t believe you’re asking me for mercy when he fucked you over.”

“Exactly,” the omega narrowed his eyes and stood up to face his brother.  “He wronged _me_.  And if I refrained from carving into him, I suggest you do the same.”

The two were locked in a stare-down.  

One that made Dean really fucking uncomfortable.  Not to mention, protective.  The last thing he wanted was to see Sam hurt, but watching Castiel face down one of the most powerful alphas he had ever met?  That got his blood boiling.  He knew the omega could take care of himself, but his instincts were still flaring up something crazy.

Gabriel reached out and patted his brother on the shoulder, “Call your watchdog off before I do it,” he shot a glare at Dean.  “I’ll try my hardest, boys.  But that’s all I’m giving you.”  Then, he trudged off into the other room, shutting the door soundly.

“Cas-”

“Dean.  He listened.  That’s all you can expect from him,” he turned towards the other man and reached out to grab his hand, drawing him closer.  “You have nothing to worry about.  He won’t hurt him.  Gabriel will respect our wishes, even though he won’t go as far as to tell us.”

“I think I hate him,” Dean grumbled, but allowed the omega to pull him in.  “Pretty sure Anna’s the only one of your family I can remotely deal with.”

With a tilt of his head, Cas mused, “Yes.  I suppose we’re a difficult bunch to like.”

“I like _you_ ,” the alpha grinned and leaned forward until their lips were brushing.

“Hey!”  Gabriel’s voice tore them out of the moment, as he peeked from behind the door.  “You didn’t tell me your brother was a Grade-A Hottie.”  When they whipped around to see him, the alpha clucked his tongue, “I’ll be sure to stay away from that face, too beautiful to mangle, ya feel me?”

Then the door slammed, leaving Dean and Cas both blinking.

“Yeah.  I definitely hate him.”


	22. Covalent Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of questions will be answered in this chapter, and short updates will cease to exists (every chapter, from here on out, is long as fuck). Due to the shift in the story, as well as changes in relationship dynamics, I'll be using both references to Physics and Chemistry terminology in the chapter titles.
> 
> Thanks to what_about_the_fish for the beta read <3

Gabriel rounded the corner and took a good, long look at the two who were still slumped over on the ground.  He recognized Ruby, of course.  She may as well have a ‘Most Wanted’ poster on the Novak family’s living room wall, but they didn’t have a chance to touch her.  Until now.

The alpha knew, deep down, the final showdown was looming over their heads.

It _had been_ since the church massacre.  Since Alastair.  And especially since Naomi had put him on blast.

Gabriel made it no secret, whatsoever, he’d love nothing more than to fly to the offensive.  Unfortunately, he was a good leader.  And some of the ‘cooler heads’ in his family had voted against it.  Gabriel listened to them - he wasn’t going to make any choices himself that made the family question why they didn’t follow Lucifer.

Now?  Everyone was onboard.

Things had escalated, and Gabriel was completely thrilled this moment had come.

For some strange reason, he thought Dean’s brother looked familiar, but he chalked it up to seeing random video footage of the couple while they were monitoring them.

Finally, they began to stir.

It was Ruby’s vision that cleared first, and her jaw dropped in shock.  “You!”

“Yes, me, my dear.  How are you, this lovely evening?”  He dropped to his haunches and tilted his head with a wide grin.  “I’ve got some questions for you.”

Ruby was still rocking back and forth from a shitty wrap job her shoulder - which was still bleeding through.  Gabriel didn’t feel a hint of sympathy.  This woman was a snake in the grass, and he was finally the mongoose.

“R-Ruby…” Sam responded to the voice, but had yet to open his eyes.  “What’s…”

The kid was groggy, but uninjured, so his awakening was a lot less shocking.  However, when his eyes caught sight of Gabriel, he paled just as much as Ruby had.

“Nice of you to join us, Sasquatch,” Gabriel winked and ruffled his hair, for no other reason than he wanted to.

“So.  Now that I’ve gathered you over here, I need some answers.”  He went as far as to casually plop down on his rear and cross his legs.  “What’s Lucifer’s next move?  And don’t even _try_ to play dumb.  I know who you are, Ruby, and although I don’t know what he,” he jeered his thumb in Sam’s direction, “has to do with this, you’re playing a lead role in these credits.”

She smirked, ever so slightly, and even managed a cocky scoff.  “Believe it or not, he’s just my fiancé.  Sorry to disappoint.  Not to mention, I think I’ve lost too much fucking blood to even _think_ about Lucifer’s plans, if I _wanted_ to.”

“There’s my pretty little liar,” Gabriel leaned right into her personal bubble.  “I know you know what’s gonna happen if you don’t start talking fast.”

“You gonna torture me?”

“With pleasure.  I’m gonna make you sing soprano, girl.”

“Do your worst,” she narrowed her eyes defiantly.  “I’m not telling you shit.”

“I hoped you’d say that.”

Without even getting up, his arm stretched out and caught her by the shoulder.  He dug his thumb right into the bullet hole and watched as her face contorted.  Gabriel was quite thrilled with her screams.  So he didn’t let up on his grip.  He continued to stab his finger into the torn flesh and watched as the bandage came alive - soaking with fresh, bright red blood.

He refused relinquishing any pressure, he asked with amusement, “Are you sure about that?  Because, as much fun as it would be playing with you, I bet I could get _him_ to give me the answers I want.”  Gabriel glanced over to Sam sweetly.  “And I think you _actually_ have a soft spot for this dude.   _No one_ gives a fuck if you two are hostages, but I get this vibe _you_ give a fuck about him.”

“Stop!   _Please_!”  Sam begged as he watched Ruby overwhelmed by the pain.  “Ruby, come on, it’s not worth it, he’s gonna kill you, he’s-”

“I’ll be good.  Just tell me a story about my brother.”  Gabriel pulled away, frowned at the blood on his hand and reached across to wipe it away on the jean’s of Sam’s thigh.  “Don’t make me get out my knife.”

“He doesn’t tell us everything.  Because of something like _this_ happening,” she was huffing to catch her breath.  “All I know, is he’s gonna stage another statement piece.  To ruin _you_.”

“Where and when, darling?”

She narrowed her eyes and bit her lip.

“I _will_ hurt little Sammy.  That’s not even a threat, but a promise.”  The alpha’s scent was charged with a mixture of determination and sick enjoyment.

While it was something he could control, he didn’t want to right now.  He knew how to posture, he knew he was one of the most powerful alpha’s out there, and he wanted these two to know it.  To bow down to him.  To give him the information he needed, before any of his family got hurt.

“Raphael.”  She finally slurred, “He’s in charge of the next attack.  Alastair was the ringleader of the church, Raphael is going to be orchestrating this one.  We’re not involved, dammit.”

“Honey, if you weren’t involved, how would you know about Raphie?”  Gabriel was over this already.  “And, I know for a fact, you’re currently working a case with him.”

She was getting on his nerves and giving him the bare minimum, but she _was_ giving up information.  He knew, at this exact moment her weakness was sitting right next to her.  Who knew a cold-hearted bitch could actually feel something for someone, to allow herself an Achilles Heel in the first place.

“Seriously, I’m a goddamn lawyer first, and an insider second.  Sorry, for actually doing my job with a co-worker.  They wait to give the orders until it’s time.  Don’t want anything leaking.  Is that too difficult for you to understand?”  She growled out, as she began struggling against the zip-ties that confined her wrists.  “You kill us, it’s gonna start a fucking war.  Let us go, it’s not like Lucifer doesn’t already know you and Castiel, he-”

Gabriel gripped her jaw in his palm to shut her up.  “No, no.  The war has already begun.  And you think too much of yourself - you’re a pawn to him.  Besides, I already have a man on the inside, working closely with Raphael.  I’ll get the information before you do, princess.”

“So you’ll let us go?”  Sam’s eyes were wide and hopeful as his looked desperately between Ruby and Gabriel.

“Oh, I’ll let _you_ go,” he looked back to the woman who’s face was still in his crushing hand.  “Not _this_ one.  She’s gonna tell the boss we’ve got Dean working with us, which is still an ace up our sleeve.  You?  You’re gonna protect him, because he’s your brother.  This bitch will sell our little detective out in a heartbeat.”

“No, no, no, no-!”  Sam was on the verge of hyperventilating, his chest heaving and his eyes welling up with tears, “You can’t, god, _please_ , Gabriel, you can’t!”

“Sure, I can,” he shrugged and reached behind him to pull a gun, complete with silencer, out of a holster, and jammed the barrel against Ruby’s temple.  “You don’t get to be a big-bad boss if you let a waste of space live.  Besides.  There’s a lot more about her I’m sure you don’t know.  I’m doing you a favor.”

“Oh my god, please!”

\------------

Castiel and Dean both jumped to their feet as they heard the muffled noise of a gunshot and a body dropping.

The alpha’s heart was pounding out of his chest when he heard Sam’s shouts right before it-

\- but he was still screaming _after_ it.

They both knew Ruby was dead.  It was confirmed when Gabriel came strutting out of the room with a smile, while he wiped the blood splatters from his face.

“Raphael is the next man in charge.  Tell Bela she needs to up her game and we need to get eyes on him.  Now, shoo, children, and do your jobs.”

“B-but my brother-” Dean’s mouth was dry - however, his heart was calming down ever so slightly, knowing he was safe.  Safe- _ish_.

“I still need to talk to him.  But don’t worry, no harm will come to the giant.”  He produced the firearm and set it on the table.  “There’s a consolation prize, right there.  Got all the Intel we need, but now I’ve gotta give him a strict set of orders for some damage control with the dead bitch.  Don’t worry, Deano.  I’m being serious.”

The alpha’s eyes flew to Cas, who nodded a confirmation, and took the gun from the table.  Maybe it would appease the alpha if the weapon was out of sight?

“All right…” Dean knew better than to go against Gabriel, and he knew the other alpha wasn’t someone to renege on a promise.  “Is he guilty?  Did he know about this?”

“Still trying to figure it out.  But guilty or not, we need him alive.”  Gabriel shrugged and folded his arms.  “Skedaddle!  Don’t make me tell you again.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and reached out to grab Dean’s hand.  “Keep us updated.”

“Affirmative.”

The alpha watched as both his brother and the detective left the scene.  Yes, he wanted to talk to Sam, but it was about something _different_ than the two would have thought.  He had this gut feeling he needed to confirm.  Not simply in the pawn-or-not-pawn way.  So he waited until he knew the building was clear and turned back around.  He needed to speak with the Moose out in the main room, since a fresh corpse would be a little distracting.  At least, for someone outside of the family.

\--------------

Gabriel didn’t regret the way he manhandled the still-sobbing younger Winchester out of the room and into the chair Cas had previously been sitting at.  Once he pushed Sam down into it, he watched the man very closely, with a scrutinizing gaze.

Because he was _more_ than intrigued.

He stared at the alpha, who had his head hung in devastation, and got right to the point.  “I know you didn’t love her.  What was your angle?”

Sam jerked up to finally face the other alpha and spat out, “How can you say things like that?!   _Of_ fucking _course_ I loved her!  We were getting married in three months, we-”

“Nah, see, kid.  I know how to spot a liar.”  Gabriel loomed over his hunched form and continued with a grand gesture, “ _I’m_ the biggest liar of them all, so there’s something you’re not telling me.  When I shot her?  That reaction was fake.  That’s how you _thought_ you should react if someone you love dies.  But your scent?  Barely changed.  That’s not how real loss works, bucko.”

Although Sam’s tears continued to pour from his eyes, a slightly twisted smirk took the place of his ‘hopeless frown.’  “What can I say.  Had to find a way into the system.”

“So let me get this straight,” something akin to joyful delight shined on Gabriel’s face as he flew five more steps closer to Sam.  “ _You_ were the gold digger?  You, all American beefcake, were _the_ manipulator?”  He didn’t know why he founds such amusement in this moment, but he had to ask, “Why did you need a way into the system?”

“I was looking for you.”

For the first time, in Gabriel’s _entire_ goddamn _life_ , paused with a look of shocked.

He rolled over the thoughts: did he know Sam?  Was there a reason, besides the camera they hacked into at the law firm, that he thought he’d recognized him?  How did Sam even know about him in the first place?  Something was amiss, something was all kinds of confusing and suddenly, his excitement turned to wariness.  So he grabbed his own chair and scooted closer to where the man was currently still tied up and leaned forward.

“Why?”

“Fuckin’ figured,” Sam let out a humorless snort.  “You promised me something.  I needed to get your attention to claim it.  Since you're playing dumb.”

“Woah.   _What_?”

“ _You_ , Gabriel,” Sam’s eyes narrowed, completely ignoring the fact the man in front of him was not only the leader of the Novak clan, but extremely, laughably, superior to him, in terms of _everything_.  It didn’t matter, he knew who Lucifer was.  He had no fear when it came to his boss, and even less fear when it came to the man in front of him.  “Owe me.”

“Beg your pardon, _I_ owe _you_?”  Gabriel scoffed, “What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“We know each other.”  His jaw was set in a firm line.  “Or should I say ‘Loki?’”

Gabriel stilled and sunk deep into thought.  He hadn’t gone by that name in a very, very long time.  Then, it all hit him at once.

He snapped back to reality, stared at the undeterred man and spat, “Wesson.”

“Finally.”

“ _You’re_ Wesson?  You-” he couldn’t form words, because it was so fucking long ago, he couldn’t even begin to remember all the events.  “I don’t owe you anything.  Our business was finished, cut and dry.  What the fuck do you want?”

“Cut me loose, and I’ll tell you.”

And, god help him, Gabriel did.

\------------------

**September 2006**

_Gabriel was annoyed.  He wasn’t pissed off, not_ yet _, but there was a sort of frustration that shouldn’t really bother him, but it_ did _.  So he sent Hannah to deal with it._

_Someone had made a move into their territory, and was quickly making a name for himself.  God knows how he did it, it was nearly impossible for anyone who wasn’t a Novak, or a subordinate to move into the drug distribution business, but he managed, somehow.  It was one of those things that irritated Gabriel, because this certain someone already knew it was Novak territory, but didn’t care either way._

_Hannah returned to him later that night, and just when he thought it was handled, she gave him a whole new slew of information that made him grit his teeth._

_Apparently, this kid was a student.  And he didn’t give a fuck about pressure.  What was even worse?  He wanted to_ talk _to him.  Hannah replayed the scene, told him this person was very adamant and gave him a phone number._

_A goddamn phone number!_

_Who the hell would go against the Novaks?  This brat had guts, that’s for sure._

_And Gabriel had no shame, whatsoever.  So he called, why the fuck not?_

_“Hello?”  Yep.  He was definitely a kid.  His voice was cheerful and greeting, and fuck if Gabriel wasn’t about to shatter his goddamn 'happy place.'_

_“Apparently, you’re the arrogant little shit who doesn’t respond to threats, huh?”_

_“Who am I speaking with?”  His voice told him he knew, but he sounded just as pleasant as ever._

_“Loki.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Loki.  My name is Wesson.  And if you sent one of your lackeys after me, I can only assume I’m a threat to your market.”_

_“You won’t be a threat for much longer,” Gabriel growled.  He didn’t know_ why _he was letting this kid get under his skin, but he fucking was.  “If you value your life, maybe you should act like an adult and realize the trouble you’ll be in if you don’t discontinue your amateur ‘sales.’”_

_“Well, Loki.  If I’ve gotten far enough to speak with the big bad boss, you’ve already got a grasp on my potential.”_

_“_ Excuse _me?  Someone’s got an inflated ego.”_

_“It’s not an ego if it’s true,” the man’s voice didn’t waver once.  “Which is why you need me.”_

_“Stop.  Right there._ Need _you?  Who the fuck do you think you are?”_

_“I’m someone who’s got a merger in mind.”_

_“Hah!”  Gabriel threw his head back and laughed.  “Are you fucking with me right now?”_

_“Not at all.  You let me handle your market within the campus radius.  You supply, I’ll push the product.  I’m willing to go with a fifty fifty cut of profit.”_

_The man’s voice was so confident.  Like he’d been doing this for years.  And Hannah said he was not only an undergrad, but a fuckin' freshman?  What gives?  His curiosity got the best of him._

_“You’ve got balls of steel, I’ll give you that.”  Then he mused out loud, “Sixty forty.  And we do a three week trial run.”_

_“Sixty forty if I get protection.”_

_“Ya want me to send you condoms in bulk?  You got it!”  Gabriel couldn’t help himself, this had been too exasperating for too long, but now he was fascinated._

_“Protection from the other Novaks.  Do we have a deal?”_

_“We’ll see in three weeks,” Gabriel said with a grin.  “I’m adding the hard stuff to your bag of tricks.  You’re small time, kid, but it looks like ya got potential.  Since you already know Hannah, you’ll be meeting with her again at noon, tomorrow.”_

_“Good doing business with you, Loki.”_

_“You better impress me, Wesson.”  Although his voice held no venom, he couldn’t help protocol, and add, “Or else.”_

_\---------------_

_Gabriel was not disappointed._

_Wesson’s potential had escalated far beyond his expectations, and the men he had previously working on drug distribution in the area had been assigned to work under the new guy.  Gabriel knew they were butt-hurt, but it was an order from the boss and no one was about to question him.  Seniority didn't count, it was about talent - and Wesson had it._

_This kid was cocky, but he made their sales rise exponentially through his undergrad, straight through law school.  But it wasn’t just the confidence through the business end of things that impressed him, it was how shameless he was about staying connected with Gabriel._

_He would receive texts from him bi-weekly, bragging about the income and telling him he needed more product.  While Gabriel should have found it grating, he found it hilarious because there wasn’t anything the kid wasn’t capable of._

_Then, after a while, the texts wouldn’t even be about the business.  They turned into… social calls?_

_Well, not_ calls _.  They had only spoken on the phone twice since their first 'cellular encounter.'  Once, because his new ‘subordinates’ were giving him shit and he wanted ‘Loki’ to put him in their place, and another time because a rival gang was moving in._

_Gabriel took care of both matters, immediately._

_Then, there was one day he received the text:_ I need a raise.

What’s your issue, brat?

I’ve been working for you for years.  I’m making you more than enough money, and because I’ve been busting my ass for you, I couldn’t get any scholarships for law school.

_And that’s when Gabriel reminded himself… this_ was _just a kid he’d roped into the business.  It’s not like he’d kidnapped him in, kicking and screaming, Wesson had been the one to beg him.  Maybe the kid really was in over his head?  But, instead of berating him, his fingers moved across the touch-screen by themselves, and he responded:_

You got it.

_It seemed like that exchange changed their relationship, because suddenly Wesson was sending texts bitching about meth-head who couldn’t do math, and a ‘roided out coke addict he had to take down in a fight._

_Gabriel always laughed out loud when Wesson recounted the stories, so much to the point, he’d respond with ‘LOL’s and emojis._

When _the_ fuck _did they get comfortable enough to use emojis?_

_With all the years they'd been working together, Gabriel knew Wesson's schedule well enough to wordlessly cut him some slack around exam time.  Wesson had politely requested the ‘time off’ late in his undergrad, and ever since then, Gabriel had rescheduled deliveries and pick-ups without the kid even having to ask._

_Hannah thought it was strange, and bluntly inquired about the situation a few times.  She questioned why Gabriel wouldn’t let her handle it, because he was too important to waste his precious time with such a small-scale operation.  Gabriel had given her the middle finger, instructing that Michael was dealing with the big stuff and this was his very own pet project, thank you very much.  She hadn’t taken the disrespect well, but it was Gabriel, so she never brought it up again._

_Later in the game, things became more…_ personal _._

_More personal than emoji’s and the occasional bitching about their days.  Apparently, the kid’s brother was a cop and discovered some texts from clients.  And Wesson didn’t know what to do.  It was a text about advice, rather than business.  And Gabriel felt sorry for him._

_He assured him that if Wesson found out his brother made a move against him (which the kid knew he_ wouldn’t _, but the assistance was there all the same) he’d take care of it.  He’d discredit him, whether it was by people in the department, or a goddamn judge.  There was_ no way _Wesson was going down by a simple error like this, and that’s when he realized he actually_ cared _about this person._

_Which made him completely rethink the entire ‘business relationship.’_

_Wesson couldn’t keep doing this.  He had easily passed the bar exam, he was going to move on to great things, and he’d be making good money all by himself._

_Gabriel wouldn’t admit it, but he also didn’t want this to ruin his future.  Motherfuck,_ when _did he get a heart?  Wesson was great for business.  But for some reason, he wanted the kid to get out.  He was at odds with himself, but when February of 2010 rolled around, he made a final decision._

_It wasn’t with a casual text, like they’d been engaging lately.  It was a call._

_“Loki?”  Wesson was cautious to answer the phone._

_At least Gabriel knew he was alone somewhere, because he wouldn’t dare use that name in public._

_“Hey, kiddo.  So, even though you didn’t give me your two weeks, I took that upon myself to assign it to you, and it’s been two weeks.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“You’ve hit retirement.  Hannah’s on the way over to give you your finishing bonus.”_

_There was a lull in the conversation, because, clearly - Wesson had no idea what to say._

_Eventually, he slowly stated, “I don’t want out.”_

_“Yeah.  You do.  You’re on your way to making the big bucks for yourself.  Education is paid for, and yer getting a huge chunk of cash that’ll be more than enough to get you on your feet before you’re hired.  Hell, you may not even have to work at all.  You were a great employee, but you’ve got your big boy pants on.”_

_When he didn’t answer that, Gabriel was forced to continue, “Hannah’s got the money, you give her what you’ve got left of the inventory.  Trust me, this is for your own good.”_

_“Oh, because_ you’d _know what’s best?  Are you supposed to be my goddamn mother?”_

_Anyone else who spoke to him like this would get a bullet to the head, he didn’t know why this man was an exception, but he was._

_“Wesson.  Seriously.  You’re bound for great things, as cheesy as that fucking sounds, and I don’t want you sucked into this world anymore than you have been, capishe?”_

_There was a dry laugh on the other end of the line, before he finally responded, “Of course, boss.  It was nice doing business with you.”_

_And then he hung up._

_Gabriel looked curiously at his phone for a few minutes, after he was cut off, in confusion.  That_ wasn’t _how he was expecting things to go.  As weird as it sounded, he kind of thought of Wesson less like some douche on his payroll and more like a_ friend _.  He didn’t like this ending.  Not one bit._

\-----------------------

**Present**

After cutting Sam free, he watched him, because the Winchester made no move to get up from the chair.  He just rubbed his sore wrists and wiped away his fake tears.  It was intriguing, and before he knew it, he spat out:

“What are you talking about, that I owe you?  I gave you that chunk of cash, and you decided to go work for my evil brother.  Thanks, for that.  I thought you’d be happy about the parting gift, at least.”

Sam’s glare was something sharp.  “You _really_ don’t remember?”

“Well, since my next response would be ‘remember what?’ I’d say that’s a giant fucking ‘no.’”  Gabriel rolled his eyes before added, “Care to share with the class?”

Suddenly, Sam was on his feet, surging into Gabriel’s space and… _kissing_ _him_?

Completely caught off guard, it took a second to shove the man away and demand, “What the hell was that?!  I just killed your fucking fiancée and you’re already looking for a goddamn rebound?!”

While his words were angry and spat out, the bitch face Sam gave him and the kiss?

It felt _familiar_.

Fuck.

What was even _more_ familiar, now that he was all up in Gabriel’s personal space?   Was his _scent_ \- and his scent stirred _something_ inside him he couldn’t put a name to.  Oh, god, he was going insane.

He started rambling under his breath, thinking out loud, but not loud enough for the other alpha to hear because there was _something_ he was _missing_ , something  _huge_ , something-

“I can’t believe you.”

Gabriel’s jaw dropped and he spun around.  “ _You_ can’t believe _me_?  Excuse me, who had a sudden attack of the craziest and just tongue-fucked their kidnapper?  Stockholm Syndrome, much?!”

“Do you know how long it took me to find you?!  You were fucking off the grid, you changed your number, you-” Sam took a deep breath in before realizing, “And it wasn’t to ignore me, like I thought, after all this time.  You’re just _that_ huge of a drunken idiot.”

“Then fucking tell me what idiotic thing I did!”

“You know what?  It’s not even worth it anymore.  I hoped there was a reason you ignored me.  I never even took into account there was a chance you'd forgotten, but obviously that was a mistake.”

The bitter tone hurt for some reason.  Something was itching at the back of his mind and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t dredge it up to the surface.  But one thing resonated:

“You worked for Lucifer, because you knew he was my brother, to find _me_.  This seems to be a big fucking IOU that you’re suddenly dropping like it’s hot.  Whose side are you on?”  Gabriel demanded, and took a step closer.

However, it wasn’t to look intimidating, it was because he was hoping Sam’s scent would spur his memory.  Except, Sam took a step away from him at the same time, before admitting:

“Now?  I don’t know.”

There was a heavy silence in the room, before Gabriel realized, “You were hoping _I’d_ tell you which side to be on.  Give you the answer you‘ve been looking for.”

The lack of words was confirmation enough.

“Listen, Sam, Wesson, whatever.  I’m sorry about how 'I wronged you,' but you’ve gotta be smart enough to realize Lucifer’s the bad guy, right?”

“Yet, you shot my fiancee in cold blood right in front of me.”

“You didn’t love her.”

“That’s besides the point.”

“So, we’re all bad guys, aren’t we?”  A grin quirked on Gabriel’s face as soon as he realized how ridiculous all of this is.  “Which of the evils are you going to choose?”

“I haven’t decided, yet.”

“Well, what I think, is you’re on your brother’s side.  Since you didn’t give a shit about Ruby, and - unless you’re in love with Luci - that makes you team Gabriel, huh?  I mean, you worked for me back in the day, anyway.  We’ve got a history, you know I’m good on my word and-”

“May I leave?”

“Wha-?”

“I’d like to leave.  I need a shower.  My ex-fiancées blood is all over me and I’m sick of talking with you.”

“Ouch.  Way to twist the dagger, Wesson.”

“Way to be a disappointment, Loki.”

Something hurt when Sam turned his back and headed for the door.  He didn’t know why he just let him walk away, without threats, getting any real answers, or a game plan, but he did.  Maybe it was because he was employee-of-the-month back in the day?  Or maybe it was something else, something from whenever the fuck night he had forgotten about.  Whatever it was - there was a pain in his chest when he watched him disappear from view.  He loathed how _he,_ for the first time, was the one in the dark.

\-------------------

It turned out, in the end, Gabriel had let Sam go.

Which (even if Dean was thankful as fuck for) confused him.

Cas read the text aloud, and it was as simple as that.  It made Dean nervous, because good things didn’t just _happen_.

Now, he had no idea where he stood with Sam.

Was his brother pissed about being kidnapped?

Oh, _god_ , and not to mention Cas shot, then Gabriel killed his fiancee.

All of these things began adding up in his head and he was quivering.  What if he lost his brother?  What if, after all that time trying to make it right, everything went down the shitter and Sam was gone from his life, for good?

He hadn’t even realized his hands were shaking until Cas was behind him, and wrapping his arms around the alpha’s middle.  Dean tried to shake the tension out of his hands, and fold them over Castiel’s.

“Everything will be fine, Dean.”

“But will it, Cas?”  His voice was exhausted, “My brother lost the love of his life.  I might as well have pulled the fucking trigger, I-”

“I should inform you right now, I’m very rusty at comforting people, so take my words with a grain of salt,” the omega mumbled against his shoulder.  “We _saved_ your brother today.  Even though some terrible things may have happened in Sam’s life, it’s better he lives to see another day without the threat of someone as terrible as Ruby constantly alongside him.  Do you understand?”

“Sam may say the same about you,” Dean huffs with no amusement in his voice, and immediately curses himself when the arms around his middle pull away.

“Shit, Cas, I wasn’t thinking.  I’m word vomiting, I’m not saying-”

“These are all true.  Sam may see me in the same way, but the difference is I’d _never_ hurt you.  Intentionally.  I have my shortcomings, and I realize that.  But I’m trying to change.”  Castiel’s voice is low when he says, “It’s late.  I’m going to take a shower and go to bed.  You’re welcome to stay.  I understand it’s been a difficult day, Dean, and I won’t trivialize it.  Do what you need to do.”

Then, the omega turned the corner and headed into the bathroom.

Dean was left standing in the middle of the room, trying to come to grips with everything that had transpired.

It wasn’t until he heard the water turn off that he knew this was where he wanted to be.  He sighed, bummed he missed his chance to shower with Cas, and then as a second thought - hoped the omega left him some hot water.  He walked over to the chest of drawers to see if he could find something to sleep in tonight.

The top drawer was socks and underwear.

When he reached the second… his heart skipped a beat.

Right in the upper left corner was a familiar sight.

The clothes Dean had given Cas after he’d sewn him back together.  He honestly thought they’d been tossed in the trash, and already buried in a landfill.  But here they were.  Folded and clean.

He always mused over the idea of Cas wearing these, to this day.  Maybe they were important to him?

Dean shut the drawer before Cas returned to the room, and made a move for the door.

He caught Cas in the hallway, with a towel wrapped around his hips and his hair sticking out in every direction.  He was looking for something in the closet, and when he pulled his out, Dean snapped at him immediately.

“Oh, _no_ _you_ _don’t_!”

With owlish wide eyes, Cas turned back to him, clearly caught off guard.  “Excuse me?”

“I’m staying tonight, on _one_ condition.  Don’t use the blockers.”

The omega looked between the object in his hand, and Dean.  Suddenly, a very impish smirk crossed his features as he asked, “When exactly did I beg you to stay?  If I remember correctly, it was an offer, and-”

Dean charged and ducked his head so his best puppy face was out and proud.  “Please?  Pretty please?”

Castiel huffed and made a dramatic show of setting it down with a clanking noise.  “You are insufferable.”  When Dean tried to embrace the omega, he was shoved away with one hand.  “If you’re staying, you take a shower.  You stink, alpha.”

“Aye aye!”  Dean nodded and paused, “Do you have something I could borrow to sleep in?”

They both knew all the events of today were much too heavy to fuck away.  They needed their rest, and clothing would be the best way to keep their hands off one another.  So Cas disappeared into the bedroom and handed Dean a pair of flannel pants and an old t-shirt.

Even though he was told he ‘stinks,’ he gratefully accepted the clothes and kissed Cas on the forehead before high-tailing it to the bathroom.

After all, it would have been hard to explain the explicate joyful scent Dean was giving off.  Because these were _Cas_ ’ clothes.

Which meant he _wasn’t_ planning on returning _Dean’s_.  He was keeping those all for himself.

\---------------

When Dean was finally showered, clothed and only his hair was damp, the sight of Cas sleeping quietly on the bed made him unexplainably happy.  He wasn’t sure if he should wake him, or continue to stare.  He had a feeling he’d have to be stealthy about whichever route he took, considering Cas could jump up in some kind of random ninja move and end him at the drop of a hat.

So he shut off the light, and made sure not to hide his footfalls before he crawled into the bed.  Cas stirred, so he knew his life wasn’t in immediate danger and he curled himself close to the omega.  He didn’t know if he’d be getting to sleep anytime soon, because he was too busy drowning in Cas’ scent, it was so fucking perfect.

Cas had let him nuzzle in as close as he wanted and tease him.  Cas had chosen to let Dean scent the omega for who he truly was.  And, fuck, that reminded him of _why_ shit hit the fan so quick earlier that day.

He couldn’t keep his mouth shut, whether the other man was sleeping or not, “Did you mean it?”

With a shift, and an arm pulling Dean closer, Cas gruffly mumbled, “What?”

“Mating.  You said you’d wanna…”

He let the words hang in the air.  That conversation, no matter who was present, was something between him and Castiel, not Emmanuel.

“Yes.”

Hearing the choice for the second time was no less enthralling than the first.

“But-”

_Of_ fucking _course_ there was a but.

“I don’t know if now is the proper time.  Maybe once things calm down a bit-”

Alright, _that_ was something Dean could _totally_ get behind.

“Yeah, you’re right.  I know this is crappy timing, but that makes me really, really fuckin’ stoked that you’d even consider it.”

Cas let his hands card through Dean’s hair as he kissed his forehead and hummed an affirmation.

“I don’t care if you wanna hear it or not, but I love you.”  Dean tilted his chin up from where he rested on Cas’ chest.  “And I’m happy we found each other.  No matter how it happened, or how much shit was in the middle.”

There was a light, sleepy smile on the omega’s face as he tilted his chin down and kissed Dean on the lips.  “I’m happy as well.”

And, fuck, if that’s wasn’t the closest thing to those words Dean had heard to date.  He let his heart glow, knowing he was giving off happy alpha pheromones and snuggled closer.  Because, you know why?  He was getting _just_ as doped up on happy _omega_ pheromones.  And it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I've had a lot of readers drop out of reading this fic for less, so if Sabriel bothers you, either stop reading or know that it's a plot device needed for the next couple chapters, and stick it out. Oh, and Sabriel is my other OTP, so I regret nothing? xoxo


	23. Theromodynamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely ECSTATIC with the positive feedback you fantastic readers gave me last chapter! Both the Sabriel love as well as the dedication to the story (regardless of Sabriel) is amazing encouragement for me to post the next few chapters ahead of schedule. So, here we go!
> 
> There's a lot of backstory, answered questions, and heavy Sabriel - for those of you who wish to skim over some of it (you'll know when).  
> PS - I was all ready to post this last night until I realize Orphan Black was on TV (and then I went to bed), so here it is, a little later than I planned because of severe ADD lol  
> PPS - That DOES mean the next chapter will probably be tomorrow or the next day <3

**March 2010**   

_Gabriel was doing something he hadn’t done in a long time._

_He was nearly black-out drunk at his little brother’s bar._

_Michael was leaving._

_While there had been tension in the family, he didn’t think his big brother would just off and disappear.  What was worse?  The Novak family had no idea who would succeed him.  Lucifer was making the moves to head into that spot, when Gabriel knew he had just as much of a right to the ‘throne’ as his other brother.  Not to mention, Lucifer was ruthless.  It would be a mistake to let him lead.  He didn’t care about civilians, he cared about turnaround, he thrived in chaos, and while Michael would reprimand him constantly, it did nothing to deter his constant fuck-ups._

_And Gabriel had_ no idea _what the fuck to do._

_Castiel was pressuring him.  Anna was fucking_ begging _him, not to mention countless others (who didn’t approve of Lucifer’s game plan) were backing_ him _.  But… being in charge of the family wasn’t something he would be looking forward to.  He had his own, nice little niche in the order of things.  What he didn’t tell anyone?  Was the fact that the night Michael ‘resigned?’  That was the night Michael told Gabriel_ he _was the one who_ should _lead.  But if he announced that those were his brother’s wishes, he’d have no choice._

_Hell, he knew he had no choice now, but at least he could pretend?_

_He’d watch Lucifer.  Maybe see if he’d approach this like a responsible criminal, if he really wanted it that bad.  He’d have to gain allegiance from those begging Gabriel to step up, and if he could get that, maybe he would be fit to ‘rule.’_

_Fat chance._

_Gabriel wasn’t even going for his normal sugary treats, he was going for the hard liquor.  He knew he had an open tab forever, and he made sure Castiel wasn’t here to yell at him.  So free booze and a night with no nagging?  He could get down with that._

_Until he saw Hannah._

_He rolled his eyes as she approached, and announced, “Greetings, to the greatest buzz kill of them all!”_

_“You’re quite intoxicated,” she commented with only a bare-minimum of judgment before she took a seat on the bar stool next to him.  “I do not wish to burden you with more, but I have news.”_

_“If it’s about family drama, save it.  I don’t need it,” Gabriel took the shot in front of him and tipped it back to burn his throat._

_“Actually, it’s not.”  Hannah looked hesitant.  “Last month, when I exchanged product for his reward, Wesson was strangely accepting of the deal.”_

_“Yeah, okay, who wouldn’t be happy with all that moolah?  Is there a point to this?”_

_“Apparently, Wesson wasn’t.”_

_“Wait, what?”  Gabriel jerked his head around to see Hannah was cautious._

_That couldn’t mean anything good._

_“I haven’t been following him, because I thought the deal had been struck.  It wasn’t until Victor informed me Hael told him Wesson… never stopped.”_

_“Excuse me?”  Now Gabriel was extremely confused.  “What do you mean, he never stopped?  We took the shit away from him and -”_

_“He must have gone back to his old means, since we weren’t supplying.  After all, he was only integrated into our business after he had a decent following of his own.”_

_“Goddamn idiot!”  Gabriel shouted, and chugged the vodka tonic he was currently halfway through with.  “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?  It’s been a damn month already!”_

_“I didn’t know until today.  I came here with news as soon as I knew.  I didn’t expect you to be this drunk.”_

_“Whatever, now my warm and fuzzies are absolutely completely fuckin’ ruined.”_

_Hannah stood up and made a move to leave.  “I apologize.  I only wished to bring this to your attention.  You may continuing drinking and deal with it tomorrow.”_

_She left swiftly after that, Gabriel ordered one more shot before he decided ‘fuck tomorrow’ and stumbled out of the bar._

_He ungracefully thumbed through his phone, until he clicked on the one contact he was almost certain he’d never speak to again.  After all, Wesson had hung up on him, and their business was done._

_“Hello,” he acknowledged calmly.  “What can I do for you?”_

_“What the fuck!  You can take my fuckin’ advice and stop this shit!  I got you out of this life for a fuckin’ reason-”_

_“Our contract was finished, and there wasn’t any fine print about me not working for other companies.”_

_If Gabriel didn’t know any better, he would have said there was a little bit of a slur in Wesson’s voice as well._

_“Oh, so you think you can be an enforcer of the law, and a breaker?  We had a deal-”_

_“-that I’d stop working for_ you _.  Now, unless you plan on actually terminating me, I don‘t give a fuck what you say.”_

_Gabriel was pacing the sidewalk, scrubbing a hand down his face, “You’re an idiot.  I did it because I cared about you, who the fuck knows why, and I blame this on the fuckin’ tequila, but this was a choice I made for your own good, for your own-”_

_“Loki?”_

_And suddenly, not_ only _did the voice echo in the ear pressed to the phone, it was_ also _right in front of him._

_That_ couldn’t _be right, it was -_

_When he spun around, it was to face a giant of a fucking gorgeous man, with his ear pressed to his phone was well._

_And, because Gabriel was drunk, he demanded into the phone, “Wesson?”_

_That’s when the new face jammed the phone into his pocket, and he knew it was the man he’d been talking to for years, standing right in front of him._

_And he had no idea what the fuck to do._

_\---------------_

_They stared at each other for what seemed like a year, frozen on the sidewalk while people dodged past them, their eyes locked together.  It was only after someone shoulder-checked Wesson that Gabriel sprung into motion and (barely) grabbed the tall man by the collar of his shirt.  Apparently, he was too stunned and let Gabriel yank him into an alleyway._

_There were a few smokers at the other end, so Gabriel had to hiss in a hushed voice, “If you’re out here thinking what I’m doing, shit, got that backwards, ’doing that I’m thinking,’ yeah, that’s better - what the fuck’s going on?”_

_Wesson rolled his eyes, and shot what Gabriel could only describe as a ‘bitch face,’ before snapping right back, “No, I’m not doing what you’re thinking, I was getting a cab ride home because I was out with some fucking friends.  Not like I owe you an explanation.”_

_“Oh, really?”  The alpha shoved him in the chest, because he didn’t know what else to do.  “I’d say you_ do _owe me an explanation.  Since Hannah totally demolished my good liquor vibes by telling me you’re still being a dumbass!”_

_To say Wesson was floored by the scent of power and intensity in this alpha was an understatement.  Which was why, even though he should have been intimidated by him, instead he suggested, “There’s more alcohol to fix that.”_

_Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his statement and asked instantly, “The hell does that mean?”_

_“More booze is out there.”  He took a step in closer and added, “To get you to chill the hell out.”_

_Yeah, Gabriel was completely taken aback._

_There was no fear in Wesson’s eyes, if anything, he was challenging him back.  And suddenly, all the fight drained out of him and he word-vomited, “You pissed me off, you owe me a drink.  Or ten.”_

_If Gabriel didn’t know any better, he would’ve swore the man was smiling.  And, fuck, if that wasn’t a damn good smile._

_“Fine.  But not here.  I have a feeling you’re gonna keep yelling at me and I doubt you want anyone to eavesdrop on what you’re being a drama queen about.”_

_“Drama queen?”  Gabriel blinked, and then broke down laughing.  “Then where, do you suggest, I get this booze?”_

_“I’ve got whiskey at my apartment.”_

_“It better be a full fifth, or else I’m not coming.”_

_“I’ve got more than enough.”_

_So, Gabriel, against_ everything _inside him telling him not to, decided (instead) to shrug his shoulders and state, “Let’s get a cab.”_

\--------------

**Present**

Castiel was getting his things in order and sending messages about doubling surveillance on Raphael when his phone rang.  Which was curious - because it was very rare they spoke of events where there could be a wiretap, or someone listening in.  They almost always met in private.  While Cas had given Dean his number again, he knew he wasn’t going to call him while he was at work.  If he had half a working brain, that is - which he‘d like in his future mate.

The caller ID said it was Gabriel.  Which was even _more_ bizarre, because the alpha avoided communication like the plague.  The alpha would be a hermit on a remote, tropical island, if given the choice.  As long as there was sugar cane to harvest.

“Hello,” he answered coolly, hoping this wasn’t a crisis he needed to prepare for.

“Hey, lil bro, what’s shakin’.”

“Busy work.  My favorite.”

“Oh.  Gotcha.  So what do you know about Sam Winchester?”  He asked, almost too evenly.

“Why?” This concerned Castiel.  He assumed Dean’s brother was out of the woods, since he had been released.  “Did he go to Lucifer about us?”

“No, I, uh, was just trying to get a handle on him, so I could guess his motives a little easier, is all.”

“Gabriel.  Why would you let him go if you didn’t know where he stood?”  His voice was border-lining on a growl.  “If he was a risk, Dean’s brother or not, you should have-”

“Calm your tits, Cassie.  This isn’t about that.”  The alpha’s voice dropped.  “And I asked you a question.  You’ve been around him.  What’s he like.”

The omega was frustrated, because he knew his brother was withholding information.  It’s not like he could do much about it, since Gabriel was his superior, so he sat down in order to get some grounding.

“At first glance, he’s extremely kind and intelligent.  Seeing as how he set me up, he doesn’t have a problem getting his hands dirty, which tells me his intelligence negates morality.  I’m still hazy on whether he knew he was setting me up, or if it was truly some kind of manipulation.  Since, that was supposed to be _your_ duty to get out of him.”  Cas heaved a sigh and rubbed at his temple.  “He came to the dinner with a gun.  He was expecting a confrontation, even though he said he wasn’t.  He cares deeply for his brother, but now that we’ve disposed of the fiancee, I’m not sure what he will do.”

“Eh, he didn’t love her, so there’s that.”

“ _What_?”  Castiel demanded into the phone.   “You didn’t think that was a prudent piece of information?  What was his reasoning to be with her?”

“I think he was looking for me.”

“What the fuck are you talking about.  What aren’t you telling me?”  The omega was more than confused, he was baffled, because none of the things Gabriel was telling him made any sense.

“Fuck if I know.  I was hoping you’d know.”

“I’m clearly the wrong person to speak to.  I assumed he was a pawn, with bare-minimum information, being brainwashed by one of Lucifer’s subordinates.”

“We need to rethink our game plan around him.  Because we can check off none of the above in our pop quiz.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.  There’s quite a bit you’re not telling me.  Gabriel, what the-”

“I’ll tell you when I figure it out!  Just, uh, see if Dean can talk to the kid.”

“About what?  I highly doubt he’s-”

“Hey.  That’s an _order_ , Cassie.  I’m being serious right now, too.”

“I understand.”

Then, Gabriel hung up, and Cas was left more confused than he’d ever been.  He hated being left in the dark, and this new information was a shadow which completely engulfed him.  What was his brother playing at?  How did he know this information?  It lead to more questions.

Castiel had a full workload, and while he knew this would turn out to be fruitless, he still sent a message to Dean.

_Attempt to open communication with Sam._

It was cut and dry, hopefully the alpha wouldn’t have any inquiries.

What was going on with Gabriel?

\----------------

**March 2010**

_If Gabriel was being honest, he was pretty sure he threw a $100 bill at the cab driver for a seven buck fare.  Not that he cared, he was buried up to his ears in money, and so was Wesson.  Which was why it was a smart idea for them to go somewhere he could fucking yell at him._

_As soon as they ascended two flights of stairs and the lights flickered on - in no time, the man jammed a fifth of whiskey into his waiting hand._

_“Don’t think I’m classy enough for a glass?”  Gabriel sneered, but had no problem twisting past the seal and taking a chug._

_Wesson laughed, and the alpha had to admit it was a lovely sound.  “I’m not bothering with dishes tonight,” was his answer as he took the bottle back and took an even heartier chug than Gabriel.  “Where did the rage go?  Your scent’s back to normal, did you walk it off?”_

_“You’re a cheeky brat,” Gabriel snapped at him, and added, “It’s about two seconds away from rearing it's ugly head, if you’re not careful.  You better start explaining yourself.”_

_Wesson kept his hands busy with the bottle, and it wasn’t until he took another massive gulp that he dared to look up at Gabriel.  “Well, I forgot exactly what I was gonna say.  It was, uh, easier to bitch at you over the phone but now that you’re here-”_

_“You’re distracted by my devilishly good looks?”  He wiggled his eyebrows, because he couldn’t help himself._

_“I’m distracted by_ everything _,” he admitted, running a hand through his long, brown hair.  “I never thought I’d meet you.  Like, ever.”_

_“Well, hi.  My name is Gabriel.  Pleasure to meet you, in the flesh,” he reached out his hand, unsure why he told him his real name, “And it’s quite nice flesh, if you ask me.”_

_“Sam,” the man formerly known as ‘Wesson’ laughed and leaned forward to shake.  “And that’s the strangest compliment I’ve ever gotten in my life.”_

_“I’m full of ‘em,” he took the bottle back, taking another chug.  “Now, since you’re flabbergasted by how amazing I am, are you gonna fucking stop this bullshit?”_

_He narrowed his eyes and angrily returned, “You’re not allowed to tell me what to do.  I thought I’d make that clear.”_

_“Wait.”  Gabriel held a single finger in the air, “Are you trying to tell me this is a fucking act of rebellion?  Because I was trying to help you succeed in life?!”_

_“No.”  Sam was almost too quick to respond.  “I couldn’t just stop like that!  It feels impossible, okay!  Have you ever tried to get out of your own business?”_

_“Heh,” Gabriel deflated as soon as those words left Sam’s mouth.  “Oh, if you had any idea how bad I wish I could.”_

_The other alpha cocked his head to the side.  “What?”_

_“Why do you think I’m three sheets tonight?  There’s a fuckin’ war coming, and this is the only thing I can do to even deal with it.  This is what the business does to you, kiddo.  I’m not talking out of my ass, when I tell you yer better off.”  His voice was sardonic and this time he really, really looked at Sam.  “For a sassy little fuck-face - you’re ridiculously hot.  How does that happen?”_

_Maybe he was too drunk and tired to ignore the fact he was blushing, but he still managed to snap back, “How can one of the most powerful alpha’s I’ve ever met - be so short?”_

_Gabriel tossed his head back and laughed, while he sank into the couch.  “God, I missed your attitude.”_

_Sam chewed on his lip as he openly stared at Gabriel.  “Yeah.  Kind of why I was pissed.”_

_“Because you missed me.”  Gabriel drunkenly lurched forward again and raised an eyebrow.  “Just like I thought.  This_ was _an act of rebellion.  Like a fuckin’ child.”_

_“Don’t you dare call me that,” his glare would have cut straight through an omega or a beta, but it did nothing to the man in front of him.  “In case you forgot, I single-handedly doubled all your drug sales.  You wouldn’t have made that money if it weren’t for me, you-”_

_“You give yourself too much credit,” his growl was real, but for some reason, Sam still wasn’t backing down._

_“A simple ’thank you’ and more than a ’you’re done,’ would have been enough.”_

_“I don’t thank ungrateful children.”_

_“Don’t you even fuckin-”_

_Before Gabriel knew it, he’d launched himself off the couch and had a fist full of Sam’s hair in his hand, and his mouth on the other alpha’s.  He was straddling him, pinning him to the chair and, for god knows what reason, kissing the fuck out of him.  He couldn’t deal with this, he was too riled up and for some reason Sam looked too fucking delicious to ignore._

_The best part?_

_The other alpha fought back, not with his fists, but his mouth.  He eagerly battled Gabriel’s tongue with his own - as both his hands flew to grab the man’s back, leaving claw marks clear through the shirt he was wearing._

_Gabriel used the handful of hair to wrench Sam’s head to the side, so he could trace his tongue along his jawline and scent him.  “This kinda thing get you off, Sammy?”_

_“Shut up.”  He fought against the grip, but couldn’t help the tingle of arousal that shot through his spine when Gabriel’s teeth scraped his neck.  “Fuck, Gabriel-”_

_“Is that a request?”  The alpha ripped the buttons off the top of Sam’s shirt before nipping at his collarbone.  “Because I don’t take orders.”_

_Sam tossed his head back while buttons went flying, and Gabriel got his hands on the naked skin of his torso.  He wouldn’t dignify him with a response, and he tried his damnedest to keep from moaning when the other alpha’s nails raked across his nipples.  Even so, he couldn’t keep his hips still, he was rutting against Gabriel in no time._

_Dammit, how was this happening?  This was the_ last thing _he’d expected tonight, and now it was suddenly_ all he wanted _-_

_“You got something you wanna say?” Gabriel taunted, and he tore the fabric completely off the alpha and teased his fingertips along his muscled abs.  “Because if we’re done here, I would gladly-”_

_“No, we’re not done-” Sam roughly grabbed Gabriel’s face with both his hands and hauled him up for another mind-blowing kiss._

_The alpha’s hips rocked down on the other man’s erection, straining through his jean, and he smiled against Sam’s lips.  God, he’d never been so turned on, so damn needy in his entire life.  If the shit-head in his lap wanted him to say it, he’d blame it on the alcohol._

_“Bedroom.  Now,” Sam finally spat out, breathlessly._

_Gabriel easily removed himself from where he’d been straddling Sam and gestured with his arm, “Lead the way.”_

_It infuriated him, how composed Gabriel was, and there was a chance the annoyance transformed his steps into stomps.  He was going insane, and as he turned the corner to the room, he was tackled to the bed._

_He grunted as soon as his face collided with the mattress, and attempted to gather his bearings - but it was difficult, when Gabriel was ripping off every single scrap of clothing on him.  Once he was fully naked, Gabriel shoved the man over and loomed with a haughty, “You ever been fucked by an alpha, Sammy?”_

_“Don’t call me that-” but his words were faltering as Gabriel ghosted his fingertips across his leaking cock._

_“I take that as a no.”  He dipped forward to steal another kiss before whispering into Sam’s ear, “You need to beg.”_

_The alpha’s mouth was dry when Gabriel pulled away to watch him with lust-darkened eyes.  His scent was intoxicating, but Sam’s pride wouldn’t let him utter the words.  Instead of annoyance, Gabriel looked at him with sheer delight as he moved down his body._

_Sam was so fucking hard, it_ hurt _, and when he felt the man’s breath over his cock he whimpered.  The barest flick of Gabriel’s tongue swiped up the precum dripping from his slit, and Sam rolled his hips upward, only to be met with air.  If there was a way to die from blue-balls, he was just about there._

_Gabriel was loving this game.  Taking a ridiculous amount of joy in settling between his former ‘Wesson’s’ thighs and hovering_ just _out of range.  Sam was watching him with rapture and desperation, but Gabriel had self control mastered.  He’d play with him as long as he needed to, because the image of Sam rolling his hips and pleading with his eyes?  Would be even more obscene when the words were formed with his lips._

_That was something Gabriel wanted more than anything.  And he_ always _got what he wanted._

_“Just think about how good it’ll feel to be stretched full of my cock.  I know you’ve got a kinky side, I can tell, your body’s just begging for me to fuck you.  Just admit how bad you want me to fill you up.”_

_Sam tried (in vain) to reach for Gabriel, to wrap his legs around him, draw him in closer - but he was too strong.  Ridiculously fast and strong, and it was insanely alluring._

_If there was one thing Sam’s drunken mouth didn’t mind spewing, it was, “You’re wearing too much clothes.”_

_“And what would you do if I took them off?”  Gabriel challenged, “Because I’m fine, right here, watching you writhe like a whore.  You’re beautiful like this, you know.”_

_He let his cheek rub against the smooth skin of Sam’s thigh, with that annoying, wide grin on his face.  He’d lower his mouth just enough to puff hot air between Sam’s legs, but nothing more.  Before he lost it completely, he finally shouted out:_

_“Just fuck me, Gabriel-”_

_“I didn’t hear a please,” his voice taunted, while he easily flipped Sam onto his stomach, and haul his ass up in the air.  “Where are those manners you learned in school?  The ones I helped you pay tuition for?”_

_The alpha grabbed Sam’s cheeks and spread them apart, leaving him completely exposed and more needy than before._

_He finally choked into his pillow, “Please, please just-”_

_Gabriel’s tongue took it’s time, tracing a wet path from the cleft of his ass down, barely grazing over his hole, and lapped at his balls.  When he licked his way back up, his tongue dipped in - for a split second - before pulling away._

_“I didn't catch that, what did you say?”_

_“Please, need it,” he hated that his voice was cracking as he gripped wads of blankets to keep himself together._

_“That’s better.”_

_Gabriel finally narrowed his tongue and licked at Sam’s hole before he finally pushed inside.  A muffled gasp could be heard underneath him, half obstructed by the pillow in his face, and Gabriel needed to hear more.  He continued to fuck him with his tongue, getting more and more sloppy, dragging one of his fingers through the wetness.  He massaged his thumb over Sam’s perineum before he worked in a spit-slick finger._

_His body was begging, and it wasn’t until he pushed in a second finger that the tight muscles of his rim gave Gabriel some resistance._

_He twisted them slowly and admonished, “You gotta relax if you want my cock.”  Then, with both fingers pressed all the way inside, he cooed, “My alpha slut.”_

_“Jesus, Gabe, c’mon-”_

_“Always sabotaging yourself,” Gabriel sucked on one more finger, before the tip dipped, just barely, past Sam’s opening.  “I’m not gonna hurt you, ‘cause you’re impatient.”_

_Sam nearly shouted out, when Gabriel was three fingers deep, and brushing against his prostate._

_“Already like me enough to give me a nickname, huh?”  He teased, pulling his fingers almost all the way out, and slamming back in.  “Be careful.  I’m easy to fall in love with.”_

_“Shut up and-” the fourth finger plunging inside him cut him off and left him incoherent._

_He’d never wanted anything more in his goddamn life, and the sounds of a zipper was music to his ears.  The fingers kept twisting inside Sam, when he heard the other man’s voice ask, “How do you want me to fuck you?”_

_“Just like this, n-now, need it,” he was about to call him Gabe again, but his bit his tongue._

_It was easier like this, Sam was worried he’d cum too quick if he could see the man’s cock impaling him, knew he was already so close and just the thought alone was making him quiver.  Thankfully (but not), the fingers pulled out so he didn’t cum right there and then._

_He heard Gabriel spit into his palm, and soon, the thick head of his cock was wet and teasingly circling his entrance.  Sam kept pushing back, wanting it desperately, but Gabe gripped his hips to stop him from moving.  For god knows_ what _reason, Sam knew at a subconscious level, no matter how much he antagonized him and riled him up, Gabe… wasn’t going to hurt him.  He was being so fucking gentle, taking his time, even when he knew Sam was desperate enough (and drunk enough) to greedily take it all, pain or no._

_Instead of getting to see Gabe’s dick for the first time, he_ felt it _as it pushed inside him, agonizingly slow.  And, holy fuck, he was lucky Gabriel had been so cautious, or else his thick cock would have torn him in half.  He was fisting the sheets, his knuckles turning white, by the time Gabriel bottomed out and let out a moan of his own.  Before he moved, the alpha reached out to cover Sam’s rigid hands with his own, trying to soothe and relax him with a soft touch._

_Who knew if it worked, because Sam was way beyond gone and whined, “C’mon, fuck me good-”_

_“With pleasure,” he purred, pulling out halfway, and rolling his hips back until they were flush with Sam’s._

_He didn’t know why, Gabriel knew the kid wasn’t fragile, and teasing was one thing - but fucking him was a completely different story.  He wasn’t kidding, when he said Sam was beautiful underneath him, and listening to the noises coming from his throat was driving him insane.  Not to mention how tight he was.  The grip around his cock was unbelievable, and through the liquor-induced haze he realized he was probably the first person to do this._

_Which could have gotten him off, by that realization alone.  But by some strange turn of events, he wanted to make it good for_ Sam _.  He started out slow, and once Sam’s moans turned urgent, he picked up the pace.  The kid’s voice was stunning, and he needed to make him cum first.  Gabriel reached around and took Sam’s cock into his hand where, holy fuck, his knot was almost ready to freakin‘ explode._

_He wasn’t alone.  Gabriel managed to nail Sam’s prostate enough times to make him shout out, but then his thrusts became shallower and shallower.  He couldn’t knot him.  He knew it would be too much - and he didn’t want to hurt him.  So, right when he felt Sam’s knot swell, and cum coating his fingers, he pulled out.  He shoved Sam’s legs together and started brutally fucking between his thighs and the friction was more than enough to blow his own load._

_Gabriel had to steady himself and lean on the other alpha as his orgasm left him dizzy, and he milked Sam one more round before they collapsed._

_They laid on different sides of the bed as they waited for their heaving chests to calm down.  Still, Gabriel couldn’t keep his eyes (or hands) to himself.  He reached out to intertwine their fingers together, and such a simple, cute thing made Sam smile._

_Finally, he felt coherent enough to look over and ask, “Why didn’t you knot me?”_

_“Did you want me to?”  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  “We didn’t exactly talk about it beforehand.  I didn’t want to take the chance.”_

_“Of me getting knocked up?”  Sam laughed lightly._

_“Of hurting you,” he scoffed, “I’m not a wild animal.  Well, not really.  Duh, I wanted to… but only if you asked.”_

_“For a criminal, you’re kind of a gentleman,” he shook his head and snorted, before he remembered something.  “You said… you got drunk tonight because a war’s coming.  What did you mean?”_

_“Oh, did I?”_

_Gabriel knew he did, but he didn’t want to talk about it.  Because then, he knew he’d be loose-lipped and-_

_“Yeah.  What’s going on, Gabe?”_

_“There’s that nickname again,” he tried to sound annoyed, but it came out with more fondness than he’d hoped.  He didn’t have anyone to confide in about it, and somehow, in his dumbass, blacked out brain he thought ‘why the hell not.’  “Our ‘leader’ left.  Now it’s between me and my brother to ‘fight it out’ for the spot.”_

_“You’re the head of Novak family?”  Sam blinked a few times before he gawked openly._

_“I don’t_ want _to be.  But Lucifer_ shouldn’t _be.  So there’s that.  He’s bad news, and we all know that.  Well.  Most of us.  Everyone’s kind of forcing me into it, because I’m the lesser of the two evils.”_

_“You’re not evil at all,” Sam blurted, and then looked embarrassed, “I mean, sure, you’re an asshole, but-”_

_“Aw, you say the sweetest things.”  He chuckled and rolled over to fully face the other man, “But that’s another part of it.  Family’s getting sticky.  I don’t want you involved.  Lots of dust is gonna get kicked up, don’t want you a part of it.”_

_Sam chewed on his lip, but didn’t say anything this time._

_“You ever heard of King’s?”_

_“The law firm?”_

_“Yeah,” Gabriel confirmed, reaching out to smooth some of Sam’s hair down, it was sticking out in every which way.  “Crowley’s a friend.  Kind of.  He’s a dick and a half, but he’s one of the best businessmen I know.  He runs a tight ship.  I think you’d do great there.”_

_“That’s one of the biggest firms in the fuckin’ nation.”_

_“Yeah.  And you’re good enough, so you should go for it.  I’m serious.  That’s the best place for you.”_

_“I mean, of course, it’d be awesome to work there, but why are you pushing it?”_

_“Because my brother from Hell who’s got a kill-list a fuckin’ mile long owns the one in town.  And that’s the last place I want you to be.  It’d be dangerous, especially if he ever found out that we knew each other.”  He had no idea what turned him into such a goddamn chatterbox.  “And I owe you for ‘sales’ or whatever you said, right?  I’ll help you, if you need help.  I don’t know why, I wish I did, but I feel responsible for you, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”_

_Sam watched him as he rambled on and couldn’t help the glow on his face.  “All right.  I’ll stop selling.  I’ll look into this law firm, but you owe me to tell me_ you’re _all right, too.  I know you'll probably get hurt, but keep me updated, so I don't have to worry about you being dead, at least."_

_“Deal,” Gabriel leaned in and kissed him before stretching out and sighing.  “Holy fuck, I’m dizzy.  You plus booze equals spent.”  He swayed a little when he reached for his phone that was somewhere on the ground._

_“What are you doing?”  Sam wondered out loud._

_“Listen, this has nothing to do with you, it’s just a family rule - we don’t get sleepovers,” the alpha pressed a kiss to Sam’s brow before turning back to his phone.  “Gonna text Hannah and get a ride home.”_

_Even though he was frowning deeply, Sam understood.  “All right.  Uh, call me tomorrow?  Or something.”_

_Gabriel went about gathering his belongs and winking, “No prob, Wesson.”_

_With a dramatic eye roll, he mumbled out, “Sam.  But not Sammy, douche.”_

_“Noted.”  Gabe finished making himself look presentable and then teased, “Want me to tuck you in?”_

_With a swat to the face, the other alpha grumbled, “I’ve got it handled.  And, uh, thanks Gabe.  Talk soon.”_

_“Nighty night, Sasquatch.”_

_\-------------------_

_There was a skip in his step as he closed the bedroom door, and couldn’t calm the butterflies in his stomach down.  Holy fuck, he may really like this kid.  And that… was kind of terrifying._

_The bottle of whiskey left on the table caught his eye and he couldn’t help himself.  He needed to calm down, to make sure he told Hannah he’d ‘handled the situation,’ and not ‘boned a dude I may be crushing on.’  Because both were just as likely to fly out of his mouth, right now.  So he grabbed the fifth, unscrewed the cap and drank more than enough to know he’d succeed in lying to his sister.  Or pass out in the car.  Either way._

_When she parked next to the curb (and gave him a perturbed look) he barely made it to the car, and ungracefully tumbled into the front seat.  She watched him with judgement, but didn’t ask any questions.  Which was good.  Very good.  Once they were driving and on the way home, Gabriel had to roll down the windows to make sure he didn’t get sick.  The cold air smacking him in the face felt so good, he tried to drape as much of himself out there as humanly possible._

_Hannah yelled at him, that he was going to kill himself, and he bitched that she was no fun and bounced back into his seat dramatically._

_Only, when Gabriel was leaning out the window, the phone in his pocket had tumbled out of the car, and was quickly crushed by a semi behind them on the expressway._

_When Gabriel woke up the next morning, everything hurt.  He looked around for his cell phone to see what time it was, but couldn’t locate it.  He huffed a sigh, and told himself that was all right - he was due for a new one, and a strategic number change anyway._

_He had no idea how he’d gotten home, but vaguely remembered Hannah talking with him about something that pissed him off at the bar.  Gabriel assumed he’d blacked out frolicking around Cas’ club, per usual, and one of the twins took him home._

_Fuck, he hadn’t been that drunk in a long time._

_He had the right, of course.  Today was the day he knew he’d have to give the family the ultimatum._

_The choice, between himself and Lucifer._

_This hangover and missing time were the least of his worries._

\-------------

**Present**

He couldn’t fight it anymore.  He needed some kind of lead, some kind of answer because these questions were keeping him up at night.  Cas didn’t know shit - he asked the little fucker for some kind of idea, when he clearly didn’t have one.  So when Gabriel glanced at the clock he noticed it was around 2am?  He didn’t care.  He was the boss, dammit, and he wanted some sleep!   _This_ may be the only way to get it.  And he knew one person who may have an inkling to all these thoughts swimming around in his head.  He needed something concrete.  If there was one person he knew was concrete, it was his little sister.

He snatched up his phone, and hit the call button.

“Gabriel?  What is it?”  Hannah’s alarmed voice answered the phone.

“Need you to help me out, you know how terrible my memory is.”  He tried to play it off as casually as possible.  “You remember Wesson?  Almost ten years ago?  Distributor around campus and-”

“Yes.  You shut him down.  What about it?”

“Shut him down?” Gabriel repeated, because, fuck, maybe there really was a gap in his recollections.  “When was that again?”

“About a month after we gave him his ‘retirement fund,’ Victor informed me he started up as an independent again.  I informed you when you were at Castiel’s bar the night before the official split in the family.  I assumed you handled it that night, because we hadn’t heard from him since.”  She rattled off the story, because this wasn’t the first time Gabriel had needed her, since his sis was a walking encyclopedia of all things ‘Novak.’

“Are you sure I handled it that night?  Or did he just take a hint?”

“Brother,” Hannah sounded concerned.  “I’m nearly _positive_ it was that night.  Since I picked you up from his apartment at four in the morning.”

“Fuck.”  Gabriel felt the bottom fall out of his stomach.  “Okay.  Don’t mention this to anyone, okay?”

“Okay?”

“Don’t leave out a detail.  What happened when you picked me up.”  He hoped there was a clue, something that would refresh his memory, anything.

“You could barely walk to the car, you were so intoxicated.  You had been drinking hard liquor all night and your sentences were difficult to understand.”  She paused for only a second before adding, “And you smelled like sex.  I mean that literally.  Your scent was mixed with another alpha and you hadn’t washed off the semen-”

“Okay, I get it!  We’re good, Hannah!”  

Cue the hyperventilation.

“Wait,” he paused, “That was the night I lost my phone, and I was pissed because I didn’t memorize anyone’s number to call the meeting about the split…”

“Yes.  I had to gather all the data for you, as well as get you a new number so Lucifer and his followers couldn‘t contact you.”

“And I lost Wesson’s number in that switch.  And he lost mine.”

“You didn’t ask for me to put it in your new phone.  I assumed it was a, what would you call it, ‘farewell fuck.’”

Alright, so Gabriel snorted at Hannah’s terminology, but now Gabriel was putting together the pieces, the whole encounter was beginning to make a bare-bones picture of what may have happened.  Needless to say, that wasn’t _just_ a fucking clue.  That was the _whole_ goddamn game, set, match.

“Gabriel?  May I ask why you’re concerned, five years later, about Wesson?”

“Oh, besides the fact that he currently works for Lucifer?”  He heard Hannah gasp on the other line, “He also happens to be Dean Winchester’s brother.  And the more I think about it, the more I’m beginning to think we had a _thing_ and I never called him back.”

“Oh dear.  Not only is that terrible etiquette, that’s _quite_ the predicament, given the current problems we‘re facing.”

“Yeah, it’s fifty shades of fucked up.  God, Hannah, I don’t know what to do.”

“Perhaps speak with him?”

“I’m pretty positive he would rather load me up with some lead before having a nice coffee date.”

With a heavy sigh, Hannah stated, “While relationship advice is the last thing I’m capable of assisting with, I can try other methods.”

“Do what you gotta do, girl,” Gabriel’s defeat leaked into his voice.  “I’m gonna go drown myself in a bubble bath right now.”

“I don’t think that’s a very good solution, brother.”  At least she caught the humor in his tone, “I apologize.  May I say one more thing?”

“Yeah, not much could hurt my ego further, I guess.”

“Although you smelled of sex and bodily fluids, there was something else, I believe you were trying to keep hidden under the copious amounts of whiskey.”

“Don’t leave me hangin’, Hannah.”

“Undeniable affection.  And the beginning of a bond.  Which was why I thought it was curious you never asked about him again.”

“Motherfuck!”  Gabriel shouted out in his empty house.  “Of all the _fucking things_ I’ve forgotten in my _goddamn life-_ ”

“Maybe you should cease complaining, and do something.”  Her voice was snippy.  “I’m growing tired of lovesick, emotionally constipated brothers.  Is there anything else you need?”

After a long pause, Gabriel finally manned up and responded, “Sam’s number.”

“Thank you for not being a complete idiot.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Thanks for verbally kicking my ass, Hannah.”

“I‘m here whenever you need it.”


	24. Catalyst

It was quiet.

Being back in this house was nothing short of eerie when it was him, and him alone.

But, Sam had to remember.  He thought of this place as a ‘house’ and not a ‘home’ for a reason.

As terrible as he felt about Ruby, she had been a means to an end.  She died, thinking Sam loved her - so maybe it was for the best.  Ruby was conniving, which was what had drawn Sam to her in the first place.  But he was equally manipulative.  To the point, where the woman had never noticed his real motives.

One of the reasons, Sam noted, she constantly teased Dean and ‘Emmanuel’ about their lack of mating marks, was probably a passive-aggressive way to ask Sam why _they_ weren’t mated.

Why a ring, instead of a bite?

Sam had told her it was because he was old fashioned.  He wanted to be engaged, married, and then truly mate on their wedding night.  Which he never planned on getting to.  Things had worked out, he supposed, except for the fact Gabriel wasn’t _ignoring_ him.  Instead, he’d had completely _forgotten_ him.

The alpha didn’t know which hurt worse.

Because now, his original plan for revenge (if you could call it that) was meaningless.

While he was at a loss, completely withdrawn even more (if that were possible) at least he knew this put him at a higher rung in the hierarchy of the law firm.  He knew he’d be the one to succeed Ruby.  Now, he was waiting for the call from Luke.

At least he could get a promotion out of this, if he were to look on the bright side.

He needed to get away from this frustration, and this house wasn’t doing anything for him.

Sam was about to grab his keys and take off for a jog, when his phone rang.

He recognized the number and greeted with a heavy exhale, “Hello, Inias.”

“Sam,” the man greeted.  “What’s the latest?  I know you were getting close to tracking down Gabriel.”

“Yeah, I did.”  He laughed bitterly, “And he doesn’t remember a damn thing.  Ruby’s dead.  I know Luke isn’t going to take that well.  But I have a feeling this shit is going to be over sooner, rather than later, so you can come out of hiding, if you want.  At least, I hope.”

“Hmm,” the man mused, before his tone shifted just slightly.  “I apologize about Ruby.  You’ll be able to use that loss to your advantage, though.  But you spoke with Gabriel?”

“Yeah, we were hostages.  When I told him who I was, all he remembered was when I was his employee from fuckin’ college, and… nothing else.  I don’t know what to do, Inias.”

“He let you go,” the man pointed out quickly.  “Gabriel _loves_ killing hostages.  He loves to send messages.  If he let you go it’s-”

“It’s only because of my brother-”

“No.  He couldn’t give a shit less about your brother.  Trust me, I know my family.  Gabriel and Lucifer are same parts vicious and ruthless.  The only thing that’s different, is Gabriel cares about his family and isn’t violent unnecessarily.  Although he may be using Dean as a reason, it was all his _own_ choice to let you go.”

“What are you trying to tell me?”

“You’ve got the upper hand on him,” Inias responded with no hesitance whatsoever.  “You can play the game with him.  And he’ll play back.”

“Hah,” Sam tossed his head back with a brief laugh.  “Thanks for the vote of confidence.  Although, I highly doubt it will be that easy.”

“Just drop my name.”  Sam’s laugh was contagious and Inias caught it in no time.  “Cas gets tunnel vision where I’m involved, and Cas is one of Gabriel‘s favorites.  Lucifer still wants me.  It’s a joke, really.”

“Ah, to be untouchable, halfway across the world.”

“Thanks to _you_.”  There's a degree of sincerity in his voice.  “Which is why I give you freedom to use my shadow.  No one knows what happened to me.”

“I’ll-” Sam paused, looking at the time, “let you know what’s going on soon.  Raphael is planning a move, I just haven’t been informed of what, yet.”

“If it’s Raphael, you’ve gotta be careful.  Alastair was a rabid dog, where Raphael is calculating and strategic.  Just be thankful you’ve got both sides looking at you like you’re one of them.”

“Hopefully something happens soon, and you can come back home.”

“I won’t hold my breath.  But, thank you, Sam,” Inias paused before adding, “Gabriel _will_ play, I promise.  You just have to figure out what game.”

\------------------------

When Dean walked into the station for his next shift, he had assumed about two million and a half things would go wrong, except for the fact… they didn’t?

No one charged at him to arrest him for kidnapping.

There were no giant lawsuits from Lucifer’s firm.

There were no call ins about dead bodies (of the Ruby variety), it was all simply… work.

He was ready to go back into the field, which meant he was going to be partnered with Benny again, unless he’d requested a partner change.  All of these things, with the addition of the top-secret stuff, hovered over him like a storm cloud, and for the first time (ever), he thought, _he_ was seeking _Charlie_ out.

She was at her desk, typing furiously at something when he ruffled her hair and snapped her out of her daze.  The beta raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something, but what she got instead, was an extended hand.  Charlie was hesitant to take it, and raised an eyebrow, before she was pulled to her feet.

“Wanna go on a lunch date, milady?”

Her eyes lit up in excitement as she nodded profusely, and asked, “Whatcha feeling today, boy toy?”

“Mexican?”

“I can get down with that!”

\-----------------

Dean drove today, and picked a little hole-in-the-wall, authentic kind of place for the two of them to have their chat.  Authentic, in the way, all of the staff spoke Spanish, and the waiters broken-English - at best.  Plus, this time of day, no one was in there and (per usual) this was touchy information.

When they were holding hands, Charlie preened because she had missed this.  The old days of their gossip, now-turned criminal camaraderie.  She was always up for some scheming, and Dean knew she was well-aware he’d deliver.

They hopped down into their booth, placed both their lunch orders with their drink orders, because they’d both been there enough to know what was good.  It started with the usual, ‘how’s your day?’ kind of thing, before they were brought their entrees which meant it was time to get down to business.

Charlie began first:

“Cas told Anna about all the things that went down, and it got back to me pretty quick.  And holy guacamole, batman, that’s some heavy stuff!  How’s Sam holding up?”

“He hasn’t responded to my texts.  I mean, I don’t blame him.  I’m not afraid he’s gonna do anything stupid, I just want to know _he’s_ all right because he’s my damn brother, you know?”  Dean admitted while he cut through a large chunk of his burrito.  “If I don’t talk to him soon, I’m gonna freak out.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, it’s quiet on the Sam front.  You’ll be the first to know if something comes up, though.”  She paused to chew before asking, “Everything good with the boo?”

“Everything’s great with the boo,” he couldn’t keep the goofy smile off his face.  “We brought up the ‘m’ word and-”

“Woah!   _The_ ‘m’ word?!”  She nearly dropped her fork, “And you’re glowing!  So that must have meant it went good!  Ohmygod, I never thought I’d live to see the day!”

“Me either, Char.  We’re holding off, because things are messy and we wanna make it perfect, you know?  Well,” Dean made a face, “not perfect, because we all know that doesn’t exactly exist.  But, not in the middle of the civil war, ya get me?”

“I getcha, loud and clear.”  Between Charlie’s encouragement and Dean’s already butterfly-filled chest, the beta finally brought up the one thing that could be a buzzkill.  “So, um, have you talked to Benny?”

“I was gonna ask you that.  Well, kinda.  Did he request a partner change?”  There wasn’t a lot of hope in his tone.

Which made it even more curious when Charlie said, “Nope.  Not yet, at least.  But you two need to talk, like, ASAP.  He could be that joker in the deck.  It’s not like things have been clear-sailing, but there’s a loose end you need to tie up.”

“I know,” he nodded and looked back down to his food.  “I’m scared.  We’ve always been so tight, hell, he’s the best partner I’ve ever had.  I trust him with my life, and then some.  I hope it doesn’t end bad.”

“Like I said, the sooner, the better.”  Charlie reached out to take a sip from her straw before winking.  “So, all you’ve got on your to-do list is Benny and Sam, for now.  Ew.  But, not in a ‘do’ way.  Don’t cheat on Cas.”

“Hah!”  Dean snorted, “If there’s one thing I’d never do, it’s betray him.  And not just because I love the fuck out of him, but because I’d be six feet under in no time.   _You’d_ be too, for even suggesting that.”

“Yeah, say no to bromance and incest.  Good lesson, for today.”

“You’re gross.”

“I have a way with words, don’t I?”

\---------------------

Once Sam received a text from his brother, he honestly had no idea what to do about it.  How much had Gabriel revealed?  Everything?  Nothing?  He hadn’t a clue how to play it, so he ignored it.  Because, after all, it was Castiel and Dean who had inevitably lead to Ruby’s death and his own entrapment.  He knew, eventually, his brother was going to try to confront him.  Sam was going to put it off until it came to that.

One of the downsides of working with less-than-upstanding citizens, was the fact that nearly all the numbers on his screen were blocked or ‘unknown,’ so it would look suspicious not to answer when his phone rang.  Like it was doing right now.  Luke had two numbers he used for communication - the number at the law firm, as well as a blocked number, so he was obligated to answer.

The voice on the other line was not what he was expecting.

“Hello there, my lovely Samquatch.”

“Gabriel,” he kept his voice neutral, just as he had in the old days.  “What do you want.”

“Just a chat.”  His voice was both mischievous and cocky.  Which Sam knew was a front.

“There’s nothing for you and I to discuss.”

“On the contrary, I’ve been putting together the pieces of this little mystery, and I need some help filling in the blanks.”

Sam scrubbed a hand down his face as he groaned out, “It shouldn’t be a mystery, to begin with.  So I’m not telling you shit.”

“Nope.  Not happening.  So, I know we banged.  My question is - did I fuck you doggy or missionary?  Or were you the cowboy?”

Suddenly, Sam was grappling to regain his iron resolve, because that was _not_ how he was expecting this conversation to go.

So, he quickly threw out, “How do you know I didn’t fuck you?”

There was roar of laughter, before Gabriel returned, “Because I can admit to being a kinky fucker.  And other than my raging hangover, there were no tell-tale signs in my ass, like previous encounters.  I woulda known the next day, otherwise.”

“I’m sorry for being so forgettable.”  His voice was filling up with venom.  “We’re done with this conversation.”

“You’re not getting off that easy,” some ‘full-fledged alpha voice' reared it’s head, “until _I_ know how _you_ got off.”

Sam paused, what was he playing at?  Was this really happening?  Inias had told him Gabriel would be game, but Sam hadn’t decided which board to use.  And now, goddammit, the other man was gaining the upper hand.

Gabriel took Sam’s silence as a cue to continue and try to get under his skin:

“Was it sloppy?  Romantic?  Did I make you scream when I fucked into you?  Did I knot you?  Did I lick the cum from-”

“I made you beg.”  He resolutely cut him off, lying through his teeth.  “You were _easy_ , had been trying to fuck me all night.  I made you earn it.”

“How did I earn it?”  His voice was gleeful, “Did I get down on my knees to beg?  Maybe suck your dick while I was down there?”

Fuck, that image made Sam’s cock spring to life.  This was not good.

“I made you watch while I fingered myself open.  Said I didn’t think you’d be better than what I could do to myself.”

“You let me prove I could?”  His voice was sinfully low, and breathy.

“I don’t know.  Did I?”  He couldn’t keep his hand away from his clothed erection.  “I guess you’ll never know.”

“ _Fuck_ , Sam, you-” Gabriel was having trouble with words, _more_ than a little trouble, before he blurted out, “I wanna show you.  How much better than your fingers my cock would feel splitting you open.”

“How soon can you get here?”

“As soon as it takes for you to get naked.”

Sam had never hung up a phone faster in his life.

\----------------

Right before Dean was ready to clock out, and ever since lunch with Charlie, there was one thing he had to do.  He’d let it go on too long without ‘it’ being addressed and Dean knew the ball was in his court.  Well, no.  He needed to grab this by the balls.  There was a metaphor about balls in there somewhere.

He grabbed his jacket and took a deep breath before he turned a corner in the office.

And marched right over to Benny’s desk.

The man jerked a little, when Dean appeared seemingly from thin air, and managed a calm, “Can I help you?”

To which Dean immediately responded, “Yeah.  Can we talk?  Outside?”

The other alpha looked hesitant, but if Dean was reading the situation right, there were no case files on his desk, he was scrolling through his phone and there was literally nothing (but a hate of Dean) keeping him from chatting right now.  And, thankfully, the man relented and stood up to follow Dean out of the building.

There was a secluded area where the smokers did their thing and, thankfully, the space was unoccupied.

Once they stopped walking, Dean was fidgeting and Benny was watching him with scrutiny.

“They’re letting me in the field tomorrow.  Can I still count on you to have my back?”  He asked slowly - that was the best way he could think to put it.

“Brother,” Benny began and cleared his throat roughly.  “I don’t understand why you kept this from me.”

He couldn’t play dumb.  He owed Benny as much.

“How _could_ I tell you?  I didn’t even know what it was, I didn’t-”

“Consorting with a known criminal.  A known _murderer_.  And being in it, so deep, he saved our lives because’a you?”  He shook his head.  “I know ya, Dean.  I’ve been around you long enough to know when something big is going on in your life, and you didn’t trust me enough to tell me yer in love with a homicidal maniac.”

“When you put it that way, doesn’t that answer your question for you?”  Dean didn’t mean to ruffle, but when someone spoke about Cas like that, it got under his skin.  “I didn’t, _wait_ , in love?”

“That’s ‘bout the only good thing that coulda ever come of this,” he shrugged and leaned against the wall.  “Only reason he did what he did.  But, _dammit_ , Dean, I thought you were better than that!”

“He’s not what you think-”

“Better than _lying_ to me!”  Benny quickly corrected.

“ _That’s_ what you’re pissed off about?”  Dean was taken aback.  “Not the fact that I’ve been with _him_ … the fact I _lied_?”

“I considered you my best friend, brother.  That’s a pretty giant lie to try’n cover up.”

“I-I didn’t want you to hate me,” he admitted slowly, because that’s what it all boiled down to, right?  “And I didn’t want him to get caught.”

“Way I see it, we owe him one, right?”  Benny showed no signs of hesitation or slowing down.  “I kept it a secret, hoping you’d come to me and talk it out.  But you didn’t.  Which is a coward’s move.  I don’t know if you were waitin' for me to blab, or what.  You _owed it_ to me to talk to me.  I still have yer back, but I don’t know how I feel about you having mine.”

“You know I do.”  But then something else was bothering him.  “I get why lying is a big deal.  But why is Cas, uh, not?”

“Victor.”  Benny answered simply, and suddenly it all made sense.  “After all that shit went down, let me tell you, I was close to snappin’.  Wasn’t gonna do it, but I thought about it.  Went out for a drink with him, he knew I was struggling with something fierce, and lo and behold, he had the same moral dilemma.  Pointed me in the right direction.”

Dean knew Victor and Benny were still close, even years after the academy, but he never thought this would be a subject they broached.  “He… stood up for me?”

“Nah, didn’t stand up for _you_ , but stood up for that beau ‘a yours.”  Benny chuckled to himself, “You got yer own self in some shit, Winchester.  Like I said, Victor filled me in.  Well, I told ‘m not to tell me too much, but he told me enough.  So like I said, you’re the one you needs to apologize to me.”

“I am!  I will!”  Dean surged forward and grabbed the other alpha by the shoulders.  “I was scared, dude.  I’m sorry, I didn’t think you would understand, _Jesus_ , I need to buy Victor a drink, or ten,” he mumbled under his breath.  “Life has been so fucked up, Benny, and I’m sorry.  It’s something I never wanted to drag you into.”

“I was dragged into it the moment that omega saved our lives.  And your apology request’s pending.  But… I miss you, brother.”

“God, I miss you too.  We can work this out?  I can make it up to you?”

“Yeah,” a small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.  “You’re buyin’ my lunch for the next month.  Actually, until further notice.”

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that,” Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  “It’ll be good to get back into the field with you.  Thank you, I don’t know what I woulda done if you hated me as much as I thought.”

“Yer still on thin ice.”

“Aren’t you lucky I’m a competitive skater?”  Dean lavishly winked, and performed a cheesy twirl.

“Get outta here, Winchester.”  Benny smacked him on the arm, and finally laughed.  “See your ugly mug tomorrow.”

\----------------

There was no legitimate reason in Gabriel’s mind for doing what he was doing.

This could be a trap.

This could put him out in the open somehow or another, but he didn’t care.

He knew, deep down, Sam was dangerous.  Hell, if he climbed the ladder in his fuckin’ enemy’s camp, just to get a shot at him, that should have been a red flag.  But fuck it, he was getting him, all right.  Getting him to the point, that he didn’t even wait for a confirmation Charlie was on the camera-rigging duty.  He just _moved_ and hoped she got the message in time.

The second he noticed the door was open (without even knocking) he was inside.

He did have the common sense to lock it behind him, and he found the other alpha by scent alone.  Or more specifically, the scent of arousal.

There were no words exchanged, they met halfway through the house and were on each other.

The closest surface Gabe could find was a couch, and it took no time at all to shove the alpha down and kiss him stupid.

It felt right, it felt fucking awesome, and he hated the fact he’d forgotten this in the first place.  Sam, obviously, hadn’t - the way he surged forward to kiss him in the exact way Gabriel liked it… fuck, it was even _more_ confirmation he was a goddamn idiot.  This _definitely_ wasn’t the first time.

Sam moaned against his mouth as they rutted together, and the sound lead Gabriel to demand, “I thought I told you to get naked.”

“How would I even know you’d show up?”  Sam growled back, “You don’t have the best track record when it comes to your word.”

While it should have stung, Gabriel used it as fuel to rip both their shirts off and answer, “The only _word_ I wanna hear from you,” he grabbed a handful of the alpha’s long hair, “is my _name_.  Over and over again.”

The breath was punched from Sam’s chest when Gabriel nipped the side of his neck, while yanking the rest of the clothing from his body.  Before there was a direct repeat of last time, (whether Gabriel remembered or not) Sam dove forward to wrestle the man out of his clothing, too.

It was worth it - the second they were skin to skin, making out like their lives depended on it, everything _fit_.  Sam was almost (but not at all) disappointed when Gabe’s lips left his to kiss down his body.  He rest between Sam’s long legs and made eye contact while he flicked his tongue over the head of his throbbing cock.  He couldn’t help but rock his hips forward, and Gabriel eagerly accommodated by opening his mouth, and swallowing him whole.

Sam gasped at the alpha’s expert moves, sucking his dick down and letting him fuck up into Gabriel’s mouth.  Jesus, the man had no gag reflex _at all_.

The alpha only pulled away long enough to say, “You gonna make me beg again?  Will you let me fuck you?” and shove Sam’s legs apart.

Any words he could have formed would’ve been choked, so he let Gabe take control.  There was a teasing finger circling his hole while Gabriel hummed around his cock.  And to help him, Sam hooked one knee over the couch, spreading himself open wider, needing it so fucking bad-

At the same time the finger dipped inside him, was the moment there was a knock on the door.

Both men completely froze, staring at each other.

“You expecting anyone,  Sammy?” Gabriel asked the second he pulled away from Sam’s swollen cock.  He didn’t pull away from his ass, however, and pushed the digit inside even deeper.

“No!  Dammit, Gabriel, you’ve gotta-” all coherent words evaded him when the finger brushed his prostate.

“What was that?”  Gabriel looked thoroughly pleased with himself as he crawled back up Sam’s body to kiss him and repeat the same move.

Sam’s hips were bucking into the touch, but the knock came again.  This time, with a voice:

“Sam!  I know you’re in there, your friggen car is parked in the driveway.  You can’t ignore me forever!”

“Ugh, is your brother always such a cock-block?”  Gabriel huffed into the alpha’s mouth, while slipping in a second finger.

With both hands on Gabriel’s chest, Sam (tried) to glare, even though his voice was broken when he stated, “He’s not gonna leave.”

“I guess he’ll have to wait until you cum-”

“Stop it,” he tried to sound angry, but his voice was fucking wrecked.  “You know Dean, he’ll-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabriel twisted his fingers deep inside Sam one more time, before he pulled out.  “So, how do you wanna handle this?”

“You’re letting _me_ decide?”  Sam blinked with wide eyes, as the man shuffled off him and went to work collecting his things from the floor.

“Duh, I 'owe you,' or whatever,” he winked, and noticed Sam’s eyes were glued to his cock.  “If I had my way, I’d shout at him to get the fuck _out,_ so I can fuck _you_ , but it’s up to your conscience.”

“I’ll get rid of him.  But, you gotta go hide.”

“Keeping us a secret, huh?”  Gabriel didn’t seem offended, but interested.  “Where’s your bedroom?”

“Third door on the left.  I’ll, uh… you just wait.”

“Like a kept woman,” he chuckled and strutted in that direction, still completely naked.  “You’re lucky I wore blockers today, or else he’d have some questions about what lil ‘ol me was doing here!”

“Shut up-” Sam tried to hiss quiet enough his brother wouldn’t hear, as he quickly pulled his clothes on.

God, he wanted nothing more than to charge into the bedroom and sink right down on Gabriel’s cock, but both alpha’s knew how persistent Dean was.  And, speak of the devil:

“You really don’t want me to kick down your door, do you?”

“Hold the fuck on!”  Sam shouted out, finally completely clothed and looking for a jacket long enough to cover his crotch.

While his brother’s voice was a metaphorical bucket of cold water, Gabriel had him so revved up, it’d take a little more than that.  Sam took a few deep breaths in, when he couldn’t find said jacket, and looked down to see it wasn’t as noticeable anymore.  He stalked to the front door and threw it open.

“What do you want?”

Dean’s eyes widened as he looked at him and took in his scent, “Woah, _wait_ , you moved on quick-”

“Are you here to insult me?”

“No, no, Sammy, that’s the last thing…” he trailed off, but looked more confused by the second.  “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.  You’ve got terrible timing, though.”

“Why did you ignore my texts?”  Dean looked surprisingly meek, considering he was still wearing his work clothes, and had a gun holstered to his side.  “Can I come in?”

Sam mulled over the idea, and finally came to the conclusion, “Five minutes.”

Half, because he needed to get his brother off his back, and half because he knew it would annoy the fuck out of Gabriel.  So he did what he had to do.

Dean followed behind him, as Sam closed the door and his nose wrinkled up, “Dude, I’m _totally_ interrupting something-”

“You said you wanted to talk.  Talk.”  Using his height to his advantage, Sam crossed his arms and loomed over Dean just enough.

“So… I can only guess you and Ruby weren’t as in love as we thought,” Dean chewed his lip awkwardly, “Which, I mean, I came to apologize about how that went down.  I have no pull with Gabriel, if it were Cas and me, we wouldn’t have done that but that dick does his own thing.  I’m sorry about your loss, and the way we cornered you, but Sam, you gotta know ‘Luke’ is bad news and-”

“I do.”

Dean raised a prompting eyebrow, leaning in ever so slightly, “And?”

“And, nothing.  I know what I got myself into.  You don’t need you to hold my hand.  I’m not gonna freak out, and rat on you to the boss man, or the cops, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I don’t give a fuck about any of that, what I care about is _you_ , my goddamn _brother_!”  He hadn’t wanted to raise his voice, but he couldn’t keep himself calm any longer.  “I wanted to apologize for wrecking your life, if that’s what I did.  But it looks like you’re good to go, so _excuse me_ from taking you away from your rebound fuck.  Dude, too soon.  And _that’s_ coming from _me_.”

Dean turned around to leave, but Sam reached out and stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

The older Winchester waited, as the other tried to come up with the right words, but all he could think of to say was, “Thank you, Dean.  I’m sorry, I’m really tense and a lot of fucked up shit is going on but I’ll, uh, call you.  And we can talk, the right way.  Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it is, Sammy.”  He didn’t stop himself from reaching out and pulling his brother into his arms.  “I’m sorry about everything.  And I’m just glad we’re alright.  Or will be alright, you know.”

He returned the embrace and nodded.  “Me, too.”

Dean flashed him a small smile, but didn’t feel it appropriate to give him a ‘ go get ‘em, tiger,’ or anything like that.  Something was wrong with Sam, and he told himself he’d figure it out.  Now that they were talking, that was all he needed.

Sam watched him go, with a certain sense of calm, until he heard a voice say something behind him.

“This _is_ too soon, isn’t it?”

He spun around to see Gabriel with his hand on his hip, leaning against the doorway.  The alpha was still shirtless, but the expression on his face was a type of solemn Sam didn’t have time for.

“It’s not too soon,” he began charging towards Gabriel.  “It’s ‘fuckin’ _finally_.’”

“Huh,” he took a minute to study him, before an impish grin crossed his face.  “You’re all kinds of heartless, aren’t you?”

“Takes one to know one, right?”

“Then get your ass over here.”

 

 


	25. Gravitational Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few questions regarding last chapter. At the beginning of the fic, I tagged 'Other Additional Tags to Be Added' as to not give away spoilers through the story. If you've been confused about his behavior, Soulless!Sam was recently added as a tag two chapters ago. I hope this clears up any confusion.
> 
> Also, if I ever forget to mention it, this chapter until the ending has been given a read-through by what_about_the_fish - so thanks go out to that lovely lady <3
> 
> AND! Here, have some Destiel back xoxo

To say Dean working on detective work, and case files in Cas' home to be ironic, was an understatement.  When Castiel strolled through the doors to his house, he caught sight of Dean making himself quite comfortable at his dining room table, folders and papers spread across its entirety with a smudge of ink on his face.  The alpha barely looked up when he entered, because not only did he seem engrossed he seemed - at ease?

If you had told Cas, a year back, this would be his future he (more than likely) would have shot you, point blank.

With a few things to take care of himself, Cas walked past the alpha to the fridge, grabbing something to drink.

“Hey,” Dean cleared his throat, but never looked up from the papers.  “When you were in custody, it was because you were ‘trespassing.’  On Roman Enterprise.  When we had the family pow-wow, and the more I look into it, the more I see Lucifer and Dick are besties.  What were you doing there, that night?”

“Is this for your personal enjoyment, or is it in a professional capacity?”  Cas asked in amusement, while he rounded the corner, water bottle in hand, and took a seat next to Dean.

“Both, I guess,” he admitted with a shrug.  “Were you trying to kill him, or something?”

“Or something.”  Cas lifted his arm to the table to lean on his palm.  “Roman was interested in doing business with us, before Lucifer.”

“So you were the middle man?”  Dean finally shoved aside all his paperwork and directed his attention to the omega.

“I was delegated the task of signing the contract.  Normally, I’m not one to question orders, but I had a weird feeling about him.  Something was off.”  With a shrug of his shoulders, Cas explained, “The reason I was caught, was because I found something Richard was hoping on hiding from the rest of the family.  His men restrained me until the police arrived.”

“Woah, how wasn’t _that_ a declaration of war?”  His eyes widened and he leaned closer.  “What did you find?”

“I never told them it was Richard who handed me over to the police.  I told them I was caught off guard.  We already had a huge threat in Lucifer, we didn’t need two nemesis to contend with.  Which, I suppose, makes it a good thing those two joined forces and consolidated.”

“But he was going to consolidate with you.  What did you find on him?”  Dean was truly intriguing why Castiel would have refused such a huge merger.

“We were in talks that revolved around a large-scale drug trafficking operation.  Their distribution network was bar none, and we could’ve used them to expand our stomping grounds.  Nationally.  However, my gut feeling and curiosity for the best of me, and once I started digging, I realized he was involved in human trafficking as well.  I, how would you say, ‘screwed the pooch,’ because I’d never allow us to be involved with anything of that sort.”  He said it so casually that Dean’s dropped jaw looked out of place.  “Gabriel would have been on the fence.  None of us would have _condoned_ it, however; Gabriel, as our leader, would have been forced to weigh the pros and cons.  I took care of it for him.”

“Gabriel would have done business with some piece of shit like that?!”  Dean hissed with more venom than he thought would leak into his voice, before he was kicked back a notch by Castiel’s icy glare.

“Dean.  Please, take a second to remember _who we are_.  While we’re the lesser of the evils, when you’re at war - you can’t be choosy about your comrades.  It’s about winning.”

“But not for _you_.  I mean, yeah, you wanna win, but you’d rather-”

“I made a poor choice, Dean.  Don’t glamorize it.  I don’t know what lead me to ruin the Roman treaty, but I did.  Which was why the family also left me in a time-out behind bars.  At least a certain moronic officer thought I was ‘pretty’ and let me out.”

“Hey, you are pretty.”  Dean ducked forward to kiss Cas’ cheek.  “But now I’m even more glad I let you go.  Slavery and human trafficking is fucked up, I had no idea that-”

“Don’t worry.  We’ll be taking both of them out soon, don’t let your little bleeding heart steer you away now.  You asked for the story, there’s the story.”

“You’re a bleeding heart,” the alpha grumbled under his breath, which earned a light smack from Castiel.  “Hey!  That’s a good thing.  I mean, obviously, there’s a lot of terrible, shitty, sometimes sexy things I find out about you, but, uh, that’s awesome.  To make a huge move like that because it was the right thing?  Good job, Cas.”

“Please, don’t patronize me,” he rolled his eyes.  “Now, what are you working on?”

“I’ve been in touch with Bela,” Dean’s hesitant glance matched Cas’ right before it dropped down to the papers.  “All the work he’s doing with Roman seems legit.  So far.  I can’t get a handle on where he’s going to take this next.  They’d both been in contact with my- with Sergeant Singer about other security issues.  For some reason, they’re requesting police protection in light of a recent threat.  That’s what I’ve gathered from Charlie, they’re putting together a team right now.”

“I can assume you’ll be on that team.”  Cas didn’t sound happy about it.

“I guess.  It’s field officers.  And, because of the nature of the job, even though I haven’t been called into a meeting, it sounds like it’s top-secret.  Ya know, that’s the stuff Char’s good at.  I think we’ll know officially when I go in tomorrow.”

“Yes.  Well, tomorrow may be a big day.  Perhaps we can get to bed early?”  Cas raised an eyebrow and moved in towards him.

“I hope to _god_ that’s an innuendo,” Dean matched his body language and shifted, just as close.

With the bare graze of their lips, Castiel smirked and pulled away.  “Continue your work.  I have a few things to settle as well.  After that, I expect you naked in my bed, and begging for me.”

“Roger that!”

\--------------

He was waiting for it.  

Counting all the minutes that past during the day while he was still at his desk.

While Sam had taken ‘days off,’ in the form of grievance leave, his boss still hadn’t addressed him directly.  He had gotten small glances of sympathy from each and everyone of the employees, and because of this - he took special precautions.  He had loaded up on blockers.  Which was strange for an alpha, sure.  To the passerby, it would be to cover up the scents of devastation.

Sam needed to cover up the indifference.

He needed to make it looked like he cared.  Which was easy enough, keeping to himself and avoiding all human contact.  The only person who actually approached him, was a woman named Bela (Sam was pretty sure she worked for Raphael) who dropped flowers off on his desk, with a small smile and apology.

Everyone else avoided him like the plague.

Including his boss.

Which was why he knew a ‘talk’ was unavoidable.

It didn’t come until the end of the day, when he was looking over some contracts, that his assistant finally buzzed him, and said Luke was hoping he could come up to the office.  And, yeah, Sam pulled on his game face, refreshed his blockers which probably hadn’t even faded - but he knew you could never be too cautious around the alpha.

After all, he knew who he was going up against.

He took in a deep breath, filed away the papers he was working on, and pulled on his suit jacket.  Sam had to remind himself, this was the exact same as any other interview for a promotion.

Well, except his reason for climbing the ladder was his fiancées death.

There was a careful line between professionalism and humanity he had to walk like a goddamn tightrope.  So - he squared his shoulders and nodded to himself on the elevator ride to the top floor.

Where Luke would be waiting.

His secretary, Lilith, told him he was free to go on ahead, without so much as looking up from her computer.

The bars of the metal door handles were cold in his grip, and it always took a little bit of a yank, because of how unnecessarily heavy they were.  Sam mused if Gabriel had an office, the doors would be fuzzy and zebra print.  But that wasn’t anything he should think about now.

Once he entered, it was to see Luke staring out the wall of windows which overlooked the city.  The sun was just now setting, and you could see the headlights of cars.  His arms were crossed behind his back, and he looked perfectly at ease.

“Hello, Sam.”  He greeted the second it was just the two of them.  “Blockers.  Nice touch.”

The other alpha cleared his throat, and explained with a snort, “I didn’t want to distract anyone at work today.  A foul mood is contagious.”

“Ahh, but I miss all smells Sam-flavored!”  He turned around with a smile, unfitting to present to a mourning employee.  “I wanted to scent your excitement about moving up in the world!”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know you and Ruby had a _thing_ , but it was dating at best.  You were captured by the Novaks, correct?”  There was a bounce in his step as he walked over to one of the two lounge chairs set up in his office.  “Please, have a seat.”

He had to think fast, unsure of what he should and shouldn’t reveal.  “Not so much captured as cornered.”

“And who did you have the pleasure of answering to?  Or more specifically,” he leaned in over his bent knees and finished, “who had the pleasure of putting a bullet in our little gem’s skull?”

Sam’s jaw dropped open, because he wasn’t ready for the blatant disrespect or heartlessness his boss was showing.  These must have been his true colors.  Which meant one of two things.  Either he was being let into the fold - or he, himself, was about to die.  So he said the first thing that came to mind:

“Castiel.”

“Oh, my sweet little brother,” he tilted his head.  “How’s he looking these days?”

“Wait, _brother_?“  Then he remembered the question: “Full of rage?  Homicidal?”  He couldn’t help the words tumbling from his mouth.

“Do you seek revenge?”

The alpha examined Luke with scrutiny.  Was this a test?  Why was he asking this?  Or better yet - _did_ Sam want revenge?

“I don’t seek it, but I’d be more than happy if karma handled this one.”

“Good answer,” Luke pointed his finger with a wide grin.  “I like you, Sammy, always liked you.  Now, I need a replacement for Ruby.  And ASAP.  So, I need to tell you a little story.  If you’re really about karma.”

“More than anything.”

His grin turned devilish and he nodded, “You’ll be much better than she ever was.”

\--------------

Naturally, ‘early’ to both a detective and a criminal wasn’t a normal person’s version of ‘early.’  They both headed away from their work a little after midnight, Castiel pulling the alpha by his hand with a grin quirking on his face.

Needless to say, Dean was very happy about being tugged along.

Except, they didn’t stop in the bedroom.

Cas lead him to the shower.

Although, he didn’t antagonize him with another ‘you stink, alpha,’ he wordlessly turned on the water and began slowly ( _painfully_ slowly) undressing Dean.  He made easy work of his flannel and t-shirt, those were tossed somewhere out of view decently quick.  Once he pulled both Dean’s boxers and jean down together, and the alpha stepped out of them, Cas looked up to catch his gaze from his knelt position on the floor.  It was a strange moment of tenderness, when he kissed up Dean’s thighs, avoiding his already half-hard cock, and kept moving.  He dragged his tongue over Dean’s nipples, then stopped when he reached his neck.

Like a second nature, Dean tilted his jaw to the side and exposed his throat to Castiel.  Then, the omega simply... lingered there.  He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and locked him in an embrace while he took in his scent.

Although, Dean was a millisecond away from demanding why Cas wasn’t naked (steam was already beginning to fill the room) he couldn’t help but savor the moment.  The omega’s kisses were tender, as he mumbled, “I wish we didn’t have to wait.”

That’s when Dean’s heart skipped a beat.

He probably froze up, because he _hopedtoJesusfuckingChrist_ Cas was talking about what he _thought_ Cas was talking about.  He took in a sharp inhale of his own, and nodded.

He’d agree with pretty much anything right now, _especially_ if what he was understanding what the omega was getting at - he hoped it really _was_ what he was getting at.

So - he tried to figure it out.

“You mean that?”

“Very much.”  There wasn’t a split-second of wavering in his voice.  “We’ve been through… quite a bit.  I’ve put you through unimaginable things, and you keep coming back to me.  I‘ve finally come to terms with accepting, well, _what_ we are.  And I know it‘s inevitable, and now it‘s also something that I can finally admit to wanting, myself.”

_That_ was Cas’ version of a love confession, _right there_.  And it made Dean’s heart soar.

The alpha pulled away enough to cup both of Cas’ cheeks and pull him into one sweet, chaste kiss before he copied Cas’ actions and took his clothes off.  One article at a time.

He took the time to worship his body, even more thoroughly than Cas had, to prove how much those words meant to him.  It was quiet, the only noise in the bathroom was the rustling of fabric and their strangely calm breaths, along with the running water.

Then, the omega calmly took his hand and pulled him into the shower.

And goddamn, Dean had known Cas’ shower was amazing, but it was even more amazing now that they were sharing it.  While they hadn’t been skin-to-skin outside in the room, the dam broke once the water was pouring over both them, and they needed the feel of the wet glide between them.  There was no way of getting enough of one another.

The temperature had nothing on the hot kisses they were sharing under the spray.  The way their bodies wrapped around each other - the way they already knew what made the other tick.  The way their erections lined up, and rutted against each other was fucking amazing.  Dean couldn’t help the small whimpers of disappointment that came from his mouth when Cas’ lips left - he never wanted to stop kissing the omega.

It was strange.  Their entire relationship began with a power struggle, with nothing but sex, in a bizarre attempt to ‘win’ some bullshit game.

That part of them was in the past.  It was a far-away memory, compared to what they shared now.  Even if Dean figured some part of it had to do with the ‘true mates’ thing, Dean had fallen in love with Castiel _before_ any of that had even come to light.

It wasn’t their animal instincts that brought them together.  It was science, but _not_ biology.  The way they fit together, like they had been made for each other.  The way Dean, no matter what happened, gravitated towards Castiel, was a force of nature.  It was fuckin' physics.  Not to mention chemistry.

They hadn’t been pulled together by scent.  By needing a partner during heats or ruts.

And maybe neither one of them was perfect, but it didn’t matter.  They were perfect _together_.  It showed, in moments like this.

Although they were both rock-hard, it was _intimate_.  Not sexual.

They needed each other in a completely different way - it wasn't about getting off any longer, it was about so much _more_.

Dean needed to hold the omega in his arms.  Cas needed to kiss the alpha breathless, and silently apologize for everything that had gone wrong, up until now.

At this point, they both got what they wanted.

They passed the hurdle of only bending each other over, and exchanged that for the shampoo.

Cas lathered up Dean’s hair, pulling away just enough to smile at him, and make sure he didn’t get soap in his eyes.  The alpha let him, preening under the attention of his lover, and basking in the feel of fingertips massaging his scalp.  This all began with Cas taking care of Dean, and it kept going with that doting momentum behind it.  He scrubbed his body from head to toe, only sensually stroking Dean’s cock long enough to pull a moan from the alpha, before moving on.

He looked satisfied with himself, and let Dean maneuver him around, so he could return the favor.  Cas went willingly, especially loving the way Dean used the soap on his back, and worked his thumbs to loosen the tense knots literally _covering_  him.  Although he could scent slick, he tried his best to ignore it, and make Castiel feel good in other ways.  Cas arched into it, and didn’t hold back the happy noises when Dean took to massaging him.  Which, Dean noted, he needed to do more often.

The omega carried so much stiffness in his body, he needed his mate to take care of it.

There the word was again.  Ever since Cas told him he wanted it, and hated the fact they had to wait (no matter how logical) Dean couldn’t get enough of the idea.  He was addicted to it, to the fact that - one day - it  _would_ happen.

Cas turned around and kissed Dean thoroughly while he reached behind him and turned off the water.  He grabbed Dean by the hips, to move him aside, as he reached out of the shower and grabbed two towels.

As soon as Dean began staying the night, there had _always_ been two towels.  Not to mention, the extra toothbrush that showed up in the caddy.

Although he didn’t go as far as to dry Dean, he still handed it to him, before he stepped out and began drying himself as well.  They looked at each other with conetent eyes, before Cas hung up the damp fabric onto the rack and began walking, still completely naked, back to the bedroom.

Getting the perfect view of that amazing ass strutting away from him?  Dean had never dried himself off in a shorter amount of time.

Maybe it was the chase - or the feeling of the chase.  Or maybe, Cas had him on a short leash.  Which he totally did.

Either way, he was abso-fuckin-lutely fine with it.

“Cas?”  Dean asked, when he walked into the room and saw the man staring at the bed, almost like he was hesitating.

“Hm?”  He didn’t move an inch.

Dean didn’t know exactly what to do, so he walked forward and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist.  What he didn’t prepare for, was his dick to be flush against Cas’ ass, and the omega rolling his hips back.  Dean moaned unconsciously, while Cas swiveled his hips just enough so Dean’s cock was now between his thighs, and gliding through the mess of slick already there.

“Did you have something to say, alpha?”  Cas purred as he rocked backwards against the dick thrusting through between his cheeks, the slide alone enough to make Dean pop a knot.

If Cas even bent forward, just changed the angle a _little bit_ , the head of his cock would be lined up with the omega’s dripping hole.

“Nope.  Can’t even _think_ right now, god, you’re _so_ fuckin’ sexy.”

Cas used his stupor to his advantage (as well as his own strength) to twist around and throw Dean on the bed.  And, yeah, this was _exactly_ how Dean had found he liked it.

Until Cas, he’d never let anyone take control of him - but this was (previously unknowingly, but now enthusiastically) where he wanted to be.

Anytime he thought about mating, he always knew he wanted an _equal_.  He wanted someone who could hold their own, and Cas fit the profile and _then_ some.  The way he hovered over Dean was nothing short of confident, bordering on haughty - but that was one of the reasons he loved the omega so fucking much it hurt.

He leaned down and nipped at Dean’s neck, sucking a bruise into the hypersensitive flesh.  Every single cell of him was longing for it, needing it, but it wasn’t in the cards.  Cas was cruel, teasing him like this, but he was on board with every second on it.

Dean arched his hips up, to meet the toned flesh of Cas’ stomach, and fuck, he was coated in enough slick, still, that the smooth motion sent tingles down his spine.  God, he wanted more.

Cas had taken the alpha’s begging to heart - these nights, when they were alone, he completely abandon the blockers and allowed Dean to scent him.  And he couldn’t even begin to describe how much he (as well as his dick) appreciated it.  He couldn’t scent him over the shampoo and soap while they were in the shower, there was only the smallest hints of arousal to pick up on - but now?

The omega’s full-blown scent was breathtaking.

The way he was watching him, he could pick out notes of adoration, mixed in with the overwhelming lust.  Cas, for some reason, was biding his time, watching the alpha, and Dean had no fucking idea why.  They were both rearing to go, it was undeniable.

When Castiel spoke his piece, Dean knew why.

“Can we… try this again?  The right way.”

While Cas never looked unsure about anything, this was near-hesitance, and Dean couldn’t figure out what he meant.  And when it _hit him._ Like, knocked him upside the head - Looney-Tunes style.  While his body came alive with need and his cock pulsed at the thought, his brain had other ideas - it circled around some heavy apprehension.

“Cas, I don’t want to hurt you-”

“Dean.”  His voice cut right through him.  “It was _me_ who hurt us.  Which is why I want to erase that memory.  I want it to be in the past.  I want-”

The alpha knew exactly what he wanted, and he wanted it just as badly.  But, instead of rose-colored glasses thinking about their ‘first time,’ he was filled with fear.  With that bitter taste in his mouth, but one thing he could admit to, was:

“I want that memory gone, too.”  Before the omega could say anything, he added, “I still want this to be on your terms.  I know you’d never do anything like that again, I just don’t want to take the risk-”

With an amused smirk, Cas interrupted with, “I’ll take care of you, alpha.”

“I want to take care of _you_ -”

His words were choked as Cas moved down his body and took Dean’s cock into his mouth.  Alright, that was _definitely_ a great way to make him shut the fuck up.  He moaned, trying to keep his hips still while Cas took him down his throat.

He pulled away only to ask, “How do you want to do it?”

“I told you, I want you to-”

“I don’t want either of us to be uncomfortable, Dean.”  His voice was absolute.  “And, clearly, you’re more uncomfortable than I, at the moment.”

“You’re really letting me have this?”

“I’m letting _us_ have this,” he corrected with a light laugh.  “Although, you look terrified.  If the prospect of fucking your future mate bothers you, this is going to be a difficult relationship, indeed.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that, adding in, “Yeah, I’m kinda hard to deal with.”

“You’re hard, in general.”  He emphasized his point by running his tongue up the entirety of Dean’s erection, painfully slowly.

“Fuck, yeah, I know-” he could barely form words.  “Like this, Cas.  Want it just like this.”

The omega’s smile was sincere - because he knew Dean wanted to give him control.  And while he offered the reigns to the alpha, if only for tonight, he’d gladly take them back, when offered.

Cas pitched forward and kissed Dean until his scent was devoid of apprehension.  He didn’t want his alpha living in fear.  He wanted to make this right - he’d wanted that for a long time.  Castiel had to admit, he wasn’t ready until now.  But he knew it was something he needed to fix.

Their lips never parted as Cas reached down between their legs and gripped Dean by the base of his cock.  While he panted against Cas’ mouth, he didn’t stop him.  He nodded, as some form of confirmation.  The omega took it slowly.  He teased Dean, circling the thick head of his cock around his opening.  Dean could feel the slick coat his entire shaft before he was even inside his omega.  It was leaking down his length, and the teasing feel of dipping into Cas’ opening, even for just as second, combined with the feel of the omega’s hand around him was unreal.

It was when Cas had Dean’s lip in his mouth, sucking, that he began to lower himself down, mischievously slow.  Castiel had offered Dean control for the night, and if he declined?  He'd gladly take the alpha _exactly_ how he wanted him.  And if teasing was the route Cas decided on?  Dean had no one to blame but himself.  He already knew the effect he had on the alpha, and right now, Dean was holding his breath, trying to keep himself together.  He had to physically stop from laughing at the alpha’s reaction, but then the rapture of being full of Dean’s cock, sober and _extremely_ willing, stopped the chuckle right in its path.

Once their hips were flush, Cas did something he hadn’t bothered with the first time.

The omega gave himself time to breath.  A chance to adjust, instead of diving in, headfirst, and ignoring the pain.  Dean’s arms shot out to grab his hips, because he didn’t know what else to do.  The sensation was overwhelming - just as it had been the first time.  And the fact he knew the ending would be completely different?  Dean let himself revel in the feeling of Cas’ tight asshole clenching around him.

“You’re beautiful,” Cas stated simply, tilting his head to the side and watching his lover.  “I enjoy seeing you like this.”

Dean’s eyes had been tightly closed, but the words made them snap open to realize, yes, he was being unabashedly stared at.

He took the opportunity to study Cas’ face, then let his eyes roam downward and see their pelvises completely connected.  The omega knew he was mesmerized by the sight of where their bodies came together, this was the first time he could enjoy the view.  Which was why Castiel lifted up slowly, nearly all the way off, and then moved back down even slower than before.  He wanted the alpha to lose it, watching his cock disappear into his omega’s body and revel in the sight.  And it was working.

“God, Cas, you’re killing me…” Dean knew he was whimpering, and the omega’s eyes still hadn’t left him.

He continued studying his face, while he rolled his hips and started to set a pace, riding him.  He meant it - Dean was beautiful, and he was falling apart right in front of him.  But that didn’t mean Cas wasn’t feeling his own seams tugging loose as well.  The omega really _had_ been thinking about this for a while, and now that he had it, he didn’t understand _why_ he didn't fuck Dean like this sooner.

Maybe it was a pride issue - but he was still in complete control.  He liked the change, he liked being filled with Dean’s cock - and maybe things had shifted when he admitted his feelings to the alpha.  While Dean’s fingers had fucked into him before, and made him see stars that one night - Castiel could move enough, here and now, to create fireworks of his _own_.

All it took, was aiming the alpha’s cock in the perfect way - by watching Dean shamelessly arching off the bed, and the way his face contorted with pleasure underneath him -

Castiel had no clue when he began riding the alpha so fast, sinking down on him so deep... but he could feel his orgasm on the horizon without even touching his own erection.

Dean’s focus suddenly snapped to Cas, getting just as lost in the passion, because they could both feel his knot dangerously close to impaling Cas.  So the omega shut him up with the kiss, before he could ask questions or protest.  The stretch of the swelling knot didn’t slow Cas’ movements down, if anything, they sped him up.  The intensity had been kicked up to a whole new level, and he couldn’t keep his own moans down any longer.

“Dean,” he breathlessly whimpered against the alpha’s lips, “Knot me-”

And no sooner did those words pass his lips, did Dean throw his head back with a desperate gasp.

The rush of cum and the swollen knot buried deep inside Cas’ body made him cry out soon after.  He was overwhelmed with the alpha's huge knot, the delicious scent of almost-mate, the rush of adrenaline through his veins and he was spilling over Dean’s chest.  Castiel's brain was fuzzy from the mind-blowing orgasm, and while he had no intention of pushing Dean like last time, the temptation was too great, and he _needed_ to watch him lose it - just one more time.

Cas swiveled his hips, teasingly tugging at the knot, while Dean grabbed him by the back of the neck and hauled him forward.  His mouth clamped down on Cas’ shoulder, in a terrible attempt to keep his shout muffled.  The omega nudged the man’s head to the side and kissed his lips softly - letting him catch his breath.

When his eyes opened, and he could see Cas smiling down at him, it stole the breath from his lungs in a completely different way.  Then, he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself, when Cas finally whispered against his cheek, “I love you.”

Just as desperate as their coming together had been, was Dean’s need to wrap his arms around Cas and hold him close, with no intention of letting him go.  He tried to choke back a sob, because for some reason he was ridiculously emotional when he returned, “God, I love you so much, Cas.”

Instead of savoring the moment, Cas used his leverage to knock them both over to their sides - so they were facing each other while they were knotted together.

That’s when the moment picked up where it left off.  Cas rested his palm on Dean’s face, his voice a near-whisper, “Better memory?”

“Better everything,” he admitted with a goofy grin, trying to shove down his overwhelming feelings.  “Thank you.”

There were no other words exchanged, just a few more shifts to make themselves comfortable while Dean’s knot went down.  They ended up tangled together, with their foreheads barely touching and their fingers intertwined.

Dean thought this was probably the best night of his life.

It had nothing to do with knotting Cas.  It had everything to do with the fact the omega loved him just as much.  It wasn’t Dean floundering in something one-sided anymore, hoping Cas had an attachment to him.  It was out in the open.  Cas had finally given him his heart.  He couldn’t ask for anything more.

\-----------------

Things became sticky.  Like, extremely sticky.

So much, to the point, Sam purchased a burner phone, only to text Gabriel three words:

_I’ve been promoted_

 

 


	26. Ionization

Their night together was fucking awesome, to say the least.  But when Dean woke up the next morning, and tried (very obviously) to instigate an equally awesome bout of morning sex - Cas pushed him away.

Which made him loom over the omega with the pout.

Cas pulled him back down into his arms, and mumbled, “Still tired.  Sleep longer.”

“Babe, I’ve got an early shift today.  Gotta leave soon, anyway.”

“Babe was an obedient, speaking pig in a children’s movie.”

“You’re grumpy today,” Dean took his chances and sucked Cas’ earlobe into his mouth.  “Would a blowjob cheer you up?”

“Sleep, alpha,” his voice softened, but he deliberately rolled away from him.

Dean said fuck it, and followed after his figure.  The omega must have really been exhausted, because he didn’t complain for a second about being the little spoon.  He shifted a bit against Dean’s warmth, and made himself comfortable.  In no time at all, he was fast asleep, and Dean really, really, really desperately wished he could stay home and spend the whole day in bed with Castiel.

However, he knew today was going to be one of those 'big days' he couldn’t ignore, so duty called.

That didn’t stop him from taking in Castiel’s scent and letting it relax his body into a daze until his alarm finally went off.

\--------------

Upon speaking with Bela ( _indirectly_ , of course) and using Charlie’s snooping power, Dean was more than ready for Singer to call upon him for whateverthefuck this _thing_  was.  It may have been a few days later (four, if you wanted to get technical) than he thought, (which made him think it could have been a false alarm, or he wasn't chosen to be apart of the mission) but it came, all the same.  Only, he wasn’t called into the office.  He was called into the huge room where they held their meetings and debriefings.  Not only was that a surprise, but also those who surrounded him.

Jo and Benny waved him over to the row they were sitting in and, apparently, saving him a seat.  He thought, protection detail?  No way they’d need more than a pair of detectives overlooking it.  But when his eyes flew to the seats around him, he was also greeted with Garth’s huge smile, a small nod from Cole, as well as Ezekiel - sitting like the proper, well-mannered dude he was.

_Six_ of them?

_Really_?

This wasn’t a fucking SWAT mission, unless it _was_.

Bobby cleared his voice and looked out upon the officers.  “So.  You guys are going to be on good ol’ fashion safety patrol.  Richard Roman needs you to accompany him to an event, and apparently was a pain in the ass about getting more than a coupla you together.  Says it’s serious business, and he’s been threatened by Gabriel Novak.”

Dean shifted in his seat about that.  It didn’t exactly _surprise_ him.

Especially, the fact the cops wanted Gabriel’s head on a silver platter.  Of _course_ they’d put together a force they deemed strong enough to take him down.

Plus, Dean had a feeling, since _he_ was on the case, _Gabriel_ would be counting on him to ‘miss a shot,’ so he _could_ take down Roman, as planned.  Damn, the alpha-in-charge sure was using his pull in the department these days.  Although, he didn’t blame him.  Charlie wasn’t a field officer, who was previously their only internal contact.  Dean could make _moves_ , he could make something _happen_ , and Benny was already (kind of) on the same level.

Gabriel had to be using it to his advantage.

Dean made a mental note to figure out where Jo stood in all of this.  After all, last he knew there was ‘reasonable doubt’ Bobby and herself were looking into.  Maybe that was another reason they wanted a huge group together.  To snatch him up, and get to the truth.  The real, honest to goodness _truth_.

Here Gabriel was, thinking he’d have a good shot at Roman if his insiders were on the case.

This was planned.  And who knew what would happen when it all went down.

It was Garth, who asked the first question, “So, uh, is this twenty-four-hour surveillance, or just an event, like you said?”

“Can’t afford to have ya'll hovering over his ass.  Wastes taxpayers dollars.  There’s a huge gala he’s hosting, something about charity, or whatever.  And Gabriel, being the pain in the balls he is, made a dramatic declaration the gala would go up in flames.  Or whatever.  He sent us a message, and Roman is taking it damn serious.  Which I understand.”  He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  “It’s a good way to _finally_ catch this sucker.  We already got his mug shot, we’re not on the look out for someone new, just the asshole himself.  I don’t doubt it’s gonna be a show.”

“Are we working security around the gala to see who goes in and out?”  Ezekiel perked up, leaning forward while he asked.

“Nope.  That’s why I’m giving you the rest of the afternoon off.”  Bobby was very, _very_ grumpy about all this.  “Yer gonna be inside, undercover, watching for anything suspicious.  And it’s a black tie event.  I highly doubt most’a you have anything _half_ as nice as you’ll need to blend in once yer inside.  You’re goin’ shopping.”

“With _this_ salary?”  Dean snorted out, and was quickly silenced with a glare.

“Rent something, ya idjit!  We’ve got until tomorrow.  Gala begins at eight, we’ll need to gather together to prepare 'round five.  Now git outta here.”

All six officers looked at each other with confusion, and slowly stood up - one by one.  They were mumbling all kinds of complaints (or excitement from Garth, at the thought of being able to dress us) and Jo announcing she had the best dress all ready to go.  When they dispersed, Benny held Dean back for a second with a mischievous look.

“Good thing yer boy’s got money, huh?”

“Shut up,” Dean smacked him, halfheartedly.  “But for real.  I do gotta get outta here and figure out what the fuck to wear.”

They walked together through the exit, and to the back parking lot when Benny spoke up one more time.  “Why do you think Gabriel’s doin’ this?  You gotta know something.”

Dean jeered his head so he was completely away from prying eyes and listening ears.  “I don’t want you to think I’ve gone dark side,” he whispered, “and this _stays_ between us, yeah?”

“You got it, brother.”

“I _can’t_ act on this, because it’s insider news, so _you_ gotta understand that, too.”  Dean ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out if telling Benny really _was_ the right thing.  They were working on building back up their relationship, and Cas hadn’t _exactly_ sworn him to secrecy.  “Roman was almost in business with the Novaks.  But decided they didn’t want him, because Roman's got a whole ‘nother pet project they didn’t know about.  Human trafficking.”

Benny’s eyes widened and he demanded, “ _Why_ the hell haven’t you said-”

“ _Seriously_?  How the _fuck_ would I get that information out there, without outing _myself_?  Cas only told me about it the other day.  Gabriel may be making a statement, but that’s because he’s a showman.  Roman looks to be merging with the _real_ bad guys, and I think Gabriel’s gonna shut that down before it gets that far.”  He shrugged his shoulders at his partner’s incredulous face.

“Why make a statement at all?  Why not just snipe the piece of shit.”

He really, really didn’t want to have to spell it out.  But it looked like he was going to have to.

“Because _we’re_ on duty-” he felt defeated saying it out loud.  “And we’ll _let_ it happen.”

Benny didn’t have the words to respond, because he knew he was right.  “You’re _sure_ this fucker’s got his hands dirty?  That‘s heavy shit, Dean.”

“I _know_ , Benny,” he leaned in and looked at him with sincerity.  “That’s the only reason I met Cas.  He was trying to shut him down, back then.”

“Heh,” the chuckle was sardonic.  “So your little vigilante was caught savin’ the world?”

“Yeah.”  Dean couldn’t help but smile.  “I know he’s on the wrong side of the law.  I won’t deny he should be behind bars.  But I personally think Roman is much more of a big bad than him.  And my conscience is something Gabriel’s probably banking on.”

Benny let the thought mull around in his brain.  Then, he reached out and clamped his hand down on Dean’s shoulder, leaning in a little more.  “Then I ain’t got a problem playing vigilante with ya.  True evil like that?  It‘s got to go.”

A huge, wide smile spread across Dean’s face.  “Fuck yeah, it does.”

\-------------

“Two things!”  Dean announced as he threw open the door, and locked it behind him.  He could smell Cas making dinner, so he knew the omega was within hearing range.  “Tomorrow, I’m on a special task force.  Which leads me to the other thing: can I take out a little loan, future wonderful mate of my life?”

“Excuse me?"  Castiel peeked out from behind the wall separating the kitchen and the dining room.  “What happened to all the money I gave you upon our second meeting?”

“Uh, Charlie may have donated?  On the bright side, there are children in Africa with food, kittens who won’t get slaughtered at human societies, _and_ we’re on the right track to saving the rainforest?”

If Dean didn’t know any better, he could have sworn he saw a smirk on Cas’ face.  “And what, pray tell, is this loan for?”

“Black tie event digs.”

“I’ll give you the name of my tailor.”

“You have a _tailor_?”  Dean balked as he finally rounded the corner to see the omega frying up some steaks (the next best thing, since the house didn't have an actual grill).  “Oh, god, that looks amazing…”

“Yes.  And, yes.  When do you need this ensemble by?”

“Uh, tomorrow night.”

“Very well,” Cas was also working on some kind of sauce on the other burner.  “I’ll send him a text to tell him you’re coming.  You’ll meet with him right after dinner.”

“Hell yes!  I was hoping I’d be invited to help you demolish this!”

“And who else would it be for?”  He grinned over his shoulder in mischief.  “My other, bottomless pit of an alpha lover?

“Don’t make me jealous, it’s not a good look for me.”  He huffed dramatically and sucked very lightly on Cas’ neck, as if to prove a point.

The omega hummed into the touch, allowing a fleeting moment of tenderness overwhelm him before he instructed, “Set the table.  This will be done shortly.”

\-------------

Once they finished with dinner, Dean gave Cas an enthusiastic kiss as a thank you and put the address of his omega’s ‘tailor’ directly into his GPS.  It was more than an hour away, which kind of sucked, but Cas promised they’d deliver it tomorrow - so Dean didn’t waste more time driving.  He honestly shouldn’t have found it annoying, because _really_?  Who the hell else would get a tailor-made suit completed in less than twenty-four hours especially for him?

Maybe he _was_ spoiled, but he’d come to realize Cas didn’t want to hear any of it.

Once the alpha was out the door, Cas began cleaning up.

He moved slowly at first, taking his time rinsing off the pots and pans and loading the dishwasher.  Something was wrong, and he didn’t want to tell Dean, because these days were important.  He knew the alpha cared too damn much, and whenever an event arose, he’d tackle it head-first.  However, they had duties.  No one could be bothered with this.

It was something Castiel had decided to handle alone.

As much as he hated keeping something from his future mate, he knew this was quite literally the _worst_ time.

Everyone was deep in their own missions, everyone had a full plate.  Castiel was no exception.

He looked at the clock on the wall and started running the dishwasher.

The halls were quiet, and he found he honestly enjoyed Dean filling them with his rambunctious attitude and sweet scent.

Speaking of scent, Cas grabbed the blockers from the closet (even though he’d already used them today) and headed back to the bedroom.  He stripped, and made it a point to drown himself in them, (for the second time that day) because it was imperative.  He did the same with his clothes, as he pulled them out, piece by piece.  It was a casual outfit, and even though the sun was about to set, he grabbed a pair of sunglasses to keep his face hidden.  Everything set out was in tones of grey and black, so he could blend in with the background.

Gabriel had delegated the task of handling Crowley to Cas.  Balthazar was right in his assumptions, the alpha had a soft spot for him (god knows _why_ ) and negotiations would be smooth if the omega handled them.  Especially, given Balthazar’s penchant for stirring up trouble.

Who knew, in the first place, why the hell Balthazar had been in charge of it.

Maybe Gabriel was cutting Castiel some slack because of personal issues?

But now, it was clear.  To prevent any butting heads, and stupid mistakes, Cas was now ready to meet up with the man.  It actually worked out well, Dean was headed to his tailor.  They’d probably be finished up around the same time, and he liked to keep the alpha away from any business he needn’t be apart of.   _Dean_ had a tendency to make sure he was part of _everything_.

It was endearing, but such an _alpha_ thing to do.  So far, it hadn’t been a problem.  While Dean gave off scents that Castiel knew was muffled posturing, to protect him, he had never acted on it.

He hoped to god he wouldn’t anytime soon.

\-------------

Castiel made his way to a nondescript location and rolled his eyes as he found himself driving down a dirt road, because Crowley always wanted to make deals the old fashioned way.  He wasn’t one for hiding in plain sight, like the Novaks were.  He wanted deals to go down in abandon places, warehouses, unused train tracks or, in this case, a crossroad where a dirt and a gravel path intersected.

The omega would have to get his car washed after this.  How annoying.

While Crowley was alone, with his hands folded, Cas knew he had backup waiting in the car, in case something went wrong.  Castiel, personally, knew nothing would.  He never brought family as backup, or employees.  All he needed was his gun holstered at his side, as that would be more than enough.

While Cas wasn’t high maintenance, he was glad he wore an old pair of shoes because the ground was dusty, and soft from a recent rain along the path.  Crowley, on the other hand, was dressed to the nines (per usual) and probably only wore a pair of shoes once, before throwing them out.  He was the stereotypical, upper-class, high maintenance alpha criminal.

And he’d always rubbed Castiel the wrong way.

Maybe that’s why Crowley took a liking to him?  Because he enjoyed ruffling his feathers?

Regardless, they met in the center of the crosswords and an eerie twist of a smirk tugged on the alpha’s features.  He tilted his head and examined Castiel with a very thorough inspection.

So the omega cut to the point, and said, “Hello.  Are we ready to begin?  Or are you going to continue to stare at me?”

His voice was dry and without humor.  It was the only thing he knew would prompt the other man.  And prompt, he did.

“Oh, darling, what have you gotten yourself into?”

The patronizing drawl of the man never bothered Castiel before, but he had a sick feeling he knew exactly what this was about.  Even if he had gone out of his way to douse himself in blockers, he knew this alpha was known for his keen nose and should have reconsidered the meeting all together.  If it _was_ what he feared, and if this was _confirmation_ of those fears?  It couldn’t have been more devastating affirmation with a more terrible witness.

“I’m here to talk about the deal, Crowley.  We have your support, correct?”  His voice was pitched even deeper than before, as if he were daring the man to say something.

And, of course, Crowley was the _definition_ of a daredevil.

“But, of course, you have my support.  However, I think,” the man paced around Castiel with an unreadable expression on his face.  “ _You_ , my dear, need a little _more_ than support.”

“We’re not discussing-”

“How far along are you?”

“Crowley.  We’re here to make a deal.  We will not discuss anything beyond that.”  His words began as a low growl, and he knew it had set the alpha on edge.

However, Crowley kept pacing, scrutinizing his every move, every scent before concluding, “ _You_ are a liability, Castiel.  At least, like _this_ , you are.”  He hummed while he tapped a finger on his chin and stared into the angry deep blue eyes across from him.  “I’m fully ready to make a deal with the Novaks.  Have been, for quite some time.  However, this puts a damper on the situation, so I digress.   _You_ could be used as a bargaining chip against your family.  While you are more than capable, this little bun could prove to blur the lines.”

Crowley halted his movements and crossed his arms.  “Your family is all about that.   _Family_.  No one knows about this new addition, am I correct?”

Castiel’s dark glower answered the question for him.

“Once they find out, you become weak.  You’ll be coddled and I believe that’s the last thing you want, yes?  And your family’s priorities will be skewed.”

“Our only priority is Lucifer.”

“You _say_ that.  But when this comes to light, it’s a whole new ballgame, friend.”

“Will you assist us, or not?”

“I’ll assist _you_ ,” he nodded, and then raised his arm to point.  “Once you get rid of _that_.”

The omega opened and closed his mouth a few times, before Crowley (loving the sound of his own voice) stated, “Before anyone finds out about it.  Don’t tell me you _actually_ want it, Cas?  It’s a problem.  And you know it.”

He _did_ know it.  It was a topic he had been mulling over, before he caught Crowley’s eyes and stated, “Fine.  We have a deal.”

“I’m doing you a favor, darling.  If you were on the fence, that is.  This will be best for you, now - as well as in the long run.  You and I have enough of a history to know it’s true.”  Crowley practically purred before getting right up in the omega’s personal space.  “I suppose a kiss is out of the question?  Since you’ve suddenly found yourself a certain someone to get that _idiotically_ close with.  So, let’s shake on it, shall we?”

Without a moment of hesitation, Castiel reached out to offer his hand.  They shook, and when the omega pulled away, he felt a slimy residue on his hand he wished to brush off.  Not to mention the fact that his own palms were sweating in the wake of this talk.

“Are we finished?”

“Yes.  I know I can count on you, Castiel.  You’ll always do what’s best for your family.”

“You hold up your end, I shall do the same.”

“Lovely doing business with you.”

\---------------

Castiel waited in the car while he watched the Mercedes drive away, the tires creating a fog of dust as it disappeared from sight.  He didn’t move for quite a while.

He had a feeling.  How could he be so stupid to let Crowley, of _all_ people, find out about this?

There was a reason he practically choked himself on blockers leading up to this meeting.  It was the _same_ reason that, even though Dean begged, he began wearing blockers again, for coming up on a week.  Because he could feel a shift in things.  It was a combination of physical and emotional shifts, but he knew _something_ changed.

He knew what he had to do.  He just didn’t know when to do it.

It had to be before anyone else noticed - and he was around his family too much to put this off.

While Crowley was known for his nose, which made him an excellent businessman, so was Anna, which made her the Crowley equivalent in the Novak family. She could sniff out a lie from a mile away.

He couldn’t go anywhere near her.

Fuck.

Shit was hitting the fan, and he didn’t even know how long the healing process took, if and how long he’d be out of the game and unable to help in this current war.

He grit his teeth and squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles went white.  Castiel hadn’t even started the car, he needed to wait for his racing heart to calm the fuck down.  This needed to be addressed, immediately.  Not just for the sake of business, but for the sake of his _livelihood_. For his _sanity_.

There was only one person he could call about this, who could keep a secret.

He sent a text immediately.

Once he got the green light, he changed his course from home, to an apartment.

He needed her, right now, more than ever.

\-------------

It was turning into a _thing_.

Gabriel didn’t know if he was all right with it turning into a thing, or not.

Everything was chaos - it was a fucking mess, and in the midst of that?  Sam was the calm in the middle of his storm.  It was the secret of all secrets.  Like, fuckin’ Romeo and Juliet-style, _no one_ could know about this because they were both working for the other team.  Gabriel really should have thought this through - what if Sam was manipulating him?  But, what if Sam was assuming the same about Gabriel?

It was all kinds of muddled, but when Gabriel fell into bed with Sam at night, it all seemed to _make sense_.  The rest of the world didn’t matter, 'talking shop' was out of the question.  It was just the two of them and they could escape for at least a couple hours.

_That_ was a lie, too.

In all honesty  - Gabriel had ran out of fucks to give, and ended up _staying_ some nights.  It was completely and utterly against their family's protocol.  If they had any 'encounters,' they were supposed to finish, and get the hell out.  But Gabe, who was the creator and  _enforcer_ of the rule... didn't.

Which was stupid.  And he knew it.

But, goddammit, he _felt_ something for Sam.  Something in his cold, blackened heart - he _felt_ something.  Which was ironic, because Sam was just as hardened.  He was just as dangerous, but in a different way.  Hell, he let Ruby die in cold blood in order to just _find_ Gabriel again.  If that wasn't the definition of heartless, he didn't know _what_ was.  While his motives were unclear, the alpha was more than happy playing pretend.

Especially, on nights like this.

When they simply laid together, after a rough bout of sex to get the stress of the day out of their system, when neither wanted to leave each other.  It was in those moments… Gabriel felt Sam was as sincere as he was.

It was surreal, because he never imagined himself in a place, in a situation like this.  Where he was comfortable, where he could let his guard down (even though he knew it was a _huge_ fucking _mistake_ ) and he could pretend the war between families wasn’t going on.  Where he could drape himself over the other alpha and breath in his scent.

“You’ve got that brooding-thought-thing happening, again,” Sam commented, but didn’t seem to be either concerned or bothered by it.

“Yeah, well, I do that.”  Gabriel sneered, “Can’t be an evil mastermind without brooding.  It’s in the handbook.”

“Yeah,” a chuckle escaped the younger alpha’s throat.  “Nothing too bad?”

“Why do I like you?”

The question was point-blank, and left Sam fumbling for words.  What he eventually came up with was:

“Because I’m your kind of people.  And I’m hot.  What’s _not_ to like?”

“No, I mean, really, _really_.”  He emphasized his point by crawling over the confused man and straddling his hips.  He loomed over him and scrutinized his every more.  “I can’t tell if you’ve got ulterior motives.  And for some reason, I don’t give a flying fuck.  So what is it about you, that makes me completely ignore my responsibility because I want to be here.  With you.”

Without hesitating, Sam blurted, “Because you want to forget.”  When Gabriel raised an eyebrow, he continued, “At least, when I’m with you, you make me forget.  I feel weightless.  Like all the responsibilities in my life are gone, because you’re distracting as hell,” his voice took on a teasing tone.  “I don’t know if it’s the same for you.  But.  I’ve always felt like that about you.  Even way back when.”

“Huh.  Kudos, on the answer.  I think I can relate with that.”  Gabriel crossed his arms from where he was still perched on his hips.  “I know I can’t force you to do anything, kiddo.  But I _really_ hope this isn’t you getting close to me to sell me out.  I know your track record, Ruby, and all-”

“This _isn’t_ about that.”  He made a move to shove Gabe off him.  “And if that’s what you _really_ think?  You can go fuck yourself.  You should know that, by now.”

“No need to get feisty with me, Moose.”  Gabriel reached out and cupped Sam’s cheek, trying to ease to bitch-face out of him.  “You understand why I’m wary, right?”

“Yeah,” then a mischievous smirk spread across his face.  “But if you’re _so wary_ , why do you spend the night?”

“Maybe ‘cause you’re insatiable and you wear me out.”  

He ducked closer and brushed their lips together.  It wasn’t quite a kiss, it was a statement.  One that Sam surged up to chase after.

“Maybe I like our dangerous star-crossed lover's game as much as you,” Gabriel whispered against Sam’s open and eager mouth.

Sam could feel his breathing gain speed as he watched the other alpha tease him, but wouldn’t give him the benefit of words - just sinful _looks_.  The kind he knew always got Gabriel.  Who was hovering over him and unabashedly staring.

“Shit,” Gabriel exhaled long and hard from deep inside his chest.  “Don’t you dare fuckin’ tell anyone.  But I think I’m getting attached to you.”

With an upward rock of his (already naked) hips, Sam quipped right back, “Don’t.  It’s dangerous to have someone as a liability.  Although, I’m flattered.”

“Not just a pretty face.  You’ve got the brains, too,” Gabriel finally closed the distance between them and kissed him softly.  “I kinda hate how much I don’t hate you.”

“Mm, I love your sweet nothings,” Sam whispered against his lips, and sucked the man’s lip into his mouth.  “You’re my liability, too, you know.”

“Yeah,” his voice took on a husky tone.  “Which is why this is staying hush-hush.  Well, the situation.  Not you, right _now_.”  He rutted their erections together roughly, which pulled a moan from the younger alpha.  “ _God_ , you sound beautiful.”

There was a low chuckle as Sam shook his head and finally reached out to grab Gabriel’s cheeks.  “Less talking.  More fucking.”

“I can get down with round two.”

\-------------

Castiel pulled on a hat in addition to his sunglasses even though it was well after dark.  He wasn’t going to tell Charlie to rig the camera, because he didn’t want anyone even related to the Novak family ask why he was here, and question anything that could be suspicious.  His attire was bland enough, no one looking at surveillance would think twice.  He walked up five flights of stairs to avoid the elevator cameras, and found himself in front of a door.

He was nervous to knock.  Because he was _just_ as nervous to talk.

Who would have ever thought he’d find himself in this position?  It was laughable, completely out of left field and something he never even imagined himself having to deal with.

Before he could rap his knuckles against the door, it flew open.

Meg was watching him with a raised eyebrow in her pajamas, which were slightly transparent and it was obvious she wasn’t wearing a bra.  It was in typical Meg fashion.

“You know, when most people visit, they don’t hang out in the hallway, Clarence.”

He shrugged as the other omega moved to the side and let him in.  He pulled off his glasses and hat and tossed them to the coffee table in the living room before taking a seat.  She followed him, wordlessly, and curiosity had spiked in her scent.  However, she was a good friend, and took a seat across from him instead of attempting to cuddle up next to him, which was usually her first, flirtatious move.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair, knowing it had been matted down from the hat before he gathered his words.

“I need some assistance.”  He finally decided how to word it.

“Of course.  Anything you need,” her voice had a seductive drawl in it, that she always spoke with.  “What kinda assistance are we talking about?”

“I need a name, number and address,” he was having trouble getting to the point.  Being vague was the only way he knew how to handle this.  “Of the person who helped you out in July of last year.”

She looked puzzled, as though she was scanning through her memory, before the confusion turned to shock.  “Are you fucking with me, right now?”

“I wish I were,” he admitted.  “They were discreet, correct?”

“Yes.  Extremely.”  She confirmed and couldn’t take her eyes off him, looking for any tell-tale sign of what he was implying.

“And you’ll be discreet about this, too?”

“Of course,” Meg answered instantly.  “Shitfuck, I’m not gonna ask questions about it.  But are you okay?”

With a scoff, Cas shook his head, “I’m far from okay, Meg.”

“All right.  How soon do you want to do this?  I can make it happen, I’ve stayed in contact with the doctor because we hit it off.  I can pull some strings and get you in there sooner."

Although she had actively given Castiel space, she knew what it was like to be in this position and crossed the room to sit beside him.  When she took his hand into hers, she gave him, what she hoped, was a supportive squeeze.

“It’s probably not my place to say anything, but you’re sure about this?  Does your alpha know.”

He shook his head and allowed her body warmth to bring him back down to Earth.  “There are only two people who know.  You, and Crowley.  He gave me an ultimatum.  The deal is done, if I hold up my end… which is _this_.”

“Castiel,” she very rarely used his name, rather than a nickname.  “I may be jealous as fuck you’re with someone, but you two are something special.  Are you positive you want to do this?  Forget Crowley, if he doesn’t want to do business because of this, we can find another way-”

He sharply pulled away from her and shifted instantly to face her.  “How can you say that?  You know the importance of what’s on the horizon.  I’ll be an Achilles heel, I’ll be a hindrance, and there’s no way I could do that to the family.”

“Don’t be a dick!  This is about _you_ , not the goddamn _family_!”  Meg hissed back.  “You _never_ put yourself first.  This is personal.  I only did it because it was a stupid one night stand, and I’d never see the guy again and I didn’t want one.  This is your future, Cas.  Don’t act like he isn’t your mate, because the only thing that’s separating you two is a bite.”

“It’s not my future, not yet.  I have to _make_ my future, I have to fight for a safe place if this were to happen again.  I thought you’d understand, and yet you’re arguing with me about-”

“I’m playing Devil’s Advocate,” she narrowed her eyes.  “And, all right.  You’re gonna be out of commission for a few days, so how do you want to play this?  Do you want to risk the family finding out, holding off on whatever Raphael’s evil plan is, or do you not give a shit and want to do it as soon as tomorrow?”

“They can’t find out.  I know this is terrible timing, but I need to act fast.”

She nodded solemnly and took a deep breath.  “I’ll call her now.  You’ve gotta come up with some kind of excuse, though.  And part of the deal, is you park your ass right here so Deano doesn’t find out, and so you can recover.  Yeah?”

“Yes, that’s agreeable.”

“Fine.”  She stood up and headed towards where her phone was plugged into the wall, charging.  “We going with Jimmy or Emmanuel these days?”

“Jimmy.”  He didn’t think twice.

A strange part of him related Emmanuel to Dean.  And, for his own sanity, he needed an unknown alter ego to hide behind.

He listened as Meg spoke on the phone, and handled everything for him, as he pulled out his own phone.

Castiel pulled up Dean’s contact information with a heavy heart, trying to figure out the best way to appease the alpha into giving him space.

Finally, he came up with:

_Reconnaissance mission required one more person.  Charge the suit to my bill and I’ll be back in a couple days_

The response was almost instant:

_Lame.  I'm gonna look hot in this suit, you’re missing out ;-)_

Followed by Dean‘s:

_Keep in contact.  Love you_

Cas couldn’t help but feel a little piece of his heart break.  Part of it, was because he was blatantly lying to Dean, when he had promised himself he wasn’t going to do it again.  Another part, was because Dean had faith in him enough, now, to refrain from asking questions.  He didn’t hover, he didn’t harass him, he honestly, _truly_ trusted him.

The omega hated himself for breaking that trust, even if the other man had no idea.

He text back, for the first time:

_Love you too_

Because he meant it.  He meant every last word on it, and he wished things were different.  But, first and foremost, he was promised to the family.  He couldn’t do anything to comprise that, and this was just another sacrifice he had to make.  Even though it was one of the very _first things_ he'd ever hesitated on.  It was baffling, how much the alpha really had changed him.

When Meg finally collapsed next to him on the couch, she informed him, “She’s gonna squeeze you in before the clinic opens.  I’ll drive.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.  You know I’ve got your back.”

And he did.  She was an outstanding friend, and felt a little bit of sorrow he couldn’t find a way to pay her back.  He would, one day.  He valued her more than she could ever know, but it wasn’t the right scenario to tell her that.  Castiel was too busy with his own conflict and fear.  He’d come up with something, soon.

 


	27. Combustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You MUST click the link at the end of the chapter to see the amazing artwork created for the prologue! I've also added it to the chapter it was inspired by as well, so huge shout-out to the fantastically talented reafre! <3

Everyone headed to the station to be given specific instructions about the mission before they all took off.  It was comedic, six officers strolling into the precinct wearing tuxedos, and in Jo’s case, a gorgeous, expensive midnight blue dress.  There were quips made at one another, a specific one from Garth, asking Dean where the hell he rented _that_ suit from, and Benny rolling his eyes and then giving him a secret wink.

They were all crowded around in Bobby’s office, because another meeting was going down in the larger room.  Not to mention, this was a sensitive border-line top secret mission, and they didn’t want any part of it to spread to other officers.

The lesson had been learned the hard way, through Naomi.

No one knew if there was another rat in the department, which Dean thought was kind of ironic, because he, Charlie and Benny could have been considered rats.  And they _were_ all involved in the mission.

Bobby pulled up a floor plan of where the gala was being held.  He pointed out all the entry and exit points, as well as where he wanted each officer positioned.  While Roman would have his own bodyguards following him at all times, their task was to blend in and be ready for any other threat.

After all, everyone knew Gabriel was dramatic.  He may simply stroll in, and grab a flute of champagne before the inevitable assassination attempt.  Which was why they needed to appear as patrons of the celebration, fly under the radar and mingle.

Cole and Zeke were to be ‘socializing’ near the entrance, while Benny and Dean wandered the floor, acting casual - like guests.  Everyone knew Benny and Dean worked well together, and had an unspoken language between the two of them, so they’d be the quickest to see if something was _off_ , and act without saying a word.

What was _hilarious_ , was Jo and Garth were supposed to be undercover as a couple.  Well, it was hilarious to every _but_ Jo.  Immediately, the blonde omega dramatically rolled her eyes and demanded, “Would I _really_ date someone like this idiot?  That’s the thing that’ll tip everyone off and blow our cover!”

But Singer wasn’t having it, and shot her down with a glare.

When they glanced at the time, they noted this was when the gala was to start setting up.  They had to arrive at different times, once the doors open, and Jo and Garth were the first to head in.  Once they were told it was game time, they all hopped in nice cars the station had rented for the night, and headed to the destination.

Well, _almost_ all of them.

Benny and Dean were the last guests scheduled to depart, and they hung back to chat with Charlie.

She was seated in front of six big-screen monitors, along with Kevin, who was helping with surveillance.  Everyone involved wore an earpiece, ready for any sight of Gabriel, so they could move quickly.  Or ‘ _not quickly,_ ’ in Benny and Dean’s circumstance.

When Charlie saw the men enter the room, she looked over to Kevin and asked, “Hey, could you grab us some coffee before we’re glued to our chairs for hours?”

“That’s a good idea.  I think they have some Red Bull in the fridge downstairs, I’ll grab that, too.”

“You’re such a doll,” Charlie cooed, and smacked the man’s butt on the way out.

Once they were alone in the room, they all quickly removed their earpieces and turned them to mute.

“We’ll need a code word, when we see him,” Dean glanced between his two comrades and continued, “But we can’t be obvious about it.”

“Well, duh, Winchester.  Maybe ‘Red Bull’s giving me wings?’”  Charlie suggest with a shrug.  “They’ve already heard Kevin say that, more than likely."

“Yeah, we can work with that,” Benny crossed his arms and stated gravely.  “I don’t like this.  But I get it.  Ya’ll are absolutely _positive_ there won’t be any civilian casualties?  This is just a hit on Roman, and Roman alone?”

“Affirmative!”  Charlie chirped.  “That’s probably why he’s doing it solo.  After all, if someone was called in to snipe, there could be the possibility of shitty aim.  Gabriel’s a fucking ninja.  He’ll get in and out like nobody’s business.”

Dean nodded along and clapped Benny on the shoulder, “He’s an asshole, but there’s a reason he’s in charge.  We’ve gotta keep our game faces on until he takes him out.”

“Never thought I’d be in one’a these scams.”

“It’s not a _scam_ ,” Charlie pointed her finger aggressively.  “We don’t have shit on Roman, because he’s sneaky.  The Novaks _do_.  First hand, at that.  There’s no way the cops are gonna do anything about it, because there’s never been a reason to even _investigate_ the cocksucker.”

“Wow, Charlie’s gettin’ really heated about this,” Benny teased in amusement.  “I get it.  I get that it’s the right thing to do.  I’m just used to black and white, it’s hard to transition into the grays.”

“Took me a while, too, hell - I still _am_.” Dean tried to help him, if his partner honestly was struggling through a moral dilemma.  “Same thing probably happened to Victor, since you spoke with him.”

“Yeah, I know the score.”

“Speaking of _score_ ,” Charlie turned her attention to Dean with a mischievous look.  “Did you pay the boo in sex, to get that fancy get-up?”

“Nah,” the alpha couldn’t help but laugh.  “Although, I wouldn’t be opposed to it.  He was on a mission last night, and I haven’t seen him since he sent me to the tailor.”  He paused with a frown, “I actually haven’t heard from him at all.”

“Huh.”  Charlie looked equal parts interested and puzzled.  “I wonder what that mission was.  I don’t know, maybe give him a call?  Let him know you’ve got Gabe’s back tonight, so he isn’t worried?”

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Dean nodded in confirmation.  “It’s been awhile since he’s been ‘undercover.’  I think I got spoiled seeing him every day, you know?”

“Hm, we all got jobs to do, brother,” Benny rolled his eyes.  “Once we get this over and done with, you can go home to your criminal beau.”

“And I’ll show him just _how_ _appreciative_ I am of the suit,” he commented lewdly with a blatant thrust of his hips.

“Oh my god, you’re disgusting.”  She didn’t sound offended, she sounded amused.  “All right, boys, you head out and be good little vigilantes, now!”

They all picked up their ear pieces and, with small waves, turned to leave the room.  Although, Dean almost took Kevin out when he spun around the corner.  The damn kid wasn’t kidding, he had two coffees, two Red Bulls and another armful of water bottles.  He must really love Charlie to be her personal errand boy.  But, as Charlie would announce, what wasn’t there to love?

\-----------

Getting into the event was quick and easy.  The two alpha partners handed their invitation to the door man, who ushered them in with a strange kind of grace.  It was like they were in one of those over-produced ballroom sequences in a flashy, block-buster movie.  Which made them feel immediately out of place.  But acting was part of the deal, right?

“Dude _totally_ thought we were a couple,” Dean teased at the other man as he smoothly plucked two wine glasses from a wandering waiter and handed one to Benny.  “Here’s to our lovely bromance.”

“Hah, hah.”  Benny rolled his eyes in a patronizing way, but took a sip.  “Damn.  This is the good stuff.”

“Yep.  The stuff we can never afford on our salary.”

“Hey, Jo and Garth are holding hands.  I bet she’s about ready to shoot herself,” the burly alpha nodded his head and clucked his tongue.  “Although I gotta say, she’s looking pretty damn gorgeous tonight.”

“No cheating on Andrea, now.”  Dean flicked him in the shoulder and took a drink as well.  “You can tell she _knows_ she's a ten tonight, too.  Did you just _see_ her fuckin' runway strut?  And her dramatic hair toss, over the shoulder?  She’s lovin’ this.”

They quickly surveyed the room, after they made their casual entrance and saw everyone was in position.  Roman was, indeed, flanked by two huge bodyguards - which made Dean wonder again, why the hell they needed them.

There were undercover, and tried to steer conversation away from anything that pertained to the case.  Unfortunately, Benny’s chosen, yet cryptic, subject wasn’t something Dean wanted to talk about when they were staying alert.  Because he became _very_ distracted when thinking about this particular topic.

“He really does make you happy, doesn’t he, brother?”

“Yeah,” he had to admit with a laugh and a tilt of his head.  “Never thought it would happen.  But it did.  It was a rocky path, but it was more than worth it.”  He paused with the glass pressed against his lips, before lowering it.  “Not gonna lie.  It kind of stresses me out I haven’t heard from him today.”

“He never responded to your text?”

“Nah.  Probably busy.  And I’m just getting needy, or something.”  Dean glanced around the room and whistled.  “Damn.  What a turn out.  There has to be a couple hundred people here.”

“Yeah, easy for Gabriel to blend in.”

“Especially for how short he is.”

“Is he?”  Benny raised an eyebrow, with a confused look.

“Hell yeah, he's like, a super-alpha, scary dwarf.”  But Dean quickly caught himself, knowing they were being listened in on.  “Didn’t you read all his stats before this?  Yer slacking, dude.”

“Oh, pardon me.  Was I supposed to know if he was a Sagittarius, too, or something?”

“You’re sassy tonight.”

“You’re sassy _every_ night.”

“Touche.”

\---------------

Jo felt mildly irked by the fact she had to play the part of the beta’s doting date.  Although, she had to say she _was_ impressed.  He had damn good acting chops.  He wasn’t tripping or fumbling with his words, like he had the tendency to do at the station - he was confident and articulate.  She was going to have to remember this, because ever since her promotion, she hadn’t _considered_ putting Garth on the special task teams.  But he was doing a damn good job, she realized he deserved more credit.

She just had to steer him away from any drinks.

It was a _fact_ , the second even a drop of alcohol touched his tongue, it would be game over.

Jo was hyper-aware of everything that was going on, even though the two had randomly chatted it up with a couple about current events, and how Roman Enterprise was assisting local charities and blah blah blah.  She didn’t care about it.  And she didn’t want the distraction.

Somehow, everything was going on without a hitch.

It was an hour into the night, Roman had already made his speech (which left all the officers on pins and needles -  _that_ would have been a good time to take him out, since his speech was televised on local news) and now the mingling continued.  Again.  She tried to formulate the next chance the Novak would take to kill Roman.  He’d want it to be done in front of the crowd, as a statement piece.  Or at least, that’s what Naomi had led them to _believe_.  Or maybe he’d just take him out while Roman was exiting the premises?

Jo had a slew mixed feelings.  As well as _doubts_ , because her and Bobby were thinking there was more to _everything_ that had been transpiring lately.  Even though they hadn’t ‘shared their thoughts with the class,’ she was looking out for more than _just_ Gabriel.  As the time wore on, her too-active brain was a hot second away from grabbing another glass of wine and chugging it.

_Why_ couldn’t he just make a move, already?!

\---------------

Gabriel groaned loudly from where his body was pinning Sam’s down, as his phone rang for what seemed like the _hundredth_ time.  But he was comfy and horny, dammit, he didn’t want to leave the perfect position, and the languid kisses they were currently caught up in.

Whoever was on the other end was going to get a piece of his mind.

He grunted into Sam’s mouth, who’s wandering hands were mere _centimeters_ away from his cock.  “I think I gotta get this,” he lapped into the other alpha’s mouth.  “Don’t you dare go anywhere.”

“Fine.”  And if Gabriel didn’t know any better, he would have thought he saw a pout.

The alpha snatched up his phone to see it was Charlie, which didn’t make sense as to why she had called him two million and a half times.  He huffed dramatically as he answered.

“What do you want, Red?”

Her voice was barely above an aggressive whisper, as she stated, “Dude, we’ve been in position for _two hours_ , people are starting to leave.  Benny and Dean are both gonna make it happen, so when are you making your move?  There's not much time left.”

Gabriel sat up straight.  “Wait.  Make _what_ happen?  The only move I’m about to make is with my dick.”

Instead of admonishing him for being gross, the line went completely silent.

“Char?  You still there?  I didn’t mean to offend your delicate sensibilities.”

“You _didn’t_ call in a hit on Roman?”

“Excuse me?  Don’t you think I woulda made an _announcement_ if I had?”  He was getting more and more confused by the second.  “What the hell are you saying?”

“ _Shit_ ,” there was a quiet terror in her voice.  “Roman got a special task force at the station together to protect him, because apparently _you_ were gonna knock him off tonight.”

“As much as I’d love to, sweetheart, that was never in the plans.”  However, once he let the information sink in, it was his turn to freeze.  “Fuck.  You think this is a set-up?”

“I don’t know _what_ the hell it is.  What the fuck am I supposed to do?!”

“Hold on, I’m getting a text.”  Gabriel tried to move as quick as he could to pull up the screen.

It was Bela, sending out mass message to the group.

What read to the normal person, was: _Looks like we’re getting rain tonight.  No picnic tomorrow_

To the Novaks, however, it translated to: _Game time_

His blood ran cold as he pulled the phone back to his ear, “Are you there?  Did you get the-”

“Gabriel.”  Her voice didn’t hold an ounce of emotion, which meant she was trying to keep it together.  “Raphael just walked into the gala.”

“What?!  Isn’t it, like ending?”  He flew to his feet and began collecting his clothes which were littering the ground.

“I figured it out,” her voice was strangely hollow.  “The event.  The crew of cops sent in to protect Roman.  It’s not a security run, it’s an execution.”

\---------------------

The second Charlie shouted in all their ears it was a trap, and Raphael Novak was taking the stage, that the team had mixed reactions.

Cole demanded, “Wait?  What do you mean, Gabriel’s not showing?  How do you even know _that's_ Raphael, I thought we‘ve never gotten eyes on him?  Did he switch out, are we going to have to-”

His voice was cut off by a barrage of bullets.

No one could hear her answer, some kind of radio interference scrambled their earpieces into malfunctioning, as Charlie gaped at the screen.

The last thing both Charlie and Kevin saw on the monitors before the screens fizzled out into blackness - was Ezekiel dropped to the floor from a head shot.

“Fuck!”  She screamed and shoved away from the desk.  “You tell me if those come back on, immediately!  I need to- _shit_ , I need-” she couldn’t tell him she was getting a hold of the Novaks, and instead, ran out of the room.

She flew through the hall of the precinct, shouting as soon as she caught sight of the Sergeant, “It’s a set up!  Raphael‘s there, we've no way to communicate to the group inside, they're firing on civilians-”

“Fuckin’ Novaks!”  Bobby shot up from the paperwork in front of him, radioing in the rest of the force to double-time it down to the event, armed and ready.

“It’s not the-” Charlie’s words died in her throat, because Singer didn’t _know_ about the factions.

He didn’t know about the _war_.  He didn’t _know_ about fucking _anything_.  All it looked like, to the outside world, was another slaughter caused by the infamous crime family.  Raphael was willing to take the blame to set the rest of them up?  To infuriate the police and the public further?  To create this fucking statement?

“It’s not what, Charlie?”  He demanded, “It sounds like it’s a slaughter out there!”

“We lost Zeke.  Who knows who else.”  Her voice dropped to a defeated tone, as she turned her back and made a move to go outside and make her calls.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“I need to _breathe_ , all right!  Kevin’s watching the monitors if they come back on!  Seeing that… I need a second before I can think clearly!”

Bobby had never witnessed Charlie lose her cool before in the entire time she had been employed.  So he urged her to take the time and walk away.

She cut around the entrance, shaking like a leaf before she finally yanked out her phone.  She spoke to Gabriel, he had to know something, he had to have figured out-

When the line was answered, Charlie spat out, “They opened fire.  They’re killing _everyone_ in there, Gabe.   _Dean’s_ in there, everyone I-”

“I sent out a team,” his voice was meant to soothe Charlie, and she knew it, but it wasn‘t working.  “We didn’t have enough subordinates.  Victor and Meg are on the way, but I had to send Anna and Balthazar, too.  I don’t know if we need to distract the police but we can’t _not_ act.  Shit, how didn't we see this coming?”

“ _I_ should have saw it coming!  Fuck, I hope they don’t get caught-”

“We’ll find a way out.  Don’t worry, Char.  We’ll get them.”

“Wait, is Cas-?”

“I can’t get a hold of him.  Probably for the best, I don’t know what the fuck he’d do, besides going kamikaze.”  Gabriel kept going, taking advantage of his alpha persuasion to calm the beta down. “It’s going to be all right.  We’re gonna swoop in and save the day, okay?  Go back inside.  Do your job.  Don’t worry about covering our asses this time.  There’s bigger fish to fry.”

“Thank you,” she was knelt over on the sidewalk and could feel her heart slightly slowing, thanks to Gabriel.  “Please, please keep me updated.”

“I’ve got you, girl.”

\------------

The second Dean heard the gunfire, was the second he pulled out his own weapon.  While his first instinct was Gabriel had finally made his way in, Charlie told him differently.  He shoved Benny down to the ground and they took cover by a knocked-over table.  People were screaming.  Some were shrill and filled with terror, some were garbled because of the bullet wounds through their jugulars.

What was worse?

Roman and his bodyguards were firing into the crowd and blocking the doors.

They weren’t planning on letting a single soul live.  No one was going to make it out, to tell the tale of Richard Roman, Raphael and the massacre.  No one had fed that information to headquarters before the ear pieces were overwhelmed with static.  Just as Alastair had carved up the church, no witnesses had been left to give up the fact that it wasn’t the Novaks.

Dean fucking _refused_ to let that happen.

He shouted out into the crowd, “Get down!” and ducked out from behind the table to fire out a round of shots towards the bodyguards.  More specifically, the ones guarding the doors.

Every shot he managed to land on one of them, only made them stumble.  The fuckers were wearing _Kevlar_.

This needed to be their priority, they clear the goddamn doors, so all these innocent people could get the fuck out.  Shit, it needed to be a head shot.  Dean didn’t know if, from the distance, he could make it or not.  Especially, because of the guests flying around in panic, looking for some kind of escape - and they were blocking his aim.  They were in the way, overwhelmed with fear, and Dean _couldn't_ risk shooting one of the innocent bystander in the process.  Shit, shit, _shit_.

Raphael proudly strolled into the crowd and took the kill shot to end any of the writhing people who had only been taken down by a superficial wounds.  Now, bleeding arms and shoulders turned into fatalities and splattered brains on the ground.  All their weapons were automatics, rapid fire with endless shells -  _more_ than enough to fill the hundreds of people in the room full of lead.

It was Jo, who finally took down one of the men guarding the door, only to have another bastard run over, blasting into the crowd, and block the exit in his place.

Dean had never heard such a terrible ocean noise and rancid scents in his life.  He needed to keep it together, he needed to stay calm under pressure and knowing Benny was right there with him, gave him hope.  They made it through the Alastair incident, side by side.  But they had so much more to lose, here and now, rather than simply their own lives.

Their co-workers were here, their friends, their fucking family, and countless innocents who were getting blown away, slaughtered, one by one.

He needed to even the odds.

He bolted through the crowd, and headed right for the source.  There were enough tables and chairs to take shelter behind every zigzag sprint.

It was Roman and Raphael needed to be taken down.  Fucking _now_.

“Dean!”  Jo shouted as she caught sight of him, “The fuck are you-”

“Get the guards at the doors!  Raphael’s mine!”

It was _personal_ \- and while the others probably had a million questions as to _why_ he wanted to go after the man - who none of them even _knew_  (before this)  _was_ Raphael - he didn’t give a fuck.

He was getting closer and closer, but he tripped over a body that collapsed right in front of him.  It was a young woman.  She couldn’t have been more than twenty, and the alpha watched the light completely disappear from her eyes.  And there wasn't a goddamn thing he could do to save her.  Dean couldn’t let himself be caught up in this, _no_ , not _now_ , not when everything was a cloud of terror and gunfire in front of him.

Dean hesitated for a split second when he saw Ezekiel dead on the ground - Garth in sheer agony, putting pressure to a hole blown clear through his leg.  No, this _couldn’t_ be happening, this _had_ to be a dream or-

He spun around when he heard a familiar voice, and could barely scent them.

“Dean, get back!”  It was a shout from Anna, as she had one of the guards in a headlock, and shot him in the temple, point blank.  His head exploded like a goddamn pinata filled with bloody tissue, shattered bone and teeth.

The alpha didn’t stand down because of the order, but tucked himself behind another fallen table to see what the hell was going on.

Anna shouted to the masses, “Get out!  Now!” while Victor flagged them to the open door, and held his gun out to any guards who’d hoped to take that place.

Meg and Balthazar darted in, working like a well-oiled machine to usher the people out, as well as advance on the assailants.  Dean couldn’t believe it.  Except, he could, but he was too busy looking to see if Cas was there.

His omega never came through the door.

The redhead was dodging in and out, taking down one guard after the other with impeccable aim and ease.  That was, before she came face to face with Jo, holding a gun, steadily, in her direction.  “You’re Anna Novak.  What the fuck are you trying to pull.”

For the first time since Dean had met her, Anna was sheer alpha, in the purest form.  She stalked without hesitation, towards Jo - who was now frozen in place by the power Anna was exuding - and ordered, “We’re saving your asses.  Point that gun at those trying to kill you,” and she shoved the barrel out of her face.  It made the wide-eyed omega stumble in the process, but realize that's exactly what she was doing.  Saving them.

Victor had found Benny, and they were both trying to help the injured people to their feet, and get them the fuck out of there.  Meg and Balthazar had charged the length of the ballroom to take out the guards on the other side - opening up another exit.  Dean was so distracted watching them, that he didn’t know what was happening until Roman was upon him.

But this fucker didn’t scare him, not in the least.

Maybe it was pomp, maybe it was because he knew he was done for, now that witnesses were escaping, but he acted recklessly.

Reckless enough, that Dean could kick his legs out from under him, and knock the other alpha to the floor.

“You!”  Roman hissed, grappling to get up, “You ruined everything!”

This was a defining moment, it was happening - right now.

Dean had Richard Roman at gunpoint.  He knew he could restrain him, cuff him, and bring him to justice.  

But… something inside him had _changed_.  

Now, he knew the system didn’t always work.  Now, he had all these doubts, he couldn’t let this mass murderer get away.  

Instead of giving him the option of hiring all the best lawyers, who'd be paid ridiculous amounts of money to look for the loopholes and make sure he didn’t rot in prison -

Dean pulled the trigger.

As he watched Roman shake from the bullet's impact, and his body slump over on the floor - he felt a sick satisfaction.

He’d never killed anyone before…

And he didn’t regret the first being Richard Roman.

Nearly all the civilians were out of ballroom, while two thirds of them were scattered and slaughtered on the floor.

Raphael was the last one standing, and he had his hands out in front of him, in a show of surrender.  Yet, he was wearing a sadistic grin on his face.

“Are you going to kill me, sister?”  He taunted as Anna approached him, “Do you have the guts to kill more of your family?”

“Shut up,” she growled, but was cut off when a voice shouted out at her.

“Don’t touch him!”  Cole rounded the corner, his gun trained on her.  “We’re arresting him.  Get the fuck away, or I’ll arrest you too!”

“Oh, but you won’t touch the little Detective Winchester?  He’s just as guilty as I.  Shooting Richard in cold blood?  Tsk, tsk.”

Dean slowly stood to his feet and narrowed his eyes.  “You disgusting fuck, _you_ -”

He had a pair of arms pulling him back, and it was only when Meg shouted, “stop!” that he snapped out of it.  Then, instead of murderous rage, he felt panic.

“We’ve got to get out of here,” Balthazar ordered, because they could hear police sirens whirling in the background.

Benny wasn’t pointing a gun at anyone anymore, he ordered Victor and the others, “He’s right, get out of here!”

Meg spun Dean around and shook him by the shoulders, “You’re okay.  Calm down, everything will be-”

Two shots rang out, and everyone froze in their places.

Raphael and Anna both dropped to the floor.

The man’s blood was splattered everywhere, and he was dead before he even collapsed to the ground.

Anna yelped, grabbing tightly onto her side where blood was rushing through her fingers.

Cole held the smoking gun.

“Anna!”  Dean screamed, and wrenched out of the Meg’s grasp to run over to her shaking form on the ballroom floor.

“What the fuck did you do?!”  He demanded, looking up at Cole who was staring at him like _he_ was the crazy one.

“She shot an unarmed man!  She’s a criminal, she would have turned on us and we’d be dead!”  He growled back, and was only stopped when Jo screamed at him.

“Get Garth out of here!  He needs an ambulance!”  When Cole looked hesitant, she added, “That’s a fucking _order_ from your _superior_!”

There was a frenzy in the room, surrounded by the slew dead bodies, with Anna turning white curled in on Dean‘s lap.

Balthazar and Meg flew to her side when Jo walked over and watched the scene.

“Get her out of here, she needs help,” the blonde detective ordered.  “ _All_ of you, leave before they get here!”

Victor didn’t have to be told twice, as he scooped up the woman and Meg was already ripping off part of her shirt to put pressure on the wound.  Balthazar looked upon the massacre, as well as Dean, with remorse before he looked at Jo.

“You’re letting us go?”

“I don’t have enough officers to arrest you all,” she challenged.  “Get the fuck out before I change my mind.  And _save her_.”

They made a break for it, and Jo watched them as they fled.  Then, she turned her focus on Dean, who was still in shock - completely covered in crimson.  He was motionless from where he'd been cradling the alpha woman.  He didn’t care about Roman’s blood spattered against his face, but seeing Anna laying there on his lap?  Seeing the amount of hot blood that’d leaked out from her small frame?  He _couldn't_ -

Jo dropped to her knees to face him.  She grabbed both his shoulders and hissed, “Dean.  Dean!”

He finally looked up, pale and terrified, and that was all the confirmation she needed to know that he was apart of _them_.  Jo had a problem with blurred lines now, too, because they wouldn’t have made it out, _none_ of them would have, if the Novaks hadn’t cleared the doors and physically hauled the innocent bystanders from the room.  Both those who orchestrated the slaughter were dead.  All the eyewitnesses would only remember those aiming to kill, and hopefully not those who’d rushed in to save.

“Come on,” Jo urged, shaking him because she could see he was about to lose it.  “Everything’s fine,” she tried to say, but tears were welling up in her eyes.  “They’re coming to help Garth.  Zeke, he-”

Benny rushed over in a flash, knowing there was only so much Jo could do before _she_ lost it, as well.  “We did what we had to do, brother.  She was gonna take out Raphael to begin with.  Cole’s a fire-first, ask questions later, asshole.”

“We didn’t _have_ to,” were Dean’s broken words.  “ _I_ didn’t have to kill Roman and she _didn’t_ have to kill Raphael.  Oh god, this is so _fucked_.  It _shouldn’t_ have been Anna he shot, it should have been _me_ -”

“Snap out of it!  If anyone‘s to blame it‘s _me_ , I was in charge, _I_ -”

“No, Jo, you did all you could.  N-now. Cole, he’s gonna report all this, you-” he jerked up to Jo’s wet eyes, “ _You’re_ gonna have to report all this.  You can’t ignore it, you _can’t_ -”

“Dean, we’re gonna make this work.  I promise.”  She huffed and wiped away her running mascara.  “You weren’t right  _and_ you weren’t _wrong_.  I’ll stand behind you-”

“I will, too, brother.”  Benny reached down to help them both up, as paramedics began flooding the room.

Dean and Jo looked at each other at the exact same time and lunged to pull one another into an embrace.  Both were shaking so hard, Benny was trying his best to smooth circles into their backs, because as much as they pretended, nothing was okay.  Everything was fucked up, and the only solace they had in that moment was each other.

\------------

_‘Cas, hey… can you call me.  I haven’t heard from you and I, uh, just call me.’_

_‘It’s me again, I had a really rough day and I need someone to talk to.  If you could call me back whenever I don’t think I’m gonna get much sleep tonight-’_

_‘Cas, I need you.  I’m freaking out and I_ need _you here with me.  I-I can’t do this alone.  Please call me back.  Or come home.  I’m sorry, I just- please.’_

Every time Dean got the man‘s voicemail, he became a little more desperate.

He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t handle this right now.  He needed the omega here, with him, to calm him down.  To tell him everything was going to be all right.  Dean had collapsed in Cas’ bed, right after he scrubbed all the blood off him, angrily enough to rub his skin raw.

Dean couldn’t understand why he was radio silent.  He had to have heard what happened today…

Did he blame the alpha for Anna?

Oh god, if he did, he wouldn’t be wrong.

He didn’t know if she was all right, if she made it, there had been _so_ much blood…

Dean couldn’t bring himself to call anyone else.  He stayed at Cas’, curled up in a bed that was too big for only him, praying the omega would crawl in next to him and hold him.  It was the only thing that could put him back together.

But... the omega never came.


	28. Entropy

Charlie didn’t give the station any reason for her absence, she currently didn’t give a fuck.  After everything that went down happened, she rushed out.  She knew it looked suspicious, she knew that the officers who were coherent (Dean was not) were required to come in for a debriefing and she explained to the team, she was headed out to make sure he was all right.

But she wasn’t.

She assumed Cas had it handled.

No, she heard, through the grapevine - which had been an immediate text from Meg - that Anna had been shot.

And it looked like it could be fatal.

Anna - the woman who saved her life, who she owed _everything_ to, was currently in a coma, in an undisclosed location.  Well, she was _un_ -closing it.  And breaking every speed limit known to man to get there.  She took advantage of the siren on her car through traffic lights, and slowed down, removing the flashing light once she was in the vicinity, in order for her to not draw any unnecessary attention to the secret coordinates.

This was a clinic the Novaks used, a place where a woman named Tessa and Pamela worked, who was always extremely discreet about anything that had to do with the family.

Charlie was lucky her little Volkswagen could maneuver into the smallest of parking spots, because if it were any larger, she was pretty sure she’d be taking up at least three.  But she couldn’t give a shit less.  She tried to keep from jogging as she entered the clinic - it was closed, but there was a side door Balthazar had said would be left open for her.

She whipped around the corner, nearly taking out some shrubbery on the way and found the small stream of light pouring from the cracked door.

She’d never reached out and grabbed something quicker in her life.

The hall was empty, but she could hear voices just around the corner.

She followed the familiar tone of Meg, and before she knew it, she was face to face with Victor, the woman, Balthazar and Hannah.  The last woman was the only one who wasn’t covered, head to toe, in drying blood.  Her eyes must have been wide, because Hannah reached out and gripped her shoulder with a forced smile.

“Hello, Charlie,” she said in a very Cas-like way.

She was surprised _he_ wasn’t here.  But that was for the best, which confirmed her idea Castiel was with Dean.  Which was the only good thing that came out of this.  The alpha was a wreck, he needed his rock right now.

But Charlie?  Charlie was shaking as she made her way to the window to peer in.

Balthazar was the one (besides Hannah’s brief greeting) who spoke up, “The bullet went clean through, so at least they didn’t have to go in and surgically remove anything.  She’s been given transfusions and stitched up, but she’s lost so much blood.  There’s been trauma to her internal organs and-”

For the first time, since she met him, Balthazar was at a loss for words.

So Meg took over for him.  “She’s in a coma.  There’s a chance she’s not going to wake up.”

“Oh my god-” Charlie gasped, both her hands flying over her mouth, and she could feel the tears beginning to gush from her eyes.

There wasn’t even a warning, she didn’t even feel her eyes start to water, the dam immediately broke and she was crying.  Meg was the one who took her into her arms, and Charlie didn’t even care the woman was still covered in blood, that it would rub off on her.  She needed someone, she needed comfort, and Meg’s omega scent in the room of alpha turmoil was the closest thing to calm there could be.

This _couldn’t_ be happening… there was no way… Anna was _untouchable_ , she had always been untouchable, how could she-

“She’s strong, darling,” Balthazar gripped her shoulder, but she could still scent doubt coming from him.

“Has anyone alerted Castiel?”  Victor asked the group.

Meg, almost too quickly, said, “I did.”

“When?”  Hannah tilted her head in confusion, “You rushed Anna here, and then I’ve been with you ever since.”

Charlie, this close to Meg, could scent something off about her.  She couldn’t quite describe it, but there was something she wasn’t saying.

“I texted him in the car.”

“You were putting pressure on her wounds in the car,” Victor suddenly advanced on her.

“I don’t want to stress him out, all right?!”  Meg finally snapped.

“He _needs_ to know!”  Hannah’s voice took on a demanding tone, finally losing her cool, which was dramatically out of character for her.  This was a hit much too close to home - everyone's edges were corroding.

“Fine!  You know what, I need a fuckin’ cigarette anyway!  I’ll go break his damn heart right the fuck now!”  She was so angry that she pushed the sobbing Charlie away (luckily, Balthazar was quick enough to scoop her up in his own arms) and turn on her heels towards the exit.

They watched her leave, and the male alpha carded his fingers through Charlie’s red locks, “I’m sorry about that, love.  It’s been… a very difficult night.”

She tried to catch her breaths and sniffed a few times before she could stand on her own.  She gingerly stepped away and walked back over to the window to peer in.

Anna looked too small, too pale in that bed, hooked up to all the IV’s and blood bags.  The hospital gown made her look gaunt, like the shell of a person, and she understood Meg’s reasoning for not wanting to get Cas involved.  Castiel and Anna were close - closer than any of the siblings ( _just_ as close as the twins), and it would break his heart to see her like this.  And then, who would be there for Dean?  Maybe she needed to call him?

Fuck, there were too many things to do, there was no lesser of any evil, because everything ended in heartbreak.

All Charlie wanted to do was wait here.

All she wanted, was for Anna to open her eyes.  For her to be all right.

She didn’t want to leave until that happened.

\----------------

Over and over again.

Dean watched the light fade from Richard Roman’s eyes.

Watching a cocky smile fade into lax lips and deadened pupils.

Watching a human soul completely evaporate, right before him, and hopefully descend into the depths of Hell.

All by _Dean’s_ own hand.

It played on repeat.

Taking a human life.

By _choice_.

It was a nightmare, both when he was asleep, and when he was awake.

It haunted his dreams, and he had trouble distinguishing when his day even began.  When he undressed himself, he could see hear the weighted thud of the body at the same time he released his pajamas down to the floor.

As soon as he turned the shower on, the drops of water reminded him of the spray of blood.

The metal of his spoon clinking against the ceramic bowl while he was eating his cereal, reminded him of the shells hitting the floor after a round of gunshots.

He couldn’t escape it.

And he couldn’t get a hold of Cas.

Dean was a zombie.

He wasn’t even going through the motions, because he was living in an _entirely different_ world.  When he called into work, saying he couldn’t make it, he wasn’t even sure if his words were the correct things to say.  His speech was forced, because he wasn’t here.  Not really.  He was living the night before.  Who knew.  What he meant was, ‘I need to take the day off,’ but he could have just as easily said, ‘I’m killing Roman over and over.’  It didn’t matter.  Both were true.  And both were happening to him, as he sat here, staring at the wall.

He didn’t even register the knock at the door.  Dean couldn’t move.  It wasn’t because he was lethargic, it was because… he wasn’t there.  While the house existed, he didn't feel he existed within the walls.

Apparently, he hadn’t locked the door, either.

Because, next thing he knew, he wasn’t looking at a crack in the window pane, he was looking at Joanna Harvelle - sitting across from him, at the dining room table.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Hi, Jo,” he had to clear his throat, because this was probably the first time he’d spoken all day, besides calling in.

Well, if he’d really called in.

She reached across the table and took his hands into hers.  “Garth is fine.  Got sewn up good, he’ll just need some physical therapy.  How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

“I…” he closed his eyes, he couldn’t even come up with a good lie, “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I had to take the day off too.  Last night was rough.  Couldn’t give it my best, with everything that happened.  Thought you could use a friend.”  She leaned in just a little bit.  “You know I’ve gotta ask.  You knew them, didn’t you.  The Novaks?”

“What gave it away?”

“Besides the fact that they _cared_ about you?”  She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe the fact you’re in someone’s house that’s not your own.  And it’s got the same scent that was on the prisoner who you let escape,” there was more amusement in her voice than anything.

But it made Dean jerk out of her grasp, because it didn’t register until _right now_ that she had, indeed, tracked him to Cas’ house, “How did you-?!”

“I followed you last night, because I was scared and thought you’d need a friend.  Then, I realized you probably already had a friend and left.”

“He never came home.”  Dean’s voice got a little choked up, and he couldn’t help it.  “I called him, Jo.  A fuckin’ _million_ times, and he _never_ , he-”

“Before you have a breakdown, I gotta tell you that I think I’m starting to see the big picture, here.”  She chewed on her lip.  “Even before last night, Bobby and I were looking into things.  And… the massacre we got caught in the middle of?  It kind of confirmed it for me.  There’s _two_ groups of them, aren’t there?”

While the alpha was too numb to respond in words, he nodded, and looked at her with earnest eyes.

“That’s how you and Benny survived Alastair.  That’s why ballistics couldn’t identify the shots that took out Alastair and his crew.  And, I chalked it up to brain damage and didn‘t push you further about your 'rival gang' story.  Even if it _kind of_ was what it was.  It was a rival gang.  But the goal wasn’t to kill Alastair, they were saving _you_.”

Another nod.

“That’s why Naomi led you to Alastair also.  And _they_ said Gabriel was making that hit.  When it was the other side.  It was _Gabriel’s_ men who came in and saved us, wasn’t it?”  Her voice was getting more and more confident as she began putting all the pieces together.  “And you’re in love with one of them.  The one you released from the cell that day.”

“Wasn’t until _after_ I made that mistake, but… yeah.”  Dean ran a hand through his hair.  “I didn’t _want_ to lie, I didn’t know _what_ to do, I’m sorry, you’re gonna have to turn me in, I-”

“Shut up, Winchester.”  She pointed an angry finger at him and glared.  “We’re not on the clock right now.  This _isn’t_ an investigation, this _isn‘t_ on the record.  We’re friends talking.  I’m not your superior at this moment in time.  But, fuck, this makes so much more sense.  Who’s the big bad on the other side?”

“You don’t want to get involved anymore, trust me,” his tone took on a pleading note, “Jo, you’ve always been one of my best friends, there’s a war going on, you can’t get involved, you-”

“Your ‘friends’ saved our lives last night.  While I can’t turn my back on the shit they’ve done, I can make move to the completely fucked up shit their _enemies_ have done.  I know it doesn’t end with Alastair, Roman and Raphael.”  She had her game face on, the one that said she meant business and wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“All right.  But… only after I talk about it with Cas?  I’m drained.  I haven’t slept.  And I… I need him.  Or maybe we can grab a burger?  Pretend none of this happened?  After I okay it with him, let him know you’ve got our backs, everything’s all right?  I’m sorry, it took him forever to trust me, I can’t make these choices by myself.  I love him, and I’ve gotta respect what he’d want on this.”

Her eyed widened slightly.  “Wow.  You’re serious about him.”

“I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with him, Jo,” the first smile -a real, honest-to-goodness sincere one - spread its way across his face, “I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life.  He’s it.  He’s the one.  Which is why he’s gotta be a part of this dialogue.  So you understand?”

“If that’s the case, I’m excited to meet Mr. Dreamy.”

“That’s what Charlie calls him.”

“Woah!   _Charlie_?!”

“Oops.  Sorry, lack of sleepy.  I guess I’m word vomiting and should keep the dark side a better secret.”

“Yeah, let’s get the burger, you get ahold of Mr. Dreamy and we have this pow-wow, because this is getting above my pay grade.”

“It’ll blow you away, and _not_ in the sexy way.  Unless, you want it to,” Dean winked, feeling like himself for the first time in a long time.  “Thanks for snapping me out of it.  You’re the best, Joanna Beth.”

“Shut your face, Winchester.”

\-------------

It was surreal.

Although they spoke about it in ‘code,’ at a burger place, they still spoke about it.  And Jo understood.  She understood to the point, that she was on his side.  

Well - on _his_ side.  Not the _Novak_ side.  Which she made clear.  She didn’t support or condone them, as Charlie did, but she understood her friend - Dean.

She felt for him, she wanted to be there for him, and she was going to make all of this right.

She was also trying to distract him, and it worked, until a certain _someone_ slid into the booth with them.

Someone Jo recognized just as immediately as Dean did, which was saying something.

Although, Jo’s reaction was more one of surprise, not of complete disdain.

Which was something Jo, herself, didn’t understand.

Why was he upset, hadn’t she saved him the other night?  There must have been something more to their relationship that she was unaware of.  And she was right.  Because the first thing that happened, was Dean hissing, “What do you want.”

“I was making sure you were all right.  Duh.”  Meg rolled her eyes, then turned her attention to the woman she was seated next to.  “Hello, Jo.  How are you doing?”

“Not too bad.  Alive,” she actually smiled, and lowered her voice just enough, “Thanks to you.”

“You don’t have to be nice to her,” Dean narrowed his eyes, “She’s not-”

“Dean.  I have no reason _not_ to be nice to her.  I’m giving _you_ the benefit of the doubt.  I’m not going to go off hear-say, all right?  This is a whole new ballgame,” she slapped her hand on the table to emphasize her point.  “Trust me, you’ll thank me for this.  I didn’t get where I am today by holding grudges and letting people make up my mind _for_ me.”

Meg’s body language actually turned warm, and she couldn’t help but say, “Hey.  Thanks for that.  I really mean it.  You’ve got a good head on your shoulders.  And I’m glad you made it out okay - you’re one of the good ones.”

Jo smiled at her and nodded, “I try.”

“How’s Anna.”  It was the first question he had, now that the woman was in front of him.

But, now that he said them aloud, Dean turned to Jo, “Wait - you recognized her last night, but she wasn’t a person of interest at the precinct, how did you know her?

“Someone Bobby and I were looking into.  No one besides us knows her, but yeah,” she turned back to Meg, "How is she?”

“We don’t know yet.  It was a clean, through and through, but she lost a lot of blood.  Coma.  We’re waiting and seeing.  But… what I came to talk to you about was Cas.”

Dean’s lips were in a firm line, because he didn’t know exactly what to say about that.  “Really?  Recon took up too much of his time to help me through a mental breakdown?”

“It’s not that easy, Dean.”

“Looks like it is, from where I’m standing.”

“ _Trust me_ on that,” she narrowed her eyes, and her scent changed to something tinged with aggression.

“You know what, _you_ don’t get to tell me _jackshit_ about Cas, because all he does is get your panties wet.  You know _nothing_ about our relationship, and if you’re here to drive a fuckin’ wedge between us-”

“Dean!” Jo was the one to cut him off.  “Chill out!  We needed to talk to him to begin with, so you could get the all green to fill me in, anyway!”

“No!  Not from _her_!  I don‘t need to hear about Cas from this cunt!”  He snapped back, “You don’t get it, you don’t-”

“Excuse me, Meg,” Jo stood up, to make her way out of the booth.  “Now that you’ve brought up Anna, I need to speak with Cole.  I don’t know what you two have an issue about, but I want no part of it.  This is between the two of you.  I’m not gonna tell you to play nice, because you’re both grown adults.  Good luck.  And Meg, it was nice to finally meet you, outside of… those circumstances.”

Meg stood up and let her through.  She reached out her hand for Jo to shake and gave her a sincere smile, “It was very nice to meet you, too.  Anytime you wanna visit Gates of Hell, I bartend.  Hoping my face isn’t plastered all over the news from a shitty snapchat, and I go viral, that is.  You drink for free, for being a lady in a world of bitches.”

“I like you.  Don’t let Dean treat you like shit,” she shook her hand and, before leaving, said, “I hope things work out with Cas.”

The omega slid back in the booth and entered a stare down with the alpha.  “Do you want me to take you to him or not?”

Dean honestly didn’t know, at this point.

He felt so defeated.  So fucking _broken_ in so many different ways.  But maybe… just _maybe_ it was time to give Cas a piece of his mind.  Because relationships didn’t work this way.  And Cas needed to know it wasn’t fair.

“Fine.”  Dean threw enough cash to cover the bill down on the table.  “Let’s go.”

\----------------

It turned out, Meg didn’t want to direct Dean to her apartment.  She didn’t even want him following her.  And something that _really_ rubbed Dean the wrong fucking way, was the fact that Cas had been at _Meg’s_ apartment the _whole fucking time,_ when he’d been alone at the omega’s.  It wasn’t even twenty minutes of distance, and his future mate would rather have a sleepover with the woman who was madly in love with him when Dean needed him?  He was already going into this pissed off as fuck.

Once she unlocked the door, he pushed past her and helped himself inside the apartment.

She snorted something very annoyed behind him, and announced, “I’ll leave you two alone.  Text me when you’re done,” then shut the door.

Instead of going too far, Dean spun around and locked the door.

He followed the noise of the TV, to find Castiel casually spread out on the couch.  The omega looked up at him, and didn’t just press mute on the TV, he turned it off.  Dean was still standing, he didn’t know what to do with himself, he wasn’t sure if he even _wanted_ to sit down next to Cas just yet.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Where have you been?”  Then, he paused because he scented… sedatives?  Pain medication?  Something almost medical on him?  “Are you all right?”

“Yes.  I’m fine.  Could you sit down?”  He was staring with unblinking eyes, and it made Dean all kinds of anxious.

So he did what the omega asked of him.

“Are you alright?”  Cas asked slowly, reaching out to take the alpha’s hand.  “I apologize for not being with you last night.  I was, how would you say, effectively knocked out.”

“No, I’m _not_ alright.”  Dean felt like he was to the point that he could be honest with him.  “What happened was so fucked up, Cas, I _needed you_ , and you weren’t there.  And you weren’t even telling me what was going on.  Why were you knocked out?  What’s going on with you?  This wasn’t a fucking recon mission, what’s going on!”

His voice was rising in intensity as he kept speaking, because he was starting to officially freak out.

“Scent me,” Cas ordered, baring his neck.

“What?  Why?”

The alpha wasn’t about to do this without an explanation.

“Dean.”

Okay, maybe he was.

He leaned forward and took a long whiff.

When he pulled away, he shrugged, completely unimpressed and said, “What?  You’re on blockers.  Is that what you want me to say?  I can’t scent you.  Fucking good for you.”

And for some reason, Cas looked satisfied.

Which made Dean even more confused.

“Cas.  What’s going on?”

“You’d be the one to scent it, if it could be scented.”

“If _what_ could be scented.”

“I went to finalize the deal with Crowley.”  He still had Dean’s hand in his grasp, and was idly stroking the back of it with his thumb.  “He told me the only way he’d do business with us, was if I terminated the pregnancy, as I was a liability.”

Dean went completely still.  Because about a million things were _wrong_ with that statement.  Castiel had been pregnant.  With his pup.  And hadn’t told him.  And had gotten rid of it.  Because Dean couldn’t scent it.  He had a pup, and it was _taken away_ before he even knew it - Cas _murdered it_ before he even had a _chance_ to-

He ripped away from the omega, his heart fucking breaking in two, his voice shaking when he choked out, “ _Why_ did you… _how_ could you?  Without even-”

The alpha surged up and off the couch before Cas could say another word, “That’s it, Cas.  That’s the _final_ fucking _straw!_   That wasn’t your decision to make, you fuckin’ heartless sonuvabi-”

“Dean!”  The omega reached out to grapple for him and bring him back down.  “Shut the fuck up for two second!”

“How do you expect me to-?!”

“I _didn’t_!”

“You didn’t what?!”

“I didn’t terminate it!” The volume he had to use to shout louder than Dean made his voice hoarse, but it stopped the alpha in his tracks.

“What?  But I can’t scent it-”

“If you would sit the fuck down, try _listening_ for once, and let me explain,” he was growling now, exuding that dominance which had Dean tumbling to the couch next to him.

“I don’t understand.”

He was on an emotional rollercoaster, his life was a disaster, and even the _thought_ of Cas having an abortion without him knowing nearly shoved him over the ledge.  His omega could see that, and took both his hands again.

“Crowley is famous for his sharp nose.  I only had an inclination when I visited him, and used an extensive amount of blockers, but they did nothing to hide it from him.  He gave me an ultimatum.  I made the appointment with Meg’s doctor, then when I was there at the clinic... I couldn’t go through with it.  However, the doctor had another idea.  It’s experimental, it’s not FDA approved quite yet, because it hasn’t reached the human testings.  But I volunteered.”

“What kind of experiment?”  Dean’s energy was running out, and it reflected in his voice, which was deflated and breathy.

“Instead of using a daily application of blockers, it’s an implant that releases steady hormones into the bloodstream and quite literally _changes_ your scent.  It’s in the trial stages, and it’s going to be marketed to unmated omegas, or other special situations, like helping transgender individuals along with their transitions.  The doctors we use are extremely discreet and we pay them well, so there’s no chance of this getting out.”  He explained with a smile on his face.  “You’d be able to scent it, more easily than Crowley, as the father.  And because you didn’t?  He’ll assume I had the abortion.  If his people were watching for confirmation?  I went to the clinic, I’ve been laying low for recovery time, Crowley and his men won’t know the difference.”

It wasn’t until this moment, _right now_ , that everything clicked.

“We’re having a pup.”  Dean’s eyes were huge.  “And you want it?”

“I didn’t.  I still wouldn’t chose to.”  The omega admitted, with a shrug and a small smile, “But I'd much rather keep it, than destroy it.”

Which, in Cas-speak, was the closest he was going to get to a ‘yes.’

But then, Cas paused for a second, before he stared Dean down and asked, “I suppose I should have consulted you on this, though.  Do _you_ want it?  This wasn’t something we ever discussed.  Or even remotely planned for.  Quite the opposite, in fact.”

“I’d never ask you for this,” Dean admitted, “But fuck _yes_ , oh god, yes, if you’re letting me have this?  I couldn’t be happier.”  He tackled Cas to the couch and started kissing him with a newfound vigor.  “Holy _shit_.  You scared the crap out of me, I thought I was gonna die if you…” he let the thought hang there, because he didn’t want to say it out loud.

“This means a lot to you, doesn’t it?”  Cas hadn’t expected this kind of reaction.

But, in retrospect, he should have.  The alpha was all about family.  And when it came down to it - Castiel was, as well.  Maybe it made sense, in a sick kind of way.  But if they had held out on mating, because it wasn’t the right time?  The universe had a _terrible_ sense of humor, to give them a child instead.

“The hormones… it’s not gonna hurt the pup, is it?”  Dean asked, looking up at Cas with worry scribbled across his face.

“It’s highly unlikely.  But as I said, it’s not FDA approved, so anything is possible.”  The omega could scent the nervous fumes coming off Dean in waves.  “The doctor assured me none of the possible side effects would be damaging to the fetus.  Most would be directed at me.  So don’t worry.”

“I worry about _you_ too, you know,” he nuzzled into Cas’ neck and sucked the skin there.

“I would worry about _you_ if this affects the way you behave around me, whatsoever.”  And, yep.  There was a snarl.  “Not _only_ will it perturb me, which is one of the many reasons I never wished to bear a child, because I do not wish to be treated as though I’m helpless or fragile - but it will raise red flags, and our rouse with _Crowley_ will be up.  Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.”  Dean gulped, because Cas just laid down the law, in that _scary_ and not sexy way.  “I’m sorry, and this is gonna piss you off, but I’m kind of really happy.”

“I knew you would be,” he admitted slowly.  “Which was the main reason I couldn’t go through with the abortion.  I apologize, but I was certain I’d be able to keep it from you.  However, I didn’t want to keep the happiness from you.  I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I took this away from you.  Away from us.”

The alpha knew exactly what Cas meant.  Even though their relationship had progressed to this point, it was something that would endanger his family, which would come before Dean.  But the fact he had taken these measure, which was the more difficult road, _for_ Dean?  He couldn’t be happier.  Fuck.  He loved this asshole.  So much.  And he was so thankful.

“Can we go home, now?”

“I’d like that.”  Cas admitted.  “But… you need to promise me to keep yourself in check.  We can’t blow this cover.  It’s imperative, Dean.”

“I know.”

And he did.

“Uh, Meg drove me here.”

“Interesting.  She drove me here, as well.”

“We need to call someone for a ride then.”

“I propose Charlie?”

“She’s still with Anna.”

“What?  What happened with Anna?”  Cas forcefully shoved Dean off him with wide eyes.

“Oh, shit.  I’ve got a lot to fill you in on, don’t I?”  He ran a hand through his hair and took in a deep breath.  “Tell me what you know, and we’ll start from there.”

\----------------

Jo didn’t bother to wait until work and call Cole into her office.  This was time sensitive, and she knew he could do a lot of damage.  She was his superior in this case, but she also knew he wouldn’t hesitate to go straight to Singer if he doubted her judgment.

Which was why she was making a house call.

Talking with Dean, and actually seeing Meg was what spurred it.

Things weren’t black and white.

And that was exactly how Cole saw them.

So, she was going to fix that.

She knocked on his door, and the second he answered, he looked confused.

Jo look advantage of his confusion, and pushed her way in.

It looked like he was taking his day off and _relaxing_ , more unaffected than the rest of them, and watching some stupid show on MTV.  Which pissed Jo off in more ways than one.  He’d shot and maybe killed someone who was so close to Dean, the alpha was in shambles even _thinking_ about losing her.  And here this asshole was, watching the fucking Jersey Shore and relaxing with a beer.  Nearly a _hundred_ people died yesterday, and he didn’t look like he gave a shit.  His fucking _partner_ died yesterday.  He was one heartless son of a bitch.

“Hey, Jo.  What’s up?”

“Wanted to check in on everyone.  Last night was hard on all of us.  Needed to see how all my officers were handling it,” she faked a look of sincere sympathy.  “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine,” he said in disgusting nonchalance.

“Really?  You’re fine?”

“Yeah, uh, sorry?”

“You’re fine.  Even though you were in the middle of a massacre.  And you probably shot and killed a woman who literally saved our lives.”

“She was a criminal, _Detective_!”  He hissed her title at the end of the answer.

“Last night, she was a _hero_!”  Jo didn’t care, she shoved him by the shoulder, which sent him stumbling backwards.  “What exactly did _you_ do, that was worthy of praise?”

His jaw dropped as he gaped at her, “I did my _job_!  I protected civilians, I took down-”

“The _only person_ who made sure we got out of there alive!”  She cut him off, allowing her livid scent to flow freely.

“She shot an unarmed man!”

“It was _her_ business.  We were just in the middle of it.  It was going to happen, one way or the other, and I’m glad it did.”  Damn, did that feel good to say out loud.

“How do you think Singer is going to react to you saying that?”

“How do you think Singer is going to react when _I_ tell him you _hid_ the entire shoot-out, and only came out from behind a table when the vigilantes had saved the civilians, and _then_ you decided to _shoot one_?  They _weren’t_ even Novaks!” Jo faked a dramatic gasp and brought her hand up to cover her mouth to make it even more theatrical.

“You know for a fuckin’ _fact_ they were Novaks!  And I was fighting the _entire_ fuckin’ _time_!”  He raged, “Those are all _lies_!”

“Really?”  She put her hands on her hips with a wide smile.  “Funny.  We didn’t have camera in there.  Earpieces went haywire.  Victor and Benny are friends.  Garth was too busy with an injury to identify ‘em, you let Zeke die, and Dean and I are thankful we got our asses saved.  Looks like _you’re_ the odd man out with a 'conspiracy theory,' there, pal.  You gonna play the game, _or_ are you gonna get a psych eval?”

“You _bitch_ -” he snarled through clenched teeth.

“Now, is that anyway to speak to your superior?”  She asked sweetly.  “I’ll see you on Monday.  Or maybe I won’t.  Ball’s in your court, hotshot.”

Then she pranced out.

She was feeling thoroughly pleased with herself, but once she looked down at her phone, she looked confused at a message on her screen.  It was from Dean, with a simple address and a request for a ride.  Interesting.

\----------------

Jo pulled up on the curb and didn’t even have to text ‘here’ before two men walked out of the apartment building and she gaped when she recognized Castiel immediately.  They were walking hand in hand, which meant they’d clearly worked things out.  What was even stranger, was that Castiel took the front seat.

The blonde stared at him for what seemed like days, as he settled in, and he watched her right back.

Cas explained, “Thank you very much for picking us up.  I’ve heard amazing things about you, Joanna, and I wished to meet you for myself.”  He pulled his seat belt on, before continuing, “I wasn’t aware of what happened to my sister, and we didn’t want to pull anyone away from the hospital to give us a ride back home and Dean suggested you may be available.  I hope this doesn’t put you in an awkward position.”

She tilted her head to the side with a, “Huh,” and looked back at Dean to say, “Yeah, he’s hot as fuck, ‘specially up close.  Good work, there.”

Cas looked taken aback, and Dean began laughing uncontrollably.  “That’s why I keep him around.  Oh, and the badass part of it all, I guess.  But really, thanks, Jo.  We just wanted to go home, and I know you wanted to meet him.”

“I get that,” she nodded and shifted the car into drive.  “I totally took care of the Cole situation.”

“You did?”  Dean was suddenly very interested, leaning forward in his seat.  “How?  Did you pay him off?”

“No.  Threatened him really good.  It’s you, me and Benny’s word against his.  We’re gonna say we didn’t even know they were Novaks and he shot a random, unarmed vigilante if he doesn’t go along with our story.”  She grinned, “Nice thing about your dark-side bro fucking us over was scrambling the cameras, Cas.”

“Wow.”  The omega easily confirmed, “Your reputation is legitimate.  I’m very impressed.”

“What can I say.  Rumors don‘t lie,” she winked at him.

After a few minutes, Cas looked between the two, a bit confused.

“Dean, how does Joanna know the way to my house?”

“Cas.  I murdered a man in cold blood.  I was going through a thing.  You weren’t there, she was being a best friend, and she stalked me.  Sorry, your hideout’s blown, but I think she’ll use the knowledge for good, and not evil.”  Then, he paused, and reconsidered his words.  “Or evil, and not good.  Or _whatever_ , I don’t know, in this case.”

“Can I count on that?”  The omega asked, when Jo finally pulled into the driveway.

She shrugged her shoulders and clucked her tongue, “As long as you don’t hurt him or break his heart, or whatever.  I won’t give you the speech, because I’m sure you already know it.  I won’t throw you in jail, I’ll just straight-up kill you.  That sound good?”

“It’s amendable.”  He confirmed with an honest-to-goodness smile.  “It was nice to finally meet you, Joanna.  And I thank you for being discreet and accommodating.”

“No problem.  Take care of Dean.”

She didn’t miss the warm, ridiculously loving glance they shared before exiting the car.

“I will.”

\---------------

Gabriel didn’t know _what_ to do, he was making calls, going through anything and everything he could find, resources only he could get in contact with, grasping at straws for the magical cure all for all of this shit.  Plans, layouts, texts, trying to figure out what the fuck _to_ do.  He needed to _act_ , he needed to do _something_ , his sister was in critical condition, his brother was fucking MIA, Dean had barely made it out by the skin of his teeth (as Charlie had been the only one to get in contact with him) and it was up to Gabriel to put everything back together.  It was the most intensive damage control he'd ever attempted to accomplish, because this was something _beyond_ personal.

He knew the rest of them were alright, they were waiting for instruction, _something_ and-

\- that’s when Gabriel heard the door open.

He knew it was fucking stupid to give the kid a goddamn key.

The alpha didn’t even turn around to snap, “Now isn’t the time, you need to leave-”

“You kicked me out last night.”  Sam’s voice was firm, “You haven’t called or responded to my texts, tell me what’s wrong-”

“What’s wrong,” Gabriel spun around and snarled, “Is this is none of _your_ goddamn business!”

“The second I got involved with you, it was my goddamn business!”

He wasn’t backing down.  If anything, he was stalking even closer, which made no sense.

“All right.  You know what?”  Gabriel threw his hands in the arm with a wry laugh, “My sister might be dead.  We might be asked to pull the fuckin' plug on her - and that choice would land smack dab on me.  Because one of _your_ co-workers decided to stage a good ol’ fashion massacre in _my_ name, and _she_ tried to save everyone.  Which, I’m sure, they’re still blaming the whole shebang on me.  Since, you know, brother, and all that.  Even if some of my fam got there in time to get some civilians out to identify Raphael and Roman as the ring leaders, we’ve still got eighty six dead because of a vendetta against _me_.  Eighty _fucking_ six.  This needs to end!   _Lucifer_ needs to end!”

“Gabe, this isn’t your fault,” Sam’s voice was eerily even, as if he was trying to calm him.

But nothing was going to calm him.

“ _I’m_ the reason there are two different factions, you fucking idiot!  He wanted to be the leader, and I wouldn’t let him!  I’m pretty damn sure this _is_ my fault!”

“You didn’t _want_ to be!”  Finally, Sam raised his voice right back.  “I was with you that night.  You told me _everything_.  You told me how everyone was pressuring you, they were begging you, and you wanted no part of it - so you _can’t_ blame yourself,” he went as far as to reach out and grab Gabriel’s shoulders.  “I know you don’t remember.  But _I do_.  That’s why you were drunk.  That’s why you blacked out, because you hated the idea so much, you hated the pressure, and this job was the last thing you wanted.”

Finally, the alpha stilled.  “I told you that?”

“Yeah.  You did.”

“It doesn’t matter if I wanted it or not.”  He shoved Sam’s hands away.  “I took on the responsibility.  And now?  All that blood is on _my_ hands.  Hell, you should be pissed with me.  Your _brother_ killed Roman, and Charlie said he’s _beyond_ fucked up about it.  Like, _PTSD_ fucked up.  And Cas is currently who-the-fuck-knows-where.  You should be with Dean, you shouldn’t be here.”

“Here is exactly where I need to be.”

His feet were planted and his eyes weren’t leaving Gabriel, and the alpha had no idea what to do.  No one had _ever_ stood up to him like this, especially when he couldn't control his alpha instincts and rage, when he was more animal than man.  Anyone else would be running in the other direction, praying they'd make it out alive.

“Get out.”

“No.”

“Do you have a death wish?”

“You’d never hurt me.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I can help you.  I’m your inside man.  I can get you to Lucifer far easier than anyone else can,” Sam crossed his arms, gaze never wavering.

“You could just as easily be working for him.  Who’s to say you weren’t here distracting me on the night of the massacre?  Why haven’t you offered to help before?”  Suddenly, the questions began piling up, and Gabriel began internally freaking out.  “You _have_ been distracting me!  Ever since you came back into my fucking life, I haven’t been in the game, not like I used to!  I should have already made a move to the offensive by now!  Or at least have fuckin' _communicated_ with my own goddamn _family_ enough to figure out someone _else_ called a hit on Roman, in my name!  We were fucking stupid, amateurs, and could've prevented that gala slaughter.  But  _I’ve_ been kickin' back and letting everyone else handle things!  I’ve been slacking because of _you_!”

Now, Gabriel was charging, and for the first time, Sam looked _truly_ frightened.

“Wait, _no_ , Gabe, that’s _not_ -”

“You little _rat_!”  The alpha took two fistfuls of Sam’s shirt and lifted him off the ground to shove him down to the floor.  “Was that your order?  Did Lucifer hire you, knowing we had a history?  Was that why he paired you with Ruby?  Was she cannon fodder to get you to me?  Part of your little ‘sob story‘ to find me again?!”

“Are you insane!”  It wasn’t a question, his eyes were wide as he watched Gabriel lunge for him.  “ _You_ were the one who told me Lucifer was your brother, _you_ told me he had a law firm, that’s the only way I could find you!”

“Oh?  And how the fuck did you know _I’d_ even be the one to interrogate you and Ruby?  Unless Lucifer, set the stage in the _perfect_ way for you to be in a position to give us our cute little reunion?”  Gabriel’s hand wrapped around Sam’s neck while his other held him down on the wooden floor.  "Fam knows I can't stay away from a good grilling, and a pretty face."

The answer was a choked out, “I-Inias-”

His hand slackened all by itself as he stared, “You know where he is?”

“I got him out,” Sam reached up to grab Gabriel’s wrist and try to lure it away from the _very real_ chance of it crushing his throat.  “He’s halfway across the world, now.”

“Why would he-?”

“He owed me.  He told me how to get to you,” he took advantage of Gabriel’s stupor and scrambled from his prone position, far enough away to prop himself up against the wall.  “It was the payment I took for getting him out of your civil war.”

The other alpha darted after him.   While he didn’t strangle Sam, he crouched in front of him, slamming both palms against the wall by his head, and boxed him in.

“Why?”

There was determination in Sam’s eyes.

A lethal, dangerous kind of grit Gabriel hadn’t witnessed in another human in a long time.

Before he knew what the hell was happening, Sam _propelled_ himself forward.  His fingertips snagged the edge of Gabriel’s shirt and ripped it wide open, while Sam’s mouth latched onto his neck and his teeth sunk into his flesh.

Gabriel gasped as he found himself on his back, with the wind knocked out of him and the other alpha lapping at the bleeding bite wound.  Every muscle in his body seized up in  pure bafflement, because he couldn’t even _fathom_ what the _fuck_ just happened.  He was completely speechless, because something inside him just _shifted_ and, did he-

The _fuck_ -

“ _That’s_ why,” Sam’s voice was slightly choked and he dipped down to kiss the man's lips and Gabriel tasted his own blood.  “I knew you were _mine_.  I don’t care about this war, I didn’t care what I had to do to get you, I just knew I _needed you-_ ”

“You didn’t think-” Gabriel grabbed a fistful of Sam’s hair and violently ripped him off, and back down to the ground, “to _ask_ me, first?!”

Sam had the audacity to smile, body pinned underneath Gabriel's looming shadow, and reach up smear his fingertips in the fresh crimson trail dripping from the alpha’s neck, “How do you feel?”

“Like this is the last thing I need right now,” he growled low in his throat, but let go of the handful of hair.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Gabriel said _fuck it_ and dove forward to kiss the hell out of him.  Sam’s arms automatically wrapped around the man’s back while their tongues clashed together and Gabriel dropped the majority of his body weight down on the other alpha.  Most of him was fueled with rage, because his body was thrumming with that ‘right’ feeling and he _hated_ it.  

He hated Sam for being the one.  

He hated Sam for being here at the wrong place, wrong time, but he wanted him so damn bad.

He hated when Sam bared his neck for him and he felt his mouth water.

Gabriel had to rip himself away and fall back on his haunches to stare the kid down.

Sam followed him instantly and propped himself up on his elbows to watch him.  He remained silent for a few moments and smiled at him, before he confidently said, “You can feel it.”

Still, Gabriel wouldn’t answer him.

“A bite would be just a bite.  You wouldn’t be kissing me right now if we weren’t mates, and _you_ _know it_.  I wouldn’t risk it, if I didn’t know it.  Hell, I’d be _dead_  right now, if I didn’t know it,” he bared his neck one more time.  “Finish it, Gabriel.  Make me yours.”

And so help him, Gabriel did.


	29. Speed of Light

It was a moment in time the two alphas had to carve out, but it couldn’t last long.  They _had_ to do it, though, because it was something special.  It was unconventional: it was the strangest courtship, but when it came down to it?  Sam and Gabe (or rather, Wesson and Loki) known each other for nearly a _decade_.  While they’d only regularly started ‘seeing each other’ in the last couple weeks, their first physical encounter was over five years ago - even if only one of them remembered it.  But their relationship had been strong _long_ before that.

Gabriel hadn’t seen it coming,

Sam, however, had been working hard for it.

Working hard for it, for a _really_ _fucking_ _long_ time.

It made a sick kind of sense.

Both of them had an extremely limited group of people they cared about.  The ends always justified the means, as Sam had proved that very night.  Gabriel could relate.

However, explaining _this_?  When no one even knew about them?

That was going to be really tricky.

Like, nearly _impossible_ , tricky

“What’s the story?”  Sam asked, from where he was resting against Gabriel’s chest.

“Don’t ask me.  It was _you_ who decided to be a reckless asshole.”

“Yeah, but you’re the mastermind.”

“While I may be the mastermind, you are the evil _, impulsive_  mastermind.”

“What a pair we make.”  Sam snorted.

“I agree,” Gabriel hummed, and pressed a kiss to the other alpha’s forehead.  “I’m pretty sure we could take over the world, if we put our minds to it.”

“It’s true, you know.  But first things first.  Taking down Lucifer.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

\------------------

Charlie hadn’t left the hospital wing, and she knew she had to give work an excuse, but she couldn’t come up with anything besides she was sick.  Which was true - but it was more the kind of _‘I’m devastated, sick with worry and a train wreck because someone I care about may be dying,_ ’ sick.

“You’re wearing holes in the floor, love,” Balthazar mused from where he was kicked back, reading a magazine.  “Come here.  I’ll hold your hand.  I’m not even saying that in a sarcastic way - you need someone.”

The beta wasn’t above taking him up on his offer.

She plopped down in the seat next to him and grabbed on for dear life.  She was still shaking, and had no idea why all this energy was still here.  She thought she would have worn it off ages ago.

Balthazar, with a strange skillfulness, folded up the paper with one hand and set it on the table next to them.  He wrapped his arm around Charlie and pulled her to his chest.  She went willing, clutching onto his shirt.  For some reason, even if he was a huge asshole, he was one of the only people she’d feel comfortable enough being this vulnerable around, and it was just the two of them.

“You love my sister,” he commented casually.

“What?”  She didn’t dare to look up at him.

“What I _meant_ to say, was 'you’re in love with my sister.'”  He began soothing circles along her back.  “I believe it began with a hero complex.  But the more you got to know how lovely she is, the more you fell for her.  That’s why this is so difficult for you.”  He paused before he asked, with no teasing quality - whatsoever - in his voice, “Did I get it right?”

“I didn’t know until you just said it…” Charlie’s voice trailed off and became softer, “But I think you're right.   _Fuck_.”

“It’s not a bad thing, darling.  Anna _will_ pull through this.  She’s a strong bugger.  You and I _both_ know that.”  He whispered in her ear, “And we also both know she’s got a soft spot for you, too.”

“No giving me false hope, on that one,” she poked him in the side, “all I want is for her to get out of this alive.  That’s all.”

“She will.  I know it.”

“I think I do, too.”

\----------------

The day had been full of way too much emotional turmoil, that when Dean and Cas finally got back home, they headed right to the bedroom.  Even though Cas had been bedridden for the past two days, he was supposed to remain there for another day.  Not to mention, Dean wouldn’t mind hibernating for another six.  He positioned himself on Cas’ chest, and hummed happily when Cas’ fingers began carding through his hair.

“I’m glad you put a bullet in Roman,” the omega was firm in his statement.  “Although, I wish _I_ could have done it for you, I’m happy it happened.”

“I don’t know how you do it,” Dean admitted.  “It was all I could think about.  All I _still_ think about.  Watching him die.  Knowing _I_ was the one to snuff out his life.  I-It’s fucked up.”

“ _He_ was fucked up.  He sold people to the highest bidder.  Kidnapped women for sex slaves.  Some of them were _children_ , Dean.  He deserves far worse than what happened.  You did him a favor, if I were the one to get my hands on him, he’d be _begging_ for death.”

Cas said it so _easily_ , so candidly.  But Dean understood how.  This was his life - this was what he did, day in and day out.  He understood the scum of the Earth, and he knew how to handle them.

The alpha honestly meant it, when he said, “I wish I could be more like you.”

“No, you don’t, Dean.”  He kissed him lightly on the brow.  “Your innocence, your passion.  It makes you, you.  You’re an optimist, and you shine so bright.  It would be a sin to tarnish that.  Even after killing Roman, the fact you feel such remorse is a testament to how amazingly pure you truly are.”

“’m not good with compliments, Cas.  You’re freakin’ me out,” he grumbled against the omega’s collarbone, hiding his face, because he knew it was red.

“They’re not compliments if they’re the truth?”  Castiel ventured a guess.  “Besides, you’re quite adorable when you blush.”

“You’re adorable when you-”

The air was knocked out of his chest when he found himself flat on his back, with the omega pinning him down.

There was a wide grin on Cas’ face as he patronizingly cooed, “There’s that pretty shade of pink,” and ducked forward to nibble at his jaw.  “It shows off your freckles very nicely.”

Dean was squirming, now _doubly_ embarrassed, as he hissed out, “I hate you.”

“I know.”  The omega’s low, gravely voice rumbled against Dean’s neck and sent chills right to his dick, his pelvis arching off the bed - just a little.  “But one part of you doesn’t.”

“Shut up.”  He groaned, in equal parts annoyance and equal parts lust.  “So, uh, now that there’s that _thing_ we don’t speak of… are we still holding back on the ‘m’ word?”  Dean asked hopefully.

“Hm,” Cas sat back on his haunches and studied the man underneath him carefully.  “I hadn’t even reconsidered.”

The alpha had spoken from a place of happiness from their good news, but for once, _he_ knew the right answer and would be the voice of reason.  “No, I’m an _idiot_.  This would literally be the _worst_ time.”

Castiel cocked his head and asked, “How did you arrive at that conclusion?”

“If we’re together.  And I’m an alpha, as non-traditional as our relationship is, if you aborted our pup without my permission, the _last_ thing I’d want was to mate you.”  His words were even and concise.  “That’d be a tell, Crowley may question the fact that we’re newly mated and wonder why.  You say this dude’s smart?  If we mated, right now, it’d be as a celebration for beating him.  What other legitimate reasoning could we come up with?  Sure, after the events, we _could_ stay together and it wouldn’t look serious.  You could have confided in just me, because I’d know the change in your scent because I’m your alpha, but why would the time be now?”

The broadest grin Dean had ever saw spread across Castiel’s mouth from where he was looking over him.  “Not just a pretty face, are we?”  He dipped down and pressed a filthy kiss to Dean’s open mouth.  “That’s a very intelligent point, alpha.  One I haven’t even considered yet,” he rolled his hips down roughly.  “Have I mentioned cleverness and cunning arouses me?”

“I had no idea,” the alpha blinked at him, all fake-innocence.  “How about you show me?”

\------------------

It had been four more days, and everyone was slowly putting the pieces back together after the gala slaughter.  It was Charlie, instead of Dean, this time, who was taking her ‘Novak sick leave’ that no one knew about, besides the inner circle.  Jo would ask Dean at work how she was, but there were only texts here and there, describing Anna’s condition and her own.

Which were both ‘no changes.’

It worried both of them, especially now that Jo was ‘Team Novak,’ not passionate as _Dean_ , but still she had their back at the level Benny would.  And everyone was keeping an eye on Cole.  Who, so far, was playing it cool, knowing Jo's threats were real.

The funeral service for Ezekiel hurt.

It made it personal, all kinds of personal, and there was a new drive behind their fight to end this - once and for all.

Except now, for the first time, _Dean_ didn’t want to dive in, head-first, because _jesuschirstinheavenabove_ he had a _pup_ on the way.  And, literally, not a _single_ person in the world to share it with.  He was trying to keep his silent joy tampered down in the mourning scents of the station, because he was in mourning, too - but this was something that sizzled hotter than death.  It was _life_.  And, goddammit, it’s not like he could go throw a party with _Meg_.

He still fucking hated her.

But she’d been there with Cas and helped play off the rouse, which was a good (great) thing.

Except, all Dean wanted right now, was to be with his omega.

He knew this chemical implant thingy was for the best, but he wanted this to be over.   He wanted it to be removed, because he wanted to scent him.  Scent _them_ , what they created together and -

_No_ , he had to _stop._ Because, once again, this kind of behavior was _completely_ out of place and not all right.  Even Jo recognized it, and pulled him out of the building and to the smoker's section outside.

“What’s going on with you?  You look like you’re gonna give something away.  Is there a plan about to go down that I don’t know about?”  She was snippy, _really_ snippy, because from her angle?  Everything was shit and it was nothing to scoff at.

“I’m sorry, Jo.  I’m a fucking dumbass.  I’m just happy with Cas.  I can’t help it.  We had some rough times, and I thought the worst - like I was losing him, and now we’re good.  I’ll run to the store and get some blockers.  You’re right, I'm gonna fuck things up,” he agreed and reached out to squeeze her shoulder.  “Thank you, for, uh, keeping me in line, though.”

She actually gave him a small grin, “Well, if I had a future mate _that_ hot, I guess I’d be acting as fuckin’ dumb as you, too.”

“Hands off, little lady!”  He gave her a dramatic glare.  “Need anything?  I can get some drive-thru?”

“Nah, I’m good.  Still got a fuck-ton of paperwork.”

“Deal.  See you soon.”

It was chilly outside, so the alpha already had his coat on with his keys in his pocket.  And, fuck, if it didn’t feel awesome not to have to hide his boyfriend from his best friend.  Lying to Jo about it had always felt like a heavy weight, but today was just another happy reminder of how far they’d come.  But she was right, she was a good superior - and he needed to take a _swim_ in blockers to cover this shit up, like, yesterday.

\---------------

Charlie was sharing a take-out appetizer platter for dinner with Meg when she got the text.  Well, it was a text ordering her 'to call immediately.'

She hated leaving Anna’s bedside for even a minute, even though the alpha hadn’t shown any signs of stirring.  Meg knew that, and saw her hesitance.

“Red, if she even _twitches_ , I’ll come carry you back in, bridal style.  That from the job or the boss?”

“Big Boss,” she groaned.  “About fucking time we heard from him.  After the slaughter, I thought we’d get a game plan right away.  I’m kind of pissed at the way he’s handling things, it’s like he’s distracted."

“Can’t be _that_ mad at him,” Meg raised an eyebrow, and jeered her thumb to the hospital bed, “It’s not like _we_ haven’t been distracted, too.”

“I guess you’re right.  I’m just all kinds of… ughhh.”

“Is that a noun or a verb?”  The omega quirked a smile.  “Now, haul your ass outside and call him.  Little fucker’s probably waiting impatiently.”

“You’re right.  Save me an onion ring, will ya.”

“Depends on how long you take,” she responded in a sing-song voice, suggestively running her tongue along the deep-fried curve of the one currently in her grasp.

“Rude,” Charlie grumbled, stomped out of the room and straight out the door.

She dialed Gabriel’s number, and before she could even get a word in, he launched into a plan.

And, fuck, if this wasn’t the plan of the century.

\---------------------

Sam woke up in the room feeling hot.  Sure, he’d gone to bed, nervous, after giving Lucifer his two weeks, because of a 'family emergency' (when it had really been a terribly-planned mating mark on his neck) but he’d know with his very own ‘protection detail’ there was nothing to worry about.  He had a tendency to work himself sick.  This wasn’t anything new, and Luke knew that, so he allowed him to work from home, and Ruby always gave him the updates (before).  Now, it was Bela.  But getting sick from stress, shouldn’t have happened this soon.

But his body was on _fire_ , it was aching and his breath was coming out in heaves.  This wasn't the flu he usually exhausted himself into.  He turned to reach out next to him, but Gabriel was already awake, smiling sweetly at him.

“You all right, kiddo.”

“N-no, something’s _wrong_ , I-”

The alpha rolled on top of him and kissed him hard.  Something about this soothed him, especially when he rolled his hips against Sam’s and he realized he was also hard as a rock.

But that didn’t make _sense_.  It felt like-

\- it felt like a rut.

But it _couldn’t_ be.

“Gabe- what the fuck is-”

Sucking Sam’s bottom lip did wonders when it came to shutting him up, as well as grabbing a fistful of his arm and yanking his head to the side.  The cool air hit his neck right before Gabriel’s tongue lapped at the still-tender and scabbing mating bite.  His hips bucked at their own volition and a whimper escaped his throat.  Sam was all need, and his mate was giving it to him.

His mouth fell open as Gabriel was none-too-gently nibbling at his collar bones and then sucking his nipples to hardness as he tore the sheets away from their bodies.

Even exposed to the coolness of the room, completely naked, it still _wasn’t enough_.  The claw marks from his alpha’s nails burned in just the right way, as he slithered down his body and hovered between his legs.  And, shit, his mate got _right_ to the point, and sucked him down his throat with no pretense or foreplay, whatsoever.

“Gabriel!”  He wailed out, bucking into his mouth and trying to catch his breath.

Oh, god, this was going so fast, this was-

He could scent lube in the air, but he couldn’t feel any probing fingers at his entrance.  Only the feeling of his mate lapping at his cock and sucking on his balls.  Which could only mean _one_ thing…

His cock twitched with the thought, and Gabriel was attentive to lap off the precum beading against his pulsing erection’s head, instantly.  It was like a race - everything was moving so fast, and he didn’t know what to do with himself.  He didn’t know why Gabe was still giving his dick so much attention, because his knot was thickening at the base and if he was planning on-

A condom was rolled down Sam’s shaft which was _strange_ , because they’d never used one before.

_So much_ about this was strange.

He was dripping with sweat, by the time Gabriel was slathering lube over the condom and gasped, “Fuck, it’s hot in here, why’s it so-?”

“Forgot to turn the heat down last night, babe, I’m sorry,” he leaned forward to kiss his lips, which Sam couldn’t help but respond to.

The room was cool, Gabe hadn’t broken a sweat, yet.  He was lying.  But those swollen lips were _too_ alluring.  And the fact that Gabriel was straddling his hips, just _inches_ away from his throbbing dick?

He wanted his mate so badly it hurt.

Sam’s arms reached out to grab his alpha, but a sharp bite to earlobe stopped him.

“Who’s on top right now, Sammy?”  Gabriel’s rich voice teased, dipping his hips just enough to catch the head of the latex.

Sam whimpered and thrust up, but was met with nothing but air.

“I asked you a question.”

His tone sent shivers down the Sam's spine, before a wanton, “You’re in control,” erupted from his mouth.

Because he knew that’s _exactly_ what Gabe wanted to hear.  They’d been in this position, this dance, enough to know the routine, or rather - the _rules_.  And Sam was bursting with impatience.  Especially from the eager pace Gabriel had set from the instant they woke up and went to work sucking him off right away.  Hell, Sam was surprised he lasted this long, to begin with.

“You love it, don’t you?” Gabriel turned his attention back to Sam’s lips, the air brushing against them, but not the flesh, “Love being my obedient little mate.”

Since he knew Gabe was going to pull away, regardless, he aggressively snapped his teeth forward.

“Mm, feisty.”  He said with a thrill in his voice, from a distance away.  “Just how I like you.”

He leaned forward one more time and sucked over top the tender wound, just on the right sight of painful, “You’re gonna _really_ like this.”

Gabriel sat back to give Sam the full show of sinking down on his cock.  Except, he didn’t just sit on it.  He rolled and swiveled his hips, pulling _just_ enough of a reaction from Sam, for his breathing to hitch with every inch Gabriel took.  He’d arch his back once he was more than halfway, and pull off completely, just to do it again.  Sam was about to explode with frustration until Gabriel slammed down - when he least expected it.

Which made Sam throw his head back and shout out.

“There’s that gorgeous voice,” Gabriel cooed, pulling off his cock to slam down again - just as hard.  “Don’t stop, my little canary.”

Sam tried really hard to call him an asshole in-between thrusts, but Gabriel was brutal.  He was riding his cock with an intensity that was leaving Sam winded, especially when his mate pitched forward and started kissing him for all he was worth.

He could feel it, and he tried to get out a muffled, “ _Gabe- knot_ -”

But Gabriel didn’t seem too concerned and continued to ride him.  Which was leading Sam closer and closer to bursting, because _he’d_ never knotted _Gabriel_.  They’d never brought it up.  Hell, Gabe never even bottomed, and he was going to let Sam _knot_ him?

This time, Gabriel let Sam’s hands reach out to grip low on his back because he was fumbling for something to grab on to.  And he _really_ wanted it to be Gabriel.  The alpha bit his lip, as he felt Sam’s knot work its way passed his rim, and the thickness swelling from there.

He resumed kissing Sam’s neck, because the noises he was making?  Much too delicious to muffle.  If fucking Gabe was all it took to draw these sounds from Sam, why the hell didn’t he do it sooner?  They were beautiful.

Gabe knew the kid was gonna blow at any second, so while he sucked kisses into his neck, he reached down and started jerking himself off.  Sam was too gone, too lust-crazy to even realize what was happening, since that was the goal from day one.

The feel of Sam’s giant hands blindly grabbing at him, and the feel of his cock pulsing on the inside, combined with his own hand, set Gabriel off.  He was spilling cum between them, and sinking his teeth into Sam’s shoulder a little harder than he’d wanted, but he didn’t give a flying fuck.

He kept riding him.

Gabriel pulled away and watched how gorgeous his mate was, as Sam gripped Gabriel’s hips, from the slightly different angle, and came again.  Sam’s eyes were closed, his face contorted in pleasure and his mouth open while he moaned.  Gabe didn’t feel the least bit creepy watching, because this man underneath him?

This alpha, right here?

Belonged to _him_.

_No one_  would touch him, ever again.

Damn, did he get lucky.

Gabe didn’t push either of them passed their limits, because he had things to do today.  And Sam already looked thoroughly exhausted.  But he did grab his mate’s shirt from the night before, and use it to clean up the mess between the two of them.

They kissed lazily for a second, because Sam started getting hot again, and therefore: _agitated_.

That’s when he _knew_ he was in trouble.

“Gabriel, I don’t get it.  I think I’m in rut, but that doesn’t make _sense_ , I-”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Gabriel kissed him tenderly then promptly shifted (to avoid any punches) and was now straddling the other alpha, leaning back, “I’m bustin’ out the big guns, couldn’t have you getting involved.”

“What did you do?”  There was a low growl in the back of Sam’s throat as he lay prone on the bed.

“Switched out your suppressants with sugar pills.”  Although, this would have been the perfect statement add a teasing or cocky drawl, Gabriel sounded _apologetic_.  “You’re a weakness.”

Sam’s jaw went slack, any post-orgasmic bliss was obliterated, “Excuse me?!  A fuckin’ _weakness_?!  Who the fuck sold your street drugs for years?  Who moved up your psychotic brother’s ladder, without anyone knowing, to find you?  Who the fuck didn’t give a shit about Ruby, my fiancee, getting murdered because you were the one I wanted!  Who the fuck helped you get into their system?!  Who the fuck saved Inias?  Who the fuck-”

“ _You_ are not weak,” Gabriel emphasized in a sharp statement.  “Sam, _nothing_ about you is _weak_.  You’re one of the strongest, most ruthless, cunning people I know.  But you make _me_ weak.  And I can’t have that, not now.  Please tell me you understand?”

“You didn’t leave me much choice now, did you?” The venom in his voice wasn’t weaning.  “I could have been an asset, I _planned_ on being an asset!  And you took the choice away from me!”

“It’s what I do, Sammy, make decisions.  Make the big calls, whether people like ‘em or not,” he was trying to pour as much apology into his tone as he could.  “This is _new_ to me.  You _gotta_ understand that.  This was the _only_ thing I could think of.”

“New?”  Sam echoed with a bitter tone.  “Holding people captive?   _Really_?” It was a patronizing and harsh jab, “Because that seems to be _right_ up your alley, you piece of shit.”

“Love,” Gabriel’s voice rose to a new intensity as his hand flew to Sam’s throat, demanding submission, yet caressing his thumb gently over the mating mark.  “I don't know _how the fuck_ to handle _love_!  Is _that_ what you want to hear?!  I can’t let anything happen to you, dickface.  It won’t be long until people find out about you, and if I have to lock you away until this whole thing is over?  Fine.  I don’t care.  You be as pissed off and pout as long as you want, but this?  Keeping you out of commission?  This is all I can think to do!”

The alpha stared up at him, blinking by both the display of dominance and the tender touch of affection.  He… wasn’t sure how to handle that.

“I won’t apologize,” Gabriel stated, flippantly, and made a move to pull his hand away.

However, Sam snatched up his wrist, and drew it back to his neck.

“I get it.  We’re both fucked up.”  He spoke slowly.  “I understand why you did it - smart move, incapacitating me.  You knew I wouldn‘t follow orders or stand down, otherwise.”  He nodded, but then the wrath in his voice returned, “But, right now?  I’m livid you’re leaving me here, alone, in the middle of a rut _you_ caused.”

It was a good and a bad thing Sam’s rage was making his knot go down, quickly, because it was coming up on Gabriel’s cue to leave.

“If all goes according to plan, I’ll be back and making it up to you in two days.”  He shifted his grip from the man’s neck, to cradle the base of his skull.  He pulled him into a deep kiss.  “Like I said.  I’m doing this because I love you, Sam.  And you should feel special.  ‘Cause you’re the first person, outside of family, I’ve _ever_ felt this way about.  And you _know_ it‘s not the same kinda love.”

The alpha tried to resist, but the potency of those words, as well as his scent couldn’t be ignored and he was drawn in.  By the time the kiss ended, Gabriel had slipped free from the knot and was moving to grab his pants, as well as tying off the condom.

He gestured to it, as he threw it in the trash, “How’s about this, I had to make a speedy getaway, so latex couldn’t be avoided.  But when I get back, I’ll let you fuck me full - as a reward,” and with a wink, went back to what he was doing, "Or, apology.  Whatever."

It was a double-edged promise, though.  Because, as much as Gabriel assumed he was coming back, who knew if he was.  Sam didn’t know the plan - he hadn’t been let in on it, and now he was confined to his own biology _and_ a prisoner.

Sam was (thankfully) so thoroughly sated he could barely move to put up much of a fight.  But he watched Gabriel dress and couldn’t help but feeling the resentment ebb and flow.  He knew he’d be enraged, again, in _no time_ , but for now - knowing this whole bullshit entrapment came from a special place?  He couldn’t really put too much blame on the alpha.

They were _both_ fucked up.  Just different kinds and levels.

“I love you, Gabe.”  Sam finally managed to push past his tongue.

A wide smile stretched across his mate’s face and he surged towards the bed for one more kiss.

After which, he stated, “Now, don’t try to leave.  I’ve got guards at the windows and all the doors.  See ya soon, babe.”

“I take that back, I fucking hate you.”

“Don’t say that,” he winked.  “I’m gonna make you proud.”

\----------------

There were three things, three _people_ (more specifically) who Gabriel needed to pull all of this off.  And right now, they were together, going over the last details in a nondescript, highly secured room.

Once Gabriel entered, Charlie’s eyes widened, and she yanked him away from the other two and directly towards a different empty space they were renting out.  She slammed the door, her mouth wide, as she took everything in.

“ _Gabriel_ ,” her voice was shaky, “Not _only_ did you just come from a ‘see-ya-later’ fuck, but you’re _mated_?!”

“So do you understand why we have to do this _now_ , and do it _fast_ ,” he hissed under his breath.  “This needs to _end_ , immediately.  I found something that _can’t_ be replaced by drugs, sex and killing people, Char.  I’ve got _my_ shit ready, do _you_?”

“Yeah, and Crowley’s ready.”  She looked down at her phone and sent one more text.  “Jo’s gonna make sure the cops are, too.  Not like, PSA style, but at attention.”

“Good.”  Gabriel’s fingertips brushed the mark on his neck without meaning to, over the collar of his cleanly-pressed jacket.  “I need to be out of this monkey suit as soon as fucking possible.  This is ridiculous.”

“This whole _plan_ is ridiculous!  I can’t believe you’re doing it!”  She threw her hands up, but they landed on her hips, “But it’s genius.  Time to end this, yeah?  Wait.   _Wooooah_.”  Charlie took a few steps back and held out a pointed finger, “There is _no way_.  No way in hell-”

“Why are you being all dramatic, Red?”  Gabriel rolled his eyes, and before he knew it, he had a face full of Charlie’s hair, because her nose was in the crook of his neck, yanking down the collar.  “Excuse me?!  Personal space?!”

In all honesty, Charlie looked so pale, it appeared she was going to faint.  “Sam.  Fucking.  Winchester.   _How_?”

“You tell anyone, I’ll kill you.  The singular person in this universe besides us who knows is Hannah,” he approached her menacingly.  “This is _not_ something for you to gossip about.  That treat?   _Very_ real.”

“Once we’re in the clear, you owe me a story.”  She wasn’t stepping down.

“I don’t owe you anything, Bradb-”

“You know what?  After _all_ _the shit_ I do for you, after being at your _beck and call_ all these _years_ , after putting _my job_ in jeopardy times a _million_ , I think I deserve this one little tale!”  She finally snapped.  “Because last I knew, he was a _soulless_ _fuckhead_ and you were a _hot-mess_ _crime lord_.  I deserve the in-between.”

“Fine,” Gabriel stated between grit teeth.  “Once this is over.  But first, we need to get this show on the road.  All the papers ready?”

“Yep.  You got your speech?”

“I’m more of an improv dude, myself.  That’s when I do my best work.”

“Sounds good.  Just so you know, Crowley brought his own rope.”

“Is that so?”

“Apparently, he has an allergy to certain types and 'delicate skin.'”

“Cry me a fucking river.”

\-------------------

Jo was working her normal shift at the station, and as soon as she got the ‘Go,’ she whipped into Bobby’s office.

He was seated at his desk, computer turned off (because he hated that damned thing) and always preferred to do things by hand, anyway.  He was filling out a form when Jo appeared ‘in a frenzy’ (or, at least, hoped she looked like she was) and went right for the desk.

Bobby looked alarmed, but before he could even get out a word, she said, “I just got a tip.  We need all the TVs in the station on, _now_.”

“What channel?”  He looked disgruntled, but followed her, and flagged Kevin over along the way.

“ _Every_ channel.”

“The hell’r you-”

The first television was flipped on in the main room where all the desks were, and all you could see was a couch, and an over-stuffed chair.  There was a hiss of static, but then the picture came back, clearer than ever.  And a single man walked across the view of the camera.  You could only see him from the chest down - he had a skip in his step and was wearing a very smart suit.  But when he finally sat (or rather _sprawled out_ ) on the couch, it was none other than Gabriel Novak.

There was a collective gasp within the walls of the station, as Kevin ran to turn the rest of the TVs on, so everyone could see.

“Oh, hey there,” Gabriel greeted casually.  “Since my devilishly handsome face has been posted everywhere, save a milk carton or two, I’m sure you know who I am.  Unless you _don’t_.  In that case, allow me to introduce myself.  My name is Gabriel Novak, comin' at you with some breaking news,” he made a dramatic gesture with a flourish of his hands.  “But first, a Public Safety Announcement.  If there are any kiddies present, you should probably send ‘em out of the room.  Or invest in some earmuffs.  Because I don’t know how to control my fuckin' mouth.  You’ve been warned.”

 


	30. Radioactive Decay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning**  
>  I apologize in advanced for this chapter!! ... kinda
> 
> Only one more chapter and an epilogue to go, after this one, ladies and gentlemen!  
> Good luck <3

“Cas!”  Dean shouted from the living room, “Why the hell is _Gabriel_ on the _Food Network_?”

“What?”  The omega came storming out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist, to see what the alpha was talking about.  “Oh.  It looks as though he’s hacked all the stations.”

“Well, he sure as fuck ain’t cookin’ an omelet!”  Dean’s eyes were wide.

“Shut up,” Castiel ungracefully shoved him back to the couch, from where he’d been standing in shock, and obstructing part of his view.  “This _wasn’t_ planned, I have no idea what he’s up to.”

“So!”  Gabriel’s figure on live TV clapped his hands together with a wide smile, “As you know, lately, I’ve been accused of _many_ an act of violence.  Terrorism.  Slaughter.  Hell, Kanye probably blames me for something, too.  Which is why, I’ve decided to publicly sue the man responsible for framing me for all these crimes.  Right here.  In front of all you beautiful people.  Since, of course, the instant I head anywhere _else_ to file a complaint, I’ll have some big bad police officers on my trail - and no justice will be served.”  He sticks out his bottom lip in a pout.

With a dramatic snap of his fingers, he announces, “Due to this unfortunate fact, I’ve already gathered all my evidence _and_ gotten my own lawyer!  Drum roll, please!" He gestures to someone off-camera, "May I welcome to the broadcast, Fergus McPissed-Off!  Did I get that right?  Eh, doesn‘t matter.”

An unassuming person wearing all black dispenses a disgruntled looking Crowley into the chair next to him, struggling against the confines of his ‘ropes.’  It was all part of the production, but the world doesn’t know that.

“Darling Fergus is an _excellent_ lawyer, and I needed the _best_.  After all, he’s the Big Bad Boss Man of King’s Law Firm, and I need someone like him to take down who I happen to be suing.”  Gabe reaches out and pats Crowley on the shoulder, who shrugs away from the touch.  “And, whew, boy, is it a laundry list!  First, and foremost, emotional damage - 'cause I gotta admit, with these false allegations?  My cold, blackened heart is broken.  But!  Before we can get to that, I have a little story to tell you.  Once upon a time, there was a little family whose issues became _your_ ,” he points directly into the camera, “issues.”

“Wait,” Dean whips around to Cas, “Is he gonna-?”

The omega can’t take his eyes off the TV, because he’s in just as much shock, “I think he _is_.”

\--------------

Gabriel glances down to the files he had already prepared on the table as the filming continues, and he has to admit, so far so good.  Charlie managed to hack into literally _every_ station out there - and he hopes anyone watching 'Too Cute' marathons on Animal Planet, right now, aren't _that_ upset.  He snatches up what he’s looking for, and grabs a sharpie to make some scribbles where he needs to.

“Now _think_ , America, and think _hard_.  Exactly _when_ did you begin hearing about us?  The Novak Family, that is.”  He prompts with a shrug of his shoulders.  “Because until recently, we were just known by the cops, and known for _decades_.  A crime family, working behind the scenes, creepin’ in the darkness, we never made news.  Except, recently,” he leaned back and crossed his legs, “The leader of our fam decided he was - hashtag - _over it_.  Done and done.  No two weeks, no _nothin_ '."  Gabriel's voice takes on a flicker of bitterness, "Don’t even know what he’s doing these days, could be acting in Kinky Boots on Broadway, for all I know."  He shook off the tangent quickly, "Point _being_ , our crime family split up into _two_ factions, because of a ‘difference of opinions’ as to the direction the Novaks should head in.  I’m the lesser of the two evils, and my brother?  Is _pure_ evil.  Pissed about it, too.  Wanted it all for himself.”

Gabriel leans forward and puts emphasis on every word, “And he’s _brutal_.  His birth name is Lucifer.  I fuck you _not_.  And ever since the break in the family?  He’s been trying to tear _me,_ as the opposing leader, to _shreds_.  Through _any_ means necessary.  Which is why you‘ve only heard the Novak name in the last few years.  Because _Lucifer wants you to_.  He loves making a statement, loves publicity, loves the cameras rollin' on _him_ , but the _blame_ on _moi_.”

“Cue slide one!”  He cheerfully announces to someone off-screen.

A photo of a typical summer camp grouping of children flashes up in the corner screen (just as a news broadcast would), a good majority of the faces blurred, but a few are left visible.

“So, here we have probably one of the Novaks' only _normal_ childhood memories.  Cute little camp in the boonies.  But, moral of the story, is on this little trip, my bro, Luci, met a _friend_.”  Gabriel made a motion, that created a big, obnoxious red heart outline (rather than circle) around one of the children in the photo.  “This, ladies and gents, is Alan Stewart.”

Crowley was looking at him with the confusion viewers probably _also_ felt.  He was their 'studio audience,' in a way, and even _Crowley_ didn't know the background information.  All this was new to him, as well.  He couldn't deny he was getting sucked into the story.

“Yes, yes, _so_.  Baby Luci and Baby Alan get _really_ nice and cozy in a woodworking shop during this summer camp.   _Never_ lose touch, they really hit it off, didn't they?  Turns out, their love of _knives_ never really ended, either.  So, we’re gonna play a little game of ‘Where Are They Now!'”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and up next to the picture of Alan Stewart as a child, appeared to be a photo of none other than _Alastair_ \- the serial killer.

“Yep.  There’s a _damn good_ example of make new friends, but keep the old, right?  Maybe psychos present at a young age, these days, who knows.  Harvard!  Get on that study, please and thanks.”  Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows at the camera.  He shuffles through a stack of papers, announcing, “And here I have phone records, hard evidence of contact between Alastair, Lucifer and a certain _rat_ in the police department,” his voice dropped into a dramatic whisper, “Who's betrayal was never _publicly_ released, but the bitch set up two of their own detectives to get slaughtered by the homicidal maniac.  Tsk, tsk.  Anyway, all the info's right here-”  He tucked the evidence into a folder, and then set them on a struggling Crowley’s lap, “My lawyer now has as the first part of proof!  Moving right along-”

\--------------

“ _Holy_ _shit_ ,” Meg mumbled as she and Balthazar were still keeping vigil over Anna’s bedside.  Now, nearly speechless when they received a call to turn on the TV.  “What the fuck is he _doing_?”

“He’s doing _Gabriel_ , is what he’s doing.”

“How far is he taking this?”

They had the volume all the way up in the room, hanging on his every word, his every joke, hoping he wouldn’t give them a reason to run for the border.  Gabriel was smart, though.  And never put anyone else’s life on the line.  There was a _reason_ for this.

The alpha’s voice echoed in the hospital room as he announced, like a cheesy radio host, “Back to the old photo, and our lovely game of ’Where Are They Now.”

“This cute little awkward boy?” Instead of drawing a huge heart, there was a red arrow, pointing to another child in the photo.  “He was one of those smart kids.  Kind of got picked on in school, you know?  So, when he reached puberty, realized he was genius material, hit a growth spurt - no one touched him.  He going places, man, he was _all_ for the vengeance.  So much, in fact, he’s now a YouTube _sensation_.  Once again, no kids present for this, please and thanks,” he winked.  "Roll the viral video!"

The screen cut to the night of the Roman Gala.  It was camera phone quality and chaos.  There was blood _everywhere_ , so many screams at such loud volumes that the speakers were blowing static.  But in the midst of the montage of the shootout - they caught moments of Raphael’s face, clear as day, smiling with sick satisfaction, over and over again.  Captured on that phone, was a _monster_.  One such moment was so grotesque, filmed in such a clear shot, you knew once the phone hit the ground the owner of the phone had bled out and was dead, right afterwards - the red cast over the recording camera was proof, enough.

Balthazar and Meg felt sick to their stomachs, watching it all over again, but they knew, coming up, was the part that mattered.  They knew Gabriel was ready to go in for the kill.  He _had_ to.

\---------------

“That sick, disgusting _slaughter_?” Gabriel spat out, once the footage disappeared from the screen, “Was set up by _Richard Roman_ , who, _by the way_ \- was running a human trafficking ring - but that’s a different story for a different TV-takeover," he brushed _that_ massive bomb off like it was nothing, as he continued, "But in that vid?  Was my _brother_ dearest, Raphael, who chose to follow _Lucifer_.  The whole reason they did it?  They called in a tip from ‘ _me_ ’ saying _I_ was gonna be there to knock off Roman that night.  So, a special team of police officers were grouped together to watch the event.  Thankfully, 'The Good Novaks' had eyes on the inside, but if we _hadn’t_?  Not a _single person_ would have made it out, alive.  They locked the doors, they planned on murdering _every person_ inside that gala, just like the church massacre, because of how much _hate_ one single human possesses.  Hate against me, and _my_ family.”

“My people were able to move fast enough, along with the brave police officers who knew it was more important to fight to _save_ people, rather than who your comrades are.  And because of that, my sister is in critical condition.”  His voice wavered and he slammed his palms down on the table.  “It’s time for the pure evil to _stop_.”

“Sure, they’ve done a _damn good_ job, trying to pin all this shit to _me_ , but it’s by signing my name to these slaughters, alone.  I’ve got the hard evidence, and so does my lawyer.  I’ve got alibis, and I’m not even _capable_ of the shit they’re trying to blame me for.  This needs to end, because I’m _sick_ of people getting hurt because of this _stupid vendetta_.  I’ve waited _too fucking long_ to do this, and now I’ve got someone to hold me accountable, and I’m not ashamed to say it,” with a grin he exposes the mark on his neck just a bit.  “So you know what, Lucifer?   _You’re_ going down.”  It was the voice of a _true_ alpha, as though he could speak to his brother directly through the camera, as a declaration of war.

He had to reign it in, before saying, “The reason, I need a lawyer as lovely and renowned as Fergus, here,” Gabriel stood up and circled the chair, “Is because Raphael hid in plain sight as a lawyer, himself.   _Why_ , you may ask?”

The alpha finished the full circle and didn’t bother sitting down.  He simply looked directly back into the camera, his expression pleasant and mischievous - at the same time.

“My big brother does the _same thing_.  Lucifer Novak goes by the name Luke Pellegrino.  Oh, _yes_.  As in, the law firm.  Police!  On your marks, get set, go.  My lawyer will have _more_ than enough information to put him behind bars, for life.  Hell, move him to another state - give him lethal injection.  And, hopefully, you’ll _never_ hear from _me_ again.”  An impish smirk crossed his face, as he finished with, “Gabriel Novak, signing off, fuckers.”

\------------------

As soon as he was given the motion the broadcast was over, the cameras were turned off, Charlie charged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  “Dude, that was _awesome_!  Jo was already given the heads up!  I told her he was serious business, hopefully they’ll be on their way and-”

“I’ve gotta get back to Sam.”

“Wha-?”  Charlie blinked in confusion.

“I was on such a roll, I felt so good about everything, I _flaunted_ the fact I was mated - and Sam literally _just_ gave Lucifer his two weeks!  He's not an idiot, he's gonna put two and two together-”

There was a mumbled and kicking noise, and it wasn’t until then, they realized Crowley was still there.  Bela rushed to his side and undid the restraints as he traipsed over to Gabriel (not hearing the conversation beforehand) and clapped him on the back.

“Kudos, on your performance.  I believe mine was _exceptional_ , as well.  You’ve given me, not only amazing publicity, but the best case in _decades -_ literally falling into my lap.  I may just owe you one.”  He winked in a sleazy kind of way, “Are all the documents in order?”

“Charlie, I’ve gotta-”

“I’ll take care of it!”

Gabriel bolted from the room as quickly as he could.

“Well, he’s in a rush.  Not as though the police will find him here, of all places.  He'd be safer to remain here.”

“He’s not going to slow down until Lucifer’s caught.”  Charlie was nervous, but she wasn’t sure how much she’d even be able to do.

She had no details.  She didn’t know _where_ Sam was, if there were people with him (of _course_ there were, Gabe wouldn't leave him alone - there was probably a goddamn _army_ protecting him)... but there was one thing she _could_ do.

She picked up her phone and dialed Jo, which the woman immediately answered.

“Dude, sorry, I know this is already a kinda all-hands on deck sorta thing, but I’m worried Lucifer’s gonna go after Gabe’s mate, and Gabe is, too.  He got too heart-eyed during the broadcast and wasn’t supposed to mention it, but he _did_ and-”

“I understand.  Do you know where he-?”

“No idea.  Don’t want to ask, either.  In case of a wiretap.”

“Just sayin’.  Gabe was awesome.”

“He _is_ pretty awesome, right?”

“Yeah, I hope nothing happens to his mate.”

“You and me both.”

\------------------

Gabriel rushed like a bat out of hell.  He got in a different car than the one he took to the location.  He tried to do anything and everything to throw anyone off his trail, because how could he have been such an _idiot_?  Hopefully, he made it.  Hopefully, Lucifer either hadn’t been watching the broadcast, or hadn't made the connection.  Hopefully, getting revenge on Gabe's mate took second place to getting the hell out of dodge.  Who was he kidding? … Hopefully, those he’d sent to guard Sam would be _enough_ -

When he arrived, it was a blur, but the guards he had posted were still there, looking at him strangely.  He barked at them, Lucifer may be coming, and sent Charlie a text about the location, and maybe even sending backup here - just in case.  He’d rather risk getting caught by the police, than killed or worse - having his mate taken or threatened by Lucifer.

He threw the doors open and his heart skipped a beat because-

-Sam was still in bed.

Giving him an _epic_ bitch-face.

Which made Gabriel tackle him.

“Woah, no hello?”

“ _God_ , I had this paranoia Lucifer was going to be _here,_ and I wasn’t going to get here in time and you'd be-”

“What are you talking about?  I thought you said you were going to get here in a couple days?”

“I was.  I was going to make up plans, escape shit, _contingency_ shit, then I got all freaked out and needed to see you,” Gabriel kissed him hard, and Sam looked alarmed, but allowed himself to melt into the kiss.

“Where were you?”  Sam asked once there was a lull in Gabriel’s frantic energy.

“What?  You didn’t wanna jerk off to some porn while I was away?”  He wiggled his eyebrows, “I was taking over television, duh!”

His eyes doubled in size, “And you didn’t think to _mention it_?!”

“I thought that’s what people did when they got bored!  I forgot you're a weirdo.  Oh well, I’m sure Charlie has it taped.  You can watch me be all badass and evil mastermind another day.  Right now, I’m not leaving you, just in case.”  He decided resolutely, “God, I was _scared_.  I don’t like that.   _Nothing_ scares me.”

“Sorry about that.”  But his voice was far from apologetic.  “Now, you reap what you sow.  Also known as, swapping out my suppressants.”

“All right, deal.”

\----------  

Headquarters was a chaos.  They were sending out teams, calling up SWAT, nearby stations to assist them - anything and everything they could do to catch this man.  Bobby, Jo and a newbie were on the phones in different parts of the station, setting up teams to search the law firm, hitting up this man’s house, and not one of them were even bothering to go after Gabriel.  One man suggested it, and Jo _immediately_ shut it down, because after all that evidence?  They’d already won the case.

It’s not like he’d _hurt_ the lawyer, the owner and boss of King's - Gabriel wouldn’t bother, if he went to all the trouble of putting him on live TV as 'hired help' and not a hostage.

Plus, five minutes after Gabriel had left the ‘set,’ Crowley had called them announcing, “I’m not pressing charges for kidnapping, I went willingly and I enjoy being tied up.”  He was obviously reading from a cue-card and sounded thoroughly un-amused.  “I’m taking the case, and I’ll be down to the station with the information, shortly.”

So why would they go after Gabriel?

They were putting up barricades on all the highways and back roads so he couldn’t leave town.  Lucifer wasn’t getting anywhere.  Not to mention, Gabe had put his picture up on every TV station out there, and while civilians may be afraid of him?  They'd want to bring him to justice.  Now that they _had him_ , now that they could _end this,_ once and for all, _nothing_ could stop them.

“Ahem,” Jo looked up to see a blonde woman at her desk while she was on the phone.

“I have information on Lucifer,” she said with a polite smile.

“Can you hold, please,” Jo said on the line, without waiting for a reply.  “Yes, what’s your name?”

“My name is Lilith.  He’s here, he’s actually right behind me, he wishes to turn himself in,” she gestured over her shoulder, and the room, and seemly time itself, _froze_

Jo shouted at the top of her lungs, “ _Everyone_ draw your weapons!”

The officers dropped behind their desk as cover, as the two stood proudly, in the middle of the room.

“How did you get in here?!”  Jo demanded with a hiss, the omega was the lone officer standing on her feet, gun trained on the alpha.

“Half your security was gone, looking for us.  The ones left _must_ be your B-Team,” Lucifer chuckled, waving his gun and gesturing to a silencer, “It wasn’t too difficult, plus - their aim was _terrible_.  They were a nice warm-up round, I haven't fired a gun in some time.  Oh, and _yes_ , I know I’m armed and you’re well within your rights to shoot me, but I wouldn’t.  Lilith is wearing a bomb.”

On cue, the pretty-faced omega opened her sports coat (which was already spattered in the guard's blood) and did a spin, showing off the wires and C4 wrapped around her tiny waist.  She wore the kamikaze addition to her wardrobe _proudly_ , and it was a testament to just how committed, or just how  _sick_ Lucifer and his followers were. 

“Now, I’d like for you to get on your computers, and tell me where that broadcast was coming from, or else I’ll blow this place to Hell,” he wrapped his arm around his blonde comrade.  “Find Gabriel, and no one gets hurt.  How does that sound?”

“We have no way to find Gabriel,” Jo snapped through clenched teeth.  “If we did, don’t you think we would have brought him in?  Have him behind bars?”

“Nope.  I don’t.  Because _I_ happen to know Deano is playing house with my little brother, Castiel.  Didn’t bother me.  Both are insignificant.  But when I had Naomi working for me, she _also_ told me _someone_ _else_ , someone she couldn’t pinpoint, was giving Gabriel information?  I _know_ you’ve got a link, another mole.  Not _only_ did brother Gabe pull this stunt, but he took away one of my all-star lawyers, and _that_ hurt my feelings.  I don’t like it, when people hurt my feelings.  So, tell me where Gabriel is, and you all live.  Seems like a no-brainer.”

Things weren’t adding up in Jo’s head.  Who did Gabriel take away?  She didn’t want to be too far in the ‘circle of trust,’ she made that point clear to Dean.  Maybe it had been the wrong move, in retrospect, because now she was at a disadvantage and other people were in the crossfire.  However, if it was something _this big_ she should have been filled in, shouldn’t she?   _Fuck_ , did she give Charlie up, would Charlie _even know_ where to find Gabriel?

How many people were in here?  How far would this blast range go?

She looked out of her peripheral vision to see what kind of damage this would cost.   _Fuck_ , there were _so many_ of her men here, so many lives... but after _everything_ Gabriel had done, could she just turn around and sic Lucifer on him?

These people, this family had given too much.  It wasn't just the Gabriel and the Novaks, she'd be giving up Charlie and Dean's other family.  Dean's future mate - who's vigilante work had saved so many people, all by himself.   They’d been _protecting_ civilians in the dark, and now they all _finally_ had the villain at the end of the book within their grasp.  They couldn’t let this be in vain, they fucking _couldn’t_.  Because if Lucifer got to Gabriel and killed him, the next move would be getting away.  He'd be able to make an escape, somehow.  If he had the balls to walk into the station for revenge on his brother, it didn't end there.  He _knew_ he could disappear, she saw it in his bravado.  She _couldn’t_ let that happen…

“Tick-tock, my little blonde.  Don’t get any ideas.”  He waved the trigger device in his hand, “Any time, now.”

“Don’t freak out, I’m reaching for my phone to call the one person who can track him-” Jo said slowly, but she didn’t lower her gun.

“Fine by me.”  The leer on his face is what should have been expected.  

_Pure_ evil.  

_How_ hadn’t this man been caught before?   _How_ had he been hiding, in plain sight, all these years?

It must have been exhilarating - to finally show his true colors to the world.  She could scent it on him.  Jo had taken down the worst of criminals, before - but they paled in comparison to him.  Her nose had never picked up something so _vile_ , so horrifying and merciless.  His detachment, his excitement at the thought of revenge?  It was childish, murderous glee - the mere thought of making Gabriel pay for what he'd done.

“Oh, and be a dear,” Lucifer says, as the phone rings, “Tell her it’s you, and someone _very_ important needs to speak with her.  Then, slide me the phone.”

Jo tried to stay cool, as Charlie picked up, “Hey homegirl, I-”

“Someone _important_ needs to speak with you.  I’m sliding you across the floor, right now-”

“The fuck-”

She knelt down, taking a few ( _unnoticeable)_ steps on her way, to let it glide across the linoleum ground.  When Lucifer bent over to take it, and she stood up, she stole  _another_ step closer.  No one the wiser.  Everyone was too busy, fearing for their lives, or plotting revenge - their attention was on the phone or the detonation device in his palm.

The scents in the air were enough to choke on.  Terror, mostly.  But Jo had an _idea_.  Because Lucifer was distracted.  At least, _enough_.  She was frightened, too, but she knew what her job entailed.  She knew all these people surrounding her, on a personal level - all were her subordinates.  She knew how they took their coffee, which ones of them loved a good Rom-Com, and who had the fussy wives when they clocked out later than scheduled.  She knew why they joined the force, what their hopes and goals were, and she knew _every_ heart that would break if _any_ of them lost their lives.  Not only did they look up to her, they _depended_ on her.  And if she could save them?  She sure as fuck was going to try.

“Well, hello, darling.  I’m sure you recognize my voice, no need to by shy.”  He was pacing and snickering, “Oo, those aren’t very lady-like words!  See, I’ve got a station full of police, and a weapon, my darling Lilith, is wearing to Fashion Week - one that goes _boom_.  I'll leave them gracefully - limbs in tact, as long as you find me my brother.  I _know_ you can do it.  Now that I know you’re _the_ Charlie Bradbury?  Child’s play, for someone of your talents.  Get a’typing, sweetheart.”

Lilith was lounging on one of the desks, paying no attention to the scene around her, and Lucifer was taunting Charlie further.  Jo was able to make _one_ gesture, and _one_ motion - she _hoped to god_ those behind her knew what she was doing. She prayed they would go off her cue.  Because this was the _only thing_ that was going to work, and it _had_ to happen, _now_.

“Lucifer,” Jo finally spoke up, sincerely curious, as well as instigating.  “Why did you have to do that to your own family?  Did it hurt that much, when big brother _abandoned_ you?  The way Gabriel led?  The way he was _superior_ \- did it hurt your feelings enough - you had to carve up a clergy?  Take out a gala?  I just want to know where all that hate comes from.”

There were whirlwind of scents and emotions that swept through him, before he finally settled on, “Do you really _want me_ to blow this place up?”

“Yeah.  Kinda.  Along with your kneecaps blown _out,_ hopefully that will be arranged.  _Now_!”  Jo shouted out.

Two officers, who took her cue, whipped around and shot out the back window.  

The only reason the bullets could penetrate it, was because it needed replacing -  they were waiting on the bulletproof glass.  This was temporary - every officer in the room knew it, but only _two_ were _quick_ enough, _smart_ enough to recognize it as an advantage, as Jo had - they were lucky as fuck.

The glass shattered all over the room, along with the echoes of the gunshots, and rained down into the ocean underneath them.

_Four stories_ underneath them.

In perfect tandem with the fired shots - Jo _lunged_ for Lilith and caught her around her waist.

She tackled her off the desk with every ounce of strength she was capable of - using all the weight and muscle her body could exert, _hoping to god_  her speed and momentum would help her remove the threat.  

Before anyone could comprehend _what_ was happening, the two blondes appeared  _weightless_ in the air, for a split second, outside the shattered window.  

But then, they were _gone_.   _Plummeting_ downward, as gravity took hold.

Lucifer was in shock, but punched his thumb down on the explosion button -

\- _After_ Lilith and Jo were far outside the stretch of the building -

\- _After_ they had already hit the water.

The building rumbled, there was a huge explosion blown from underneath the ocean, kicking up a fountain of water - but not much more than that.  There may be damage to the ground floor and the cement structure.  But still.  They _did it_ , they fucking _did it_.

_... Jo_ did it.

Each and every single one of the cops advanced on the man, not giving a fuck about his gun or the risk of a shoot out, in a blur of unbridled emotions.  It was all about disarming him (Lucifer was too shocked to pull any triggers), punching him in the face, ruining him while they could get their chance to.  He was cuffed, in a swarm of activity, and a whirlwind of scents and turmoil.

Bobby rounded on him, with tears in his eyes, he choked out, “This is for Jo,” and made him scream and crumble to the floor, taking out both his kneecaps with two precise, point blank shots.  Just as Jo had taunted before she saved the entire station.  The Sargent made good on her last quip, because that's what he'd always remember of her.  Her sassy optimism, quick thinking and her damn dedication to others.

Bobby looked as puddles of blood started expanding on the floor, the sounds of the alpha screaming in agony, and felt not even a _lick_ of regret.

If he could shoot him in the skull and get away with it?  He would have the gun jammed against his temple, right now, squeezing the trigger and relish in the splatter of his head all over the ground.  Then again, seeing this fucker suffer through prison would be that _much_ more rewarding.  A better route for revenge.

Bobby turned his back, ordering to whoever was listening to ‘ _take care of this_ ’ and ‘ _someone get to the waterfront, now._ ’  

He _needed_ to see Ellen.  This wasn’t something he was able to deliver over the phone, he needed to see her  - in person.  There was _no way_ Jo had survived that blast... and he need to tell her mother, face to face, that her daughter was a _hero_.

\------------------

The moment Gabriel had gotten word about the station was the moment he dragged Sam, kicking in screaming, (bitch-facing and grumbling), to the clinic Anna was being held at.

His bones were cold, he had never expected it to go this way, and he needed their family gathered together in one place, so he could keep an eye on everyone.  Who knew what kind of shit was going to get kicked up with Lucifer's followers - it was going to be chaos, anarchy, and they needed a base.  At the time, taking Sam off his suppressants had been a fabulous idea to keep him out of the game, but that’s when he thought the game would last a little longer.  When he thought there would be a chase to catch his brother.

He _never_ thought Lucifer would retaliate like this.

He _never_ thought he’d show up at the station, and something would happen to one of their new, irreplaceable comrades.  One who was loved by so many and his broadcast had led to her - _no_ , he _couldn't_ think like that.  Not now.  He had a family to run, this wasn't the time to drop the ball - this was the time to step up.

Gabriel knew this was the place everyone would end up meeting.  Charlie would be here in no time at all, and after the news?  He needed to be here as her personal punching bag, if that's what she needed.  He'd give her that, in a heart beat.

God, he had fucked up.  Even though he couldn’t read his brother’s mind, they _couldn’t_ have predicted him doing something like this.  He couldn't have predicted his rage for Gabriel to reach this far, to find him.

Knowing they always had ‘dibs’ on this corner of the clinic, he brought Sam in, to place him in the room him right next to Anna.  Balthazar and Meg were there, with eyes wide as saucers as they looked on and _immediately_ recognized the man who was giving off rut scents.  Their noses _also_ told them something mind-blowing.  This was _definitely_ the man Gabriel let it slip on his TV announcement he was mated to.  To _Sam_ fucking _Winchester_.  The head alpha gave them the finger, and the ‘ _don’t fucking talking to me until I’m ready_ ,’ when they crossed the hallway.  

Their discreet ‘family doctor’ was a woman named Pamela, (Tessa was only there in case of emergencies) who rolled her eyes and asked what ‘this one needed,’ when Sam made himself comfy on the hospital bed.

Gabriel shut the door behind them, and was so fucked up and lost by this situation, he let Sam pull him along into the bed with him.

Pamela hummed thoughtfully, “Never thought you’d get mated, Gabe.  Although, he is a stud.  Quite the perky ass.”

“He forced me.  Like, I’m not lyin’.  But I wasn’t mad, so I returned it," That memory tugged a little grin on his face, “Bounce a nickel off that, am I right?”

“Mmhm,” her voice was a seductive purr, “Now, is this a rental room for all the shit falling downhill during his rut, or do you need something medical?”

“He swapped my suppressants with sugar pills and didn’t realized his plans weren’t foolproof,” Sam rolled his eyes, but didn’t let go of his hand.  “I’m guessing he wants to get me off the responsibility list.”

Thank God they already had that unspoken communication, and Gabriel let himself sink into Sam’s body heat.  He never knew he _needed_ a mate.  He never _wanted_ one.  In fact, he was disgusted by the thought he’d ever be so weak as to be unable to handle things alone.  But now?  He didn’t know _what_ he’d do if Sam wasn’t here.

“I’ll be able to get a drip going and counteract the rut hormones.  Think we’ll get it over and done with by the end of the night,” Pamela was scribbling away in a notebook.  “Good work, by the way.  Lucifer getting arrested, and all.  Plus, you look damn fine on TV.

Gabriel’s smile was rueful at best, “Yeah, but there was a casualty I’m not too happy about.”

She threw her head back and laughed.  “There was only _one_!  That’s the best you’ve had in _years_!”

“What can I say?”  He shrugged, his body beginning to go rigid, “Maybe I’m starting to go soft.  How’s Anna?”

“She’s doing how she’s been doing,” Pamela tried to force a smile.  “Which isn’t good nor bad. She’s still got a whole lotta brain activity up there.  No reason to pull any plugs yet.”

“I’m sorry for interrupting, but how is it possible to wean me off my _rut_ in a single day?”  Sam asked with his eyebrows furrowed together.

“Oo, not just a pretty face, but smart, Mr. Novak.”

“He’s a lawyer,”  Gabriel scent marked him, trying to feed off his mate to bring him some semblance of happiness in this mess, “Intelligent and _very_ bitchy, too.”

“Think about the family you’ve mated into, handsome.  Everything we do is safe.  150% safe.  It’s all just, how do I say, up and coming.  And not _quite_ FDA approve,” she leaned forward and gripped his shoulder.  “Just like what we used on Castiel.”

“Wait, _Cas_?”  Gabriel’s hand darted out to rip Pamela’s hand away from his mate’s.  “What the _fuck_ are you talking about?”

The woman cursed under her breath, “All you assholes and your secrets!”  She smacked Gabriel (she’d dealt and helped them out long enough, she was irreplaceable and demanded respect) and ordered, “Let me get your pretty mate’s treatment going, then this stays between you and me, in the meeting room.  And I know you’re good for your word, right?”

His face was stony, as he nodded.

“Good.  I’ll get the equipment and medicine prepared.”  Before she had completely exited, she whipped around.  “Oh, since there’s about to be a cubic fuck-ton of you around here today, I’d feel better if you chatted it up with extra security around the clinic.  Now that they’ve found Lucifer, even though they’re dealing with _him_ … some _others_ may still be after you.”

“Yeah, I know," Gabriel rolled his eyes, because he wasn't stupid.  "I was just about to call up Victor and put in the order.”

“Excellent.  Be right back.”

\-------------------

Charlie had heard the gunshots, the screams, and could only assume the worst when Jo’s phone was dropped and the line went dead.

She had no idea what to do.

These days, she wanted to be at the station less and less, the only thing that had dragged her away from Anna’s bedside was Gabriel’s plan - but the station knew she had heard _something_.

As soon as the call had dropped, she immediately dialed everyone's number she had at the precinct and _no one_ was picking up.

She was freaking out, even _911_ and the _front desk_ was _busy_.  Charlie had booted up her laptop right around the time _someone_ walked through the door.  She had already sent Crowley on his way, which was why she was confused when it was Bela, who had been assisting her earlier - but who was _also_ supposed to be on her way back.  However, she’d turned around and was now at Charlie’s side?

She gave her a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “Come with me.”

“What?  Why?  What’s going on, I need to-!”

“We need to protect you, first and foremost.  We already made contact with Benny, who said he wishes he could be with you, but he’s running security.  So why don’t you come with me, and we go back to see Anna?”  Her words were smooth, as they normally were when Bela spoke.

Except, this was her _professional_ voice.

Why was she using it on _Charlie_?

“Bela, you’re not telling me _something_ , you _can’t_ just-”

“Please, don’t make this difficult.  You’ll need your family.”

And Charlie knew, deep down, the Novaks were the only family she had left.

A strange kind of numbness chilled her core, but she stood up, slid her laptop into her messenger bag and took Bela’s offered hand.  She allowed herself to be pulled out of the window, and down the fire escape, until they climbed into the posh sports car.

Charlie wasn’t asking anymore questions, because she knew she wasn’t going to be getting anymore answers.  She folded her hands over the tote and waited as they drove.  The beta never let her eyes leave her feet, once.  Her leg was bouncing up and down, and while Bela normally would have snapped at her, she did no such thing.

Something terrible must have happened.

\--------------

After Pamela began Sam’s treatment, and Gabriel confirmed he had both Victor (and a new ‘real-life’ detective, Benny, watching the area) they moved into her office.  The alpha was tense, especially when it involved anything that had to do with family - _particularly,_ his little brother.  It had _nothing_ to do with the fact he was an omega - it had to do with the fact that he was smart, knew it, acted on his own, and therefore; made _stupid choices_.

“I’m seriously going to have to dump some blockers all over you,” the doctor groaned and made a display of fanning her face.  “Cas wasn’t telling anyone about this, it’s been a high stress day and I slipped to the _one person_ who really _could_ have me fired.  My bad.”  She rolled her eyes.

“Start talking.”

“Congrats!”  Pamela sarcastically dazzled him with some jazz hands, “Baby of the fam’s got a pup on the way!”

Gabriel’s jaw dropped, because if there was anything he was expecting, it _hadn’t_ been _this_.  Brain cancer, paralysis, a sex change, but _not_ a damn _pup_.

“Obviously.  You know _why_ he wanted to keep it a secret.”

“Wait, he’s _keeping it_?”  Gabriel also didn’t know _why_ he sounded so excited, because above all else - he was baffled.  But an excited kind of baffled?  Who knew.

“Well, he went to another doctor a friend recommended.  But then had second thoughts.  Got a hold of me, and asked if there was anyway to keep the pup's development radio, or rather,  _olfactory_ -silent.  And there wasn’t.  Well, not _legally_.  So we took the shady, yet safe - mind you, route, and crossed our fingers.  I guess one of your 'business associates' gave him an ultimatum.  Didn’t want to do a deal with a 'high-risk client,' so they’d only sign on the dotted line if he got rid of it.  But he didn’t want to.”

“Crowley,” the alpha’s eyes widened in understanding, “My guess is it worked.”

“That was your ‘lawyer’ friend on TV, yeah?”  She batted her eyelashes, “Then, fuck _yeah_ , I’d say it worked.  Like a charm.”

“I need to get them out of here.  Before something goes bad,” Gabe’s eyes began darting around the room, because that’s what he did when he was thinking, “They need to leave, they need to get out of this mess while they still can, we can-”  Then he smiled, when the realization finally sunk in.  With a wide-toothed smile and a snort, he chuckled, “Cassie and a _baby_.  You’re right, though.  This does _not_ leave this room!”

“Aye-aye, captain!”

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Gabriel mumbled again and shook his head as he stood up.  “The _fuck_ is this world coming to…”

\-----------------

On any normal day, Bela would swing into a parking space, giving the passenger whiplash, but today she parks like a normal person.  They both stepped out of the car and began walking to the back exit.  Both heard the grinding metal noise of the lock, and Balthazar was there to greet him.

Before they’re even let in the building, he had Charlie wrapped up in his arms.

Bela side-steps her way past the entrance and continued down the hallway, while Charlie slowly looks up with curious eyes.

The blonde coughs into his fists and states the obvious.  “She didn’t tell you, did she?”

“No.  Her being nice, for once, was a red flag, though,” her stomach was doing flip-flops while she waited for the word.  “Come on, you _can’t_ hold out on me.”

“Let’s get you inside, at least.”  He was looking over her head, as a precaution, to make sure they weren’t followed.

Of course they weren’t, but it was a reflex, nonetheless.  These were dangerous times - you could never be too careful.

He shut and locked the door.  Once he turned around, it was to a very determined, red-haired beta with her arms crossed and her feet planted on the ground, shoulder width apart.  It looked as though she was getting ready for battle.  But this wasn’t a battle she would be able to win.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”  He decided to try this approach.

“I was talking on the phone to Lucifer.  He was at the station.  He was trying to track down Gabriel.  Sure, Gabe'd texted me his location, but I was gonna waste time pretending to search for it, hopefully someone would find out he was there and snipe him or something.  Then, the next thing I heard were gunshots and he dropped the phone, and I was trying to get a hold of people and no one was responding and -”

“We got Lucifer.  He’s bleeding _and_ behind bars,” Balthazar gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.  “We did it, Charlie, we did it.  He’s done, he’ll never be bothering any of us anymore.”

“ _But_.”  Charlie advanced on him.   “There’s some kind of _huge_ but in the middle of this.  What aren’t you guys telling me?!”

He moved forward, because her voice was beginning to raise in volume and Meg was peeking out, from around the corner.  Balthazar took her into his arms, again, because he knew these next words were going to hurt.

“You heard him.  He had a bomb.  He was going to blow the entire station to smithereens.  B-but the weapon was taken out before it could be detonated within the building.”

“How?”  Her voice was neutral.

Her body was as stiff within the embrace.

“Joanna removed it from the premise and got it into the ocean - just _barely_ in time.”

“The weapon was on Lilith's  _person_ , she couldn’t just _throw_ it…”

The silence hung heavy in the room.

“She was a hero, Charlotte.”

The quivers turned into tremors, and escalated until her knees gave out.  But Balthazar was more than ready for this, and scooped her up before she fell to the hard tiled floor.  He let her shake against his chest and heave.  It hadn’t turned into breakdown, yet, but he needed to get her somewhere before it did.  He could feel hot tears against his collarbones and he knew it was only a matter of time until the levee broke.  And it would be soon.

\--------------

Meg felt her own heart ache as she watched the two in the hallway after Bela brought Charlie in, and continued down to drop off the check to Pamela.  She was shocked to see Sam Winchester, but that paled in comparison to the scene unfolding in front of her.

The choked sobs had begun, and Balthazar could only hold her for so long - they’d need to find another room for her to sleep this off in.  Meg had half a mind to help her out, and she headed to her purse.

She knew she had, at least, a few prescription drugs tucked away that may dull Charlie’s pain, and a flask of liquor.

Except, when she turned around she froze in shock.

Anna was sitting up in the bed, her eyes opened wide and she asked with concern, “Is that Charlie?”

“A-Anna?”  The omega choked out, and she rushed to her side, “Are you all right?  You’ve been fuckin’ comatose, we need to see a nurse, right now-”

“No.”  She cut her off, all alpha-authority.  “I could - hear?   I could hear you all.  Like... a far off dream.  She’s been here.   _Every_ damn _day_.  Now, something worse has happened?  Bring her to me.”

Meg was in astonishment, but nodded, all the same.

She tried to gather her own bearings, and walk out of the room.  Meg called after where Balthazar was beginning to carry Charlie in the other direction.

“Hey!”  She shouted, which had the man turning around, looking confused.  “There’s, uh, something that might make Charlie feel a little better in the room.”

“Are you _daft_?”  He spat, but when it appeared he was about to yell at her more - they were glad Charlie’s face was hidden - because Meg mouthed ‘ _Anna_.’

While his body moved like a jerky robot, Charlie didn’t seem to notice, and they turned the corner.

The redhead beta was still sobbing into Balthazar’s shirt, so she hadn’t seen the way Anna moved over on the bed, and lifted up the sheets on the side she didn’t have the bullet wound.  Nor how, she shifted the monitors and machinery back, and lowered the handrail on the free side.

All she heard, was the sweet voice she’d been waiting for, day in and day out, whispering, “Charlie?”

At first, the beta thought she was dreaming, and she slowly tilted her head.

Once her eyes, brain and nose registered what was _truly_ in front of her, and she knew it was _real?_   The tears ran faster, the sobs came harder, but there was a small smile.

“I don’t like it when you cry,” Anna commented casually, her voice a little rough from disuse,  “Why don’t you crawl in with me?”

Charlie didn’t need to be told twice.

She was careful, but she _needed her_.  Just like she needed her all those years ago.  Anna was her rock.  A pillar of strength and seeing that she had made it?  That she was still here, after Pamela saying her chances were fifty/fifty?  This meant _Charlie_ could make it through the news of Jo.

Charlie rested her forehead against Anna’s shoulder and thanked god she was given this moment.  Or else, she knew she’d _never_ be able to make it on her own.


	31. Escape Velocity

It was a disaster zone.

Glass was shattering and raining down like hail, to spill over the hardwood floors and scatter.  Windows were broken - some punctured, giving way to spiderweb designs and others completely demolished.  Tables overturned and shouts echoed through the house - but nothing could calm him down.

Words _weren't_ getting through to him.  No sentences could be strung together, no matter _how_ meticulously, _nothing_ could make him listen.  There _were_ no words.  Because the words _didn’t exist_.

No matter how much the omega wished they did.

Castiel had _tried_ \- he'd tried so fucking hard - but no matter what, the news of Jo’s death had broken Dean in a way he couldn’t repair.

He couldn’t bring the alpha’s best friend back from the dead.

Dean was on a warpath - set on self-destructing at any minute - while destroying _everything_ in his wake.  Dean was breaking down, over and over again, grabbing fistfuls of dishes, a chair, _anything_ he could wrap his hand around.  All Cas could do was wait.

By the time he’d finally used up all his energy and crashed, the omega found him in the corner of the bathroom, by following the scent of blood.   The alpha was in the dark, with the glow of the hallway shedding light on his bleeding knuckles and cuts littering his face.

Dean’s screams had weaned down to wrecked sobs, and he was folded over onto himself.

Cas had _no idea_ what to do.

He’d witnessed devastation.  He'd witnessed heartbreak and pure despair.  However, these emotions had _never_ taken hold of a human he cared about before.

Let alone someone he _loved_ , as he did Dean.

Castiel was drowning in his hopeless scent, and all he wanted to do was wrap him in his arms and make him better.  But _how_?

If there was one thing in the entire world Castiel had no experience, nor efficiency with, it was comforting people.  And in this moment, he would have traded in every single skill set he had, to be able to _fix this_.

The first thing Cas knew he actually _could_ do, was fix the cuts and scrapes.

He didn’t turn on the light, Dean had sought out the darkness for a reason.  It worked in Cas' favor - that he already knew where all the items he’d need were in the room.  So, he went to work, almost blindly, and as quietly as he could, gathering the supplies and kneeling before Dean on the floor.

The alpha didn’t even jerk away - he was so intensely drained, so numb to the world.  The gashes sliced though his heart were so deep, he couldn't even feel the physical ones, bleeding and marring his body.

Castiel cleaned and dressed his injuries.  He bandaged a deep cut where a porcelain plate ricocheted off the wall and left a deep, open slash wound on his bicep - then threw the bloodied clothes into the trash.

Once he was finished, he sat next to him.

Cas didn’t care if Dean would go willingly or not - the alpha _needed_ the physical contact, at a basic level, his body _needed_ to know Cas was there.  So the omega gathered the alpha into his arms and Dean collapsed like a broken doll and continued sobbing.

Castiel could feel his own heart rate escalating in rage - because there was no revenge to be sought.  Lucifer was behind bars.  He’d met Joanna.  He’d known her, if only for just a second, as a sweet, sharp as a tack, genuine woman.  A woman he’d _respected_.

He couldn’t even begin to understand what Dean was going through, right now.  Even _Cas_ was upset she had been ripped from their lives, and their interaction had been so minuscule.

So, he continued to hold Dean, to kiss his forehead, to run his fingers through his hair, hoping his scent could relax him, could do _something_.  Although Cas didn't quite believe his whispered words of, “It’ll be all right, Dean,” he had no doubt when he said, “I’m here for you.”

\--------------

Castiel had no idea how long they’d been sitting on the bathroom floor.  Dean had to have fallen asleep, and as uncomfortable as it must have been against the tiles, it _paled_ in comparison to his wrecked heart.  A reprieve, in any form, was something he prayed the alpha could find.  A distraction, hopefully, a good dream, anything to whisk him away from the bitter truth of reality.

The omega honestly wished he could let him sleep.

However, the thing that had grabbed his attention from wherever he’d zoned out, was his cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

It hadn’t been enough to stir Dean, but Castiel was always on a hair-trigger.  He'd been raised to feel as though he could constantly be under attack.  Even a goddamn phone could set him off.

When he read the text, he felt his heart dropped, because he didn’t want to have to do this.  He even said as much, in his response.

But, of course, Gabriel _wouldn’t_ listen to reason.

So, the omega tucked the phone away, and went to work rousing Dean from his slumber, as easily and as gently as he could.  He decided the best approach would be spreading kisses along the man’s forehead, and tilting his chin up, so he could reach his lips.

When the alpha’s eyes finally fluttered open, even in the dark room, Cas could see how bloodshot they were.  He hated every single one of the words that came out of his mouth.

“Dean, we need to leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

His voice was hoarse, and it just _now_ occurred to him how strange it was no police were called to the house during Dean’s rampage.  He suspected that had something to do with Benny.

“We have to, it’s not safe here.”

“I don’t care.”

His voice was breaking again, he was regressing, and fast, to that dark place, and the omega _refused_ to let him go.  So Cas took both cheeks into his palms and kissed him deeply.  He tried to snap him out of this, bring him back,  _somehow_ , because this?  And the next thing he said, were the only things that could possibly get through to him.

So, as he pulled away he stated, evenly, “I’m taking you someplace safe.  Someplace where _Charlie_ is, and she _needs you_.  Just as bad as you need her.”

Finally, the first signs of _life_ appeared in his eyes and he stared the omega down and swallowed.  He didn’t say anything, but he finally nodded, and allowed Cas to pull him to his feet.  The omega ran to their bedroom to grab him a flannel, since he'd tossed the bloody shirt into the garbage.  Dean didn't move when Cas dressed him, trying his best to avoid the fresh bandages covering his wounds, when he pulled tugged the sleeves up.  When he was buttoning the shirt, he couldn't help stealing glances of his alpha.  His puffy, red eyes, the way he stared off into space like a goddamn robot.  His rigid back, but loose joints.  Dean wasn't here, right now.  God, Cas just wanted him to come back, he'd do anything for that.

Then, they wordlessly pulled on their coats, stepped into their shoes, and Cas grabbed the keys.

He knew Dean was behind him, but he reached out, anyway.  He wanted to _feel_ he was still there, because he didn’t want to lose him.  For a _terrifying_ moment, when they’d made the announcement, he thought he might have.  And that was a fear he’d never felt before.

\--------------

“How are you?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Charlie questioned, from where she still hadn’t been asked to move from the hospital bed.  She was damn thankful for that.

The Novaks, outside, had given Pamela a warning - and who was _she_ to ever second guess them, right?  Even if it was against hospital code, her paycheck negated all of that, so she let the redheads do whatever they wanted to do.

As long as she was able to treat her patient, that was all that mattered.  

Actually, the fact that Anna was among the land of the living was all that mattered.  So, she got to do whatever the hell she wanted.  And if cuddling with the beta was it?  Why the hell not?

“We’re both shitty,” Anna scoffed.  “How’s that for an answer?”

“An acceptable one.  I feel bad, because I’m happy you’re all right, but everything else is fuckin’ terrible,” Charlie admitted, and took a deep breath to keep herself together, “Jo was-”

“An amazing woman.  I fought alongside her, when Raphael and Roman were attempting their slaughter,” she pressed a kiss against Charlie’s forehead, “When the police tried to attack us, as well, _she_ was the one who told them to stand down.  The man who shot me went against her orders.  She was a good woman, and from what I heard, went out the best way one could go.  With bravery and loyalty.  To us all.”

“You almost did, too.”  The beta was beginning to get choked up, all over again.  “When Balthazar told me about Jo - I- _I couldn’t do it_ , if I lost _both_ of you, and now with Jo, I-”

“Shh, it’s alright to let it out.”

“Dean and Cas are on their way right now,” Victor swung around the corner, and directed the last part of his statement to Charlie, “Just so you know.”

She nodded and took a deep breath.

As much as she needed Anna, if anyone would know what she was going through?  It was going to be _Dean_.  Thank god he was on his way.

\-----------

Meg groaned as she walked down the hallway to one of the hospital rooms.  Since when had headquarters been moved to the fuckin’ clinic?  It was annoying and not her speed, at all.  Especially, when she turned to find the doctor’s officer she had been called into was occupied by none other than Gabriel.

Instead of hanging out in the doorway, she walked in with a heavy sigh and shut the door behind her.

“Yes, boss man?”

“I know _you’re_ probably the _only_ person who knows what _no one else_ should know about _you know who_.”  He spoke his words very deliberately, eyes boring into hers, while he leaned forward over the desk.

She raised an eyebrow and thought about what he was saying.  The only response she could come up with, that wouldn’t raise any alarms _or_ give anything away was:

“Appointments?”

“Very good, Meggie!”  He leaned back and clapped his hands.  “I _knew_ you had a hand in it.  Only reason I know, is because Pam had a little slip of the tongue.  So, considering this very, _very_ sensitive information, I have a special mission for you.”

“You’re not gonna have me turn around and go with Plan One, are you?”  She asked, narrowing her eyes, “Because it took a _fucking lot_ for him to-”

“Quite the opposite.  I’m going to give you a list.  You’re gonna get all the items on the list, then I’m going to give you a location.  This whole thing is super time sensitive.”  Gabriel stood up, producing a piece of paper from his pocket, which was folded and frayed at the edges, as he crossed the room and handed to her.  “As you can see.”

Her eyes widened, “You’re-”

“Yep.  Like I said, _time sensitive_.  Think you can be sneaky enough to pull this off, without rousing any suspicions?”  He asked with no sarcasm in his voice.  He was _dead serious_.  “You won’t be given any other bullshit work, in the meantime.  This will require your full attention  _and_ discretion.  You’re the only one who can do this.”

She didn’t hesitate when she confirmed, “Yes.  I’ll hang around the hospital until they get here, then see myself out.  It’ll be done when you need it to be.”

“Good girl,” he gave her a pat on the back.

However, before she could turn around and completely leave, she _had_ to ask, “ _Really_?  Sam Winchester?  The fuck is _that_ about?”

“That, my love, is _none_ of your _fucking business_ ,” Gabriel gave her a sugary smile.  “I don’t even know how the hell I’m gonna explain it when Cas and Dean get here.  Thanks, for reminding me of _that_ little imminent fiasco.”

“Anytime,” she shot him a wink, “Hopefully, I'll be able to stick around just long enough to see that shit hit the fan, and then hop off to take care of this.”

“You _would_.”  He grumbled with a heavy roll of his eyes.

“Oh, no, I _will_.”

\-----------

Dean didn’t need any prompting when they arrived at the hospital.  Cas didn’t need to coax him from the car.  Before he'd even _shifted_ into fuckin' _park_ , the alpha had thrown the door open and ran.

The omega groaned from where he was in the parking lot, because Dean didn’t even know _where_ he was going.  The idiot was probably just planning to rely on his damn nose.  Which was _stupid_ , because who knew who else was here.  So, Cas had to circle around the car to shut the fucking passenger door, which Dean had left wide open and try to catch up to him.  The omega needed to _sprint_ , especially because the building doors were always locked - and Dean was a half second away from going feral.  Like he was a half second away from _pounding them down_.

Balthazar was the one to let them in, and thankfully got there in time.

While Dean flew to the third room, Cas raised an eyebrow because he scented something had changed within these walls, “ - _Anna_?”

“She’s awake, Cas,” Balthazar announced with a huge smile, “She made it!”

Suddenly, the omega was running through the hallway just as fast _and_ mindlessly as Dean was.

They both whipped around the corner at the same time, into the same room, with two different targets.  Castiel rounded the bedside Anna was favoring, while Dean scooped Charlie _off it_ , completely.

There was a chair along Anna’s hospital bed, which Cas took in tandem with her hand.  A huge smile covered his face, as he blurted, “I was terrified I’d lost you.”

With a wry grin of her own she laughed, “Can’t get rid of me that easy, bro,” but her eyes kept flickering between him and the female beta, “I’m worried for them.”

Cas observed the scene with Anna, like it was on a stage and they had no part of.  As though they were simply the audience, watching a Shakespearean Tragedy.  The way Dean was cradling Charlie and speaking with her in whispers, both of them digging deep - as they found another round of fresh tears.

Much like most of their lives, The Novaks were always watching people from the shadows, taking no part of what unfolded in front of them.  

So this _shouldn't_ have bothered Cas.  But, it _did_.

He confirmed Anna's concern, leaning in closer, “Nothing I say will make it better.  I don’t know what to do.”

“Time heals,” she tilts her head back, to give her brother her full attention.  “It’s corny, I know.  But they need to grieve.  That omega was special to _both_ of them.  We can’t even _begin_ to understand, only they do.  And I think they need each other, right now.”  She noticed the way Cas hesitated and tugged him closer, “I know these things are hard for you.  Letting someone into your life, caring for them, and then not being capable of giving them the particular care they may need.  Sometimes, you have to give up control.  Or, at least, _know_ somethings are out of your control.  You’ll learn, Castiel.  You’re smart.”

He huffs a sigh, “You sound like an old woman, Anna.  It’s unbecoming.”

“You being a love-sick puppy is unbecoming.”  She narrowed her eyes and smacked him in the arm.  “Be nice to me.  I just woke up from a _fuckin’ coma_.”

His features melted to something more genuine.  “And that couldn’t make me happier.”

“You’re becoming sentimental.  Did something happen, while I was out?”  She raised an inquiring eyebrow.  “Or are you simply becoming more human?”

“Humanity is contagious.”  He lied easily, since he knew the answer was the former.

One thing he needed to do, while he was already here, was pay a discreet visit to Pamela  He needed to make sure everything with his own condition was progressing smoothly.  What a chaotic mess, they were all in.

\-----------

Anna was due for her pain medication, which would knock her out, and Charlie and Dean left for another room to be alone.  No one could deny the two desperately needed it.  Castiel took that as his cue to wander and look for Pamela.  What he _didn’t_ expect, was to scent something else _familiar_ and he couldn’t help but follow his own peaking curiosity to a door.  One that was shut, and locked.

This was the Novak’s ‘wing’ of the hospital.  If one wished to be technical about it, he had every right, as a member of the family, to know what (or who) was behind the door.  He had _an_ idea, but he had no idea _why_.

So, naturally, he picked the lock.

When he slowly opened the door, the man grumbled, “Didn’t expect you back so early, Ga- what are _you_ doing here?”

“Sam Winchester?”  Castiel asked and charged in.

Why wasn’t he handcuffed?  He was one of Lucifer's men, one who was a current danger to the family.  Why was he in their space why… did he smell like _Gabriel_?

One thing that had recently changed within the omega (perhaps a bad habit he'd picked up from Dean), was the fact that he _acted_ and thought things through, later.  The man’s scent was of a lingering rut, and as he approached the bed there was a mating bite in the process of healing.

During Gabriel’s broadcast, he announced he now had mentioned _someone_  holding him accountable.  A _mate_.

“ _You_ are mated to my brother?”

The words and incredulous tone were out of his mouth before he realized he was saying it, and Sam was staring at him, wide-eyed.

“Uh, I don’t think you’re supposed to be in here.”

“Answer the question.”

“Yes, Castiel.  I am mated to your brother.  Is there anything else I can help you with?”  There was a little bit of a snarl in his voice, like he was being challenged, because the omega was _posturing_ in the exact way an alpha would.

“Would you allow _him_ to be killed, in cold blood, to save yourself?  Much like you did with your _previous_ significant other?”  He asked coolly, never breaking their stare down.  If anything, it intensified.

The door (Castiel had barged in through and thrown wide open) shut behind them, and actually _double-locked_ (this being one of the high-security rooms) when Gabriel announced, “All right, put ‘em away, boys.”

“Gabriel, how-”

“Hey, _you_ ,” the alpha poked his finger against his little brother’s chest, “were the one who begged me to spare him.  Remember _that_?”

“That didn’t mean ‘ _mate him._ ’”  He growled, shoving away the stabbing finger, which had Gabriel taking a few steps backwards.

“Well, if you wanna get _technical_ , he mate-assaulted me and then I returned the favor, but!  Bygones - right, Sammy?”

The alpha rolled his eyes, “I think we’re almost in the clear with the meds and my rut’s nearly over.”

“Ah, shit,” Gabriel pouted slightly, “I was hoping to get you all desperate and have raunchy hospital sex before you were in the clear.  Too many meetings and shit, that’s a buzzkill.”

“Yes.  A huge buzzkill.”  Cas was advancing in on Gabriel's space by the second, “What are we going to do about this?  Everything’s gone to hell and-”

“There’s literally _nothing_ we can do!  Lucifer’s locked away!  We’ve _won_!”  Gabriel tried to keep from shouting, he really did.  “Even though it doesn’t really feel like it, we did.  And _you_!  You need to chill the fuck out, all right.  We don’t need you revved up.”

“You have no reason to order me around,” his voice was coated in ice, loathing the entire situation Gabriel had gotten himself into.  Loathing his mate was Sam Winchester.

“Oh yeah?  All that stress _can’t_ be good for any bun in _your_ oven.”

Not only did _Castiel_ lock-up, but Sam did, as well.  Both their eyes were burning holes in Gabriel and he couldn’t give a fuck less.  He was on the brink, tired of all the shit going on, and the _last people_  he wanted harassment from was were fucking family.  In fact, he looked between both of them, challenging them to say something with both his body language _and_ his scent.  It told them both, he meant business.

“What?  You two dickheads are supposed to be the ones who I _trust most_.  The ones I’m not supposed to hide things from, and, hey!  Look at that!  Both of you have a closer link to _Dean_ than _I_ do so, there.  That’s out in the open.  And no one else knows, so shut your damn mouths, yer catching flies.”  He groaned loud enough, it echoed in the room while he rubbed his temples.  “So Cas, here’s my mate, and Sam, here’s Cas - who won’t lay a _finger_ on you because your bro’s his baby daddy.  So let’s concentrate on _those_ things.”  He walked across the space to sit next to Sam on the hospital bed and reached out, to cradle his mate’s hand, but addressed Cas, “How’s Dean holding up?”

“He’s _not_ ,” Cas scrubbed a hand down his face.  “But I have a feeling now, that Charlie’s with him, maybe they can find comfort with each other.  You know I’m - quite terrible with these things.”

“Where is he?” Sam asked slowly, “I haven’t seen him since-”

“Since you set up _Ruby_ and-”

“ _No_ , since he decided to _corner me_ at my house when-”

“Is this real life?!”  Gabriel had just about had it, “I don’t wanna be a broken record, but can’t we all get along?  Dean’s going through a hard time, he needs you, his future mate, and _you_ ,” he squeezed down on Sam’s hand, “his _brother_ , to support him, to deal with his best friend’s death.  Then _we_ , as a collective unit, need to figure out if the cops are coming after us.  Since Jo was on our side, Charlie was our Intel on the inside, who ain’t gonna be there anytime soon, and Benny’s our look out right now, getting info from the station, sneakily, is gonna fall on us, later.”

“We should lay low, until then,” Castiel nodded, but couldn’t break his gaze from Sam, “If you know what’s good for you, don’t even _think_ about mentioning-”

Instead of biting back, as someone normally would, Sam cut him off with a, “Congratulations,” and it was full of sincerity.

Which took the omega by surprise.  And had him stuttering out, “Oh.  T-thank you.”

He then turned on his heels and unlocked both the locks before shooting one last look over his shoulder.

It was strange.  He’d never witnessed his brother look as happy as he did, sitting next to Sam, and simply - existing?  He wondered if that’s how _he_ looked when he was around Dean.

If only he could make his alpha happy again.

\---------

The debriefing room had transformed into an entirely new creature.

They had to push multiple tables together, purchased new cork boards to set up all the information Gabriel had handed off to Crowley, for viewing.  It looked like museum.  An art gallery of crime, slaughter, and murderous rampages they hadn’t even _thought_ to link to the ‘Novak Family,’ AKA Lucifer, and his team.

Gabriel had, indeed, wrapped it up in a nice package.

He may as well delivered it with a fucking _bow_ on top.

They cross-checked _all_ the information (which was why the precinct was a mad house), to make sure Gabriel hadn't 'slipped in' any additional names given to them in the report who weren't a part of the case.  They didn't want to be fooled in the same way Lucifer and Naomi had fooled them.  But once they did all the digging they needed to?  Not a single letter typed on the print-outs were framing any innocents, or someone Gabriel had a vendetta against.  Each and everyone one were Lucifer's men.  There were names, addresses, photos of each mug shot, or camera capture, to make it easy for the cops to identify and track them down.  Whoever been associated with the man, needed to be caught.  They were putting teams together to find these people - because they were _dangerous_.  No one had forgotten the woman, Lilith, who hadn't blinked, because of her devotion to the man, and went on a suicide mission with the bomb wrapped around her.

Gabriel must have been desperate (or _haughty_ ), because he even outed the syndicates _he_ worked with, _and_ the ones Lucifer worked with.  But, he _obviously_ only gave the information pertaining to his _brother’s_.

Crowley had multiple meetings with Gabriel prior to this, and could answer any and every questions the police had.  He was an infinite bank of information, and since he was hired as a lawyer and his client disappeared, he couldn’t get in any legal trouble, whatsoever.  But he could be very heavily _rewarded_.

Especially, from the way he was playing the game.

When they tried Lucifer in court, he knew the questions to ask.  Since, not _only_ did he know the evidence - Gabriel told him _exactly_ how to get under his skin.  

Everyone knew he was guilty, so at this point?  The cops had made subtle comments about public humiliation, while going through files with the lawyer, when no one was looking.   _Hints_ , about making Lucifer suffer as much as Crowley could, when the man took the stand.  They wanted as much karma to come the devilish criminal's way as possible - call it karma, or atonement, maybe a little bit of retribution?  Which the lawyer took enjoyment from, and hit him _right_ where it hurt.  Lucifer would twitch any time the word ‘family’ was uttered.

Especially, with Crowley’s smarmy tone and backhanded way with words.  He had a song and dance, one that made Lucifer _furious_ and the judge pounding his gravel and demanding 'order in the court!' much more then a few times.  Crowley was _damn good_ \- he wasn't (no pun intended) taking any prisoners and the show he put on was applauded (in secret) by many of the police who gathered in court that day.  They made a note to _never_ get on this man's bad side.  He was a force to be reckoned with, and there was no doubt as to why _his_ law firm was the most renowned in the country.

When they handed down the guilty verdict (in record time) it didn’t cause a single person to blink.

People were raging in the streets at the sight of Lucifer, hell, even the _thought_ of him.  This was the ultimate victory of justice _finally_ being served - the face of true evil was  _finally_ publicized, thanks to Gabriel, when the _real_ story came out to the public.  On news stations, although they were hesitant to praise Gabriel's work (since he was still a criminal at large), they _did_ confirm everything he announced as _fact_.

This would be a story to live on, in infamy.  

There were no more monsters hiding in the dark - the people were safe.  The man who they feared, was locked up and hidden away from them - unable to hurt anyone else, ever again.  Thrown into prison, for life.  

The Novaks _and_ the law, working together for the first time - had won.

\-------------

There was a black sea as far as the eyes could reach.  It was ebbing and flowing, bodies trying to hold back their tears and some sobbing openly - without even attempting to hide it.  When they couldn't stand on their own anymore, they'd find someone to lean on.  Until they _thought_ they'd gathered themselves, and stood on their own feet - only to  find it was impossible, and repeated the cycle.  The same motion of a tide rushing in, and slowly rolling out.  The only other color in the wide open space wasn’t even a color, it was a shade:

White.

As Kleenex after Kleenex appeared to try and dampen tears from faces, then being stuffed away, wet, or with the brush of bleeding mascara or blotted foundation lending the _slightest_ brush of color to the, otherwise, black and white movie.

They were all gathered in the cemetery after the service, and none of the words the pastor preached had even _registered_ with Dean’s brain.

There was a intangible block right outside his body, encasing his ears, and the only thing which grounded him was Castiel’s hand, while he stared off into blank space.  It felt as though he was under water.  Seeing vague shapes above the surface and muffled noises, but everything was too blurred.  Cas' hand was the only warmth underneath the stretch of winter river, emotions frozen in his brain, because if he delved too deeply into those?  He'd never be able to come up for air, again.

It had been a closed casket ceremony - there hadn’t been enough pieces of Jo, after the explosion, to stitch back any semblance of the vibrant omega he had come to know as his best friend.  Instead, there was a picture of her, glowing brown eyes with a mischievous smile, set off to the side next to the casket.

It had been taken when she had graduated from the academy.

Right alongside Dean.

He remembered that day, and he remembered it well.  Even though they were supposed to be waiting their turns in line, he’d _jumped out_  behind where the camera was set up, _right_ before the flash.  Dean made one of the _ugliest_ faces he could _muster_ , and her reaction was caught on film.  These graduation photos were supposed to be serious.  They were supposed to represent the 'dedicated and loyal public servants of the future.'  And hers had a 'I fucking hate you _and_ your fucking face, Winchester' twinkle in her eye and a smile she was _trying_ to hide, but monumentally _failed_.

And Jo punched him in the shoulder right afterwards, because photography _insisted_ the line was too long for a re-do.

Now, _this_ was the very picture _everyone_ would remember her by.  But... it was true, honest.  It was a perfect example of _who she was_ , no phony representation of what detectives were 'supposed' to be like - this captured moment was _genuine_.  Even if she _was_ pissed off with Dean about it, for the better side of a week.

Jo Harvelle had touched so many hearts, the ceremony of lowering the casket was so crowded that each and every Novak had managed to blend in with the crowd.  They were armed with a wide-brimmed black hats, instead of guns.  Sunglasses, instead of knives.  Or a style that made them indistinguishable.  They risked coming out here, to pay their respects to Jo - something they wouldn't have done for anyone outside of the family.  But... Jo had _saved_ the family, and proved herself part of it.

Castiel was ready and accepting to risk the most, because, here he was - _front and center_ in the group.

But not simply the group of _Novaks_.  He was front and center of the _entire funeral_ , right up against the railings, looking at the casket.

No one knew if Bobby, who was just as torn up, while holding Ellen, was giving him a free pass or just didn’t give a flying fuck.  They were all different kinds of devastated and different kinds of numb, watching as they slowly lowered her into the dirt of the earth.

When the burial ceremony was completed, people began dissipating, slowly.

Some lingered longer than others, Anna and Charlie stayed as long as no one could catch a glimpse or recognize the alpha from the YouTube videos of the gala.  No one stayed as long as four certain stragglers, still staring down into the ground.

Then, only the two couples remained.

Ellen was ready to collapse, she didn’t have anymore tears left to give, and Bobby was holding up most of her weight.  Except, she pushed Bobby, just enough, to gain her own footing and moved over towards Dean.

He was surprised, when she grabbed him by both shoulders and stared him down with a soft smile.

“I _knew_ things were gettin’ serious near the end there, Dean.  I knew it ’cause Jo started callin’ me _every day_ to talk on the phone.  She _never_ did that.  Shoulda thought something was up, then.  But... I couldn’t be more _proud’a_ my daughter, and I want _you_ to be, too.   _None_ of this is _your_ fault, ya hear me?”  Her voice was rough from her sobs, but her words were direct.  “I know you’ve got the weight’a the world on your shoulders.  Ya always have.  You gotta let that go.”

She spared a glance over at Castiel, who instinctively lowered his head, as not to be noticed.

But Ellen wasn’t having that.

Not _only_ did she reach out (keeping one hand on Dean’s shoulder) and grab his chin to tilt it back up, but she yanked his sunglasses _off_.

Cas looked alarmed and blinked when the woman smiled at him.

“ _This_ must be the one Jo was tellin’ me about.  Told me you _finally_ found ‘em.”  She studied Cas fondly, “That made her happy, Dean.  Said you needed someone to take care’a yer dumbass and keep you in line.  Just as handsome as she said.”

The omega was completely dumbfounded, but finally stated, “I only knew Joanna for a short period of time, but she was a fine woman.  I’m deeply sorry for your loss.”

“Just as weird, too,” she mused, then winked at Dean, “Like I said, we chatted _a lot._ ”

She returned Castiel' sunglasses, and turned back to the alpha.  “Jo wanted you to be happy, Dean.   _Don’t_ let her down, alright?  Or else I’m gonna have’ta kick yer rear.”

For the first time in days, Dean smiled.  He wrapped his arms around the woman and clung to her for dear life.  “I know you will, Ellen, I know.”

While they were embracing and speaking in hushed tones, Bobby nodded his head in Castiel’s direction, for the man to follow him.  Knowing he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter (and wanting to give the two their privacy), he followed the Sergeant’s lead.

They walked until they were out of earshot, and while Cas wasn’t scared, by any means, he was a bit apprehensive.  Especially, since Ellen had ripped away his only disguise in front of the head of the precinct, who knew _damn well_ he was a _wanted_ _fugitive_.  Who was also livid, when Dean had allowed him to escape, and now?  They were obviously ‘together,' at the front of Jo’s grave sight.  The more he thought about it, the more he thought it would be odd if he _didn’t_ approach him.

So Castiel held his head high, when the man Dean referred to as ‘Bobby’ looked him from top to bottom.

“Didn’t think I’d see yer face again.  ‘Specially here, of all places.”  He grumbled, “Heard what Ellen said to ya, though.  That _yer_ the reason Dean’s been on cloud nine, as of late.”

“I can assure you, Dean and I had _no_ connection at the time of my escape, it wasn’t until later that-”

“I know, save it.”  He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.  “Now, I ain’t arresting ya, here.  But I better not see your face again, you git it?”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Cas was quick to answer and held the gaze, “Although, I am curious as to why.”

“’Cause yer probably the only thing holdin’ Dean together right now.  And I recognize true mates when I see ‘em.”

Those words stopped the omega cold.

“You- _how_?”

“Had one, myself.  Before she past away.  Don’t you give that up.  And don't you _ever_ take that fer granted.  Which is why I’m sayin’ I better _never_ see you again.”  He pointed a finger, before it turned into a jeer of a thumb.  “Now, you git back over there and take care’a my boy.”

“I will.  I promise.”

“And I believe ya.”

“Thank you, Sergeant Singer.”

“I’d tell ya to call me Bobby, but there’s no point.”

“I concur.”

When they walked back over, Ellen and Dean were lingering and waiting for them.  Bobby caught Dean off guard by wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug, that nearly knocked him off his feet.  He couldn’t help but return it, because this was something else he _needed_ right now.

Once it slackened, and they patted each other on the back, Bobby shot Dean a half-smile and said, “Now, both’a ya take care of each other, ya hear?”

They nodded and parted ways, the final remaining couples leaving the cemetery at the same time, feeling a weight lifted from their hearts as they went.  It was the final send off - some kind of acceptance and closure they needed.

Once the two reached Cas’ car, he looked down to the cup holder, where he’d left his cell phone.

It was a message from Gabe, giving them coordinates and a time.  Which seemed most peculiar.  But, once they turned on the car, and the digital numbers flashed, they realized they were already cutting it close, and Cas immediately shifted the car into drive.

\-----------

Dean had _sworn_ he plugged the right information into the GPS, but when it directed them to a random warehouse outside the city limits, in the middle of bum-fuck _nowhere_ , he second guessed himself.  There were no cars in the lot.  There was nothing but a cement, gravel and an abandon building.

Which was strange, even for _Gabriel_.

“Grab the gun in the glove compartment, just to be safe,” Cas ordered as he reached under the seat to grip the handle of his own.  “Act casual, but be on guard.”

“You think this is a set-up?”

“I don’t _know_ what I think,” he admitted, looking around the literal empty space.  “Let’s go.”

Just in case it was a set up and they had to bolt, Cas left the car running, and the doors unlocked.

In this kind of scenario, ‘causal’ was extremely hard for Dean.  He wanted to look every which way, see if someone was coming up behind him, if something was dropping overhead - hell, if the fuckin’ earth was falling out, below him.  But he had to keep calm.

Castiel rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean’s left hand.  Which meant he was babying him, _and_ proving the point, all over again - that he was a badass ambidextrous omega who could shoot with either hand.  Oh well, it was still kind of sexy.

Once they were within reach of the entrance's rusting, metal door handles, the door swung open by itself, and Pamela grabbed Castiel’s hand.  She yanked him over to a table and grumbled, “you’re late,” while pulling out a _syringe_.

“What the fuck?!”  Dean’s protective instincts went into _overdrive_ , but then - he scented Charlie next to him, and felt her arm pulling him back.

“She’s taking out the implant, Dean.  Chill out!  Needle's the numbing stuff!”  When he turned around to see her smiling face she said, “I can’t believe you kept it a secret!  Well, I guess I _can_ , knowing about everything now, but wow!  A _pup_!  Congrats, dude!”

“This was a secret for a _reason_ ,” he felt alarm mixed with adrenaline rushing through his body, as he looked back, _just in time_ to see Pamela using a scalpel.  It cut into Cas’ lower stomach like he was made of butter, separating the flesh with ease.  The blade left trails of blood in it's wake, hopefully painlessly, and Dean was officially freaking out, “What’s going on?!”

“We’re getting mama and papa outta here,” Meg suddenly appeared from behind another door, with a giant luggage bag and two duffel bags.  “To have their own little happy ending.”

“I’ve got Cas’ fake ID’s, birth certificate, passports _and_ ,” she slapped down the documentation, as soon as she pulled it from the front pocket of the luggage, “ _both_ of your  _marriage license_ done.”

“Did _you_ know they were doing this?!”  Dean demanded over to Castiel -

\- Who immediately snarled back, “No, and in case it _escaped your notice_ , I have _forceps_ prying inside my _abdomen_!”

“Woo, here’s the party!” Gabriel gleefully announced, clapping his hands with Anna alongside, as the entered from where Meg had, “Yeah, so in case you idiots haven’t figured it out, we’re shipping you out somewhere safe.  Who _knows_ what shit we’ve kicked up, and we don’t want you guys caught in the middle.”

“Balthazar just texted me he’s landing soon.”  Anna read from her phone, her fingers typing back, casually.  Her voice was the only calm in the middle of the storm, in the midst of all Dean's confusion - all his questions.  That, and Charlie's scent, since his mate was too busy being _hacked into_.

“Excuse me?” Bela cackled from the corner.  “The idiot’s texting and _flying_?  That _has_ to be all kinds of illegal.”

“No, no,” the redhead alpha shakes her head, “It’s Victor who’s flying, Balthazar’s just narrating.”

“ _Victor_ can fly a _plane_?”  Dean had to interject, his jaw dropped, “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.”

“We offer 'continuing education classes' here, kid, don’t ya wish you woulda joined earlier?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.  “How’s my bro lookin’, Pam?”

“Pissed off, but the implant’s removed, just about to finish with the stitches,” she reported but never allowed her eyes to stray from her work.

“Just got off the phone with Inias!”  Sam came bustling in the room with a huge grin, “He’s got the guest room all set up for you, until we can transfer the funds and you can get a place of your own.”

“Holy shit, my head’s _spinning_ ,” Dean admitted, as the hustle and bustle around him continued, and suddenly - the front door opened.

Benny was standing there, smiling and teased, “Didn’t think you were gonna hop the border without sayin’ bye to me, were ya, brother?”

“ _I_ don’t even _know what border_ we’re hoppin’, dude!”

“You ain’t hoppin’ a border, more like an _ocean_.”

Dean’s jaw dropped by the time he heard the plane in the distance.  That’s when he realized this huge space of nothing?  This was a _landing strip_.  They were _hopping_ on a goddamn _plane_ and getting the hell out of dodge.

He turned around just in time to see Pamela dressing the wounds and Cas flashing him a genuine smile.  Because _finally_?  They could _have this_.

Dean turned on his heels and went right for Gabriel.

He looked him right in the eyes, stood toe-to-toe and asked, “You’re _letting_ us get out of this?  For _real_?”

“Who do you think _arranged_ all of this?”  He smiled, thoroughly pleased Dean was almost challenging him like this.  “If _anyone_ can leave the fun-house behind, it’s you two ass-clowns.”

He wasn’t convinced.  This _had_ to be a trick.

Dean wouldn’t tear his eyes away, “No one _stops_ being a Novak.”

“Which is why,” Gabriel made a dramatic swipe across the table, pulling forth one of the various IDs and shoving it right in his face, “ _Emmanuel_ just started becoming a _Winchester_.”

His hand moved by itself, snatched the laminated card away and grinned.   _Shit_ , it looked _so_ _real_ \- if _Charlie_ made it, it _was_ real.  Legitimized through the state and everything.  Who knew how the hell she made that work out.  

Dean looked over his shoulder to where Cas was attempting to sit up, against Pamela’s orders.  Of course, he was still being a stubborn ass, shoving her aside and reaching out.  Cas wanted to _see_.  Wanted _proof_ this was real.  That this was _really happening_.

The alpha unceremoniously moved Pamela to the side with a hip check, and took her spot next to the omega.  He grabbed the ID and groaned, “I suppose I had no choice but to take your name, did I?”

“Nope.  Not even a little bit,” Dean couldn’t help grinning, and leaned down just enough to kiss Cas’ smiling lips.

He knew, numb or not, that ‘quickie-surgery’ had to hurt like a _bitch_.  He had to give it to Pam, she was talented as hell - to pull that off in such a short amount of time.  That must have been the number one reasons the Novaks trusted her so much - because of her _skills_ , and not simply her allegiance.

Hannah was the next one, with three opaque-orange bottles, which she jammed into the front pockets of the carry-ons, explaining, “This is a painkiller and antibiotic, just in case of infection, brother,” she tucked it into what must have been Cas’ bag, “And Dean, an anti-anxiety medication for your fear of flying.”

His eyes narrowed around the room, looking offended until they landed on Sam, “ _You_!  You _traitor_!”

“Dude, it’s a long way to Ireland.” The alpha looked full of himself.  “You’d die of a heart attack before you even got there.”

“I love it when you make him all pissy,” Gabriel wrapped an arm around Sam’s middle and nuzzled him.  “Not like it takes much, though.  He's kinda got that resting bitchy face going on, huh?”

Even though the word ‘Ireland’ was the first thing on Dean’s lips, what came out, instead - was, “Wait!   _You’re_ his mate?!   _How_?!  When?!  You _knew_ each other?  I-”

“Long story.  Like, a _decade_ long story,” Sam admitted with the shrug of his shoulders.  “And half of it will piss you off, so we’ll put that on hold.  Because right now, the point is _I’m_ happy, _you’re_ happy, and it sounds like the plane  _just_ landed.”

“Okay, I can deal with that,” he took a deep breath before pointing his finger, “For now!  Holy shit, _Ireland_?”

“You and your freckles will fit right in,” Meg cooed, batting her eyelashes.  “But it’s more remote.  Like, island regions, remote.  Don’t ask too many questions, yet, because apparently, unbeknownst to _us_ , Inias has been in deep hiding.  Thanks to _you_ , Sam,” she snapped.  “You’re lucky you just mated  _right_ to the top of the goddamn totem pole, or else I’d be cutting into you for information, right about now.”

“I’d watch what you say,” Anna warned with a low rumble in her chest, before Gabriel could even say it.  “He’s family now, too.”

“I’m not scared of her,” Sam shrugged his shoulders, watching Meg with complete indifference and - dare she say - _amusement_?  “But thank you, Anna.  Besides, she’s right.  I’m the _only one_ who can tell Victor and Benny where to take them.”

“You’re coming, too?”  Dean’s eyes lit up as he looked at his partner.

“We decided we needed some brawn along the way,” Gabriel explained, because he knew it was about go-time and he wanted the couple at ease and comfortable.  “Someone _Cas_ trusts.  Someone _Dean_ trusts.  And more importantly?  Two people who trust _each other_.  Victor and Benny are a match made in heaven - seemed to work out perfectly, right?”  He paused, “Plus, the flying thing is a bonus.  We lucked out on that one.”

The front door flew open and both Balthazar and Victor walked in.

“Everything in order?”  Victor asked, “It’s time to say your goodbyes, because we're gassing up now, and putting on the finishing touches - so whenever _you’re_ ready,” his eyes fell between Cas, Dean and Benny, “ _We’re_ ready to head out.”  

He waved Sam over to a place out of earshot, to finally get the location - the alpha  _still_ the _only one_ to know.  Sam was staying true to the instructions that came to every phone conversation between himself and Inias.   _What_ he was allowed to reveal, and to _whom_.  And - it was _only to those_  delivering his brother, and future mate - no one else received the green light.  Sam took client confidentiality _very_ seriously, and would never do a thing to betray him.  And if he felt either Victor or Benny were liabilities?  He'd take them out, himself, without remorse.  These two seemed to _genuinely_ care about Cas and Dean, so he didn't anticipate having to take action, even though you could never be _too_ careful.  But, so far, so good.

Balthazar walked into the room and headed straight for Castiel and scooped him up in a hug, “Can’t believe you got knocked up, my little precious omega.  I certainly didn't see that in your five-year-plan.  I'm positive it will be _darling_ , you _must_ send baby pictures.”

“I’m still carrying a gun, Balthazar,” he returned the hug, with no venom in his voice.

He had always been one of the family members Cas’d been closest to, besides Anna, and his twin sister.

It was a blur of goodbyes, hand shakes, random hugs from people Dean would have arrested _without_ even _thinking_ _twice_ , last year.  The whole thing felt like a dream - only he was seeing in colors, he could hear all the words even though he couldn’t quite pinpoint who was saying what.  There were so many scents, so much movements, so many sentences exchanged of goodbye, good luck and congratulations. 

Charlie was... _God_ , Charlie was _especially_ difficult, she sniffed while she hugged him, scented him deeply and told Dean she was _so_ _fucking sick_ of saying goodbye to people.  So this was a ‘see you soon,’ and she had to run out of the room before she became too overwhelmed.  He understood - her emotions were still a wreck.  There were still pieces that needed fixing, she still needed to set.

Like newly laid, wet cement - time, the _only thing_ that could make her solid again.  He knew everyone around here loved her.  She was apart of them, and they wouldn't let her spiral downward.  People were taking their bags to the plane for them, but he couldn't help but stare at the door Charlie had disappeared behind.  No, there was no question about it, she was a fighter, a  _survivor_ , she would be fine.  

After they’d given all their own farewells, suddenly - time stood still, when he found himself standing in front of Gabriel.

“Why would you do this for us?”

“’Cause I’m nothing like Lucifer,” he shrugs his shoulders, his unwavering gaze and underlying power unnerving to Dean.  “I’m not an evil dictator overlord.  And if people can have better lives, I wanna give it to them.  The family _loves_ what they do - they love the business.   _Cas_ loved the business.  That was, until he loved something or rather, _someone_ more.  He can’t do both - you and I know that.  Our world is too dangerous for him now.  I love my family.  I wanna make Cas happy.”  He pauses and gives Dean a long look, like he can see past his body and right into his goddamn soul, “Even if it _is_ with a muttonhead alpha detective like _you_.  Who am I to judge?”

He said it too casually, like it was as easy as letting Dean crash on his sofa - but he’d _literally_ just given the alpha _the_ _world_.

“I want to hug you.  But I don’t think I should,” Dean stated awkwardly, shifting between his feet, “But I can’t thank you enough.”

“Yeah, about that, _not_ down with the cuddles.  So, how about you say bye to your brother and hop on that plane?”  He winked, and disappeared through the back, shoving Sam out, almost instantaneously.

This time, he didn’t even hesitate to wrap his arms around Sam, as he came tumbling from where he _knew_ Gabriel had _pushed_ him.  It was well received, his brother’s arms crushing him in return.

“I was gonna give you shit about Gabriel, but I don’t think I _can_ , dude.  So, uh, congrats.  On the thing.  Mating thing.”  He grumbled against Sam’s shoulder, which was answered with a huff of laughter.

“Same about Cas.  You guys are gonna love it over there, trust me.  Maybe we’ll get around to visiting someday.”

They pulled away and smiled at each other, “So, killing Ruby actually worked out for you in the end, right?”  Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

“That is a terrible joke, even for _you_ , Dean.”

“What?  I had to get at least _one_ more bitch face out of you, before I left.”

“Well, good job, jerk.”

“I rest my case.”  Dean gave a small wave to Sam, as they were the only ones left in the empty room, and turned to walk outside.

Cas was standing next to the entrance ramp, speaking with Anna, a huge smile on his face.  And, hell, if that didn’t warm Dean’s heart.  They both glanced over to Dean as he approached, and Anna gave him as much of a hug as she could muster, given her injury.  Technically, she should _still_ be in the hospital bed, but she couldn’t miss this.

“You take good care of my brother, Dean,” she ordered, making her alpha presence known.  “Since I’m not going to be around to mediate any marital spats anymore.”

“I promise, he won’t be able to get rid of me and how much I plan on taking care of him.  No matter _how hard_ he _tries_.”  His words were so sincere, Cas scoffed loudly.

“Must I get on this plane?”

“They are the _epitome_ of the boss’ orders,” Anna teased, and leaned forward to kiss Castiel’s cheek.  “We’ll figure out communication, quickly.  And as soon as you land, we’ll be in touch.”  She had tears in her eyes as she said, “I’ll miss you.”

“And I, you, Anna,” he cupped the back of her neck and kissed her forehead.  “We’ll see each other soon.  You’re much too stubborn to stay away for long.”

“I am,” she giggled, “All right.  I’ll let you guys start your happily ever after, before I start crying.”

“Thanks for everything, girl,” Dean watched her head back to the building then turned his attention to Cas.  “Let’s hit it.”

\-------------

It was a fact.  Dean should have taken his Xanax _much_ sooner than he did.

He was freaking out, holding Cas’ hand during take off, asking:

"How the fuck can this little puddle jumper make it to Ireland?"  

"They didn’t even go over the safety instructions!"  

" _Please_ tell me they serve booze on the flight?"  

"I hope Gabriel didn’t buy this at a discount dealership!"

After his million questions, Cas assured him, in order, while pointing around the aircraft and to the alpha, "Gabriel has a larger plan we'll be boarding, once we have reached the east coast."  

"You’ve been on enough flights to know the safety instructions."  

"I’m sure there’s booze in the back."  

"Gabriel never skimps on _any_ purchase.  He enjoys luxury."

However, before the medication could even kick in, a massive smile broke across Dean’s face and he jerked his head over to Cas.

The omega raised an eyebrow when they made eye contact, and asked, dryly, “Have you realized you’re _not_ going to die, finally?”

“I can _scent it._ ”  His voice was barely above a giddy whisper - it was some kind of joyful excitement he couldn't control.

Castiel’s brows furrowed together.  “Scent what?”

“You.   _Us_.  The _pup_!”

His eyes widened, because he hadn’t realized it.  The implant had been taken out for that _exact_ reason - to remove the blockers covering his scent.

Castiel, himself, hadn’t known how long it would take (the chaos _and_ the impromptu surgery in the warehouse had distracted him from questioning Pamela) but the alpha was right.  He could scent it, just _barely._   Now, his _own_ hormones were beginning to circulate again, overpowering the synthetic chemicals the implant had been producing to counteract them.

“ _Holy shit,_ ” Dean was throwing back the armrest between them, and shamelessly moving into Cas’ personal space (nearly occupying half of the omega's seat _with him_ ) no hesitation in sight.

He scented his neck, and buried his face there, taking in the most _beautiful_ smell in the _world_.  Cas didn’t even push the alpha away, when Dean's hand came to rest (mindful of the recent incision) over his stomach.  In fact, he covered Dean’s hand with his own and relaxed into his warmth.

“This is _real_.”  The alpha’s breath tickled his neck, but he didn’t mind.

In fact, he smiled and nodded.  “It is, alpha.”

Even though it wasn’t a cold, hard, fact - yet - Dean couldn’t help the word, “Mate,” slip from his lips, while he pressed kisses along Cas’ neck.

His heart was overjoyed, when Cas confirmed, quietly, “Mate.”

Everything was _perfect_.

_Until_ Benny shouted, “Don’t you _dare_ fuckin’ seal the deal back there, brother!”

“ _Please_ , don’t!”  Victor agreed, eagerly, “Benny’s a _shit_ co-pilot, and we don’t need _any_ distractions.”

Although, Dean didn’t jerk away - it _did_ remind him of his fear of flying.  He practically climbed on top of Cas and held on for dear life.  “I _told_ you, we're gonna die!”

“God, I hope this Xanax kicks in.  And _soon_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's the official end of the story! All that's left is an epilogue that I'll be posting in a couple days! Hope you've enjoyed the ride <3


	32. Epilogue

**Six Months Later**

Sergeant Singer was flipping through his docket as the rest of the precinct waits, patiently, from their seats in the debriefing room.  There aren’t too many things to go through today, but the things that he does have to address will _change_ the way the station runs.  Through both morale and technicalities.

He always had a liking for speaking to people from behind his desk.  Whether it be good news, having a casual conversation, or bitching them out to high Heaven.  His desk has always been his safe place.

So, needless to say, when he feels a trickle of sweat between his shoulder blades, there’s no surprise there.

It’s a _damn good thing_ people are afraid of him, because they haven’t grown restlessly waiting.  Or, they're doing a good job of hiding it.

He stands behind the podium, demanding their full attention, and he has it.  So, he may as well grab the bull between the horns, so to speak.

Bobby slaps down the papers, and grumbles, “Well, ‘m sure all of ya’ll have heard the rumors.  And first and foremost, they’re _true_.”

The room erupts into hushed whispers, some more aggressive than others.  He can pick up, ‘ _I told you so_ ’s and ‘ _but how’_ s and other kinds of gossiping questions that fill the room with white noise.

He wishes he had a damn gavel, but he _was_ born with a booming voice.

“ _Shaddup_!”  He shouts, annoyance finally getting the best of him.  “Lucifer’s death behind bars was a, through and through,  _suicide_.  Novaks didn’t have an ‘inside man’ or whatever the hell yer thinkin'.  The fucker was a sore loser!”  He made it a point to make eye contact with each and everyone of his officers.  “No one sliced and diced in the cafeteria.  No one shanked him when he dropped the soap.  He got hold of something, and slit his wrists, way after lock-up and lights out.  Same message that was written in the church that _he_ orchestrated, remember?  ‘God is Dead.’  I’m damn glad he did.”

The last part was a slip of the tongue - something he _shouldn’t_ have said, but he didn’t really give a fuck, one way or the other.

He didn’t stop the positive ‘ _here, here!_ s’ and ‘ _you got that right_!s’ he heard from his little audience, either.  If it had been up to him?  After what happened to Jo?  He would have ended him that day, at the precinct.  He would have let him bleed out on the linoleum floor.  Bobby knew no one was going to go whining further up the ladder of his ‘cruel words about a man’s death,’ and if they did?  Let them fire him - he couldn’t give a fuck less.

“And now, the other piece’a news is something we’ve been puttin’ off for way too long,” Singer had to raise his voice again to get their attention.  “We were too busy with damage control, literally rebuildin' the station, and vetting the remaining staff - we haven’t even had a chance to put our _own_ damn _selves_ back together.  From here on out, we’re gonna try.”

That last ‘line’ of Bobby’s speech had everyone confused, and waiting on bated breath.

“Up until now, it didn’t feel _right_.  Fillin’ Jo and Dean’s positions.  It felt like I’d be replacing them.  And god knows - hell - we _all_ know those idjits are _irreplaceable_.”  He huffed out, “But I think the two we’re transferring in’ll do a mighty fine job tryin'.  I’ve spent time with both of 'em.  Made sure they’ve got what it takes and they come _highly_ recommended.  From not only myself, but from Benny and Charlie - so if you gotta problem with them?  You take it up with the _three’a_ us, you got that?”

Bobby gestures to the door and announces, “Let me introduce ya’ll to someone you may _already_ know, Victor Henriksen.  And someone you may not - Miss Anna Milton.”

The two were dressed in suits (Anna, a dress-suit, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, with sensible heels clicking as she entered the room) as they confidently strolled in and took their place next to Bobby at the podium.

“I’ll let ‘em introduce themselves,” Bobby announced, eager to get the hell away from all the attention, and sat himself at the table next to Charlie and Benny.

He leaned close to the alpha and the beta and grumbled, “You _sure_ this is a good idea?”

“The _best_ idea,” Charlie giggled and poked Benny, “He went along with it, don’t blame it all on me.”

“No one else I’d rather have on my side, Sergeant,” the alpha responded with a ‘tip of his hat.’  “Trust us.”

\-------------

Sam heaved a heavy sigh as he walked through the doorway that evening, and kicked off his shoes while he hung up his coat.  He still had an armful of case files to look over before he could get some sleep.

“Rough day?”  Gabriel glanced at him from where he was laying on his stomach, typing away on his laptop.

“Crowley's a _worse_ ‘boss’ than Lucifer.  All that goddamn publicity you got him, made him even more ‘reputable’ than before.  And now _I’m_ working _twice_ as hard.”  The alpha set the files down on the coffee table before changing his course to Gabriel and the couch.  “Why can’t I just help you, full-time?”

“ _Because_ , my pet, if you were to fall off the grid, you’re an _immediate_ suspect,” he rolled his eyes and sent Sam a half-second 'look,' “ _Duh_.  I thought you were smarter than that.”

“Fuck you,” Sam grumbled, and tried to carve out a space for himself on couch, beside Gabriel.

Which was proving to be very difficult.

Eventually, they shifted enough, so Sam could sit down, and peer over Gabriel’s shoulder to see what he was working on.  Gabriel relaxed his back against his mate and continued to type away, not seeming to care that Sam was reading along.

“You’re giving _Meg_ the club?”  Sam asks with confusion, nuzzling his mate and obviously eavesdropping over the email.

“ _If_ she can perform a few simple tasks,” Gabriel confirmed, while he continued to type.  “I’m giving her a check list.  I think she’s got mad potential, but she was always too distracted by Cas’ baby blues.  So, if she can earn her stripes, it’s hers.  God knows I’m _sick_ of taking care of all that _bookkeeping_ _bullshit_.”

“You mean having _me_ taking care of the _bookkeeping bullshit_ ,” he accentuates his point with a nip to his mate’s neck.

“Yep.  It’s cutting into my sex life and that ain’t something I got time for,” Gabriel tilts his head back just enough to capture the alpha’s lips in a filthy ‘welcome home,’ kiss.  “So tell me what you think.”

Sam’s eyes scan the screen and he scoffs, “Did you just pull these out of your ass?”

“No!”  He looks offended, “These were all things Cas had to do while at the club!  And then, you know.   _Loyalty_ things.”

“You _know_ she’s loyal.”

“And I want her to prove it, whenever she can,” he shrugs casually, then directs his attention back to the screen, where Sam's eyes follow.

“All right.  So you want her to 'create and uphold an alliance.'  And you’re thinking _Abaddon_?  You realize Crowley is gonna _freak_ over that, right?”  Sam asked his mate very seriously.

“Read the next one,” Gabriel exclaims with glee.

Sam sighs, because this is just _asking_ for trouble, but does.  “Step Two: Keep alliance secret from all other parties.  Use club as a meeting point without anyone else finding out.”

“Yup.  During the whole chaos with the Roman gang and Lucifer, some of _our_ contacts were really on the _other side_ , so we need a _new_ distributor.  Meg is the perfect person to get that up and running, hoping she doesn’t use half the product _herself_.  Abaddon is a private supplier, doing her own thing, and if Meg can sweet-talk her way into getting her on _our_ side?  That’s _profits_ , baby.”

“Who are we working with right now?  I know our profits haven’t been anything amazing.  The yield is down 72% from when I, a fucking _college kid_ , was selling for you,” Sam nipped the top of Gabriel’s ear.  “I understand I was _astonishing_ , but that’s besides the point.”

“Read Step Three.”

“Eliminate current supplier.”  Sam nods his agreement.  “If the sales are down 72% from _nineteen_ year old  _me_ , they deserve what's coming.  How many in the group?”

“Five.  They’ve been given many warnings, and I gave them a shit ton of chances, fresh outta prison, when no one else would.  They’re _idiots_ and I made sure they were in for some shady shit so I didn’t regret it when I had to off 'em.  Just needed _someone_ to fill in the gaps during our ‘transition period,’ which happened to be the Unfantastic Five.  They don’t have family, this is their only job, no one’ll miss ‘em or even know they're gone.  They disposable.  Now I want Abaddon.  Pure and simple.”

“You were writing Step Four?”  Sam was starting to get impatient, because he became strangely aroused when his Crime Lord mate was in _business mode_.  He began raking his nails up the man’s jean clad thighs and started sucking at his neck.

And, of course, Gabriel remained calm under pressure.  “Step Four was picking her partner, since Victor is gone and we need both brains _and_ brawn.  I know Meg is a quick thinker, but she needs more than that to own the place.  I have some new people I’m currently vetting, and I want to see who she would chose.  She’s got some killer instinct, but I’ve got the ‘right one’ in mind, and need to see if _she_ picks who _I_ would.’”

“Mmk, type that up, and hit send.   _Now_.”

“Think it’s a good plan?”  Gabriel asked, sinfully slowly as he felt Sam’s erection begin rocking against him.

“It’s perfect.  So hurry.”

Sam’s hands wandered as far as Gabriel would let them, because he was taking his _sweet_ fucking _time_ sending the message.  So, Sam decided he’d start unbuttoning the alpha’s shirt, and went to unzipping on his fly.  Get all the busy work out of the way, first.

Ever since the two of them had begun putting the pieces of the Novak family business together from the shadows, Sam recognized _this_ as his true calling.  With, who he _had_ to say, was his true mate.  Maybe there was always something ‘ _off_ ’ about Sam, but he loved these games of strategy, and held a strange disregard for people, and their lives, in general.  He loved to work within the grays of society, and he loved that his mate held the _power_ to do so.

He felt drawn to the man when he was in college, and he never regretted a second of tracking him down, no matter who was caught in the crossfire along the way.

The arrangement was everything he could hope for - even if others would _never_ understand them, they understood _each other_.

Gabriel was one of the only things he could say he really, _truly_ loved.

And if he didn’t send this message in the next five seconds, he was going to grab his computer by the edges, and smash it on the ground, repercussions be damned.

Thankfully, his mate made it within the countdown, got rid of the electronic and stood up.  He wrapped his hand in the collar of Sam's shirt and watched him with a barely-contained amusement.

“My little knot-slut’s come out to play tonight, hasn’t he?”

“Gabe.   _Bedroom_ ,” Sam wouldn’t confirm or deny.

But if asked, he would admit his cock throbbed with need by the sheer strength Gabriel used to haul him to their room.  And the mind-blowing sex that left him raw and dazed, made him incapable of forming words for the next few hours.

Yes, life was _perfect_.

\--------------

It took a little bit of time for the money to come through (and three random bank accounts, as to not create any suspicions) but Castiel was ecstatic - in his own way - to see his brother again.  Dean remembered, from day one, the omega blamed _himself_ for Inais joining Lucifer’s side during the split of the Novak family.

Which was the first thing Inias had to do - clear the air.

It was something the two brother’s needed privacy for, but Dean didn’t mind wandering and checking out their new home.

_Home_.

It was such a strange thought - but he’d grown to love it.

As much as he missed Sam, and the rest of his adoptive family every day he was here, he still felt a strange kind of _closeness_ to them.  Since, it was due to the Novaks and Sam who made all this possible.  It was as though they were here in spirit.  Not to mention, Charlie set up a Skype account as soon as humanly possible, and he’d see their faces just as much as he used to.

Dean never thought this would be his life, but he adored every second of it.

Seeing Anna and Victor make moves into the Police Department?  He couldn’t think of a better pair to make sure his friends were safe.  They’d do what _needed_ to be done, to prevent any more tragedies or harm to his friends who worked there.  Not to mention, every time Dean would Skype with Charlie?  He'd catch a little tell-tale blush and that goofy grin - which told him _everything_ he needed to know.  He could read her like a friggen open book.  There was most _definitely_ something going on between her and the alpha woman.  And even if _she_ didn’t want to hear it - Dean gave her his blessing.

If anyone had helped him along the way, it had been _Anna_.

She’d not only saved his _life_ , but his _relationship_ with Cas.

Speaking of Cas, he was fucking _adorable_ and _grouchy._  Yet, he was still just as stubborn, and made sure to stay in ‘fighting shape’ no matter how much his middle grew.  When Dean was unsure of where the omega ran off to - his bet was he'd taken their unassuming little foreign car and gone down to a firing range.  Or, when Dean woke up in the morning, Cas would be coming out of a shower, and the clothes in the hamper smelled of gunpowder.

But here?  Cas _never_ wore blockers.

He didn’t have to hide he was an omega.

And better yet?  He didn’t have to cover the scent of himself _and_ their unborn child.

He was seven months along, and when they got a place of their own, Dean’s favorite spot to spend time was the nursery.

The alpha loved working with his hands.

It didn’t surprise him in the least, that the Novaks gave them enough money to live off for quite a long time, so neither found an urgent need to go out and find a job.  So Dean built a cradle from scratch.  He built furniture, he built random things for their house and Cas would smirk and roll his eyes while he watched him.

Although his sass never dulled, he didn’t mind when Dean would steal kisses, randomly, through the day, and press one to Cas’ stomach whenever he was sitting down.  What was _better_?  The first time he felt the baby kick, the omega barked an order for Dean to come over _right the fuck then_ and feel it for himself.  God, it was the best thing in the world.

So was _finally_ being mated.

They held off, while staying with Inias, but as soon as they got their own place - the very _first_ night, they _couldn’t_ get their clothes off _fast enough._  They’d been waiting for too long - considering the circumstances, and the second their necks were claimed with the others mark, they _finally_ felt complete.  There was a joy neither could explain in the air, and while they were _far_ from domestic, their own form of domesticity _worked_.

So did Cas’ cooking.

That small sample (the night they’d kidnapped his brother and killed his fiancee - bygones, _right_?) was _nothing_ in comparison to what the omega was capable of.  And Dean fell more and more in love, each day.

Cas was always a giant pain in the ass, and it took a while for him to find a doctor out here.  He’d have verbal checkups with Pamela - online.  That was, _until_ she snapped at him to find a _goddamn OBGYN_ for a _goddamn ultrasound._

When they finally did?  It turned out, the reason Castiel was as huge as a damn blimp (Dean valued his life and would _never_ tell him that) at seven months, was because they were having _twins_.  While Cas balked, Dean lit up with joy and nearly tackled him, thinking, “I’m gonna have to build another crib!”

When they told the rest of the family, Gabriel said it made sense, since Hannah and Cas were twins (Dean’s suspicious were finally  _confirmed_ ) and although it _usually_ skips a generation - they had a _ton_ of twins through all the years.  Apparently, Cas' genetics didn't play by the rules, much like the omega, himself.

Castiel was in a mini-frenzy, because they only had _two months_ to go, and they weren’t prepared for _two pups_.

Pamela laughed, and told him that’s what he got for waiting so long.  He growled at her, and slammed the laptop shut.

However, that was around the time packages began arriving at the doorstep.  All the handwriting on the outside, which contained their address, was Sam’s - since his brother was still stubborn (smart) about not giving their location away to _anyone_.  And they kept coming.

Inside, however, each one had a _handwritten_ _note_ from a member of the family.  And although none were signed with their real names, Castiel recognized everyone’s handwriting, alias, or way of speaking, along with the gift they sent.  The packages continued daily, and now, they were ready for _anything_.  It wasn’t until the final package, one from Charlie, giving them a list of ‘possible baby names’ that they (on the final check up) decided they needed to know the gender of the two pups.

They were having a girl _and_ a boy.

_Instantly_ , they knew the names.

Joseph Samuel and Anael Gabriela Winchester.

There was no debate.  No vote.  They just _knew_.  

No one had made more of an impact on their lives, or would have even made this  _possible_  - besides those their pups would be named after.

The mated pair curled up that night, after a long session of making love, finally confident _and_ ready for anything the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that **Gravity vs Velocity** is officially completed, something I have to do is thank all you readers from the BOTTOM OF MY HEART for sticking it out through this journey with me! 
> 
> I know, from the _very beginning_ , there were questions about the tags - even demands to change them. There was confusion and some upset readers who couldn't understand how omega!Cas could also be top!Cas and alpha!Dean/bottom!Dean. To those readers who were confused, but continued onward, thank you for giving it a chance!
> 
> I know a lot of the content was heavy, and it wasn't for the squeamish. Even though I diligently updated the tags as I went, there were parts that downright pissed off readers, who didn't hesitate to let me know it. Even though some of it was frustrating and discouraging, as the author, so many of you and your positive feedback consistently made my day. You confirmed that, yes - this is my story and the plot and direction is wherever I want to take it.
> 
> My goal was to write a work breaking stereotypes, with twists and turns that kept readers on their toes, and create a unique plot with unique characterizations. Hopefully, I've achieved that goal. And I couldn't have done it without you <3
> 
> Thank you all, SO MUCH, again! xoxo
> 
> PS - For future fic announcements, or if you'd simply like to be my friend, feel free to add me on tumblr: paperannxo.tumblr.com


End file.
